


High School Stinks

by Bunnykoi



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykoi/pseuds/Bunnykoi
Summary: One solar system. Eight planets. Seven Continents and seven seas. 195 countries. 7 billion on Earth, and Blossom Margret Utonium had to unfortunate luck of falling in love with her English teacher, Mr. Brick Jojo!! How can she even function LIVING with herself with all of these messed up feelings?! It possibly CANNOT get any worse than this, right? RIGHT?!
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Mirror, Mirror

* * *

“I am so SCWERED! I can’t believe this kind of thing would happen to me! Why did this have to happen?! TO ME!? I didn’t do anything to deserve this! Oh God! How can this happen?! When he reads that note, not only will I be the laughing stalk of Townsville, but I will also be expelled from every school across the country, no college will ever accept me, so there is no way in hell I would be accepted to my dream colleges and become a doctor or lawyer or congresswoman! And that would mean I would have to work in fast food restaurant and be paid minimum wage but then they won’t hire me because this will probably be on my permanent record as ‘The Most Desperate Student of Townsville High School’!!!” 

“Blossom, calm the fuck down!!” Buttercup shook her elder sister. 

“Yeah Blossom! What happened?” Bubbles tried to reason with her panicking sister. “Take a deep breath.”

Blossom inhaled.

“And let it all out.”

Blossom exhaled.

“Now tell us what happened.” Buttercup frowned as she folded her arms. 

Blossom took another deep breathe as she stared at her little sisters. As close as they had always been since birth, Blossom never thought she would keep secrets from them and revealing on of her deepest darkest secret to them will take a toll for the worst. 

“Okay this is what happened…”

* * *

**5 hours ago…**

Blossom opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm. The light from outside was glaring through her curtains and into her pink room. Her pink eyes stared at the alarm clock that was screaming for her to wake up. It read 6:30 like always. Usually Blossom would hit the snooze button, hide back in the covers and pretend that today wasn’t Monday. Instead, she turned off her alarm clock and climbed out of bed excitedly. 

She looked at her neatly organized and labeled calendar and smiled. This week she had mostly her B-day classes. She loved those days simply because Blossom would be able to see him more often.

The seventeen year-old giggled and began her morning preparations for school; this time Blossom decided to put on some early morning tunes to accompany her happy mood. She plugged her iPhone to the stereo and played “Payphone” by Maroon 5. Once the first note of the song started to play, Blossom had started her own dance party in the middle of the bedroom and enjoyed herself. 

Unbeknownst to the pink girl, her second younger sister, Buttercup, walked in the door. She was rubbing her eyes in a way that she was recently woken up from her sleep and hadn’t gotten a good look of her elder sister.

“Yo Bloss…I know its Monday and all, but you need to get up….and….” Buttercup opened her lime green eyes and saw her elder sister dance around like a manic. Her long orange hair was still in a bedhead mess and she was still wearing her frilly pink kitty cat pajamas so it made it all the embarrassing for Buttercup to witness. 

As Blossom twirled around the room, she caught her green sister leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and gave a look of both disappointment and concern for her elder sister. Blossom blushed as the music stopped playing. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled bashfully.

“What? I thought you liked ‘Payphone’.” Buttercup grimaced.

“I prefer the Crown the Empire version a hell of a lot more.” Blossom tilted her head slightly. She never understood her sister when she talked about her favorite rock bands and metal music. “Anyway, is there a reason why you’re up so early? Usually me and Bubbles would have to pull you out of bed. And why the hell are you in such a good mood?” 

“Um…” Blossom hesitated. “You see…today the essay in my Advanced English class is due today….so I’m just happy that I get to turn it in.” Blossom lied and ended it with a fake smile to convince her sister. She hoped it worked. 

Buttercup stuck her tongue out in disgust. “Only you would be excited for that. Well…” She shrugged. “I guess I would understand. Mr. Jojo is hard ass anyway. Did you he gave me a week’s detention just for tossing my water bottle in the recycling bin?!” 

Blossom rolled her eyes and laughed it off. “Yeah…he is a strict teacher.” 

Buttercup smiled and began walking out of her sister’s room. “Anyway, Bubbles is made breakfast, so hurry and get dressed before it gets cold.”

“Okay!” Blossom called out as Buttercup closed the door behind her. 

Blossom walked over to her closet door and pulled her uniform from off the hanger. Once she got dressed and groomed her hair, she examined herself in the mirror. She put her orange flowing hair up in a ponytail and wrapped it in a red bow. She kept her hair as long as possible, ever since her sisters butchered it when they were longer, so now it would end to her lower back. She wore the summer uniform; a shot sleeved white dress shirt, a pink tie, a black vest with the Townsville High Crest on the left side, and a black skirt that ended to her knees. She wasn’t like the other girls at school that would cut their skirts so short; Blossom was more modest like that. 

As soon as she checked her appearance to make sure she was presentable, she opened the door to her room and walked to the bathroom. There, Buttercup was at the sink brushing her teeth. Blossom noted her sister’s appearance. After getting so many detentions, Buttercup finally wore the girl’s uniform. However, under her white dress shirt, she wore a green shirt and her tie was nowhere to be found. Blossom sighed.

“You’re just asking for another detention, are you?” She commented as she reached for the toothbrush and toothpaste and began scrubbing her teeth. Buttercup rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth.

“Some of my teachers don’t even care.”

“That’s because Coach Jojo takes up most of your classes and all you have to wear is the gym uniform.”

“Exactly!” Buttercup wiped her mouth with a towel and dashed out the door. “Time to eat!” Blossom saw her sister slide down the rail on the stairs.

“Buttercup!!” Busted. 

Blossom finished her dental hygiene and walked down the stairs like a normal human being. Her family was already at the dinner table eating breakfast. Her youngest sister, Bubbles, smiled at her. 

“Good morning Blossom!” Blossom smiled back as she took a seat. Her younger sister was always so happy and bubbly that it was so contagious. Bubbles’s uniform was similar to Blossom’s; a white short sleeved dress shirt, blue tie, and a black shirt, only this time she would wear her favorite light blue sweater. Her blonde hair was done up in pigtails that would end to her shoulders. 

“Good morning Bubbles. Good morning Professor.” Blossom greeted to her family. The Professor smiled at his girls. As a widowed father, the Professor worried how to take care of triplet daughters by himself, but as the years went by, he had manage to be the best father he could be in their eyes. Even in the most frustrating and problematic times, the Professor would be the one to solve them and his daughter love him for it. 

“Buttercup tells me that you were already up when she came to wake you up. Are you sure she was talking about the same Blossom Margret Utonium?” The Professor asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Blossom blushed. She was notorious for her bad sleeping habits. 

“Wow. That doesn’t sound like Blossom at all. Who are you?!” Bubbles joked. Everybody at the table started to laugh except for Blossom.

“Ha-ha. Very funny. He-he. It is to laugh.” Blossom started to play with her eggs as she glared at her sisters. The Utonium family finished their breakfast when the Professor commented on the time. It was 7:38 and school starts at eight on the dot. The girls quickly grabbed their school bags, their lunch bags and their shoes and ran out the door with their father on their tail. 

But he had to run back inside because he forgot the car keys.

* * *

The Professor quickly pulled up to the front gates of Townsville High School and gave his girls each a kiss goodbye. “Bye girls! Have a great day! Stay out of trouble Buttercup!”

“No promises. And remember, that I’m staying after school today!” The Professor nodded remembering that Buttercup had soccer practice today. The girls climbed out of the car and waved to their father.

“Bye Professor!” Once the car drove off, the girls walked to the courtyard where all the students sat outside until the school bell rang signaling them that it was time to enter. Buttercup separated off to her group of friends as did Bubbles. Blossom scanned the area until she found the group of people she was looking for; her childhood friend, Robin, and other students from the student council. 

Robin smiled at her old friend. “Mornin’ Blossom! Did you finish the essay?” The auburn girl asked.

Blossom nodded. A little too eagerly. “Yup! Finished it, Saturday!” 

“Saturday?! A ten-page essay that he gave us Friday?!” Robin sighed. “You’re certainly aiming for the top grade in the class are you? Slow down, its only our junior year.” 

Blossom blushed and calmed down a little once she realized how overly excited she was. “O-Oh! Of course but I just wanted to get it over with so that I would have more time to relax Sunday and…not procrastinate like all the other students!” She laughed nervously. Robin nodded in agreement. 

“I can understand that.” The bell ran telling the students that it was time for school to start. Blossom could hear collective sighs and groans from other students around her. Robin adjusted the straps on her book bag. “Well, time for another B-week! Let’s go Blossom!” Blossom nodded and followed behind Robin and other students as they piled in the building. 

Another day at Townsville High School as the smell of teenage adolescents filled the hallways. The students did their usual activities; such as, heading to their lockers, walking to class, gossiping among one another, bullies shoving nerds in to lockers, pushing, shoving and shouting at each other. It was all the normal until the 8:15 bell tardy would ring for those who haven’t made it to their first class yet. 

Blossom and Robin walked together up the stairs to the second floor and parted ways until the end of the day. Blossom waved bye to her friend as she entered her Physics class. 

Class was the same as usual. After the teacher would take roll, the students would listen to the morning announcements, then the teacher would assign the students classwork and were excepted to finish it all in a certain amount of time. Blossom finished her classwork the moment she received it; stuff like this came easy to the pink genius and everybody in school knew this. Since she was finished before everyone with plenty of time to spare, she dug through her red school bag and fished out a pink binder with hearts on it that says: “English Binder”. 

Blossom opened her neatly organized binder with her notes ordered by the dates of when she took them. On the front pocket, her ten-page paper sat perfectly. It took her hours to complete it and to make sure that grammatical errors were eradicated from the surface; it screamed A+ worthy. But instead of looking over her paper, like she would do, Blossom turned the pages in her binder to the last pocket. In it was a piece of paper written in different colored pen of random words and romantic phases and cutesy drawings of hearts and cats all over it. Blossom discretely pulled it out and laid it on the desk along with a blank piece of paper. From her pencil case, she pulled out a red pen.

She sighed. “I have an unhealthy confession and I heard that writing down my problems would help me move on.” 

She took a glance of her romantic cutesy paper and used it as inspiration to write her confession note. Once the red pen it the paper, her mind shut down as she let her emotions write the note for her. She wrote non-stop romantic confession, heartfelt sayings and sweet tales of her love for him. Even though this poor girl didn’t know anything about love or relationships in general, she poured her heart and soul into this one letter.

Blossom stopped to marvel at her letter. It was an entire page of red-inked confessions of love and sweet enough to give someone a cavity. She smiled as she held the note to her chest and sighed blissfully.

“If only he’ll read this and share my feelings…then my life would be absolute paradise!” 

“BLOSSOM UTONIUM!!!” 

Blossom snapped out of her daydream of her and her crush sharing romantic poems to each other and found herself still in her physics class. Her teacher was giving her a most heated glare and the students were staring at her, some were giggling while others were amazed to see the top student in school not paying attention. 

“Miss Utonium! If you’re finished daydreaming, would you please give the class your answer to number 15?!”

Embarrassed, Blossom nodded and hid the note in her pocket.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the first class was over and now it was time to move to the second class. Blossom gathered her things, making sure that her note was still in her pocket, and headed out the door. As she was walking to class, Blossom felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with a pair of deep brown eyes.

She blushed as she was met with one of the cutest guys in the school, Benjamin Faller, or Bed as he prefers. His had long auburn hair that nearly ended to his shoulders and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. He wore the standard boy’s uniform; a white short sleeved dress shirt, black tie and black dress pants. Ben was so gorgeous that Blossom could stare into his eyes forever. Not to mention, he was so athletic and smart; he was in nearly the same classes as Blossom rivaled Buttercup in sports, which was very impressive. He was every girl’s dream. 

“’Sup Blossom.” He greeted. Blossom waved at him shyly. 

“Hi Ben. How is your day so far?” He shrugged as the two walked to the class they had together. 

“It wasn’t that bad. Your sister kicked my ass in basketball in gym this morning.” Ben laughed nervously as he rubbed his shoulder from where he fell when Buttercup pushed him. Blossom laughed. 

“Well, she doesn’t take too kindly to losing. No matter who it is.”

“Did you finish your essay for Mr. Jojo?” Ben changed the subject. Blossom nodded. Again too excitedly. 

“Yep! Ready to turn it in!” Ben laughed as they arrived to the classroom. 

“Only you would be excited for that. It was such a pain in the a—”

“Mr. Faller. Miss Utonium.” The two students were brought out of their conversation to see their Advanced English teacher staring at them. Mr. Brick Jojo was, by far, the strictest teacher in Townville High School and hated by nearly everybody. He was certainly a noticeable teacher with his blood red eyes and his long orange hair that was kept in a low ponytail. Some students believed that he wore contacts to scare students while other students literally believed he was a demon. His eyes always sent chills down Blossom spine whenever they were directed toward her. 

“Good morning.” He greeted. The tone of his voice was deeper than any bottomless pit and colder than skinny dipping the Arctic Ocean.

Blossom suddenly lost the energy to answer her teacher and just simply nodded her head while Ben greeted. “Good Morning, Mr. Jojo.” 

“I trust that my top two students have finished their paper and are ready to turn it in…?” Mr. Jojo asked with a bored expression on his face. 

Ben nodded. “Y-yes sir! I added the finishing touches last night and made sure there were no grammatical errors this time.” He stammered. Mr. Jojo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his gaze moved to Blossom, who had her head down.

“Miss Utonium.” The tone in voice was slightly softer. She held her held up to look at him. Red eyes met with pink eyes as a certain spark ignited between them. “Do you have your essay finished?”

Blossom blushed as she gathered the strength to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.   
“Come on Blossom! You’ve talked to Mr. Jojo before! Speak already!!” 

Ben nudged the pink girl and laughed nervously. 

“Are you kidding, Mr. Jojo? Blossom probably has it to perfection!” Mr. Jojo glared at Ben and motioned for them to take their seats as more students entered to room. 

Once they sat down in their seats, Ben leaned towards Blossom. His seat was in front of hers and Blossom had a window seat. “See? I told you he doesn’t like me. I don’t understand why though.” Blossom shrugged her shoulders indicating that she doesn’t know either. Robin walked in and took her seat next to Blossom. 

“Geez, does Mr. Jojo look more vicious than usual? Who pissed him off this time?” Robin asked worried. 

“Probably me…for some reason.” Ben replied. On that note, the bell rang for class to begin. 

“Alright class. Let’s begin.” Mr. Jojo began as he walked to the front of the classroom and began writing notes on the board. The class began pulling out their notebooks and papers and started to copy notes off the board. However, Blossom reached in her pocket and pulled out her confession letter without anyone noticing. Her eyes drifted from the note to her teacher, making sure he doesn’t see a note in his class.

“This note holds all of my precious feelings for him. The last thing I would want is for my crush to reject me…” Blossom nodded her head confidently. “…which is why I’m going to rip this up and throw it away at the end of class! This is only to help me move on from my fantasy crush and if he reads this then I’ll have to live with this for literally the rest of my life!” 

As she made her decision, the class had moved on from notes and was now listening Mr. Jojo’s lecture on the assigned reading: “Romeo and Juliet”. 

Blossom blushed and slammed her head on her desk. “How fitting….” She said to herself. 

“Now that we have finished one of Shakespeare’s plays, let’s talk about it. I hope it wasn’t a shock to everyone that they both died in the end.” 

Unfortunately, a student raised his hands. “Actually, sir, I was quite surprised that they took their lives away for each other.”

“Yeah, I mean…I didn’t think they were serious.” Another student comment and about a third of the class agreed. Mr. Jojo glared at every single one of them and slammed his fist on the desk.

“Are you kidding me? It actually said so in the prologue. ‘Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean’! What do you think they were talking about?! A stupid paper cut?!” He yelled causing his students to flinch.

However, Blossom let out a small giggle, one that was unnoticed by the teacher. Mr. Jojo pulled himself away from the front of the room and walked to her desk. As he made his way to her area, Blossom quickly hid her love letter by placing it in between the pages of her essay. She just hoped that he didn’t notice her panicked state. Mr. Jojo leaned down and stared deep into her pink eyes. Blossom tried her best to avoid his stinging gaze, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. They were so captivating.

“Since you find this so funny, Miss Utonium, tell me. What did you think of the play?” He asked.

Blossom gulped. “W-well…I thought it was very romantic in a since Romeo and Juliet met and fell in love in a short period of time. And too take their lives for each other was very…daring…” Blossom wanted to crawl under the desk from Mr. Jojo’s overpowering gaze. 

“Interesting.” He smirked. “But didn’t you find it odd that Romeo, an older man of about twenty, fell for a younger woman, who was no younger than thirteen? It wouldn’t have matter if he was a Montague or not.” 

Blossom felt like he was playing with her, like he would always do during classes, and that certain question made her heart skip a couple of beats as though Mr. Jojo was talking about her.

“Could he…No…No way! He’s just messing with me….I think…?”

“Well, like they say…‘Age is but a number.’” Her English teacher nodded at her as though she said the correct answer.

“Very good perspective, Miss Utonium.” He back away from her desk and walked back to the front of the class. “But we did not read this play for a silly romantic story, students! In case you forgot, we were looking at the different poetic structures that were used in the play. Can anyone care to give me an example?” 

As one student raised his hand, Blossom was still trembling in her seat. She felt her hands were sweaty and her knees were quaking under pressure of her teacher’s eyes. Her heart had stopped for a minute and now its pumping blood like there’s no tomorrow. All she could do now was slam her head back on the desk and wait until the bell rang. 

Eventually, the class was in its last five minutes and then the bell would ring for Blossom’s next class then lunch. But before all of that can happen, she need to turn in her essay and rip that stupid love note to shreds.

“I’m going to walk around and collect your essays. If the bell rings, stay in your seat until I have collect your essay.” 

Blossom packed her items on the desk except her essay and the love letter that was still inside it. 

She sighed. “I shouldn’t be having these feelings for my teacher. I mean he seemed like he was disgusted with age differences, so there’s no way we could be together!” 

Mr. Jojo was on the last row of desks, Blossom’s row. 

“I should just move on and completely forget about this…I mean ten years from now, I’ll look back and laugh.”

“Miss Utonium. Your paper?” Blossom snapped out of her train of thought and handed her teacher her ten-page essay. Mr. Jojo took her essay before telling her:

“And make sure that your sister shows up for detention today. Using my brother as an excuse is not going to work.” Blossom rolled her eyes from her sister’s antics; sometimes Buttercup can be such a pain to keep up with.

“Yes sir.” She smiled to her teacher. He smirked back.

“Good girl.” He moved on to the next desk leaving pink honor student redder than his eyes. She quickly covered her face before her friends noticed her face color. 

“Damn it Blossom! Get a grip!!” 

The bell finally rang signaling it was time to change classes and the students quickly left the classroom and filled the hallways. Blossom waved bye at her friends as they quickly left. Blossom was about to walk out her class until Mr. Jojo stopped her.

“Miss Utonium.” Blossom turned her face her teacher. He was holding a red ribbon keychain and tossed it to her. “This fell of your bag a few minutes ago.” 

Blossom gasped as she caught one of her favorite trinkets. “Oh thank you Mr. Jojo! I really appreciate it! I owe you one!” That last sentence slipped out of her mouth out of habit. She was scared and quickly tried to save herself from further embarrassment. “N-n-no! W-w-hat—!”

Mr. Jojo chuckled as he leaned closer to his student and whispered in her ear. “I’ll hold you on to that.” Before Blossom could reply, he pushed her out of the classroom and told her to hurry to her next class.

* * *

Study hall was Blossom third class of the day. A nice quiet place to study or sleep, the teachers didn’t really care what the students as long as they weren’t loud. It was also nice because it was the one class that Blossom had with her sisters. Once the bell rang and study hall began, Buttercup turned around in her seat to face her sister.

“Hey, can you help me with my English homework? I swear Mr. Jojo gives me this crap just to make me fail.” Blossom nodded as she reached for her English binder, then she remembered that she had an embarrassing note to rip into a thousand pieces. 

“I better do that now before someone sees it.” 

She searched through her binder to come up with nothing. She looked at every pocket, flipped every page and even, held the binder upside down so that the paper would fall out. But it wasn’t in there.

“Alright Blossom don’t panic. Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough.”

She searched through her all of her binders, notebooks and her school bag about ten times and at this point was beginning to panic. Blossom was at the point to where was a tossing every piece of paper in the air in hopes of finding her love note. She started to hyperventilate. 

“STAY CLAM!! STAY FUCKING CALM!!!!” 

She quickly remembered that she hid the note from her teacher when he came to her desk. 

“WHERE DID I HID IT?!! I STILL CAN’T BE IN THE CLASSROOM—!!”

“Oh no…” Bubbles sat up and stared at her sister.

“DON’T PANIC!! DON’T PANIC!!”

“Blossom what’s wrong?”

Blossom’s mind started racing when she realized that the romantic love note she wrote for her crush, Mr. Jojo, was the in the essay that she turned it…TO MR. JOJO!! 

“You know what? Just go ahead and start panicking….” 

She screamed. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Blossom fainted. 


	2. Fadeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Retrieve Love Letter no matter that cost!

* * *

**Now…**

“….and that’s what happened…”

So here they were.

Blossom was sitting on one of them nurse’s beds in the infirmary curled in ball with her head buried between her knees. Bubbles was sitting on a chair beside the bed and Buttercup was leaning against the curtains, making sure that the nurse or anybody else would hear Blossom’s story. 

At this point, Blossom was in hysteric tears. She was sniffling and whining into her covers while her sisters stared at her with such disbelief and shock. But after five minutes of absolute silence, the two girls started laughing. They laughed so hard that tears started to pour from their eyes; it made Blossom pull herself up and glare at her sisters.

“Why are you laughing at me?! This is serious!!” She almost yelled.

“Hahaha! I’m sorry…but…” Buttercup tried to catch her breath. “Only this kind of thing would happen….TO YOU!!” 

Bubbles fell to the floor holding her stomach and Blossom threw a pillow at her green sister. “Shut up! This isn’t funny!!” 

“You’re right…it isn’t…Blossom. You like Mr. Jojo—!?” Buttercup exclaimed but Bubbles covered her sister’s mouth with her hand.

“Be quiet!” She whispered. “You don’t want anyone else to know.” Buttercup pushed her little sister off of her and glared at Blossom.

“Of all teachers in the school, you HAD to fall in love with Mr. Jojo?! He’s like the worst teacher in school.”

“He’s not that bad!” Blossom defended. “He’s firm but fair!” 

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Whatever! What do you see in him? How could you fall in love with….that?!” 

“Well...” Blossom twiddled her thumbs. “I met him last year. I didn’t have a class with him, but my history teacher from last year asked me to deliver a book to him and…”

* * *

**One year ago…**

_Sixteen year-old Blossom Utonium walked down the hallway with a large book in one hand and a piece of paper in the other hand. Her history teacher, Ms. Hayner, asked her stared student to deliver a book to one of the newer upperclassman teachers. His name was Mr. Jojo and he was in room 307 upstairs, Blossom remembered. She heard that there were new teachers this year and she was curious as to what kind of teachers they were. She was kind of excited to meet one._

_She arrived to Room #307 and politely knocked on the door. Immediately she heard a male voice answer from behind the door. “Come in.”_

_She opened the door and saw a man in his early twenties leaning on his desk. There were features about this man made his stand out from the rest; his piercing blood red eyes were nothing Blossom has ever seen. With his long orange hair, he looked like one of the characters from her romantic fantasy novels. As Mr. Jojo’s stare bore on her, Blossom could only think about was how handsome this man was. She had to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream._

_“How may I help you?” His voice was so cool and alluring that Blossom could feel herself drowning even by the simplest word he said._

_She tried to respond back, but she felt so nervous just by standing near him. Blossom didn’t realize she was shaking until now._

_“Um…um…” She stuttered. The teacher leaned off his desk and took a step towards her._

_“Is that book for me?” He asked. Blossom nodded nervously and handed him the large book. Mr. Jojo took it from her and examined it. Blossom remembered to give him the note as well._

_“Oh! Um…” She presented him the note from her teacher. Mr. Jojo read the note and smirked. Oh my God….at this point Blossom couldn’t contain the roaring blush on her face._

_“I haven’t received my catalog, since there’s a shortage, but it was nice of Ms. Hayner to let me borrow hers for the time being. Please tell her my thanks, Miss …?” He drew on asking for her name, but at this point, after staring so long in his eyes, Blossom couldn’t remember her own name!_

“O dear God in heaven, what the HELL is my name?!” 

_“Um…B-B-B…Blossom…Blossom…U-Utonium…” Blossom stuttered as she suddenly found the floor so interesting. If she stared into his eyes any longer, she would be sure that she would never get out of them._

_She could feel his smirk on her. “I see. So you’re the famous Miss Utonium I’ve heard about from the faculty and students. It’s very nice to finally meet you.”_

_Blossom bowed her head politely while sheepishly rubbing her arm. “I…I’m not all that great actually…”_

_“I must object.” Mr. Jojo smiled. “Spelling Bees, Science Fairs, Debate teams, Chess Competitions, ACT and SAT scores, not to mention owning the top honor student in the entire school, I wouldn’t be surprised if Princeton or Yale were at your doorstep.”_

_With all of the praise and recognition she was receiving, she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Harvard, actually…” She joked. Mr. Jojo chuckled for a bit._

_“And a sense of humor as well, not to mention adorable.”_

_Blossom stared up at him in shock as her heartbeat suddenly forgot how to do its job. Her face was in every shade of red as humanly possible. The teacher stared at her with slight concern._

_“Are you alright? You’re red in the face. Are you sick?” As he took a step closer, Blossom couldn’t stop herself from trembling. She knew that if she stayed her any longer, certain feelings would sprout for this teacher that weren’t supposed to be there._

_Blossom shrieked, surprising the teacher and herself, and quickly ran out the door and into the girls’ bathroom._

* * *

**…and we’re back here…**

“Well I guess that explains why you locked yourself in the girls’ bathroom for a whole hour last year….” Buttercup scratched her head. 

“Every time I see Mr. Jojo, my heart beats faster, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest, and all of a sudden, I can’t remember how to breathe!” Bubbles squealed and cuddled next to her.

“Yay! My big sister is in love!!” 

Buttercup and Blossom shushed their youngest sibling. 

“Hey! Who said anything about ‘love’?! Blossom is just infatuated with her teacher because he’s smart and stuff. Big deal. She’ll probably get over it by next week.” Buttercup scolded. 

Blossom buried her head in between her legs. “What’s the point? They’re bound to find out sooner or later. The love note I wrote to Mr. Jojo is in the essay that I turned in to him last period.” Blossom sighed. “Just remember to visit me in prison…”

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Okay Blossom two things: A) you’re not going to prison. The worst you’ll get is probably expulsion.” Of course Buttercup would know. “B) That’s not going to happen, because he’s not going read the note.”

Her two sisters stared at their raven haired sister. “What are you talking about Buttercup?”

“I have a plan!” Buttercup waved her green cellphone in her sister’s face. “We strike tomorrow! Mr. Jojo has a lot of other classes and he probably won’t have time to grade your papers until tomorrow on his off period anyway. It’s perfect!”

“But what about—?”

“Don’t you worry your stupid little head about the details, Pinky. I got it all covered. You just get your ass here tomorrow!” Buttercup said, leaving her sister in distressed mess.

* * *

**The next day…**

It was just another day at school. It was an A-day today so the students wore different school bags and brought different supplies with them. The girls weren’t any different. However, instead of splitting off into their respective groups, Blossom and Bubbles followed their green sister to her friends. They followed her to the near back of the school where Buttercup’s trouble-making friends hangout. Blossom felt like she was getting herself into some shady business.

“’Sup guys. You know my sisters.” Buttercup greeted. Blossom had met her sister’s friends over numerous occasions, but she didn’t bother to remember their names; overall there were five of them. 

There was a boy with blonde hair that was in dire need of a haircut and dark green eyes. He wore a grey beanie with a skull attached to it and his uniform consisted of a white dress shirt with a black shirt underneath, black pants and white tennis shoes. “This is Peter.” Buttercup patted on his shoulder while Peter gave them a wave.

Next to Peter was a taller boy with straight black hair that was down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He had black lip piercing and several earrings on each ear. He wore a white shirt with this sleeved rolled up to his elbows, a loose black tie, black dress pants and blue converse shoes. Judging by his appearance, he looked like his was a senior. “Our big brother, Josh!”

Instantly, the rest of the group started latching onto Josh while yelling, “Big brother!”, “I love you!” and “Buy me some juice!”. Josh growled and pushed each of them off.

Sitting across from Josh was a smaller boy with short cut white with blue-dyed hair and light blue eyes. The albino wore a dark blue jacket underneath his uniform, which was a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, not dress pants, and black shoes. He smirked at the two. “The name’s Ashton, but every just calls me Ash. Right Bubbles?”

Bubbles smiled at her friend and nodded. Buttercup frowned and kicked Ash. “You two know each other?!”

“OW! Watch the jacket! It’s new!” He rubbed his arm. “Yeah, we’re in the same art class.”

Near Ash was a younger boy who looked similar to him with dark blue-dyed hair and light green eyes. Okay, this kid didn’t even bother to wear the school uniform and instead wore a black T-shirt with a white sweater over it, black cargo pants with black combat boots. He had a several Band-Aids on his face and a scowl once he saw new people in their group. Ash turned to the younger boy and nudged him. “This is my little brother Drake.” Drake glared at the two sisters and buried his face in his arms. 

Buttercup turned her attention to her dear childhood friend who was giving Buttercup a headlock. “And of course you know Mitch.” Mitch Mitchelson had been Buttercup’s best friend since kindergarten and the two had been together since. The auburn haired boy kept his hair short and wore a white dress shirt with a red shirt underneath, black ripped pants that were saggy and black converse shoes. 

“Hey girlies. What do I owe this pleasant visit?”

Blossom took deep breath and sighed. “I need your help…”

Mitch stared down at Buttercup. “Is this about the text you sent us last night?”

The green girl nodded and pried of off his grip. “Boys. We’re gonna break into Mr. Jojo’s classroom!” 

Instead of the cheers of excitement that she wanted, Buttercup only got groans and moans of complaint. 

“Again?!” Drake whined. 

“For what now?” Josh interjected. “Giving you an unfair grade on another quiz so now we’re gonna fill his seat with pushpins again?”

“That was you guys?!” Blossom nearly yelled but the group ignored her for now.

Buttercup shook her head. “Not this time. Actually, we’re doing this for Miss Pink over there.” Buttercup pointed at Blossom. “She left a note in the classroom and she needs it back.”

The group acknowledged Blossom and stared at her with awe and pity. Passing notes in class was one thing, but passing notes in Mr. Jojo’s class was another. Not only was it a one-way ticket to a Saturday detention, but Mr. Jojo does the utmost honor of reading the note in front of the class and posting it on his billboard, which he personally named it: “The Wall of Shame”. 

“Dude, that’s tragic.” Ash shook his head.

“It must be important if you want it back so badly. What kind of a note is it?” Mitch asked. 

Blossom blushed as she stared at the floor. “…it’s a love note…” She mumbled but everyone seemed to understand her as a chorus of sucking teeth filled the area. 

“Who’s it for?’ Ash asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“It doesn’t matter!” Buttercup interrupted. “Just know that this is an emergency! If Mr. Jojo reads that note, all hell will break loose! Bombs could drop!!” 

“Okay, we get it! Geez!” Mitch rubbed the back of his head. “Alright, I have the perfect plan for it too. Mr. Jojo’s off period is the last bell, 4th block. Once the bell right, we’re all gonna meet on the staircase near his classroom. Got it?” Everyone nodded.

Except Blossom. “No!”

“No?”

“No!!”

“NO?! Blossom what the hell?” Buttercup yelled. 

“I have Advance Geometry; I am not gonna skip class!”

“Oh yes you are! This is your mess! Your reputation is at stake here. If you don’t follow along with this, then I can’t guarantee the best! So are you in or not?”

Blossom was seconds away from punching her sister and crying her eyes out but she knew the risks of not joining this plan. She swallowed her pride and nodded. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Buttercup turned to her friends. “Alright. We’re in. And I’ll pay you guys once the job is done!” The boys cheered as they snickered and high fived each other.

“What did you promise them?” Bubbles asked.

“I promised them free access to our house for whenever they decide to go on a panty-raid.” Buttercup shrugged. 

It was then when Blossom punched her green sister.

* * *

Before she knew it, lunch had already ended and it was time to move to her fourth block class. As the bell ran, Blossom felt her insides churn in anxiety and nervousness. Even though she agreed to participate, that nagging feeling in her mind wondered, what would happen if this plan backfired? She afforded to tarnish her perfect record in juvenile delinquent school and be like Buttercup. 

“O dear God, no! I can’t burden the Professor with another ‘Buttercup’ in the family!” She began hyperventilating again, until Buttercup can up to her and slapped her elder sister.

“Pull yourself together!” 

“I don’t think I can! Slap me again!!” Buttercup slapped her again. “Thank you…” Blossom calmed down. 

Without a word, Buttercup grabbed her sister’s arm and dragged her to the other side of the building; far away from Blossom’s Advance Geometry class. Blossom cried a little on the inside. 

Once the tardy bell rang and there was not a single student in the hallways, Buttercup dragged Blossom quickly and quietly through the hallway towards their destination. Blossom scanned around the walls and the ceiling worryingly. 

“Buttercup, aren’t you worried about hidden cameras in the hallways?”

Buttercup scoffed. “Please. Do you think this school has enough budget money for security cameras? The vice-principal lied and said that to keep us in line.” 

At this point, Blossom was so stressed that she would believe anything her sister said. 

Eventually, they reached the staircase on the west wing of the building. Mitch and his friends were lounging around like usual delinquents and were carefully hidden away so that the hall monitors or teachers wouldn’t spot them. 

Mitch straightened up once he saw the two sisters. “Alright…is everyone ready for the plan?”

All nodded except Blossom. “What is the plan exactly?” She asked. 

“Simple. See, during his break, Mr. Jojo would either leave his room to somewhere else or stay in a grade papers. So, no doubt he would be staying inside for a while, which is why Ash and Peter will create a lovely distraction that’ll force Mr. Jojo to leave his room. While he’s gone, you and Buttercup sneak in, grab the note and run out of there before he comes back. Are we clear?” 

Blossom nodded her head. It seemed like a fool-proof plan and, again, at this point, Blossom was desperate enough to they anything. “Crystal.”

Mitch smirked at his friend. “Alright Ash, are you ready?” 

Ash smirked with Bubbles giggling right beside him. Both of them were holding two cartons of eggs each. “More than ready! Bubbles and I were able to snag after material from school kitchen. Mr. Jojo won’t know what hit him!” 

Blossom frowned. “Great…now my little sister is criminal…”

Everyone quickly and quietly ran up the stairs and onto the second floor. Once they were near room number 307, Mitch assigned Josh and Drake as look-out and sent to the opposite ends of the hallway. Peter took the egg cartons from Bubbles’s hands and he and Ash grabbed a handful of eggs. They nodded at Mitch signaling that they were ready. The girls hid themselves in the girls’ bathroom making sure that the door was cracked so they could see their cue. 

Before Mitch could give the signal, he took a sneak peek to make sure that Mr. Jojo was in his room, like he was supposed to be; if he was, then Mitch would hold up one finger. If he wasn’t, then Mitch would wave his hand in dismal. As he slowly inched his head upward and took a second peek in the room, he held up two fingers. 

Blossom and Bubbles were confused but Buttercup swore under her breath. Bubbles stared at her green sister.

“What does that mean?” She asked quietly.  
  
“There are two people in the room. Meaning someone is with Mr. Jojo.”

“What?! So who is—?” Buttercup shushed Blossom as they heard Mitch bang his fist at classroom door and run away. The girls saw the door open abruptly and they could see a mess of spikey raven hair and a pair of angry forest green eyes poking out of the door. The man almost looked like Brick, except he was a bit older. He wore a white T-shirt and green sweatpants and a black hoodie with a whistle around his neck. 

“Oh shit…its Coach Jojo…” Buttercup winced. 

Coach Jojo frowned once he found that there was no one who banged on his brother’s door so rudely. Before he could walk back in…

“HEY COACH!!” 

As the coach turned around to the sound of a yelling student, he was instantly bombarded with an army of eggs. The girls were watching it in slow motion. The eggs were crushed on the teacher and yolk splattered on the man and onto the floor. Coach Butch Jojo yelled helplessly as the adolescent boys pelted him nonstop. 

Once the firing ceased, Coach Jojo didn’t make another move. He hand his arms over his face and his clothes were soaked from the sticky. He slowly lowered his arms and glared menacingly at Ash and Peter making them quake in fear. Even though Brick was known to be the scariest teacher in Townsville High, his older brother was a close second.

“I’m going to give you a three second head-start.” The coach growled as he flicked the egg shell out of his hair. The two boys didn’t need another warning and ran away screaming bloody murder. Coach Jojo ran after them yelling and cussing that he would catch their asses. Once Butch fled the scene, Buttercup gave a silent prayer for her brave comrades in battle. 

“But what about Mr. Jojo?” Blossom asked. On cue, Mitch ran to the opened classroom door and threw an egg that he kept in his jacket in the room. 

_**SLAPT!** _

Buttercup quickly pushed her sisters away from the door as Mitch was running and screaming past the girls’ bathroom door and down the hallway. Blossom could only hear outside was the slow footsteps of Mr. Jojo walking past them and down the direction Mitch ran toward. When the girls finished praying for their friends, Buttercup poked her head out and motioned her sisters that the coast was clear.

They quickly ran inside the unoccupied classroom and Blossom made a quick beeline for the teacher’s desk. It was cluttered with papers, pens and books and Bubbles’s OCD was twitching from the sight of his desk. 

“He’s not very organized, is he?” She asked.

“Does that matter right now?!” Blossom snapped as she shifted from essay to essay. “Help me find my essay!” 

As Bubbles and Blossom were frantically searching Mr. Jojo’s desk, Buttercup kept watch from the door. Blossom was starting to have another one her panic attacks the sooner she realized they couldn’t find the note. 

“I don’t see it!!” She panicked.

“Calm down, sis. We’ll find it in no time!” Bubbles tried to reassure her elder sister but it was certain that it was all in vain. Her pinks eyes suddenly found a ten-paged essay with her name on it and quickly grabbed it.

“I found my essay!!” She shouted. 

“Oh crap!” Buttercup panicked. “Mr. Jojo is coming! Quick hide!!” Before Blossom could faint, Bubbles caught her sister by her tie and both of them dived under his desk. However, Buttercup couldn’t find a good hiding place in time, so she decided to play it cool.

Mr. Jojo arrived to his classroom with Mitch by holding the collar of his shirt and dragging him along. Buttercup could see that Mitch hit Mr. Jojo square on the chest; his red dress shirt was stained with yolk and a few egg shells still remained. Mr. Jojo’s red eyes held a glare that could make even the scariest monster alive cower in fear. He stared at Buttercup, who gulped. 

“Miss Utonium. May I ask what are you doing here in my classroom?” He asked venomously. 

“Well, technically, it’s not your classroom. It belongs to the school…” She chuckled trying to lighten the mood with a joke but from the growl of Mr. Jojo’s throat, she knew that he wasn’t in the mood for games. 

“Answer the question. _Now_.” Mr. Jojo unconsciously tightened his grip on Mitch, who was now gasping for air and turning different colors. Buttercup winced for him.

“Um…actually, I wanted to ask you a question…yeah! An English question!” 

Mr. Jojo narrowed his eyes at the green delinquent. Buttercup was sweating as she was hoping that didn’t think she was lying. 

After a few seconds of a stare-down, Mr. Jojo spoke. “Go on.”

Buttercup sighed in relief. “Well this has been bothering me for a while, but why is that you’re IN a movie but you’re ON television?” Mr. Jojo sighed irately. He was clearly not in the mood for another smartass English grammar question.

As he answered Buttercup’s question, Blossom and Bubbles were going as far as holding their breathe in order to not make any noise. Bubbles motioned to her sister with her eyes to the essay in her hand. Blossom understood what Bubbles was saying quickly shifted through the pages to find her note. Before she could react, her sister screamed as they were both roughly pulled from under the desk by Coach Jojo himself. 

“Hey little bro! Look what I found hiding under your desk!” The coach barked. Blossom’s panicked and frantic eyes met Brick’s calm and malicious ones. She saw Buttercup, Mitch, Peter and Drake sitting in the desks with an expression on their face that screams: “BUSTED!”. 

When Blossom stared at Brick again, she could feel his disappointed gaze shift from her to the rest of their friends and back to her again. She was worried about what he was thinking of her now. He probably thought she was just like her sister; just a good egg turning rotten. Oh the irony… 

“Take the five of them back to their classrooms. I’ll deal with Miss Blossom Utonium myself.” 

Blossom felt the bomb drop as Coach released his unforgiving grip on her. She nearly begged him to take her away to detention where she belonged instead of being alone with the harsh gaze of Mr. Jojo. For once, she was feeling how cruel this man’s stare was and for once her peers were right; it was as horrible as she could imagine.

“A lot the rest of you, let’s go!!” Coach Jojo yelled. “I’ll see all of you in detention and I’ll be sure to contact some of your parents!” As the group left the room one-by-one, Drake scoffed and smiled.

“Worth it!” 

The door closed shut leaving the two of them alone. Blossom was almost in tears as Mr. Jojo loosed his tie and slowly approached her. He stared her down for a couple of seconds making her feel intimidated. Blossom couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Mr. Jojo, I—I…I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean for this…I mean…I-I didn’t mean t-to go…th-this far!! I only…I only did it—!!”

“For this?” From his pocket, he fished out a not. Her note. She could see all of the red stain inscriptions of her forbidden and undying love and devotion to her teacher, Mr. Brick Jojo. She as absolutely speechless as he tossed the note on the desk and took a few steps closer to her. Blossom could feel her world crumbling around her as she knew that **_THIS_** was the end, for her, her life, her career, everything! She didn’t want this to happen…she never wanted any of this to happen!

“Mr…M-M-Mr. J-Jojo…”

He smirked as Blossom finally noticed that he was inches away from his face. “Call me Brick.” 

He instantly locked lips with the seventeen year old. 

As his smooth cool lips contacted with hers, the world that Blossom though was crumbling was suddenly reshaping itself to a new, glorious form. Tears started to fall as she kissed him back, then Brick pulled back and slipped a note in her skirt pocket. He whispered in her ear. “Don’t bother coming to detention, I’ll count this as an excuse.” He stole peck of her lips as he backed off. 

Blossom’s face was redder than his eyes as her brain was trying to register what just happened. Brick chuckled at her facial expression. “Your face is so cute.”

That brought Blossom out of her daydream and she started to whine. “H-Hey! Of course I would be embarrassed! After….all….um…” She started to mumble under her breath. 

Brick raised his eyebrow. “What did you say?” 

Before she could answer, the bell rang and Blossom took the opportunity to run out of the room and avoid any more physical contact from Mr. Jojo. She took refuse in the girls’ bathroom, again and locked the door, again. 

She slowly slid to the ground as she giggled and blushed like a maniac. Blossom couldn’t believe that the teacher she was hopelessly in love with has the same feelings for her. Blossom was sure of it! That was no doubt about it! She sighed blissfully as she touched her lips. She reached down her skirt pocket and fished out the note he left her and held it close to her chest for dear life. 

“He took my first kiss…”


	3. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave her his number. Now what?

* * *

Blossom intensely stared at the note sitting in front of her.

The same note that Mr. Jojo—well…he told her to call him Brick—had given her two days ago. Once the girls returned home from school, Blossom quickly locked herself in her room and opened the note.

**666-XXX-XXXX**

_His phone number._

He had given it to her Tuesday. It was now Thursday. 

She had two days to call him, but chickened out by the time she touched her cell phone. During class yesterday, she didn’t once made contact with her teacher and purposely did not to speak to him; even if it was answering a question. 

It was now 6:57 in the evening and the only light in her room was her lamp on her desk. Blossom was sitting on her Flamingo pink comforter wearing a yellow long sleeve sweater with pink birds on it, red shorts and brown socks. Her uniform hung neatly on her closet door ready for tomorrow. Her homework was piled on her desk nearly finished. The reason why she stopped was because her mind was preoccupied with other issues. 

Specifically this. 

Blossom sighed as she remembered the events from two days prior. 

_“C’mon Blossom…he kissed you for Pete’s sake! If that’s not a sign that he likes you back, then giving me his phone number is definitely flashing some major signals!”_

She clenched her fist and eagerly snatched her phone from her desk.

_“I can’t just sit here and sulk any longer! He’s probably waiting on me to call him! I can’t waste any time!”_

As she unlocked her phone, Blossom grabbed the note and dialed her teacher’s number on the spot.

Once she waited for him to pick up, the panic started to finally set in. 

_“Oh man…I’m actually calling my teacher! What if he’s busy?! What if he doesn’t pick up? …what if he does pick up?! What do I say?! What do I—!”_

“Hello?” Said the alluring voice from the other line. 

Blossom froze in her spot. He actually answered, now what was she going to say?! The girl was in a silent panic as she felt her palms sweating. She took a deep breath and decided that a bit of clarification was best.

“Um…G-good Evening…Mr. J-Jojo…” _“Stop fucking stuttering all the time!!”_ “Th-This is Blossom Utonium…”

Through the phone, she could feel him smirking as he chuckled lightly. “Good evening as well, Blossom, but you don’t have to be so formal. It’s just us.”

Slowly but surely, she felt the invisible pressured weighs being lifted as he spoke to her. She started to calm down.

“I-I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to say… This is all so new to me…” She giggled nervously.

He chuckled as well. “I understand. This situation is pretty overwhelming.” Blossom felt comfortable as Brick talked. He voice was like a soft medicine that can cure all of her stress and worries. She felt completely relaxed talking to him. “So what took you so long to call me?”

“W-W-Well…I was…um…busy….well…that’s not entirely true. I guess you could say I was…nervous.”

“Of what?” For some reason, Blossom felt a little downcast. 

“Of what you would say to me, whether or not you would accept my feelings. I’m younger than you are, obviously, and despite my intelligence, I’m nowhere near as mature enough for you. Not to mention that this is completely illegal!” She sighed. 

“If anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I didn’t except you to know so soon but…not everything goes the way you planned, I guess. So it’s okay, if you don’t like me back…” 

As the silence grew, Blossom’s eyes started to water up in tears and she tried her best not to cry while on the phone.  
  
Brick sighed. “You know, for an impressive IQ, you’re pretty stupid.”

Blossom nearly shot up from her bed. She didn’t expect him to be so blunt. “Eh—?!!”

“I don’t care about all of that stuff.” 

Blossom kept quiet as she listened to her teacher. 

“I’m a high school teacher and I have two pain-in-the-ass brothers so I think I can handle immaturity. I don’t care if this is legal. People do worse stuff every day, so why should it matter? Blossom. What you wrote to me was beautiful, and I would be callous fool to deny these precious feelings. Better yet, I would like to return them tenfold.” 

The tears fell silently from her eyes as Blossom heard every word Brick said to her. She couldn’t be happier.

“Also, didn’t you tell me that ‘Age is but a number’?” She blushed and let out a light laugh. 

“Yeah…I did say that.” 

This was great. Blossom felt so much better now. Calling Brick was a good idea after all, they were talking and having a wonderful conversation and she felt completely safe and comfortable hearing his voice. This moment couldn’t get any better.

“Let’s go on a date.” 

Blossom choked on her spit and started hacking uncontrollably. 

“Blossom?! Are you okay?!” She heard Brick yell over the phone.

“Y-Yeah…” She wheezed as she somewhat caught her breath. “You just…scared me a little…”

“ _I_ scared _you_!?” He half-scolded. Blossom couldn’t help but laugh at Brick through her fits of coughing. She could tell already that he would be a bit of a worrywart. 

“Blossom, I’m serious.” Blossom became quiet as she was trying to control her furious blush. “Let me take you out.”

There were so many questions piling in her head all at once. How would they go? Would they just meet there? Will he pick her up? Is he going to meet the Professor?! Where would they go? What if someone they know sees them there? What would they do?! What would they talk about?! Why was she stressing out?!

“Um…”

“C’mon. You can’t be having second thoughts. I bet this is what you’ve been dreaming of for a long time.” 

Damn it. He was right. Blossom would be an idiot to pass up this golden opportunity. She swallowed her fears and worries and said, with confidence:

“Yes. I would love to go on a date with you, Brick.” Saying his name was so odd, but if felt so right. Blossom face was heated up with different shades of red as she heard him chuckle on the other end. 

“Perfect. How about tomorrow at six after school? I know this casual restaurant that you’ll absolutely enjoy.” 

Blossom gasped and looked on her calendar that hung on her wall. She checked this upcoming Friday and saw that it was stamped with a purple bunny symbol. She sighed. “I can’t make it tomorrow. My family and I have a special appointment to go to after school. How is Saturday?”

She heard a ringing noise from Brick’s side of the conversation. “Ah…” He sighed. “My little brother is calling me again.”

“Oh! Do you want me to hang up so you can talk to him?” She asked.

“No. I’ll just ignore him.” Blossom sweat-dropped. 

“Um…that doesn’t seem very nice…”

“I’ll let you know when I care.” Blossom giggled. 

“So we agree on Saturday?”

“Saturday is perfect.” On that note, Blossom quickly grabbed her red sharpie and wrote “DATE!!” surrounded with tiny hearts on the day of Saturday. She squealed in excitement as she couldn’t wait for her date this weekend. “Someone’s a little too excited.” 

“Of course I am. Are you telling me you’re not excited about this weekend?” Blossom nearly gasped.

“Oh I am. I’m just not a teenaged girl.” He teased. Blossom stuck her tongue at the phone. 

“In case you’re wondering, I’m sticking my tongue at you.” She did it again. Brick chuckled.

“And so it begins…”

“GIRLS!! DINNERTIME!!” The Professor proclaimed from downstairs. Blossom could hear her sisters running out of their rooms and heading downstairs.

“I have to go. It’s time for dinner.”

“Is that so? Well, I don’t want to stop talking to you yet, so I’ll text you while you eat.” Blossom could feel a smug grin through the phone.

“That’s rude.” She huffed.

“Don’t care. Go eat.” 

“Okay…um...” That was something she wanted to say those three words, but…it would be too weird if she said it now; as odd as that sounded. “I’ll see you later. Tomorrow, I mean.”

“See you tomorrow.” He hung up ending the conversation.

Blossom sighed blissfully as she held the phone to her chest and fell back on her bed. Without a moment to spare, she saved his number in her phone, named it “Brick” and added a heart emoticon next to his name. She burst into fits of giggles as she heard the door open revealing her green sister.

“Blossom. It’s time for dinner—what the hell is wrong with you now?!” Buttercup frowned as she witnessed her sister red faced expression. Blossom calmed herself a little and followed her sister downstairs with a grin.

“I’ll tell you later.” Buttercup rolled her eyes.

“Is it about your new boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yet!”

“Shut up!”

“What’s this I hear about a boyfriend?” The Professor questioned as he poured glasses of sodas for the table.

“Nothing Professor. Buttercup and I were just joking around.” Blossom reassured as she and Buttercup sat down at the table. Her phone ringed in her hand. It was a text message from Brick.

She unlocked her phone and it read:

**From: Brick <3**  
**To: Me**

> **I called my little brother back. Turns out he was just calling to avoid doing his homework…**

As the Utonium family started eating their dinner, which was chicken pasta, Blossom texted Brick from under the table as discreetly as possible. 

> **Quick question. Counting Coach Jojo, how many siblings do you have?**

\--

> **Just the two I mentioned. Coach Butch is the oldest. I’m the middle child and the youngest one is Boomer. He’s about your age.**

\--

> **Really? Does he go to our school?**

\--

> **No. He goes to City Central High School in Citiesville, the town over.**

Blossom pretended to gag. She remembered the Professor taking the girls to Citiesville for a business trip when they were younger. It was terrible. They stayed in a disgusting hotel, Buttercup had food poisoning, Bubbles nearly got rabies from a dog and the girls literally got lost in the city. The only upside were the reliable police force of the city that found them and took them back to the Professor.

But still, the girls agreed that Citiesville sucked. 

Finishing her trip through memory lane, she couldn’t help but wonder how old Brick was. She texted him back.

> **How old are you?**

\--

> **23**

 _“That’s not so bad.”_ She replied.

> **When’s your birthday?**

\--

> **Are we suddenly playing 20 Questions right now? What happened to a “quick question”?**

Blossom rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her pasta and pretended to listen to Buttercup’s story. 

> **Just answer the question…**

\--

> **April 7th. My turn: Is Buttercup your only sister?**

\--

> **No. I have 3 sisters.**

\--

> **Damn…**

Blossom nearly choked on her soda causing the rest of her family to stare at her oddly. The Professor patted her back asking her if she was okay. Blossom brushed them off assuring that she was fine. 

Her phone vibrated again telling her that Brick sent another message.

> **I can’t imagine how your parents feel with four daughters in the house at once. By the way, fair warning, if your sister gets detention one more time, I’ll get to meet your parents a lot sooner an expected.**

Blossom took the time to give her green sister an icy glare. Buttercup started back at her with her mouth covered in tomato sauce and a pasta noodle hanging from her lip and mouthed “What?” back at her. While the Professor was distracted with a conversation with Bubbles, Blossom held the phone to her sister’s face and Buttercup read the message and frowned. 

“It’s not my fault. He’s out to get me.” She whispered. “Since he’s your boyfriend, can’t you convince him to lay off handing me detentions? Also boost my grade too while you’re at it.”

Blossom proceeded to kick Buttercup’s shin under the table causing the green girl to yelp in pain.

* * *

The next morning, Blossom walked around the school building as though she was floating on Cloud 9, despite the fact that she barely slept last night. She was too busy texting Brick to even care about sleep! Well—texting wasn’t all they did. In the middle of the night, Brick called her saying that he wanted to hear the sound of her voice and that his thumbs were tired. Blossom sighed blissfully remembering his romantic words over the phone. It was like she had died that night and Brick Jojo was her personal paradise. 

Not to mention that she had a date with him tomorrow. Blossom nearly screamed at the top of her lungs in the middle of the hallway.

“Blossom, you’ve been acting really strange all morning. What’s going on in your life?” Robin nudged playfully as the girls walked to their English class. Blossom quickly closed her mouth. Brick and Blossom had a serious discussion last night about their blossoming relationship. It was no surprise that their feelings for each other had to be discreet around school, their peers and colleges. If they get caught, Brick would get fired and Blossom would be in more trouble than she could imagine. Nobody had to know what was going on between them. The only ones who actually knew about them were Bubbles and Buttercup.

With that being said, Blossom quickly put a stop to her excitement. 

“Oh…you know…it’s that day so I’m just excited to see Bunny again.” She smiled innocently, but it wasn’t a total lie. Of course, Blossom was happy to see her elder sister again, but that wasn’t why she was nearly bouncing off the walls.

Robin nodded. “Oh right! It is Friday, isn’t it? Well tell Bunny that I said ‘Hi’ for me, okay?” She smiled as the two friends arrived in their Advanced English class. Once they stepped in, the girls greeted Mr. Jojo with a “Good Morning” and the said teacher replied with a nod.

Blossom took a glance at her teacher. He was writing down notes on the board while, occasionally, sipping coffee from his coffee mug. Brick rarely drunk coffee during class, but when we did, it was a clear sign that he didn’t get enough sleep. Blossom couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was the one who kept him up last night. But when she felt his red eyes glancing at her for a split second and saw a small smirk across his face, she had a feeling that Mr. Jojo wasn’t bothered by it. 

Class went on with its daily routine; they would take notes about grammar, talk about literature and reading assignments, discuss a bit about the meaning of that discussed literature, and assign homework. The class was quiet and attentive as usual and the teacher was focused as during his coffee-fueled lectures occasionally taking the time to answer questions from his students. 

“So next week, we’ll start reading Macbeth and that will conclude our Shakespearean portion of the class. Also remember, you have a test on all of those grammar notes you took since the beginning of the year next weeks. I’m not going to tell you the exact date, so be prepared. Any questions?”

One student raised their hand. “Mr. Jojo. Is it true that Macbeth is cursed?”

Mr. Jojo looked at the rest of the class. “Any other stupid questions?” When nobody else raised their hand, Mr. Jojo continued speaking. “Alright, looks like we’re ending class a bit early. You may quietly talk amongst yourselves while I pass back your essays.”

Every student in the classroom stopped whatever they were doing and stared cautiously at their strict teacher. Nobody dared moved or made a sound. The only person that was making noise was Mr. Jojo, who was passing back graded essays. Ben raised his hand.

“Mr. Jojo. What about a homework assignment?” Most of the students, including Blossom, sat at the edge of their seat waiting for Mr. Jojo’s assigned work.

“There is none.”

…

…

…”WHAT?!”

Mr. Jojo always assigned homework. Let me repeat that: He. ALWAYS. Assigned. Homework. Weekday homework, weekend homework, vacation homework, holiday homework, School-days-off homework, detention homework, sick days homework, Mr. Jojo would throw homework at you like confetti. There was no exception. Even on the first day of his class, he said:

“This is not an easy class. I will keep you busy. I will assign you homework up to your eyeballs.”

But today, of all days, Mr. Jojo proclaimed to his students, without a second thought, that were would be no homework issued to them. So the one thought that was running through the students’ minds were: “What the actual hell?!”

Ben raised his hand again. “Sir, are you sure? Please tell me that this was another joke or something…” 

“I am very sure, Mr. Faller. Are you saying that you want me to assign the class weekend homework?” The teacher glared.

“No-no-no sir! I was just m-making sure that you were joking. Are you feeling alright by any chance?” Ben asked as Mr. Jojo stood in front of his desk with a few stacks of paper in his hand.

“Never better Mr. Faller. I should be asking you that question since you’re so cautious about me not assigning homework.”

“W-well yeah…of course I’m okay! B-But it seems kind of strange—”

“Strange? Well, if it’s so strange maybe I should give weekend homework.” The teacher challenged. Blossom could feel a group of glares from the students sending toward Ben’s way.

“No! N-no sir! It’s okay! In fact, it’s a new change of pace Mr. Jojo. Maybe you shouldn’t assign us so much homework more often.” Ben smirked sheepishly. Blossom groaned silently and held her face in the palm of her hand. 

_“Of all the things he had to say…”_

Mr. Jojo stared at Ben a second longer before handing him his essay. “You had too many grammatical errors again, Mr. Faller. Fix it.” Ben slouched at his desk as another B+ was tossed in his backpack. The bell rang and the students quickly ran out the door in case Mr. Jojo decided to change his mind.

“Stay here until I have given you back your graded papers!” The few students that sat behind Blossom grabbed their essays from their teacher and bolted out the door until Blossom was left alone. With Mr. Jojo.

“And last but certainly not least…” Brick handed Blossom her essay with red A writing on the corner. She tilted her head in confusion. Why not an A+?

“An A? Was there something wrong?” 

“You were a little off from the main subject in a paragraph but overall, it was an excellent topic, with strong main and supporting points. Very compelling.” He compliment as he leaned on her desk. Blossom smiled. She didn’t mind that she didn’t get an A+. Nothing lower than a B- was her goal. 

“Thank you Mr. Jojo.” Blossom blushed as they stared at each other for a few seconds longer. Blossom averted her gaze shyly or else she would get lost in his eyes again and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

**The next day: Saturday**

After brushing her hair for the hundredth time that morning, Blossom presented herself in front of the mirror. She pulled her hair into a side-ponytail that was wrapped together with her signature red bow. Her ponytail was tail was curled so that it would look cutesy, courtesy from Bubbles. She didn’t know what to wear for the date. Brick said that she wear anything casual but Blossom was still pretty unsure about her outfit. She wore a simple pink dress with red bow in the back that ended above her knees with a white sweater and white low crop leggings. 

As she examined herself again, Blossom couldn’t help but feel that her choice in an outfit seemed pretty childish, but this was her style. Cutesy but smart. 

She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth for the third time and apply a light make-up. She checked her watch that read 12:22 pm. Blossom promised to meet Brick at Townsville Park by 1:00 which was about a fifteen minute walking distance from her house, so Blossom believed that it was time to leave.

Once she walked downstairs, she saw her sisters were standing at the front door. Bubbles handed Blossom her white and pink purse.

“Okay, so I packed your cell phone, emergency make-up kit, hair brush, your wallet, headphones, house key, hand sanitizer, breath mints and a dinner roll in case the food at the restaurant tastes like crap.”

Blossom stared at her purse skeptically. “You fit all of that in here?”

Bubbles nodded while Buttercup took the floor. “Remember, if something goes wrong, I’m just a phone call away. If he touches you inappropriately to point where you feel uncomfortable, blow this whistle.” Buttercup handed Blossom a red whistle tied with a string.

“Is this a rape whistle?!” 

“You can’t take any chances on this date. He could be a pedophile that lures innocent girls into his creepy sex slave harem or something!” Buttercup grabbed the whistle from Blossom’s hand and forcefully wrapped it around her neck. 

Bubbles smiled as tears formed from the corner of her eyes. “Blossom. You’re going on a date with your possible true love. This is gonna be so romantic! You have to give me the details when it’s over! Better yet, text me how it goes!”

“I’m not texting you on my first date.” Blossom glared. _“Thank God the Professor locks himself in the lab on Saturdays or else I’ll never leave…”_

Blossom slipped on her red wedged sandals and stepped out the front door while promising her sisters her return. As she walked down the street and toward the city limits, Blossom couldn’t help but feel nervous over her first date with Brick. Note, that this isn’t her first date, Blossom had been to a couple of other dates besides this one. Maybe she was nervous that she was on a date with her teacher and that she was afraid that somebody would recognize them. Blossom didn’t want that to happen; she loved Brick too much to let his career suffer. 

Before she could worry any further, Blossom finally arrived at the park. She checked her watch which read 12:50 pm. She was a little early so she decided to wait on one of the park benches. Before she could find a place to sit, she saw an attractive man sitting by himself playing with his phone. Blossom had to do a double take before she realized that it was Brick.

“…Brick?!”

He looked different. Very different from school. This Brick made Mr. Jojo look like a separate person. He wasn’t wearing any suits or dress shirts and slacks; he wore a red plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a black shirt underneath, dark jeans and black converse shoes. He didn’t pull his hair back in a low ponytail like always, instead he let it down and his hair flowed past his shoulders. But what made him more appealing and unique was the red baseball cap he wore backwards. Blossom had only seen him wearing it once and she could tell that the cap was his signature, like her red bow. She could instantly tell that this was the real Brick Jojo.

After finally realizing that she had been drooling over him from afar for the past five minutes, Blossom summoned the courage to walk up to her date. When she got close enough, Brick raised his head from his phone and smiled once he saw her. He stood up from his bench and placed his phone in his pocket. 

_“Oh…my…God…”_

This man was an Adonis. His black shirt was so perfectly tight that she could visually see every outline and every curve of his perfectly molded muscles. He didn’t have abs yet, but she could tell that he was working on them. Blossom looked up to see that her date was checking her out as well, but once he noticed that her eyes were at his face, Brick quickly looked a different direction. Blossom giggled as a hint of red sprayed across his cheeks.

“Wow…Brick. You look different…” He smirked.

“Well teachers do have a life outside of school.” His voice was a bit more relaxing than his stern, teacher counterpart. “But Blossom, if I may, you look absolutely stunning.” He confessed as he took her hand within his own and caressed it affectionately causing the pink girl to blush furiously. 

“T-thanks…I honestly didn’t know what to wear today.” 

“Well I say you look fantastic.” They stared deeply into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were like a pair of precious rubies that Blossom could gaze at for her enjoyment. His hands felt rough but when she held them, they felt so soft and loving. Before she knew it, their foreheads were pressed against each other and Brick slowly gave her lips a gentle peck.

She stared into his eyes astonished as he backed away from her with his hand covering his face, probably in embarrassment. 

Once the cogs in her brain started moving again, Blossom asked, “B-Brick…what’s wrong?”

“Blossom. I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to do that. You were just so…irresistible and….dammit, not on the first date…” He swore under his breath. Blossom blushed as she giggled and reached out to grab his hand once again. 

“Brick, it’s okay. I-I don’t mind. It was very sweet and I liked it.” She gave him assuring smile as he held her hand back. The two stayed that way for a while before Brick smiled back at her.

“Let’s go on this date, shall we?”

Blossom grinned from ear to ear as she nodded. “Let’s!” 


	4. Let Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first date!

* * *

Blossom couldn’t stop smiling and the date hasn’t fully started yet. Her cheeks felt like they were going to explode. But who can blame her? She was holding Brick’s hand and that alone made her feel like she was in heaven. But she had to remain calm during this entire date. She didn’t want freak her date out with her overreacting. 

The couple walked as they exchanged conversation. Once they circled around the park, Brick took Blossom out to Townsville Square. It was a nice district of the city filled with small shops, local restaurants and a general friendly environment. The area was filled with people today, probably because it was the weekend, but the couple stayed in an area where it was a little less crowded. What Blossom loved the most about Townsville Square was the giant water fountain that sat in the center of the district. She smiled as she dragged her date closer to the fountain. 

“The Professor would take us here when we were little and my sisters and I would swim and play around the fountain. One time the Professor slipped and fell in the fountain.” She laughed softly to herself.

“Let me ask you a question.” Blossom smiled to Brick ready to answer whatever question it was. “Why don’t you call your father ‘father’? Unless he isn’t your real father or something like that.”

That was a good question.

Blossom thought hard about it. For as long as she could remember, the three of them had always called the Professor “Professor”. It wasn’t like he wasn’t their biological father or anything, but the name just stuck with them. It didn’t seem to mind the Professor at all or anybody else for that matter.

After a long thought, Blossom finally shrugged. “I don’t know actually. We’ve called him ‘Professor’ since we’ve learned how to speak. He is our biological father and we see him as our father and caretaker, but only our elder sister would call him ‘Dad’. The rest of us just call him ‘Professor’.”

“Since we’re on the subject about your family, you told me you had three sisters?” He asked skeptically. Blossom nodded.

“Yep. I have a big sister named Bunny and two younger sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. We’re fraternal triplets.” She added.

“Triplets?!” Brick exclaimed causing Blossom to laugh. 

“It’s not so bad when you think about it. The house is always lively.”

Brick rolled his eyes. “I bet…I can’t imagine being the same age as my brothers though. We’re bad enough separate.” 

“Tell me about your family. What are they like?” Blossom smiled swing their locked hands gently. The subject about Brick’s family, well his personal life, always intrigued her. 

However, Brick’s face told her differently. He looked grim. “…Let’s not and say we did…”

“C’mon! I talked about my family, so now it’s your turn.” Brick sighed.

“I have a father and…a mother, I guess…and two brothers. The End.” Blossom huffed. 

“You’re no fun…” Brick smirked playfully at her as he tried to lift the mood.

“You’ll get over it. Or are you made at me? Is the little girl mad at me?” He mocked as he continuously poked her forehead. Blossom glared at the red-eyed man as she waved his finger away from her forehead with her free hand.

“Stop!” He softly pinched her cheek.

“Aww…She so cute when she’s angry.” Now Brick was using that squeaky voice people used when talking to toddlers. Blossom pushed Brick away from her and started to hit him, even though her punches were too weak for her date.

“You’re such an ass!”

He chuckled as they continued walking hand-in-hand out of the square. “Get used to it babe.” He smirked as he watched a blush form around her cheeks at the word “babe”.

“I probably won’t…”

* * *

The couple arrived at the restaurant around three o’clock, since Brick made reservations at three. It was in a small two story building with nice black Mexican themed decorations and a large sign on the front that said: _“Lugar de Maria”_ in green. From the outside, Blossom could hear the lively music and the sounds of chatter from the people. Brick released her hand in order to open the door for his date.

“After you.” Blossom giggled as she attempted a small curtsy. 

“Thank you, my good sir.” They laughed as they stepped inside the restaurant. Blossom was instantly overwhelmed with the colors that surrounded the building; green, red and black in between. The music filled the building as the smell of delicious Spanish food made the people’s mouth water. The restaurant was energetic and upbeat but at the same time it was chilled and relaxed. But the important part was that it looked like a place where their friends would least likely be. It was a nice environment for a first date. 

Brick led Blossom to the receptionist at the entrance. The middle aged man behind the podium looked tired and clearly didn’t want to be here. He sighed once he saw Brick approaching the podium. 

“Hola and welcome to Lugar de Maria…” His accent wasn’t convincing. “How may I be of service?”

Brick leaned against the podium as he stared at the receptionist. “Listen…” He looked at the man’s name tag. “…Jeff. I have a reservation for two.” 

Jeff sighed as he scanned the clip board of reservations. “Name?”

“Brick Jojo.”

Jeff glanced at the clipboard. “It says you’re not on the three o’clock reservation.” He lazily stared at Brick as if telling him to go away. Brick didn’t move an inch.

“I know. But I’m on the list so check again.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and checked for anybody named “Brick Jojo”.

“I don’t see your name in here. Looks like you’ll have to wait for a table.”

Blossom stared back and forth from Brick to Jeff hoping that someone would make a move or do something. Brick finally spoke. “Check again.”

Jeff glared at Brick as he picked up the clipboard again and flipped through the pages. With every page flipped, he glanced at Brick occasionally. 

“You’re not on the list, buddy.” Jeff tossed the clipboard back on the podium and stared at Brick, again silently asking him to go away. And again, Brick didn’t move an inch. He stood there against the podium worrying Blossom.

“Check again.”

“Listen, pal.” Jeff sized up the Brick. “If you’re not on the list, then you’re not on the list. So you either wait a few hours for a table or get the fuck out.”

Blossom pulled on Brick’s arm. “Look maybe there was a mistake or something; there’s no need for the fuss. We’ll find somewhere else to eat.” As Brick turned around to face Blossom, he heard Jeff said.

“Yeah that’s right. Listen to your broad.” 

Instantly, Brick grabbed Jeff’s collar and pulled him painfully across the podium. Jeff’s painfully shouts and yells brought the majority of the restaurant’s attention. As Jeff kicked and thrashed for release, Brick made no move to let him go. He glared menacingly into Jeff’s eyes.

“Look, buddy. I could care less about my reservations, because I know I’m on the list. But don’t you dare insult my date. Or else.” Brick threatened. 

“Let go of me man! You don’t know who I am!”

“No, you don’t know who I am.” Brick smirked sadistically. “I’m the man that’s going to kick your ass if you don’t apologize to my date.” Brick painfully pulled Jeff so that he would face Blossom directly. Said girl was dismayed at the sudden act her date was pulling. Blossom knew that Brick could be intimidating from school, but it didn’t really sink in how scary he could be until two minutes ago. 

_“Is it wrong that this is turning me on right now…?”_

“Now repeat after me: ‘Blossom Utonium. I am sorry for calling you such a disgusting name. I will never utter any hurtful words about you ever again in my life.’ I’m waiting.” 

Jeff sighed. What choice did he really have? “Look, sweetheart—”

Brick tightened his hold. “Say what I told you word for word!” 

Blossom’s face was beet red as she gripped her purse tighter. _“Oh yeah, I’m definitely turned on…”_

“Blossom Utonium. I’m sorry for calling you such a disgusting name. I’ll never utter any hurtful words about ever again in my life!” Jeff shouted at Blossom and turned his head to Brick. “Now let me go!!”

Brick scoffed as he roughly pushed Jeff away from him. Jeff fell off the podium and onto the floor causing Blossom and the surrounding people to laugh at his misfortune. Brick turned to the pink girl. 

“Are you okay?” He smiled handsomely. Blossom nodded.

“I’m fine, but you didn’t have to do that. You could have hurt him.”

Brick shrugged. “Don’t care.”

“Oi! Senior Rojo!” 

The couple turned around and saw a small middle-aged man surrounded by several waitresses. The first thing about this man that made Blossom very concerned wasn’t his height; he stood about the average midget size but what freaked her out the most was that he was green. Green! The man’s skin was literally green. What was scaring her most was that he tried to cover with skin color with some cover-up but it made him look horrible. The midget had straight black hair that covered one eye and he wore a white chief’s coat with black pants and shoes. Even though the waitresses behind him were startled by Brick’s actions, the green man grinned happily.

“Rojo! It is good to see ya!” The man spoke in a Spanish accent. 

“Arturo. It’s about time you showed up. I told you three o’clock.” Brick and Arturo exchanged and guy handshake. 

“Sorry, man. I had to take care of a few things. But I told this puta,” Arturo kicked Jeff as he was trying to stand up back to the ground. “To be expecting your arrival.” Jeff lifted his face from the floor. 

“But sir! He’s not on the list!” Arturo whistled for one of the waitresses to hand him the clipboard from the podium. This clipboard was different from the one Jeff held; this clipboard was silver with the words “V.I.P.” written on the back. Arturo took the VIP clipboard and showed it to Jeff’s face.

“What does this say?”

There was only one page on the clipboard and on it read, in giant words in both Spanish and English: **3:00 VIP Reservation for Brick Jojo and date.**

Brick smirked. “See? I am on the list.” Arturo turned around and noticed Blossom for the first and smiled fondly. 

“Rojo! Please tell that this isn’t your date. This senorita is too pretty for you!” Blossom blushed as Arturo walked up to her and offered her a handshake. “Buenas tardes Senorita. My name is Arturo de la Guerra, but you may call me Lil’ Arturo. I am the owner of this restaurant.” 

Blossom smiled back at Lil’ Arturo. “My name is Blossom. It’s very nice to meet you. You have a very nice restaurant.”

“Wait until you’ve eaten my food!” Arturo turned around and snapped for one of the waitresses. “Show these two to their table! Ahora!” 

One of the waitresses presented herself in front of the couple carrying two menus in her hand. “Right this way please.” Brick grabbed Blossom’s hand as they followed the waitress to their table. They followed her to a quieter part of the restaurant near the back. Blossom could still hear the music and atmosphere was still upbeat and chill but now she left like the two of them were alone. They arrived to a small table with two chairs. Once Brick pulled out a chair for Blossom the sit in, the waitress handed them their menus and asked them for their choice of drinks.

Brick asked for Dr. Pepper while Blossom asked for a peach soda. Once the waitress left, the two were alone for the moment. 

“This is a nice restaurant. How do you know the owner?” Blossom asked.

“He and his buddies are family friends. I can call them anytime for…um…favors.” Brick rubbed the back of his neck. Blossom didn’t notice his slight nervousness for she was still examining the building.

“I never heard of this place before.”

“It’s pretty new. It just opened a couple of months ago.” Brick said staring at the menu. Blossom looked as though she just remembered something.

“Actually I remember this area. Last year, a building around here mysteriously caught on fire. Investigators didn’t know the cause of the fire. It was really weird.” Blossom commented as she stared at her menu. 

“You don’t say…” It sounded like Brick really wanted to change the subject. 

Suddenly, their waitress appeared with their drinks in her hand. “My name is Anna and I will be your server for today. What can I get you for your meal?” Anna said eagerly but Blossom saw a hint of nervousness in her voice. She also noticed that Anna was mostly staring at Brick a little fearfully; however, Brick didn’t seem to notice.

_“Maybe it was from that incident earlier. Maybe that’s why she’s scared.”_

“Okay for an appetizer, we’ll have an array of chips and salsa…” Brick said before Blossom could suggest. “And I’ll have the cemita sandwich and…Blossom what about you?” He acknowledged her.

Blossom was so distracted from everything else that she forgot to decide what she was going to eat. Her pink eyes caught sight of a nice noodles and seafood dish and from the picture, it looked delicious. 

“I’ll have the fideua.” The waitress smiled as she recorded their orders.

“And would you like dessert?”

“Yes.” Blossom covered her mouth from her humiliating statement. She answered before Brick made a decision. “I’m sorry! That was a little embarrassing of me.”

Brick chuckled as he turned back to the waitress. “You heard her. We’ll be having dessert as well.”

The waitress smiled, took their menus and left promising to return for their food. Brick smiled fondly at his embarrassed date.

“Looks like somebody has a bit of a sweet-tooth. That’s cute.” 

“I got a little carried away…” She said as she felt Brick’s gaze falling upon her once again. He seemed to staring integrity at her eyes. 

“Your eyes are pink.” He said to himself, but Blossom seemed to have heard him.

“Y-yeah. It’s a rare hereditary condition I got from my mom’s side. It’s not harmful at all actually.” She clarified. 

“I see. So tell me, what do you like to do?” Brick asked before he took a sip of his drink. Blossom thought about her favorite activities.

“I like to read and learn new things.” She said. After about a minute of silence, Brick snorted and laughed into his arm. Blossom panicked a little. “W-What’s wrong with that?!”

“Seriously? That’s what you do with most of your life?” He said in between fits.

“H-Hey! Don’t make fun of me! I-I enjoy other things too! I just mostly like to read, that’s all.” Brick smirked playfully as he rubbed his chin as though he figured out a mystery.

“I bet you’re one of those smart kids with little friends that sit by themselves and read all the time.”

“That’s not true!!” That was absolutely true. Brick unknowingly described most of Blossom’s middle school life. Blossom huffed. “So what do you like to do?”

Brick shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I obviously like to teach. Beating knowledge into adolescent’s brains can be very rewarding.”

“Really? Because from what your current appearance, you don’t look like a teacher at all. You look more like a deadbeat.” Blossom commented.

“Does the cap give it away?” Brick smirked as he made Blossom laugh once again. When their appetizers arrived, it was Blossom’s turn to ask a question.

“So what kind of music do you like?” She took a bite out of a tortilla chip. 

Brick dipped his chips in the assortments of salsas that were handed to them. “I enjoy hard rock, jazz, and sometimes classical when I’m in the mood. What about you?” He ate the chips.

“Mostly pop, alternative rock and classical.” She heard her date pretending to gag.

“You mean that alternative crap?” 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not bad if don’t give it a chance.” Blossom swirled her chip in the salsa dip. “Favorite color?”

“Red, black and….” His gaze fell upon her once again as he smirked. “Pink.” Blossom groaned to the ceiling as she tried to cover her red face.

Brick grinned and continued. “Favorite movie genre?”

“Mystery thriller, Horror and really old classics.” Brick stared at his date with awe.

“I thought you were about to say romantic comedy.” He smiled impressively. “I’m actually stunned and impressed.” Blossom giggled.

“I can’t stand romantic comedies sometimes. They’re all the same. I like movies with some suspense and twists.” Brick nodded agreeing.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

This date was going perfectly. Blossom was enjoying Brick so much that she wished this date would never end. This was literally the best date she had ever been on and who knew that her teacher would be the most wonderful company. The couple continued chatting and getting to know each even as their food finally arrived. 

Blossom looked up at Brick and watched him eating his food. He ate like an average male; elbows on the table, slight concentration on the food, loud chewing noises and so on. She couldn’t help but smile as she witnessed Brick enjoying his dinner. Red eyes looked up as he caught her staring causing Blossom to look a different direction. He chuckled as he commented how cute she was to himself. 

Their dessert arrived, a large sundae with sprinkles and a cherry and Blossom happily shared it with Brick. When they were finished, Brick offered her the only cherry which Blossom ate eagerly. Once she bit off her cherry, she noticed Brick staring deeply at her while biting his lip. His eyes were concentrated on her lips and where the cherry once was. 

“Brick?” He snapped out of his trance and turned his attention fully back to her.

“Oh! Um…yes?” 

“What were you staring at?” She giggled naïvely.   
  
“Um….” Brick averted his eyes until he saw the waitress with the check. “Oh thank God…” Once he paid for their dinner, they quietly made their exit but not before saying “bye” to Arturo.

“Please come again Senorita! We have only met for a short while but I can tell that Brick favors you.” 

Blossom blushed ferociously. “It was nice meeting you Lil’ Arturo.” 

“Later Arturo.” Brick waved to his friend.

When they walked outside, the sun was setting giving the city a nice twilight glow. Brick and Blossom down the sidewalk side-by-side and eventually, they found a place to sit in the middle of the park. There were hardly any other people around, so they were mostly alone. They sat on a bench together in silence enjoying each other’s company. 

Blossom knew this perfect day was coming to an end but there was something that she needed to ask Brick. It was nagging at the back of her head and she didn’t want to ruin the date.

“Brick. May I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you feel obligated to date me because of that note you read? I mean, I feel like this is all happening so fast. Not that I’m objecting or anything, but—”

“You’re wondering if I am earnest in your feelings. Is that right?”

Blossom nodded. “Pretty much. If you think about it now, it seems odd how you would ask me out so quickly, since you probably don’t have much interest—”

“Blossom Utonium. If you think that I am just playing with you, then you need to douse those ideas right now.” Brick stated sternly. Blossom could see the sincerity in his eyes before he looked a different direction. The two sat on the bench in awkward silence. Blossom couldn’t help but feel that she had ruin their “perfect” date. 

Brick sat up and offered her his hand. “Let me take you home. It’s getting late.”

* * *

After about thirty minutes of silence, the couple was a block away from Blossom’s suburban home. Blossom couldn’t bring herself to meet with Brick’s face during the entire walk. She felt like she hurt his feelings someway. When they came to stop, Blossom forced herself to meet with her teacher’s eyes. 

Brick gave her a smirk that, to her, never got old. “Blossom…”

“I had fun today!” She blurted out and then composed herself once again. “I mean, today was enjoyable.” 

Brick chuckled. “I did as well. We should go out again soon. Next weekend should good?”

…what?

“Excuse me?!” Blossom never expected for him to ask her out again so soon—hell, she didn’t expect him to ask her out again! 

“Date. Next weekend. You. Me. Alone.” He explained like she didn’t comprehend simple English. 

Blossom rolled her eyes. “I know what you mean, but I just didn’t expect you to ask me out so quickly.” 

“Well, Blossom, the way I see it: when two people like each other, they go on a series of dates to see if they are compatible for a long term relationship.”

Blossom groaned again as she witnessed Brick’s shit-eating grin. “Such an asshole…” 

As she dismissed the blush on her face, Brick folded his arms and took a step closer toward his date. Before she knew it, Blossom was inches away from Brick’s face and she could see the glowing depths of his ruby red eyes. Then, they both leaned in for a chaste kiss that was backed with a secret passion they both longed for. 

When they separated, Blossom took a back step toward her house, without breaking eye contact with Brick. Brick leaned against the streetlight pole with his hands in pockets and a small smirk on his face. “So? Next weekend?” He pestered.

Blossom shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll have to take a rain check. I’ll text you though.”

“And read more of your incorrect grammar? And here I thought you were an A student in my class. I’ll call you.” He replied playfully. He never left his spot until he saw Blossom reach to the front door safety. She took a moment to stare back him before entering her home.

Once she shut the front the door, Blossom kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the couch. She sighed wistfully at the ceiling because right now, nothing else mattered in her life. She didn’t care about anything at the moment for Blossom Margret Utonium was the happiest person alive.

Buttercup walked downstairs once she heard her older sister step in. Buttercup placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her lovesick sister.

“Nice job announcing that you’re home. Here I thought you were kidnapped or something. I wasn’t worried at all.” Buttercup replied sarcastically. 

Blossom smiled. “Sorry, BC. I just had the best date ever!” Blossom squealed as she clutched the couch pillow. 

“Well, it’ll have to wait, because Bubbles and the Professor took a trip to the grocery store and I’m sure Bubbles would die to hear it.” 

Blossom checked the clock on the wall reading 7:56 PM. “It’s almost eight o’clock. Why are they going to the store at this time at night?”

“We ran out of eggs.” Buttercup confessed. “Because of you!” She blamed. 

“Wait…how is this because of me?!”

“Well technically, we didn’t steal the eggs from the cafeteria. The doors were locked shut and we couldn’t get it. So me and the guys quickly ditched school, raided the fridge, took the eggs and made it back to school in time for the plan.” Buttercup stated simply.

Blossom stared long and hard at her sister. “You know…I was in a good mood until you walked in a ruined it.”

“Then my work is done.” Buttercup retreated back upstairs. 


	5. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day at school.

* * *

So Blossom checked the rain and apparently that weekend was booked with special events, dinner guests and loads of homework that wasn’t from Mr. Jojo’s class. Meaning that her date with Brick had to be rescheduled to a later date. When she explained it to him over the phone on Sunday, it sounded like he was bothered, so Blossom didn’t want to press further. 

Unfortunately, the following week was A-week and that Monday, Blossom couldn’t see Brick for that whole day, which made her feel hollow inside. Throughout the entire day, her thoughts were on her date from Saturday and how Brick looked in comparison to his usual attire from what she was accustomed to. The Brick from her date looked laidback and somewhat natural in comparison to Mr. Jojo. 

She made him sound like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Before she knew it, the school day was almost over and it was time for the second to the last class of the day: Gym. However, instead of their usual female gym teacher, they were taught by…

“Alright, so Ms. Calmer will be away for a few weeks….for whatever the hell she’s doing. I can never tell with that woman…” Coach Jojo rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at the students. “So until she gets back, I’ll be supervising this class. We got a problem with that?”

Coach Butch Jojo wasn’t the definition of textbook teacher, but he was better in comparison to his younger brother. Don’t get it wrong though, Coach Butch could be just terrifying with his own methods. Unlike the rest of the teachers, Butch believed in physical punishments, but thankfully, he knew his limits. Two years ago, he caught a student skipping basketball practice just to eat a fast food restaurant with some friends. Blossom remembered Buttercup mentioning that Coach Jojo wanted all of his student athletes to be in physical shape; that meant no unhealthy fast foods. 

Needless to say, that student was able to lose that unhealthy fat, thanks to Coach Jojo. By running endless laps for an entire Saturday practice from noon to sunset. 

Again, it certainly wasn’t textbook teaching, but it sure as hell got the point across.

Now Blossom and the rest of female gym class had to put up with their new coach until further notice. Blossom couldn’t help but growl internally. 

_“When I complained that I didn’t get to see Mr. Jojo, I didn’t expect to run into this Jojo!”_

“Anyway…” Butch continued nonchalantly. “I don’t know how Calmer does her classes, so I’ll do you guys like I do my regular classes….but you know, with girl push-ups and stuff.” 

So during that class, the girls performed their usual warm-ups and stretches and were told to run or walk a lap around the track field for some cardio exercise. For Blossom, gym class wasn’t so terribly dull with Robin and Bubbles always at her side. The three of them were finishing their lap while Robin was talking about her weekend.

“…So then he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me in the pool like I was dead meat! But he didn’t notice the others once they snuck up on him and threw water balloons all over him!” She laughed. “Needless to say, it took hours for Paul to dry off his clothes.”

“Sounded like some party.” Blossom rolled her eyes. 

“It was! I wished you were there with me; you would’ve had so much fun! Even Ben missed you.” Robin smiled. 

Blossom scoffed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel guilty. And for the record, my plans were worth missing your party.” She boosted. 

Robin rolled her eyes. “What-ever Blossom! You’re missing the point. I think Ben Faller might have a crush on you.”

Blossom glared suspiciously at her brunette friend. “What? Get real. Isn’t he dating a senior or something?” 

“Nope!” Bubbles said catching her sister’s surprise. “His girlfriend, Beauty Hardly, broke up with him literally seconds later after he caught her making out with a college student under the bleachers. And I think she said something along the lines of: ‘You weren’t perfect enough for me. We’re over.’.”

“Oh yeah…Ben was really hurt.”

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She hated it when her sister and her best friend started gossiping. She felt like they were no better than Princess Morebucks. 

“Oh, talking shit about my best friend, are you?” Speak of the devil and she appears. 

The trio turned around to see the school’s most richest and obnoxious student, Princess Morebucks. Her father owned one of the largest corporations in the United States; Morebucks Industries, and nearly had complete control of the world stocks. So that saying that Princess was “rich” was only an understatement. The girl was loaded. 

She wore a golden tiara on her fiery red hair in order to live up to her name. Her uniform was always more expensive; for example, instead of the school regulated gym uniforms, a white shirt and red shorts, Princess wore a white shirt made of silk and gold colored shorts out of golden thread. And let’s not even mention the golden jewelry wrapped around her body that almost made Blossom blind. 

Princess was a general headache to everyone but nobody could do anything to stop. Her father practically owned this school for Christ’s sake!

Princess jumped off her throne that was carried by her servants—her amount of wealth is ridiculous—and approached the trio. She folded her arms.

“You know, I don’t tolerate anyone who gossips about my friend. So if I were you, I would keep my lips shut.” Princess threatened.

Blossom rolled her eyes. “Princess. You can’t hide behind your father’s money forever.”

“Totally,” Bubbles agreed. “Besides, it’s not technically gossip if it’s true.” She spat.

“You watch your mouth, or else I’ll have you kicked out of this school! Or better yet, I’ll have to tell Bunny that you’re being cruel to her friend!” Princess threatened with cruel smirk.

Bubbles scoffed. “Please! Like my big sister is going to believe my word over yours!”

“You think so? Hey Blossom,” Princess turned to the pink Utonium sister. “How did Bunny like those purple chrysanthemums I sent her? Did I mention that those are her favorite flowers of all time? Do you know what kind of person sends someone their favorite flowers? Her. Best. Friend.” Princess emphasized as she drilled her forehead against Bubbles’s. 

Blossom face-palmed. Those flowers were utterly ridiculous, but Bunny loved them somehow. Even though, the Professor couldn’t stop sneezing at the amount of allergies that were piled together in one room. 

“So you see? I’m just being the genuine friend and defending my best friends. So if I catch you bad mouthing Beauty again, I’ll have your family evicted from this city!”

Before Bubbles could go “hardcore” on Princess, they heard a whistle from across the field. The four girls turned around and saw Coach Jojo yelling that them.

“HEY! DON’T SLOW DOWN!! HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR LAP!!!” 

Princess huffed, turned on her heel and returned to her throne carried by servants. She glared at the Utonium sisters. “I hope you remembered who’s on the top of the food chain.” The servants continued carried Princess around the lap as Blossom and Bubbles gave their equal glares. Blossom noticed the Coach Butch was also glaring angrily at Princess and was inches away from blowing his whistle and giving her detention for cheating. Another proof how invisible Princess Morebucks was.

“Ugh! I hate Princess Morebucks!” Bubbles stomped on her foot.

When they finished their lap, the rest of the female class was gathered around in groups waiting for the coach’s next order. Blossom saw the coach looking at a note with a confused look on his face while holding a second note. The coach returned to his class with a note in his hand. “Utonium!”

Bubbles and Blossom jerked their heads up. “Yes?”

Butch forgot he had the other two Utoniums in his class. “Um…” He looked at his note again. “Blossom!” 

“Yes sir?” Blossom approached her coach as he handed her a note. 

“Go change. You’re wanted in the office.” Upon the announcement, the rest of the girls started whispering and gossiping behind her back. Blossom rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. 

“Thank you.” Before she excused herself, Butch stopped her and pulled Blossom closer so that no one else could hear their conversation. 

“Do me a favor. Don’t make this obvious.” He patted her back and left leaving the pink girl utterly confused with sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. 

As Blossom walked off the field, she wondered why she was being called to office. She hadn’t committed any other wrongdoings since the note incident. She opened the note from the office and read it.

_Come to room 307 when my brother excuses you._

_~Mr. Brick Jojo_

So good news: It wasn’t actually from the office.

* * *

After a quick shower from the locker room, Blossom quickly changed into her uniform and nearly ran to her teacher’s room. All the while her head was racking with the possible reason for Mr. Jojo to summon her to his office—all of which had NOTHING to do with anything romantic. All of those thoughts were always countered with more logical answers with “Mr. Jojo would never do something like that”. But whatever it was, Blossom could only hope it wasn’t anything major. 

When she arrived to room 307, she politely knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

She cautiously poked her head inside and gave her teacher a smile. Mr. Jojo sat at his desk finishing up grading papers and recording them to his log book. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail making his eyes stand out even more. His were concentrated on his work, but she had a feeling that he was aware of her specific presence. 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Jojo?” She asked like a normal student. 

“Yes. Come in and close the door behind you.” Blossom did as she was instructed and approached his desk. After finishing his last graded paper, Mr. Jojo leaned back in his chair and pointed at another chair that was adjacent to his desk. “Please. Sit.” 

Blossom placed her bag on the ground and took a seat on the specific chair. The two stared at each other for only a few seconds without saying a single word. Blossom played with the end of her skirt nervously as she waited for her teacher to say ANYTHING. Instead she took a deep breath and began a conversation. 

“Is there a problem, sir? Do you need me for anything important?” Brick shook his head.

“No. There’s nothing too serious to discuss.” 

Blossom nearly twitched her eye. “So…why did you ask for me?”

“I just wanted to see you.” He said not once blinking or regretting what he just said. “It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

Blossom couldn’t suppress a giggle. “It’s only been a day.” 

“And are you going to tell me that you haven’t missed me too?”

“Touché.”

“Plus since we have to reschedule our date this weekend, I thought it would be best to—”

“Make me skip my classes?” Blossom deadpanned. Brick frowned.

“I gave you legitimate excuse. You’re precious attendance record will remain untarnished.” He smirked. “Besides, after I found out that my brother was teaching your class, I knew I had to get you out.” 

Blossom rolled her eyes. “It’s not too terrible. He seems like a…fair…teacher.” Brick held back his laughter.

“My brother takes physical education to a different extreme. I don’t know how your sister handles it.”

“Well Buttercup can be serious when it comes to sports. Ever since we were children, it was always Bubbles and I verses Buttercup. And she still manages to beat us.” She cringed at the old memory. Brick chuckled. 

“So, what do you think of a movie this time? I know a movie theater outside the city, not too far. That way we won’t run into any familiar faces.” He smirked as if giving her a sinister proposition. Feeling a blush creep on her cheeks, Blossom thought about it.

“I don’t know. There aren’t a lot of good movies out this month.” She replied honestly. 

Brick leaned forward on his chair so that his face was closer to Blossom’s and he gave her a truly sinister smile. “Well how about this? We can go to the movie theaters and not watch the movie.” 

Blossom quickly pushed his face away from hers so that he wouldn’t see her beet red face. Of all the things he had to say to her to make her embarrassed. She lowered her hands to meet with a shit-eating grin on his face. She frowned, her face still red.

“Have you no shame?!”

“Nope.” 

She groaned. As tempting as the offer was…

…who was she to say “no”?

She sighed. “As much as I would love to say ‘yes’,” Sarcasm. “I would like it if we got to know each other better, if that’s okay with you?”

Brick smiled. 

No seriously—he gave her a genuine smile! 

Those kinds of smiles where if a character in an anime smiled there would be roses and sparkles around that character; the heavens would sing and angel’s feather would fall gently from the sky. The idea of it made Blossom heart scream in joy and the rest of her insides flutter with butterflies. 

But unfortunately, this was real life. And in real life, there are no random fanfares and face roses. 

So Brick smiled and Blossom blushed and smiled back out of blissful impulse. 

“I think that sounds best.”

After about ten more minutes of pleasant chatting, the bell rang signaling students to transfer to their next class. Advance Geometry was Blossom’s next destination, which to her was clearly a joke. It was no better than the regular Geometry her sisters took, only with more college level equations she could solve in her sleep. Blossom didn’t know how Ben talked her into taking this class with him. 

As the teacher droned on about today’s lesson, Blossom’s mind was everywhere but the lesson. Her thoughts traveled back to five minutes ago when Brick continued to persuade her about the damn movie date. She understood that he wanted to take her out and know Blossom a lot more, but man….was he persistent. 

_“He better be lucky he’s hot, or else I would have—”_

A tap on the shoulder brought Blossom’s attention back to the real world. She looked to her left and saw a classmate pointing at Ben Faller, who sat on the other side of the classroom. Ben waved to Blossom, who waved back, and discreetly pointed at his cellphone telling her to text him during class. 

Now, ladies and gentleman, Blossom was far above texting during class until certain circumstances demands otherwise. 

But since their teacher had her back turned and generally didn’t give two fucks about the usage of cellphones during class, Blossom was willing to break her moral code this once.

Wait—at what point in this school year has ever followed her moral code? Oh God—this was a new record. 

Blossom pulled out her pink iPhone from her bag and cautiously turned it on. She noticed on her phone she had several new text messages; two from Ben, one from Bubbles, three from Buttercup (for God knows what), and one from Brick. 

Since Brick was the most recent one out of all, she opened his message first.

**Brick: Still waiting on that movie date…**

Blossom rolled her eyes and groaned internally. She made a reminder to give him scolding about texting during school hours later. Next was Buttercup:

**Buttercup: Its Professors turn 2 cook! It better not b lver n onions again!**

**> i h8 lver n onions night! Do we hve enough $$$ 4 pizza??**

**> fuck it. Pizza night! **

Blossom opened Bubbles’s text message.

**Bubbles: liver n onions 2nite. What do u want on ur pizza?**

And last but not least, Ben’s text messages:

**Ben: Booooring class? Am I rit?**

**> U werent at the prty saturday. I missed u :(:(:(**

Before Blossom replied, she had to shake away Robin’s ridiculous accusations that Benjamin Faller had a crush on her. They were great classmates and of course, Blossom enjoyed his company, but she could never see herself romantically involved with him.

That position was already filled. 

**From: Me**  
**To: Ben**

**Blossom: Sorry I couldn’t make it. I had errands to run.**

A lie that Blossom was willing to stick to until the day she died. 

**Ben: lol its ok. Council meeting tmrrw! Cant wait 2 tlk about fall dance!**

Every year, in the middle of October, Townsville High School was in charge of holding the city-wide Autumn Festival. It was a two-day festival to celebrate the changing of the leaves and the coming of the harvest. Students would decorate the entire school in beautiful seasonal colors and the citizens of the city would participate in different events; such as bobbing for apples, fortune telling, pie eating contests, and face painting. 

The next day was dedicated to the youth as it was also the Annual Tri-City School Athletic Event, or Sports Day. It was an event where Townsville, Citiesville, and Brutesdale would compete against each other in different physical events. The idea was to strengthen a bond between the three cities, but obviously it all about the competition and bragging rights for the entire year. Afterwards, Townsville High Students would throw their Fall Dance until midnight. It was an enjoyable two-day event. 

An event that Blossom and the rest of the student council was partially in charge of. 

**Blossom: Lol. We have more to talk about then just the Fall Dance. I’m pretty excited for the festival in general!**

**Ben: lol ikr! I bet ur sis is gonna cream the other schools in sports day. Im also excited 4 that 2!**

Oh the grammar…no wonder his lowest grade was in English. 

Ben sent another message right after.

**Ben: r u goin 2 the dance this year?**

Last year, Blossom was unable to go due to a terrible stomach ache, but this year, it never crossed her mind if she wanted to go or not. She was certain that Bubbles was going and half-certain if Buttercup was going. 

**Blossom: I’m not sure.**

**Ben: y not? No date? :O**

**Blossom: Lol. No! I’m just not sure if I want to go.**

Blossom stared at the clock on the wall which read fifteen minutes until school was over. The teacher assigned the students homework along with a worksheet to take home in case some of the students need more practice. Since the school day was almost done, Blossom decided to text back her sister. 

**From: Me**  
**To: Bubbles**

**Blossom: Cheese and pepperoni is fine with me.**

Bubbles was quick to reply.

**Bubbles: okai! Whatever u want. U n BC r animal murderers anyway.**

Blossom rolled her eyes at her vegetarian sister. Eventually, the bell rung ending school for the day. Students poured the hallways and out the doors in excitement knowing that the dreaded Monday was finally over. 

Blossom slipped her phone in her skirt pocket and exited the classroom. As she walked to her locker, Ben ran next to her. “Hey Blossom!” He smiled. 

“Hey. Any plans for the rest of the day?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “Just some homework. Nothing special.” He shrugged nonchalantly as Blossom stopped in front of her locker. She entered her combination and quickly gathered some books she would need for homework. 

“Well at lease Mr. Jojo was gracious enough to not give up homework for the weekend.”

“Man tell me about!” He complained as she shut the locker door. 

“Well, I better get home. My sisters are probably waiting for me now.” Blossom said her farewell as she walked down the empty hall. 

“Hey Blossom!” Ben called making her turn around and face him. “Let me know if you decided if you want to go to the dance.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “If you want to, we can go together, as friends?”

* * *

“Benjamin Faller has a crush on you.” 

Blossom groaned as she sunk her head on the kitchen table. The Utonium sisters were enjoying their pizza night, but without the company of their father. The Professor called and said that he was stuck in a conference and won’t be home until late. As long as the girls weren’t eating liver and onions, they didn’t mind at all. 

Buttercup—in her black cargo shorts and her “Pierce the Veil” hoodie sweatshirt—was eating her three meat dish pizza. Bubbles—in a blue and white striped T-shirt and light blue skinny jeans—continued to eat her cheese and pineapple pizza while trying to comfort her older sister. Blossom—wearing a red tank top under a pink over-sized sweater and jean shorts—pushed away her pepperoni pizza, suddenly losing appetite of the Italian dish.

Buttercup took the pizza slice that Blossom refused to eat and ate it herself. “Want me to kick his ass for you?”

“No! Why would you even ask that?!” Blossom shouted. 

Bubbles finished her slice of pizza. “I mean—it’s no surprise that he likes you. I heard studies extra hard so he could be in the same advanced classes as you. He went from a B- to an A student in under a year!”

“He’s got some dedication…” Buttercup commented. 

Blossom sighed. “I like Ben. He’s a good friend and classmate. And I’m well-aware he’s good-looking—”

“With his perfect eyes and gorgeous hair…” Bubbles sighed.

“Not to mention he’s athletic.” Buttercup pointed out. 

“And such a gentleman!”

“And he also has a car!”

“Oh my God, that’s totally super cool!” 

“GIRLS!!” 

Bubbles and Buttercup were snapped out of their rant and concentrated back to their elder sister. 

“I’m fully aware of all of his credentials and they’re, indeed, very impressive. I just don’t share the same feelings with him.” 

“Well…let him down gently.” Bubbles suggested.

“Yeah, tell him you like someone else.”

“What do you want me to tell him, Buttercup?! ‘Ben, I’m sorry. I can’t go to the dance with you because I’m in love with our Advanced English teacher named Mr. Jojo.’ Yeah! That’s what I’ll totally do!” Blossom scolded sarcastically. 

Buttercup stuck her tongue at Blossom, who sunk in her seat. 

“Now I definitely don’t want to go to the dance.” 

“Noooo!! Blossom! Don’t say that! You promised me you’d go!” Bubbles whined. 

Blossom sighed to the ceiling and grabbed another slice of her pizza. “Okay. Fine. I’ll just tell him, that I don’t want to go to the dance with him. After the student council meeting, I’ll let him down gently.” 

As Blossom took a bite of her pizza, Bubbles started to think. 

“Do you think Mr. Jojo will be jealous?” 

Blossom stopped eating to glare at her youngest sister. “He’s not going to be jealous, because he’s not going to find out. Plus I don’t think he’s the jealous type…” Thoughts of their first date entered into her mind when Brick nearly hurt a man for calling her an offensive name. 

She shook those thoughts away when her phone started vibrating. The caller ID read: “Brick”.

“Speak of the devil…” Buttercup mumbled while taking a sip of her soda. Blossom took her phone and moved to the living room so she could talk to Brick privately. 

She answered the phone. “Hello?”

“I heard Mr. Faller asked you to the Fall Dance.”

Brick voice was different. It wasn’t the Mr. Jojo’s stern voice she was use to during class, nor was this the relaxed Brick she dated on Saturday. This Brick sounded malice and threatening; like a mobster before he ruthlessly killed somebody in those crime movies Buttercup liked. 

“Um…”

“And isn’t the dance more than three weeks away? Don’t you think jumping the gun a little too soon?” She could hear the agitation mixed with unpleasantness within his voice. 

No respond. No replay. Her mind instantly blacked-out. 

“Oh well, it was just thought. No big deal about it.” The malice in his voice quickly disappeared leaving only a softer—more relaxed tone that Blossom recognized. Not that monster she met a few seconds ago. “So how was your day?”

Oh yeah…she’ll definitely have to get to know the real Brick Jojo.

* * *


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Jojo doesn't get jealous. That's just ridiculous.

* * *

Blossom was not in a good mood.

In fact, she was pretty frustrated. 

The next day at school was something she will never forget. 

Her problems started when the principal appeared in the school courtyard early in the morning and forgot to mention yesterday that they were running on the “Homeroom Schedule” today. The Homeroom Schedule meant that the time of each class—including lunch—had to be reduced so that they could squeeze in homeroom for the first fifteen minutes of school. 

This seemed fair enough, because the students had to decide what special events they were going to hold for the Autumn Festival. 

But for our pink heroine, it was a bit troublesome because Ben Faller was in her homeroom class. No doubt he would want to bring up yesterday’s question back to her. Using her genius brain to calculate the highest probable chances that would occur, she quickly came up with this:

* * *

**_Blossom Brain’s Scenario_ **

_Enter Blossom walking her homeroom being greeted by other students—including her sisters; Bubbles and Buttercup, Robin, Mitch Mitchelson, Princess Morebucks, Benjamin Faller, and the rest of the students, who were represented by white cardboard dummies._

_Ben stands up and approaches Blossom. “I, Benjamin J. Faller, with a sound mind and body, do hereby decree to accompany you, Blossom M. Utonium, to the School’s Annual Fall Dance. Whether or not as friends has not been addressed yet.”_

_Princess stands up and points a finger at the couple. “I object! Benjamin Faller, you cannot allow yourself to attend the dance with a loser like Blossom Utonium! Your better option would be with a stray dog!”_

_Buttercup takes a stand. “Princess! Your mockery of my sisters has gone long enough! I challenge you to a cat fight!”_

_“I accept your challenge!”_

_“And I will be record the entire fight so that it will be posted on the internet furthering embarrassing Blossom to no end!!” Mitch declares holding his cell phone in the air._

_“Blossom you must stop this! Ben’s love for you is too much to bear!” Bubbles cries dramatically. However Robin counters._

_“No Blossom! You and Ben together will make an adorable couple that will take this school by storm! With your combined love, you two will be the hottest subject for weeks! Think of all the popular attention you’ll achieve!”_

_Ben agrees. “Of course Blossom. Think of all the wonderful accomplishments we’ll gain. This will probably lead to us going to college together, as well as, planning our future together!”_

_Cue the sounds of wedding bells and falling rose petals._

_Enter Brick with his orange locks flowing in the wind and a marvelous glow pouring from his handsome features. Roses surround his face._

_“Blossom. If this is all true, then we cannot be together any longer. I’m sorry it has to end this way, but I cannot fight a mere child, like Benjamin Faller. Farewell, my love. I hope you have a wonderful life with the boy I am not jealous of.”_

_Brick dramatically covers his face trying not to weep and exits the classroom in the cloud of smoke and stars._

_“No, my love! Please come back!!” Blossom cries while wearing a wedding dress at her own wedding to Benjamin Faller._

* * *

“Disappearing in a cloud of stars?! You need to stop watching anime with Bubbles.” Buttercup scolded. 

Blossom sighed. “Okay. All of it was an exaggeration, but you know what I mean. I just don’t want a lot of dramatic attention, and if Princess gets word of this, she’ll make my life a living hell…”

Blossom sat in the courtyard with her sisters as they waited for the school bell to ring. Usually they would go off to their separate groups, but Blossom didn’t want to be around Ben at the moment and she felt like being around her sisters would be better company. 

And after the principal’s announcement, felt like she needed them more than ever. 

“What happened to your plan of letting him down gently?” Buttercup suggested. 

“If I tell Ben ‘no’ in a crowded room, then word will get out, I’ll be swarmed by his secret fan club and I’ll have to kiss my privacy goodbye.” 

“And let’s not mention what Princess will do once she hears the exciting new…” Bubbles sneered. 

“This is why I would rather do this privately without any drama. Besides, if I explain it to him that I would rather we stay good friends, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Blossom said confidently.

“It also doesn’t help that Mr. Jojo is our homeroom teacher.”

Why did Buttercup have to bring that up? Now all of the confidence Blossom had evaporated. 

The conversation they had last night haven’t sat too well with her. The first ten seconds he sounded like a cold, bloodthirsty beast that had its collar loosened, but when the subject of Ben and the Fall Dance was shifted to something else, he sounded like the Brick she was comfortable with. 

During that conversation, Blossom tested him and purposely talked about her friends—mostly Ben and the kind of adventures they shared. She came to find out through vocal tone that Brick wasn’t too fond of her male classmate. Sure, in their conversations, he would grunt and make noises that sounded like he was interested, but when Ben came up, he did all of that with a slight growl.

Those series of growls supported two of Blossom’s theories: A) Brick doesn’t like Ben. B) Brick was jealous of Ben. 

And in a different situation, Blossom would find that endearing, sweet and charming. 

But that wasn’t the time. 

Finally the bell rang and the girls quickly walked to their homeroom class. It was on the second floor of the school in room 307; also known as Mr. Jojo’s classroom. The girls took their alphabetical seats in the last row. Blossom was on the front seat next to the teacher’s desk and behind her was Bubbles then Buttercup. The students gathered in the classroom one-by-one making sure they would arrive on time.

Robin entered the room with some friends and after giving her greeting to Blossom, she took her seat that the first row. Mitch entered the classroom after Robin and took his seat that was adjacent to Buttercup. As the two began to engage in conversation, Princess walked—excuse me, strutted in the classroom showing off her golden, red bottom, three-inch pumps. She walked past the girls with her nose in the air without making a single greeting to any of her classmates. 

Which was fine for everybody because frankly, nobody wanted to talk to her anyway. 

Blossom stared at the door so that she didn’t miss Ben walking in, but with the bell about to ring in less than one minute, her brunette friend was nowhere to be found. Shortly after the bell rang, Mr. Jojo walked in the classroom with a clipboard in hand. He wore a white dress shirt, red tie, khaki pants and a brown dress shoes. His hair was tied in a low ponytail as normal. 

Once Mr. Jojo walked in, the chatting in the classroom was instantly silenced to his liking. He began homeroom by taking roll making sure that everybody was present. Once he got to the “F’s”, it surprised everybody—not just Blossom—that Ben Faller’s name was skipped entirely. She even saw that Brick made no attempt to look up from his clipboard to see if he was here or not. 

Once the roll was over, Princess raised her hand. Even though Brick tried not to roll his eyes, he called on the snob. 

“Um…Excuse me, Mr. Jojo? But you skipped Ben. He could be running late if you think he’s not here.”

“I’m aware that Mr. Faller is present in this school, Ms. Morebucks. But it turns out that Benjamin Faller has been switched out of this homeroom class due to a computer error. But we didn’t have enough time to change it, so for the rest of the year, Benjamin will not be in this homeroom class anymore.” He declared with a pleasant smile.

Smile? 

Smile?!

Blossom clenched her fists while giving her teacher a burning glare. He may not be looking at her directly, but if he were, she would be able to instantly detect a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

Bubbles tapped her on the back making Blossom turn around and face her sisters. Buttercup leaned forward so that Blossom could see her moving lips.

“That son of a bitch…” She mouthed quietly. 

_“My thoughts exactly…”_

With the air of uneasiness handing around the classroom, Mr. Jojo continued homeroom as scheduled. He briefly informed the students about the Autumn Festival, Sports Day and the Fall Dance respectively, and opened the room for event ideas for their homeroom. Quickly and orderly, the students came up with several ideas; such as a fortune-telling booth, bobbing for apples, and a magic show.

However, one student jumped from his seat a declared to have a maid café; to which the rest of the class exclaimed in a series of cheers and disagreements. Before Blossom could input her two cents, she noticed that Mr. Jojo had already written it on the board.

She wasn’t sure if that was what he really wanted, or that he really didn’t care. 

After one round of fair voting, the final tally decided on a fortune telling booth. One student dresses up as a fortune teller while the rest decorate and occasionally take turns. 

The bell finally rang meaning that their fifteen minutes were over and the students were to begin the school day with their first B-day class. As Blossom stood up, Mr. Jojo walked toward his desk—which was nearby Blossom. She gave him a slight eye glare to which he raised his eyebrow as though he had no idea what she was glaring about. 

_“Oh he knows what I’m glaring about!”_

Her Physics class was nothing special. Due to the short class time, the teacher decided to have study hall so that her students could study for an upcoming test. Blossom took the time to clear her mind with a thick novel she had been dying to read. Unfortunately, she couldn’t concentrate because Mr. Jojo’s actions still left her in shock. 

Once first period was over, Blossom packed her things and moved to her Advanced English class once again that day. She was still worried about answering her friend’s request. She didn’t want to hurt him in front of their classmates—who would no doubt spread it to the rest of the school. She quickly hurried to her class in case she would see Ben in the hallway. 

Once she stepped in the room, she noticed Mr. Jojo was not in the classroom, which was very abnormal. Also, Ben and Robin had already arrived as they took a seat in their desks. Blossom gave them their greetings as she took her seat. 

“Ben! Where were you this morning?” Robin asked. The brunette boy sighed.

“I don’t know what happened. I was on my way to Mr. Jojo’s homeroom, but the vice-principal stopped me and said that I was assigned to a different room due to an error.”

“That’s so weird. Why were you the only one affected?” Robin asked.

“I don’t know. But I was assigned to the other side of school and I was almost late to my first class.”

“That is weird…” Blossom commented. Ben turned to her and offered her a small smile. 

“Well…I guess I’ll have to get used to it. By the way, Blossom—” 

“Alright class! Take your seats and quiet down. Remember that grammar test I told you about last week?” Mr. Jojo walked in the classroom with a stack of papers in his hands. He held the large sheets of paper in the air causing the rest of the class—including Blossom—to pale in fear. 

_“This can’t be good…”_

“Surprise! We’re doing it now!!”

The entire class groaned. They were not groaning because they were unprepared for the test. They groaned because of the limited time to take the test due to schedule change. And since it was Mr. Jojo they were dealing with, there would no doubt that the test was longer than life itself! 

Blossom was able to examine the test once Mr. Jojo dropped, scratch that—slammed it on her desk. The packet was fifteen pages long with more small, black print than paper on each sheet. The first two seconds of staring at the test made Blossom dizzy. 

“Alright. You have thirty minutes to complete this test. If you don’t, it’ll result to an automatic failure and we all know what happens if you fail one of my tests.”

With silent tears and quick panic attacks, the students began their tests. 

After the first three pages, Blossom believed that this test was cakewalk, until she turned to the fourth page. They were filled with nothing but trick questions that left Blossom to rethink everything she had done in her life to deserve this. She swore she heard a student crying two rows across from her. 

Ten pages down, five more to go with only fifteen minutes left on the timer. This was absolute torture. Blossom took a quick break to look away from her test and toward the front of the room. Mr. Jojo was walking around the classroom with his hands behind his back making sure that his students were concentrating hard on their tests and nothing else. The students he was hovering over were shaking nervously and breaking into small silent fits of tears.

Blossom glared at her teacher. He must had an alter motive in order to decide to torture his students. Usually, Mr. Jojo would never make his students cry without a reason; something like, poor overall grades or someone didn’t do their homework. And in any other situation, this wouldn’t bother Blossom, but it did.

She knew exactly why Mr. Jojo was being so randomly malicious.

* * *

And once she finished these last five pages, Blossom was sure to confront him about it. 

Once the bell rang for the next class to begin, Blossom texted Brick that she wanted to talk, but she didn’t think he would respond so quickly. Blossom had to ask her study hall teacher for a bathroom pass and met Brick in the hallway on the west side of the school building. Brick gave the same excuse to his class—which wasn’t a complete lie. Once he saw Blossom, he pushed her in the public boys’ restroom and locked the door. 

After checking each stall, they were relieved to be alone. 

Brick stared at Blossom with genuine concern in his eyes. If the girl you were dating texted you to say “We need to talk”, always spelt bad news.

“What’s the matter?”

Blossom folded her arms. “Why do you hate Ben Faller?”

Brick was silent and stared at her like she spontaneously sprouted a flower on her head. “What are you talking about?”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Ben being switched out of your homeroom, the death-defying test you made us took—including Ben and not to mention your little attitude you got whenever I talked about him last night!” She yelled slightly above a whisper in case anybody outside would hear them. 

Brick chuckled. “Again. I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just simply doing my job. If you want me to be honest, I personally had nothing to do with altering Ben homeroom classes. The school system is critically flawed so errors happen all the time. And about that test, I have previously informed you all about that test last week, so if you feel unfair about it, I’ll go into Teacher-Mode and tell you otherwise.” 

“That test was inhumane and you know it! Those questions were at graduate school level!” She countered. 

Brick chuckles and rolled his eyes. “And about Ben, I have no qualm against him. A teacher should never hate his student. I think Ben is a good student.” He replied, but Blossom wouldn’t have any of it.

“Speaking of my job, can we wrap this up? I have a class to teach and you have to go back to your class.” He smiled.

Blossom had no room to protest or retaliate. Brick pulled the “Teacher Card” giving him legal rights to excuse himself of any foul play. But she could tell when someone was lying or not and Blossom had detected no lies from Brick. Although that last part about Ben seemed a little off, she was able to move pass it.

For now. 

“Fine. You’re free to go…” She grumbled. Brick smirked and gave her peck on the forehead.

“As much as I would love to make-out with you in the boys’ restroom, we have to leave.” 

Brick unlocked the door and checked to make sure that nobody was around loitering the halls. When the coast was clear, he motioned for Blossom to quickly leave the restroom and the two walked off their separate directions.

* * *

The school day was painfully over and the students were more than happy to run out of the front doors and enjoy themselves. However, that wasn’t the case for the Townsville High Student Council.

It was the bi-monthly meeting that everybody was waiting for; discussion of the Autumn Festival, Sports Day and the Fall Dance. 

A group of students from grades ninth to twelfth would gather together in the library for a series of civil discussion about the individual class events and festival plans, preparations for Sports Day and theme ideas for the dance. 

And Blossom Utonium was in charge of it all. This was her third year in a row being class President and her third time handling situations such as these, so it was no big deal for her. 

Once Blossom took her seat at the head of the table, her vice-president quickly ran to the president. The vice-president was a senior by the name of Rebecca Polar. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind her glasses. Rebecca looked at Blossom with a sad frown.

“Bad news, Blossom. Ms. Keane had to leave school early due to a family emergency. Now we don’t have a supervisor for the meeting.”

The school’s history teacher, Ms. Keane, was the Student Council’s supervisor. She was in charge of overseeing the student government and making sure that the students stayed in the school’s lane. It was under school policy that the student government would be under constant supervision by a teacher, or else a meeting would not be held. Ms. Keane, being one of the nicest teachers in the school, was the first one to nominate herself as the supervisor, but was the first time that she suddenly was not unable to attend any kind of school government function.

This caught Blossom off guard.

“Do we know any teacher that could fill in for her?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No. Ms. Keane was always the one to do it. I don’t think she bothered to ask for a backup.”

“Maybe there we could find a teacher and ask them to sit-in for Ms. Keane.” The secretary, senior Bobby Colesher, commented after hearing the girls’ discussion. “Maybe we can find one that hasn’t gone home yet.”

Blossom agreed with his statement and stood up from her seat. “I’ll find a teacher. The rest of you start discussing some ideas for the Fall Dance until I get back.”

The entire student council agreed with their president as she left the library to begin her search. Most of the teachers had gone home already much to her disappointment, but then she remembered that the principal or the vice-principal could still be in the building. 

Once Blossom turned the corner to head down the principal’s hallway, she nearly bumped into someone. She quickly apologized but stopped once she met a pair of beautiful red eyes she loved so much.

“Ms. Utonium. What are you doing here so late?” Mr. Jojo asked in “Teacher-Mode”.

“Mr. Jojo! Thank God you’re still here! Ms. Keane had to leave for a family emergency and we don’t have a supervisor for our student council meeting.” She informed.

“Oh my, that is a problem. Anything I could do to help?”

“Well I was hoping that you would take her place for today and supervise. All you have to do is call us out if we go out of bounds on a school police we’re unaware of.”

Mr. Jojo sucked his teeth. “I would _love_ to help, but you see, I have a pile of tests to grade and if I ever plan on finishing them by the end of the week, I need to start on them as soon as I get home.”

Upon that news, Blossom grew crestfallen, but she couldn’t let it show, so she regained herself and put one a fake smile. “That’s okay.”

“Although…” He dragged out the word as though he was suddenly having a change of heart. “I would be able to help you…if you do something for me in return.” He said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

Goodbye, Mr. Jojo—Hello, Brick.

At the sudden change of character, Blossom glared at him suspiciously. “Really? Of all times to pull this, you choose now?” She said in a slight whisper. 

Brick nodded. “It’s not much. Just a simple request.”

“What is it?”

“Go on a movie date with me.”

Blossom folded her arms. “I told you I can’t. We’re visiting my relatives on Friday, having neighbors over for dinner on Saturday, and Sunday I have tons of homework to do.”

“I didn’t say on the weekend.” He smirked.

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“Thursday night.”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Deal.”

“Come now, Ms. Utonium. We wouldn’t want to be late for the meeting.” Mr. Jojo insisted switching back into “Teacher-Mode”. Blossom wanted to scream but knew that it was no use. He was bound to get that stupid movie date one way or another. 

The meeting officially began with Mr. Jojo as their new supervisor. The president and vice-president would bring up a topic to each of the class presidents and representatives and the room would begin discussion. The secretary would take notes of each topic in discussion and review to the rest of the student council of previous events of significance and the treasurer, Ben, would give his two cents when the issue of the school budget came to play. 

After about an hour of serious debates and final agreements, it was time to close the meeting and Blossom made her final statements.

“Remember that the Student Council is having the annual talent show at the festival so that the money we earn will be donated to the Townsville Orphanage. The sign-up sheet will be posted in front of the principal’s office by the end of this week. This is for a good cause so please either sign up or get somebody you know to sign up. Any last questions, comments or concerns?”

Princess Morebucks, Junior class president, raised her hand, but before Blossom called her to the stand, Princess took it upon herself to gain everyone’s attention. “There is one last thing I would like to say. Since my daddy is going to be sponsoring this entire city-wide event, he told me that he will be hiring pop superstar, Jack Ranger, to sing at the Autumn Festival and the Fall Dance.”

The rest of the council started to cheer at the mention of Jack Ranger. All except Blossom. 

She hated Jack Ranger. His voice was always auto-tuned, his music was terrible, and his lyrics were sloppy, dirty and generally sexist against women. Yet somehow, he was famous worldwide. 

Blossom banged on her gavel to calm the room down. “Thank you, Princess for that—”

“Actually, I have something I want to say.” Ben stood up from his seat catching everybody’s attention—including Mr. Jojo’s, who was sitting quietly in the corner reading a novel. 

Blossom stared at Ben with panic-filled eyes. Was this boy so gutsy as to ask her out to the dance in front of everybody? Especially his ex-girlfriend?

Blossom quickly glanced around the room to find Senior class president, Beauty Hardly, sitting next to her friend, Princess. Beauty lived to her name. She was undoubtedly one of the most gorgeous girls in the entire school winning Prom Queen for about two years in a row. She had bright orange hair that was cut into a bob that cupped her face and beautiful sunset orange eyes. She wore her uniform—a short sleeved white dress shirt, an orange tie, black vest and a black short cut skirt. 

When Ben took the floor, Beauty’s glare turned from Princess to Ben. For a second, Blossom wanted to know if Beauty ever smiled once in her life. 

But that thought was dismissed once Ben turned his attention to the student council president. “I’m sorry Blossom. I know you don’t like all the attention, but you never gave me an answer yesterday and I’ve been nervous all day, so I’ve decided to try asking you again.”

The room hung in anticipation for whatever Ben was going to say. Blossom wanted nothing more than to find a hole to live in for the rest of her life. Her brain was quickly cooking up different scenarios of this situation all of them ending badly. 

Although there was one she liked when Brick would chuck his large book at Ben’s head. Blossom called that Scenario #24. 

Back to reality. 

“Blossom. I know I’m a couple of weeks early, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?”

A dramatic group gasp filled the room.

“But, you know, not as friends….as my date?”

Now the students began to cheer for Ben bold move. However, Blossom was far from wanting to cheer. She wanted to run away as far as possible and ask the Professor to build a time-machine so she could go back and prevent this from happening. 

Blossom glanced at the audience.

Princess had her arms crossed and her face had an angry glare that told her: “I’m going to ruin your life!”. Beauty stared at Blossom with an expression that lions would make before attacking their prey. Her eyes were burning with a determination to make Blossom’s life a living hell. Beauty’s glare was by far the most terrifying glare that Blossom had ever witnessed.

Until she looked at Brick.

His eyes were backed by a fierce and malicious goal that Blossom could only imagine. His jaw was set into a tight frown and his left hand was balled into a fist where his chin rested. He didn’t look at Blossom, nor had he taken a second to steal a glance from her. His flaming eyes were locked on Ben Faller and Ben only. Brick’s expression was honestly scaring Blossom to death. Never had she seen him so livid before.

I also didn’t help that it looked like he was seconds away from throwing his book at Ben’s skull.

* * *


	7. Magic Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense day, it's time for a movie date.

* * *

Blossom walked down the sidewalk on a Wednesday afternoon. School was officially over for the day and the pink genius was walking away from school grounds alone. Blossom didn’t know why she wanted to take a walk after Coach Jojo made them run laps in gym, but she felt like she needed to clear her head. 

School wasn’t the most eventful day of her life. It wasn’t comforting that Ben continued asking her about what happened at the council meeting, but not only Princess—Beauty single-handedly tortured Blossom that entire day. Princess was being her obnoxious self, as usual, and that was some Blossom was able to deal with on a daily basis.

Beauty was not.

Beauty and Blossom had never had any sort of verbal contact outside the student council meetings and this continued to this day, but whenever Blossom passed Beauty in the hallway or at lunch, Beauty gave Blossom her acknowledgement; a glare that was meant to kill. Beauty didn’t do anything and she doesn’t have to do anything. One threatening glare from the orange girl meant that you were on her bad side until the day you died. The last student who got a mean glare from Beauty only lasted two days before being “mysteriously” transferred Uruguay.

Blossom sighed as she buried her face into her hands. She never wanted this to happen. In fact, this was the kind of thing she was avoiding in the first place! Blossom wished she could see Ben again just so she could punch his handsome face. 

Blossom lifted her head up to see a 2010 red Ford Mustang pulling up beside her. The hard rock music could be heard from outside as the car parked on the side curb on the block Blossom was walking on. The music died away and a driver side door opened to reveal Mr. Jojo—also known as Brick. 

Wearing his red cap on his head, Brick loosened his tie while beckoning Blossom to come closer. Blossom obeyed without question. 

Today was the promised date that Brick was begging for; a movie date. Yesterday Blossom and Brick made a serious negotiation which led her to this moment he had be dying for all week. Blossom told the Professor that she would be with some classmates watching an educational movie for extra credit in her class.

Technically half of that was true. 

Brick moved to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side for Blossom like a gentleman. Blossom sat inside the car without question. The interior was pretty decent; slightly worn-out leather seats with a few stains here and there, carpet that looked like it was recently cleaned out, standard radio with a CD and iPod player, along with sticky cup holders from God-knows-what. In the backseat, there were a few stacks of paper, large folders, a football, Brick’s suit jacket and tie, and a bunch of CD cases on the floor. The car had a relaxing scent of Brick’s cologne and the “New Car Smell” air freshener. 

Once Blossom was inside, Brick sat in the driver’s seat and buckled his seatbelt as did his date. Brick turned the steering wheel and they sped farther away from suburbs and into the busy highway in minutes. The CD player was playing some nice rock music by a band Brick mentioned once. The music filled the car causing the two passengers to nod their head to the beat. Even though the lyrics were cryptic and generally dark at first, Blossom grew to enjoy it. 

She turned to Brick. “Which band is this?”

Brick took a second to take his eyes off the road and toward Blossom. “Dead By Sunrise. My little brother, Boomer, gave me his CD to listen. They’re pretty good.” 

Blossom nodded her head as they arrived on the interstate. Brick had to slow down due to rush hour. It was that time of day when school and work were over and everybody was driving home at the same time. Thankfully the music was blocking out the traffic noise from outside. With the car driving about three inches per minute, Brick’s right hand reached over the gap to hold Blossom’s left hand. 

Blossom blushed and squeezed his hand tighter. The both of them stared at each other with large grins on their faces. Blossom didn’t know what Brick did, but he instantly made her forget about her problems in school. Hell—it made her forget that Brick was her teacher. 

Because in that moment, they weren’t Mr. Jojo and his student Blossom Utonium. 

They were Brick and Blossom; two people in love and on a date. 

Brick pulled Blossom’s hand to his lips and gave her fingers a gentle kiss. Blossom blushed and wanted to take her hand away from him, but then that would mean she would have to let go of his hand. 

“What movie are we going to see?” She asked.

Brick stared at her quizzically. “I didn’t tell you?” She shook her head. 

“Last night you were too busy grading papers you didn’t have time to tell me.” She reminded. 

Brick nodded his head in remembrance. “That’s right. Well I made sure it was a movie that you don’t want to see.” He smirked causing Blossom to roll her eyes. 

“It’s pretty rude to just go out to the movie just to make-out.” She clarified. “We could at least show the movie employees some respect and watch the first half of the movie.”

“First quarter.” Brick bargained. “Trust me, this movie is so horrible you wouldn’t want to watch the first five minutes.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. I’ve seen some pretty terrible movies in my life so far.” Blossom said causing her date to smile. “You’re in a pretty good mood.”

“Work today wasn’t the most enjoyable day, but I was looking forward to this date, so that was what pulled me through.”

Blossom sighed. “Tell me about it.” 

As the car moved forward another few inches, Brick gave Blossom a reassuring smile. “Well, look on the Brightside. You’re not going to the dance with Ben.”

Blossom nodded. “Although I do feel bad for telling him ‘No’ in front of everybody. It must have been embarrassing for him.”

“Stop worrying about him and pay attention to me.” Brick said slightly childishly. Blossom giggled. 

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous.” 

“And very dangerous too…”

Brick rolled his eyes. “Jealous of a kid? As if.”

“Liar.”

“I am not.”

“You are too! Don’t deny it.”

“Jokes on you babe, because I don’t get jealous.”

“You’re a liar and you know it!”

* * *

The coupled seemed to have argued about Brick’s jealously for about the entire five minute trip to the movie theater. Brick pulled up to an abandoned movie theater parking lot. On the lawn, there was a sign with a picture of the Mayor of Townsville that read: “Scheduled for Demolition”. The building looked old with worn out paint and old rotting wood, but it was still usable. 

Brick parked the car in the aging parking lot. Blossom saw the decaying building and the sign and looked to her date in confusion. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“Yeah.” He said taking the keys out of the ignition. “Don’t worry. It’s safe.” Brick got out of the car followed by his weary date. 

Blossom held his hand as they walked closer to the theater. The lights around the movie signs were either blown out or going out. The sign featured movies that came out four years ago giving away how long overdue this building needed to be taken down. Brick opened the door for them and the interior slightly reflected the outside. It was old and dusty, but cleaned free of cobwebs. The lights were on, but they looked like they were recently replaced. The only problem Blossom had was that she kept hearing a snake in the building. 

She heard hiss echoing around the building causing her to be tense. She never told Brick that she was actually deathly afraid of snakes. 

Blossom gripped onto Brick’s arm tightly as the hissing grew closer.

“Snake?!” Brick shouted. “Quit playing games!”

Behind the ticket they stood in front of, a lanky man appeared startling Blossom. The young man reminded Blossom of Lil’ Arturo because his skin a green too, only this time, he didn’t bother to cover it up with make-up. He had black greasy hair that ended past his shoulders. He had a pointed nose, somewhat sharp teeth and serpent eyes that reminded Blossom of a snake. He wore a brown hat backwards, a red and navy blue theater uniform, baggy black cargo pants and black converse shoes. He hissed his long, snake-like tongue at the couple.

“’Sssssssssup?” He hissed. 

“Is the movie ready?” Brick asked.

“Yeah…” Snake’s eyes drifted to the girl hiding behind Brick. Snake grinned. “Who’ssssss thissss? Isss thiss a date, Brick?” 

“It is.” Brick frowned. “And you better not spit this to…mom. Or else.” He threatened. Snake held up his hand.

“My lipsss are ssssealed.”

Brick rolled his eyes and looked at his scared date. He noticed her faced looked slightly pale. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

Blossom shook her head. “No. I’m fine.” 

Brick hesitated before speaking again. “Blossom, this is Sanford Ingleberry.”

Snake hissed harshly. “Fuck man! You know I hate that name!”

“That’s what’s on your birth certificate.”

Snake growled and turned to Blossom. “Everyone callssss me ‘Ssssnake’.”

Blossom nodded her head. “It’s nice to meet you.” She didn’t know how long she would last standing next to Snake. His appearance was making her feel nauseous. Snake handed the couple two large drinks and a giant bucket of popcorn. 

“Your movie isss down the hall to your left. Enjoy.”

Brick took the drinks while Blossom took the popcorn. “Thanks.” 

The couple walked down the hall and arrived in the theater by Snake’s instructions. It was large with hundreds of old, worn-out seats, piling paint revealing old rotting wood, and scruffy carpeting floor. The couple took their seats on the top row at the very center so that they could see the screen better. 

Once they took their seats, Blossom quickly took a sip of her soda in order to calm her nerves. Brick noticed this.

“Are you okay? You look sick.” He pressed his hand against her forehead to check for a fever. Blossom smiled and pushed his hand off of her.

“No I’m fine. I haven’t told you that I’m really afraid of snakes. I got bit by a snake in middle school and its venom made my face swell up. I couldn’t see or breathe.”

Brick held her hand. “Oh Blossom, I’m so sorry. If I had known that—”

“No it’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence for about a minute, before Blossom asked. “How did you get up into this theater?”

“What do you mean?” Brick asked.

“Brick, this building is scheduled for demolition by the end of the week. How were you able to get us to come inside here and play a movie?” 

Brick took a handful of popcorn and shrugged his shoulders. “Snake and his friends got me the hook-up…” He said stuffing his mouth with popcorn. 

Blossom stared at him with disbelief. “How?”

Brick chewed his popcorn and shrugged his shoulders again. He swallowed. “Let’s just say, I have my connections.”

Blossom gave Brick a skeptical look, which he ignored. The lights dimmed in the theater as the projector above them started to play the movie. The room was pitch black and the only light was the movie being played on the large screen. Once the lights went off, Brick pulled the old fashion “Stretch-Your-Arms-Then-Casually-Wrap-Them-Around-Your-Date” move. 

Blossom could help but giggle. 

After the obnoxious old movie trailers, their feature presentation was about to begin. From the opening credits, Blossom jaw dropped as she instantly recognized the movie.

“Brick! We’re watching _The Labyrinth_!?”

“Yeah. So what?” 

“Brick! I love The Labyrinth! My sisters and I watched this about a hundred times a day during our childhood.” Blossom held the popcorn security in her arms as she got comfortable for her favorite movie. 

Brick stared at her. “So…you actually want to watch this movie?”

Blossom nodded enthusiastically. The twinkle in her eyes told Brick how much she adored this movie and he couldn’t bring himself to ruin this heart-warming experience for her. So the couple sat back in their seats and watched David Bowie the Goblin King kidnap an infant and made the girl protagonist search for him. 

Twenty minutes in the movie after Blossom hummed along two songs, Brick was starting to feel incredibly bored. It wasn’t that he hated David Bowie—on the contrary, he respected the musician greatly—for some reason, he didn’t like this movie. Maybe it was the fact that Jim Henson’s puppets bothered him in a dark movie setting such as that or maybe it was because he thought the protagonist girl was the whiniest human being on the face of the planet. Brick couldn’t decide.

But when he looked down on his right shoulder and saw Blossom leaning on his shoulder and watching the movie with a childish wonder in her eyes made Brick want to bear through this movie. 

The two looked so comfortable. Brick had his arms around Blossom and Blossom was resting on Brick’s shoulder. They looked like two pieces that were only meant for each other and no one else. By the time the Goblin King David Bowie put Sarah in a dream illusion, Brick found himself gently caressing her orange locks. They felt so soft and smooth from his touch.

Blossom found herself lost—not by the movie, but by Brick’s affectionate touch. She had never felt so relaxed. Being with Brick made her feel safe and secure. She adored him, admired him, and couldn’t think of anybody else she would rather be with. When the Goblin King danced in the ballroom with Sarah, Blossom’s imagination took hold again and saw herself and Brick dancing together in a wonderful dream. 

The idea of Brick dancing in a ballroom made Blossom giggle. She could imagine that happening in real life, but a girl can dream. 

Blossom moved her head in order to look up at her date and their eyes met. She never seemed to get tired of his unique ruby orbs. They always seemed to amaze her with every glance. His eyes shined at the sight of her making her feel like she was the only person in the world for him. They were backed by a spark of fire that made Blossom draw closer to him. 

Once their noses were inches away from each other, the found themselves locking lips gently. The kiss was like the kisses they shared before; sweet, gentle and innocent. After swapping short kisses, they separated with only little space between them, but before they could catch another breath, they collided again for another kiss. However this kiss was nothing like they shared before. This kiss was fueled with the passion they’ve been holding back.

Blossom reached over to wrap both arms around his neck causing the popcorn to spill all over the floor, but they didn’t care. Brick de-attached the old armrest out of the way so that there would be more room between them. Unfortunately that space was instantly gone once Brick pulled Blossom closer to him. 

The two spent the remainder of the movie kissing each other until their lips were numb—because fuck breathing. Brick made a bold move by licking her lips for permission to explore the insides of her mouth. Although startled, Blossom gladly opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. She tasted like movie popcorn and soda. By the time they finally decided to separate, the movie was already rolling the ending credits, but they didn’t care. Blossom leaned again Brick’s forehead in utter bliss. The shared a happy smile before giving each other simple kisses. 

Brick smiled while moving a lock of hair out of Blossom’s face. “Let’s do this again.”

“Make-out or go on an actual date?” Blossom said causing Brick to chuckle. 

“Both. Let’s go on a date, and of course make-out, but next time, as boyfriend and girlfriend.” He said sincerely.

Blossom heart skipped a beat and for the first time her head felt as light as balloon. She had been waiting for Brick to ask her, but she didn’t think it would be so soon in their relationship. After trying to piece back together her brain, Blossom finally replied. 

“So soon? I thought you’re supposed to properly ask them after the third date.” 

Brick shrugged. “What can I say? I’m an impatient guy.” He smirked. “So how about it? Will you, Blossom Utonium, be my girlfriend?”

Blossom’s cheeks turned a rosy pink as she nodded. “Yes. I would love to.”

* * *

Blossom arrived home at the time she promised the Professor; 8 o’clock. During the ride home, Blossom and Brick created a convincing story about watching an educational movie about the wildlife of sea otters. After telling the lie, the Professor was glad that his daughter enjoyed herself. 

After changing out of her uniform and into some regular clothes, Blossom was about to get started on her homework, until someone knocked on her door. Buttercup poked her head into her elder sister’s room.

“Hey. You got a sec?” 

“What’s up?” Blossom asked. She wondered if her sisters wanted to know how the date went, but if that were the case, it would’ve been Bubbles instead of Buttercup at the door.

Buttercup stepped in followed by Bubbles with a pair of drumsticks in her head. That could only mean one thing:

“We’re getting the band back together.”

Blossom stared at her younger siblings. “Buttercup, we were never separated. We just took a creative hiatus.”

Buttercup scoffed. “We only played on song in elementary school and never picked up our instruments since.”

Bubbles nodded. “Yeah, and the best way for us to play together again is to sign up for the annual talent show for the festival!” She cheered holding her drumsticks in the air.

“I don’t know. It’s been a while since we picked up our instruments. I don’t even know if I remember how to play the guitar.” Blossom said, but Buttercup waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll have plenty of time to practice and learn a new song before the festival. All we need to do now is give our instruments an upgrade.”

Bubbles nodded. “It’s also a good thing we’ll see our cousins this weekend.”

Blossom groaned slightly. “Easy for you to say.”

Blossom loved her older cousins, but sometimes they could be a total pain to be around. Since her cousins were in a band, it would be a good idea to get some advice from them and maybe check guitar lesson. Blossom nodded.

“Okay. Sounds like a good idea. I’m in.” 

Her sisters cheered. “YES!!!” Buttercup jumped. “I need to go fish out my bass and practice!”

Blossom sighed and closed her textbook knowing that she won’t start on her homework just yet. “I think it’s in the garage with my guitar and Bubbles’s drums.”

Bubbles gasped as the girls walked out of the pink bedroom. “Let’s write a cute song about love!”

“Get real Bubbles! Our new song is gonna have an edge to it. I’m thinking we should reinvent our style, like something hardcore.” Buttercup suggested.

Blossom shook her head as they walked down the stairs. “Buttercup, we’re not gonna do punk rock if that’s what you’re thinking. Let’s just try something simple with meaningful lyrics.”

“About love.”

“Bubbles not every song is about love!” Buttercup argued. 

“Exactly! And it’s our time to write a song about the feeling of the heart!” Bubbles countered.

Blossom sighed. “Girls. We’ll have plenty of time to figure out our style of music and what to write about later. Right now, I just want to see how bad my guitar looks.”

With the argument settled, the sisters moved past the kitchen and walked out the backdoor leading to the garage. Beside Professor’s white station wagon sat a stack of boxes filled with old tech from the Professor’s failed experiments. From time to time, the Professor would come in here and recycle his old inventions and fix them for better uses. Next to the boxes was Bubbles’s old drum set. It looked old and tattered but with a few new parts here and there, it’ll be good as new.

As Bubbles played around with her drums, Buttercup and Blossom searched for their guitars within the boxes. Eventually, Blossom found her guitar; a cherry red Fender Mustang electric guitar. Buttercup found her old bass; a mist green Yamaha. After plucking a few stings, they were their guitars were way over due for a string change. 

They two sisters heard a drum roll behind them. Bubbles excitedly ended it by crashing her symbols. “Alright! It’s official! The Powerpuff Girls are back!” 

“What’s this?” The girls turned to the door to see their father. “Are you girls getting the band back together?”

Blossom sighed. “Professor, in order for us to ‘get back together’, we would have separated. We never separated. We went on a creative hiatus.” She explained, but her words seemed to fail to reach her father.

“Oh! That’s so sweet! It’ll be just like elementary again. I need to call your uncle Eugene and tell him the news!” The Professor skipped off to the telephone for, yet another, embarrassing bragging conversation to his brother. 

Buttercup sighed. “How about we don’t tell anyone else we’re playing the festival?”

Her sisters nodded. “Agreed.” 


	8. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Utonium Family dinner, the girls ask fro sage advice from their endearing cousins.

* * *

The plan was for their relatives to come over for dinner, but when the Professor called his brother and found out he has some car trouble, Professor and the girls agreed to drive across the city and have dinner there instead. The girls called their cousins ahead of time explaining about their band situation, and their cousins were more than happy to help them out. 

Once school was over, the girls had to go straight home and change out of their uniforms. With the weather getting cooler, Blossom wore a soft pink sweater over a casual pink dress, red tights and black Toms shoes. Bubbles wore a blue and white striped sweater dress with grey leggings and grey boots. Buttercup wore a black loose turtle neck sweater, neon green jean mini skirt, black legging and converse boots with green laces. The Professor wore a black sweater over a white dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. 

Once the Utonium family was dressed, they all piled in the car; Blossom and the Professor in the front and Bubbles and Buttercup in the back. The Professor started the car and drove away from interstate deciding he was going to avoid rush hour traffic. 

“I can’t wait to see Eugene, Mariam and the girls again. You girls haven’t seen them since they left for college, right?” The Professor asked.

“Didn’t Berserk drop-out?” Buttercup asked her sisters for confirmation. 

Blossom nodded. “She told me she wanted to focus on her music career, but Brute told me she flunked out of her math classes.” 

Buttercup shrugged. “I guess it worked out, because they’re in a band now.”

“Buttercup. Flunking out of college is never the right thing to do.” Professor scolded.

“I know. I’m just saying, good for Berserk.” 

“But I head they got an extra band member.” Bubbles spoke.

“Yeah because Berserk can’t play a solo and sing at the same time.” Blossom answered. 

Buttercup stared at her elder sister suspiciously/ “Blossom—”

“Don’t worry, Buttercup. I’m pretty sure I’m able to sing and play the guitar as well.” 

Professor smiled. “Oh that is so cute. My girls talking about their band stuff! You know, you girls should sing about positive and empowering songs about love and all sorts of songs about girls! Of course no swear words allowed.”

On cue, the three sisters rolled their eyes and groaned under their breaths. 

As the Professor continued with fatherly rant, Blossom phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened her screen to see that Brick sent her a text message.

**Brick: I miss you. :(**

Blossom had to suppress the laughter in order to not draw attention to herself.

**Blossom: You saw me yesterday and today.**

**Brick: I still miss you. :(:(**

**Blossom: Lol. You’re being ridiculous.**

**Brick: I ridiculously miss you! :(:(:(**

Blossom’s boyfriend ladies and gentlemen. 

Thirty minutes of driving later, the Utonium family drove near the suburban outskirts of the city. They entered in a gated suburb named Springdale Grove, which Professor had to call from his brother to open the gates, and drove past larger houses each one seemingly more expensive than the next. The houses were lined up along the road each with their own same-size front lawn, two to three sets of garages and their extravagate front lawn ornaments. If that was the front lawn, the girls could only imagine what the rest of the house inside looked like. The family drove up to a house that was slightly smaller to the other house in comparison. 

It was two-story brown-bricked house with two garages on the side. The front lawn was decorated with many assortments of flowers ranging from reds to yellows to blues. There were flowers along the path that lead to the front door. The lights in almost every room of the house was on including the lights by the front door. The Professor parked in the driveway and honked his horn alerting his older brother and family that they have arrived. 

Seconds later, the front door opened revealing two figures. One of them was a short and plump woman with short, curly brown hair and grey-green eyes that sparkled in the light. She wore a white long-sleeve blouse with a green pencil skirt all under a white and pink apron and black heels. The tall man beside her had a bald head, but in contrast, a fiery red beard down his chin and same color eyes as the Professor, brown. He wore a dark purple polo shirt, brown slacks and house slippers. 

The Professor and the girls walked out of the car and went to greet their relatives. The Professor hugged his brother and sister-in-law with a large smile. “Eugene! Mariam! It’s so good to see you! The lawn looked beautiful!”

Mariam held her cheek and giggled modestly. “Oh way thank you Tony. It was quite a challenge planting them all.” 

The Professor turned to his daughters. “Girls, say ‘Hi’ to your aunt and uncle.”

Bubbles was the first to hug her aunt. “Aunt Mariam! Uncle Eugene!” Blossom and Buttercup hugged their uncle and aunt and greeted them as well. 

Eugene smiled at them. “Oh my. You three have grown since the last I saw you. Have you three been doing well in school?”

“Yes sir.” The girls said simultaneously. Mariam turned to the Professor with a concerned face.

“Tony, where is Bunny? I thought she would be coming along.”

The Professor shook his head. “I’m afraid Bunny is not well enough to come with us. But during the holidays, she’ll be staying with us.” 

Mariam smiled. “Well that’s a relief. Come now. Let’s head inside before we catch a cold out here!” Mariam ushered the girls inside while the two brothers followed behind. 

Once they took off their shoes at the door, the girls took the time to examine the house, since they’ve only visit for about three to four times a year. They were first greeted with the staircase that lead to the second floor. To right was a hallways that lead to the living room and the backyard, and to the left was the dining room and the kitchen. The walls was decorated with picture frames of family and friends and the occasional cute house pets. 

“Girls, your cousins should be in the garage. You know where that is, right?” Uncle Eugene mentioned. The girls nodded their heads and quickly headed toward the garage passing the living room and Uncle Eugene’s study.

Once they arrived to the garage, the girls were halted by loud sounds of heavy metal. The music was loud enough to make the girls deaf of their thinking. They could feel the pounding of the bass drum command their hearts to beat to its beat. The hard strumming of the bass guitar rattled their bones and the screeching sounds of two electric guitars made their entire nervous system light up in adrenaline. 

They saw their cousins, Berserk, Brat and Brute, and another girl they never met, gathering around in circle with their instruments, guitar picks and drum sticks in hand. Berserk turned around to the microphone, that was face toward the girls, and yelled.

“WE ARE THE POWERPUNK GIRLS AND WE’RE HERE TO SING ABOUT HOW MUCH LOVE SUCKS!!!!!”

The song started with a short shred of the guitars along with the intense roll of a drum then the whole group joined together with a melody of harsh tones and loud noised from their instruments, but it all seemed to work their image. 

The youngest sister of the trio, Berserk, lead singer with her dark red Schecter Hellraiser guitar, had long, fiery orange hair like her father, but was messy and uncontrollable and her array of wild red ribbons in her hair made her look more evil than ever. Her red eyes, obviously contacts, seemed to glow in the dimly lit garage. She wore red dress shirt with a black sweater vest over it, red shorts, black tights and red ankle boots. She screeched into the microphone when it was her time to sing.

_“Watch for those words of yours, Wow!_  
_I’m not used to things like that._  
_I’m on serious alert, Wow!_  
_But I guess there’s no other way!!”_

On her green and black Spector Legend 5 bass guitar, Brute, the eldest sister, stood to Berserk’s right, strumming her bass and bobbing her head to the music. Out of all the girls, Brute looked to be more of the definition of heavy metal. Her short black rockstar hairstyle was spikey and it exposed a multitude of piercing around her ears. She wore a black tank top with a green spiked dog collar and matching bracelets and belts. She wore black leather pants with black heeled boots. 

_“With composer, I look down on it, Wow!_  
_Idealism goes over my head._  
_Believing that I could I tired the impossible, Wow!_  
_Fuck, I gotta be strong!!”_

Pounding away on her drums was the middle sister, Brat. With her head bobbing and her arms flailing around on the drums, it was hard to determine that she was the one keeping beat. Her pigtails were incredibly longer than her cousins, but she had a portion of her hair in pigtails while the rest of her blonde hair was kept down. She wore a blue, long sleeve top that exposed her stomach and her favorite belly ring, grey skinny jeans and black laced boots.

_“Calculating so that I can get it_  
_I get shown up and_ **FAIL** _!!_  
_But, if you fall in love you lose, not._  
_You never really lose.”_

_“I don’t wanna be a devil or seduction._  
_Really! Really! I wanna be an angel!_  
_“What does love taste like?” I ask,_  
_But soon, I am gonna find out.”_

The last girl was playing lead guitar on her solid black Jackson King V guitar. Her fingers were moving lightning fast as she covered all of the higher notes on her guitar. It was obvious she was play lead because she was playing the more difficult rhythms and notes in comparison to Berserk. She was dark-skinned with messy black hair what was tied into a ponytail with a bang covering her right eye. She wore a black leather jacket, a white off shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, black ripped jeans and grey high top sneakers. 

_“My honest and true feelings_  
_Are just too simple to come true._  
_Give me a future FULL OF **LOVE**!!”_

Throughout the entire song, Brute accompanied Berserk on vocals and screams while the dark-skinned girl continued to shred on her guitar. Meanwhile Brat, in the back, was mercilessly giving the band a beat. The song ended with everyone off the same note and beat. Berserk raised her hand in the air throwing a metal sign in triumph.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stood at the door in shock and awe. They stared at the band trying to regain their momentum after the music knocked their structure out of whack. Buttercup was the first one to applaud for her cousins, followed by Blossom and Bubbles. 

The Powerpunk Girls bowed.

* * *

With dinner only a half an hour away, the parents were in the kitchen having merry conversations and occasionally helping Mariam with cooking dinner. The girls took their conversation to the basement. Since Berserk, Brat and Brute moved away for college, their rooms have been used for mainly guest bedrooms, so the girls decided to convert the basement into their own hangout pad. 

The basement was brightly lit, despite having only one light bulb, with two old couches and several beanie bags circling around a brown coffee table. The room was decorated with Christmas lights, band posters and stacks of CDs. On the right side of the room was a large stereo player with a built in CD player, radio and iPod player that Brute probably installed herself. To the left was an old 8 inch television on top of an old table. 

“Welcome to our headquarters.” Brute introduced. “Take a seat and relax.” She pushed her cousins down the stairs. Blossom sat on one couch next to Brat and Bubbles, Buttercup sat on the beanie bags with Brute while Berserk and the mysterious girl sat on the other couch. 

“Intros first.” Berserk spoke. “Bara, these are our cousins, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Girls this is out lead guitarist and my roommate, Bara-Bara.”

Bara-Bara gave a salute to the girls with a smile. “Nice to meet you. I hear you wanna get together as a band.”

Brute nodded her head. “Yeah. They were a cute band in kindergarten but they broke up.”

Blossom raised her hand. “For the record, we never broke up. We were on a creative hiatus.”

Brute rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Either way, you girls came to us for advice.”

“Which was a genius choice. We are the best heavy metal band in the city of Townsville.” Berserk gloated.

Brat rolled her eyes. “We’re the _only_ heavy metal band in Townsville, idiot. And we still suck!”

“We don’t suck Brat! We just need more practice.” Brute argued.

“Yeah and, like, more gigs. ‘Cause this band business ain’t cheap! And since we suck ass, nobody is calling for us to play!”

Bara nodded her head as she sunk back into the couch. “I agree with Brat…not the fact we suck, of course, but the fact that we aren’t gettin’ any gigs.”

Berserk huffed. “Look, everyone, shut up!! We’re not here to discuss how much we don’t suck. We’re here to give our cousins advice!”

Brat stared at her younger cousins. “Well for starters, you three need a serious makeover.”

Bubbles stared down at her outfit. “What’s wrong with our clothes?”

“It’s not just your clothes, sweetie, it’s your whole look! You three look like a bunch of innocent, high school girls.”

Buttercup frowned. “We _are_ a bunch of high school girls.” 

Brat rolled her eyes and gave Buttercup her hand. “Details don’t matter.” 

Berserk nodded. “If you girls want to be in a band, you’re gonna have to start by changing your style!”

“Wait, what about practicing on your music?” Blossom asked but Berserk quickly put a finger to her lips.

“Ahahahah! That’s not important! What you three need to do is stop looking so fucking cute. You need to look more…metal!”

Brat pointed at both Blossom and Bubbles. “First, we need you two to wear more black and less bright colors.” She turned to Buttercup and sneered. “You’re fine, but less punk.”

Buttercup frowned. “But I _am_ punk!”

“Not if you’re forming a metal band you’re—”

“WOAH! Hold on!” Blossom stood up. “Who said anything about us being a heavy metal band?!”

Berserk jerked her head back offended. “But didn’t you call us to—”

“NO!!” The Powerpuffs shouts together. 

“We just wanted you guys to teach us how to play our instruments.” Buttercup clarified.

The elder girls came to realization. “Thank goodness, because you three are not the heavy metal types.” Brute sighed in relief. “But we can show you three how to play, no problem.”

“What’s the special occasion for having a band?” Bara asked. 

“The annual Autumn Festival is having a talent show to help raise money for charity and we thought it would be great to surprise everyone and play as a band.” Blossom explained. 

Berserk stood up looked to the ceiling with one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. “And you came to us for expert advice. Usually we wouldn’t help just anybody, but since you three are my favorite cousins, I’ll give you three a special exception!” She laughed arrogantly reminding Blossom of Princess Morebucks. 

Brat rolled her eyes at her younger sister. “Why not? We ain’t got nothing else better to do.” 

Brute looked at her cousins. “Alright, then it’s settled. I’ll teach Buttercup about the bass. Bubbles will be with Brat on drums and Bara will teach Blossom.”

Berserk huffed and sat on the couch angrily crossing her arms. Blossom raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t Berserk teach me guitar?”

Bara-Bara laughed. “Who do you think taught Berserk how to play the guitar? Seriously, this girl is more useless playing than teaching.”

“Hey! Shut up! I’m getting better!!” Berserk punched Bara’s arm. 

“And that right there,” Brat pointed at Berserk. “Is why this band sucks.” 

Before Berserk jumped over the coffee table to fight Brat, Mariam opened the door greeted the girls at the steps. “Girls! Dinner is ready! Go wash your hands in the bathrooms and head to the dining room. Bara, we have plenty of food so you’re welcome to stay for dinner!” 

Bara smiled. “Thanks Mrs. Utonium.”

The seven girls ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash their hands. Blossom and Berserk were the first ones to the dining room. The table was filled with plates and utensils already placed along with roast beef, mash potatoes, string beans and plenty of diner rolls. Eugene sat at the head of the table with his wife on the other side. The Professor sat to the left of his brother followed by Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles next to him. Brute sat to her father’s right along with Bara, Berserk and Brat. After saying a warm prayer, the family passed food along and dug in. 

Mariam looked at Bubbles with concern. “Sweetheart, you don’t like roast beef?”

Bubbles shook her head. “No ma’am. I’m a vegetarian.”

“Oh fuck that.” Brat reached over across the table, grabbed the plate of roast beef and placed a stack of it on Bubbles’s plate. “You’re a drummer now. You’re gonna need all the strength you can get. Plenty of protein!”

As Brat got scolded by her parents, Bubbles whimpered at her plate as the meaty beef juices were spreading all over the mash potatoes and string beans. Fortunately, Buttercup had yet to get a slice of beef so she traded plates with her younger sister without anybody noticing. 

The dinner conversation moved to Eugene’s girls and how they were fairing with college life. Brute was first. 

“I’m just glad I’m on my last year before graduating. Majoring in engineering and robotics is pretty tough, but I got to have some pretty cool memories from the university.”

“Eugene told me that you signed up for a robot tournament over the summer. Did you win? Professor asked. Brute nodded and pulled out her phone.

“First place! It was a robot fighting tournament where you had to build a fighting robot from scratch.” She showed the Professor and the girls a picture of her robot on her phone. It was a smaller jagged robot one wheels with red eyes pained on it.

“That little bot surpassed every piece of scrap metal it faced. And by the time I used the finale on my last opponent, first place was as good as mine.”

“What’s the finale?” Blossom asked. Brute leaned in with a large grin as she explained.

“Imagine a precision, laser guided, angry bee-canon flying straight toward your enemy!” 

Blossom shook her head. “Wait…robots aren’t effected by bees.”

Brute rolled her eyes still smiling. “No. Not for the robots, it was for person controlling the robots! Once the bees hit him, his face blew up ten times the regular size and he started breaking out in hives!” Brute laughed while the rest of the family leaned back in their chairs in slight fear.

Brat rolled her eyes. “You’re such a freak….”

Eugene leaned toward his brother and whispered. “The judges were so terrified they cancelled the rest of the tournament and gave Brute first place.” 

Changing the subject, the Professor faced Bara and Berserk. “So you’re Berserk’s friend right? Can you tell me how you two met each other?”

Bara nodded. “Well…we went to Townsville Community College together until Berserk flunked out. And by the time I graduated my two-year stay, Me and Berserk decided to get an apartment together and become roommates. Split the rent and everything.”

Berserk nodded. “We both have jobs to support ourselves, but we’re mainly focusing on our musical career. In fact, we just had a gig last week here in Townsville.”

The Professor lit up a smile. “Oh really? Where?”

“The Townsville Residents for Retired Persons!” Berserk exclaimed. Buttercup spat her soda back in her cup in utter shock. 

“It was so much fun.” Bara agreed. “The old people loved us! The second we played our first note, they started fainting!”

“That’s because we were so amazing! They gave us a heart-stopping review!” 

Blossom put her face in her hands simply too ashamed to face her cousin and her friends.

Moving on, the Professor turned to Brat. As Brat started her never-ending rant about her college adventures involving parties, people and alcohol, Blossom’s phone vibrated once again. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who it was. She opened her phone and read the text from Brick. 

**Brick: Both of my brothers are over at my apartment right now, eating my food, taking up my space and breathing my air. Please distract me from kicking them out, what are you doing?**

Blossom looked up at the dinner table and saw that Brat was telling a story about a certain party that involved farm animals and used a poor dinner as a visual example. As she poked and probed the roll with a fork, still talking, her sisters and Bara-Bara gave their sides of the story, since they were there when it happened, leaving everyone on the table ten shades of horrified. 

Blossom replied back.

**Blossom: Trust me….you don’t wanna know….**

**Brick: Try me.**

It took Blossom five minutes to text the entire story of the party explaining her cousins in detail making sure no to miss the disturbing parts.

**Brick: Oh my God….**

**Blossom: Terrible right?**

**Brick: No…that’s not it….**

“But the best part is that Brute met some total hotties at the party!” Brat squealed.

Brute rolled her eyes. “Look, they were good friends of mine and I met them at the party. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Berserk huffed. “Whatever! They were two brothers and one of them had the prettiest eyes ever!”

“And the other one was taller with the greatest muscles you had ever seen!” Brat added. 

“One had ruby red eyes and the other his older brother with dark green eyes and—”

After that description, Blossom and Buttercup, simultaneously, chocked on whatever was in their mouth. Buttercup was choking on the soda she drank and Blossom—hell for her luck, she could be choking on air. Everyone at the table stared at them and tried help them regain their breathing again. 

Once Buttercup got to inhale again, she quickly excused herself to the bathroom with Blossom and Bubbles on her tail. When they walked inside, Buttercup locked the door and Blossom leaned over the toilet in case she was about to throw up the delicious dinner her aunt prepared. 

Bubbles stared at them confused. “Okay. I don’t get it. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? What’s going on?!” Buttercup hissed in hushed tones. “Brat, Berserk and…maybe Brute went to a party with Mr. and Coach Jojo!”

Bubbles tilted her head. “So? I still do get it.”

Buttercup shook her sister by her shoulders. “You idiot! Knowing our cousins, they probably…go together… or something!”

The implication made Blossom’s face turned green as she tried to imagine Brick locking lips and swiping bodily fluids with Berserk—oh God she was going to throw up now…

“Wait. I don’t get it. Buttercup, why are you panicking?” Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because I see Coach at least three times a day! You think I want to be near him now when he was involved in….whatever they just described in there?!”

Catching to realization, Bubbles hid her face in her hands. “Oh my God…that party shouldn’t have existed.”

Blossom’s phone, which she dropped on the floor, vibrated on the ground. It was another text Brick. Since their elder sister was too busy being nauseous on the toilet bowl, Buttercup quickly opened the message and read it aloud.

Brick: Blossom. Before you get into any ridiculous conclusions, or before you waste your dinner, for the record, I most certainly, DID NOT hook-up with Berserk. I promise you. I would rather trade off my baby brother for a gold tooth than be within three feet of your cousin. 

He sent another message.

**Brick: The fact that you are related to Berserk shouldn’t surprise me.**

And just like quick medicine, Blossom’s nausea quickly went away—no it came back.

* * *

Due to Blossom’s sudden illness, the family had to cut their visit cut, but not without taking home some of their aunt’s delicious key lime pie. Once they arrived to their neighborhood, Blossom saw Brick’s car parked a few blocks away from her home. 

“Great…not even two days of being an official couple and there’s already drama.”

She texted Brick to wait for a while. Once they walked in the door, Blossom took some medicine, brushed her teeth, took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed into something comfortable, brushed her teeth, ate a mint to hide the disgusting smell of vomit and thoroughly brushed and flossed her teeth before sneaking out of the backyard and hoping the fence.

She a walked about three blocks away from her house until she saw Brick, wearing a black hoodie, worn-out jeans, black converse and his red cap with his hair in a tangled mess, sitting on the hood of his car waiting for her. When their eyes met, they had to quickly look away awkwardly. Brick pated the open space next to him telling Blossom to sit next to him. 

They sat in awkward silence.

Blossom was the first to speak. 

“…Berserk…huh?”

“Blossom I promise you, I did not have any kind relationship with your cousin at all!”

“I know. I know. I believe you.” Blossom reassured. 

Brick sighed in relief. “Thank God…”

“Do I remind you of her?”

“Hell no.”

“Good.”

More awkward silence.

“….What was the deal with the chicken and baking soda?” She asked.

“When you go to college….you’ll understand.”

“I don’t think I want to. I never took you for party-kind of guy.”

He shook his head. “I’m not. Butch dragged me along because he knew I couldn’t resist free beer.”

Blossom stared at her boyfriend. “You have a drinking problem?”

“Had a drinking problem. After that party, I cut down my alcohol drinking for only special occasions.” He clarified leaning back on his window.

Blossom nodded happily. “That’s a relief.”

“So…are we…okay?”

She stared at him. “Of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

Brick smiled. “Good.” He sat up and hopped of his car. 

“Question.” Blossom stopped him. “Why couldn’t you have just called me?”

Brick shrugged. “Because I missed you.”

Blossom rolled her eyes. “You saw me earlier today.”

“And I still missed you!” Brick whined childishly causing his girlfriend to laugh. Blossom gave Brick a peck on the lips and started to leave.

“I have to go. Call me when you get home.” Before she could make it past the first block back home, Brick called for her.

“Blossom!”

She turned around. “What?”

“I miss you already.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my God…”

* * *

**Hey guys, quick notes. The song is not mine, it belongs to the anime _K-On!!._**

**Also, I'm pumping out chapters daily now until my most recent one. Since the virus is keeping everyone indoors, I want to at least help by giving you all more reading material here. If you're impatient and want to know what happens next, all 20 chapters are on Fanficion.net under the same name. I'm currently working on chapter 21 as we speak so be on the look out for this around this weekend.**

**Stay safe out there everyone!**

**BK**


	9. Let Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick's acting weird....What's up with him?

* * *

The City of Townsville was undergoing general change. The leaves were changing color and falling off the trees. The weather was growing cooler forcing the people to change into warmer wear throughout the day. With the upcoming harvest and the festival to celebrate for it, the people have been scrambling around making joyous preparations; the students especially. 

With the colder weather, the students of Townsville High were allowed to change into their winter uniforms; longer sleeved dress shirts, sweaters and sweater vests, and sometimes coats and jackets when needed. The students were working hard and diligently for the Autumn Festival and Sports Day respectively. The decorations were completed and in the process of being hung in every available classroom and hallway in the school building. Schedules were made on which event will be hosted at a specific time.

Not only were the students were decorating the school, but they were also preparing to participate in Sports Day. All students were required to be active during that day and were forced to participate in at least one athletic challenge. Every student had to sign up for at least two athletic events to compete in. Blossom signed up for the long jump and bread catch events; Bubbles signed for the 50m hurdle and the relay race; and Buttercup—well…she does it all. 

So not only decorations were a priority but the actual physical training was just as important. The coaches were working just as hard to make sure their students were training moderately, even as far as forcing teachers in their classrooms to lecture the students about eating healthy and getting an appropriate night’s sleep. The school’s lunches were cutting back on sweets and fatty foods and were substituting them with healthier and more organic foods. 

On one end, it was very beneficial. 

On the other end, they were going too far.

During gym class, Coach Jojo made his students do several workouts as warm-ups. Blossom felt like her body was about to give up before the day could actually end. In the middle of gym class, Coach Jojo got a note that Blossom was positive it was from Brick. 

How did she know?

One: The other night, Brick warned her about his older brother’s training methods and promised to release her from her gym class.

Two: The moment Butch got said note he turned to the direction of Brick’s classroom window, ripped it up, and threw him the bird. 

The only person in the entire school that seemed to tolerate Coach Jojo’s manic behavior was probably Buttercup. Not only was he her favorite teacher, but they seemed to be on a friendlier level than most students and teacher—excluding Blossom and Mr. Jojo of course. On their after-school practice session, Coach Jojo would treat Buttercup for a simple dinner. Buttercup would constantly assure her family that it was nothing special; just a job well done. 

Blossom would catch the two making inside jokes to one another in the hallways of the school in a crowd full of people and nobody would have thought differently. 

With all of these preparations for the festival, the girls would come home from school every day in hopes of resting their tired eyes.

But they couldn’t.

Because they had band practice. 

Their cousins would stop by nearly every day to teach them more musical notes and beats making sure that they girls would be prepared for their concert. At this point, the Powerpuff Girls were playing better than their grade school days. The last thing they had to do was to write a song, and they all agreed that Bubbles would be in charge writing the songs. Until then, the girls would play simple tunes and beats, but every now-and-then they would add some extra notes or rhythms to the tune to get the hang of free play. 

It may seem like this all would be overwhelming for Blossom to be in charge of organizing and preparing for everything that’s going on, but honestly that was the least of Blossom’s worries. Blossom seemed to have forgotten about Benjamin Faller and the Date Turn-Down of the School Year. Blossom was surely impressed by his persistence, but after his pity-speech about liking her for over a year and working hard on his studies so that he could have more classes with her, Blossom was about to lose her cool.

Hell—she was so close to actually saying “Yes” so that he would shut-the-hell-up! 

But Blossom talked to Ben, over and over, about how Blossom wasn’t interested in going to the dance with a date—much less go out on a date with him. (Yes. He asked her out numerous times.) She reassured her friend that it wasn’t anything against him, but she just wanted to focus on her work before getting into a relationship.

All of that was a complete and utter lie, but Ben bought it up anyway. He understood, but he left with the most heartbroken expression she had ever seen. It was like seeing a puppy getting kicked to curb by its owner. 

But at the end of the day, Blossom was dating Brick and that was all that mattered.

Speaking of her boyfriend, between schoolwork, homework, gym class, and band practice, Blossom didn’t have the time to at least call Brick and say “hi”. Of course they would see each other in school and in class, but that was strictly student-teacher territory. Mr. Jojo couldn’t break out of character and be Brick during school. That was a serious no-no. But it was starting to become harder and harder for the both of them.

Blossom had gotten so busy to the point where she wouldn’t even respond to his text messages. Now, this was the 21st Century—the point in time where texting was more important than actually calling somebody. So if they missed each other’s calls, it was understandable. They’ll call back or text back. But if a text messages was not responded—well that caused a bit of worry. Blossom hated that she barely had anytime to call her boyfriend—hell she had just gotten used to calling Brick her boyfriend. So not being able to contact him was crushing her emotional heart. 

So one a Thursday night, Blossom sat in her room with her guitar on her bed and sheet music and homework on her desk. She found it easier to study for her Advanced History test by the songs she was practicing, but after humming the events of the Napoleon War in her head, the song was quickly getting old. Blossom’s pink eyes stared at her iPhone in sadness. No call. No text. No word from Brick. She thought for a second that he was ignoring her—but that was instantly deemed stupid by the cosmic laws of her brain.

Picking up her phone, Blossom decided that calling him was best—mostly because she wanted to hear the sound of his voice. So cool. So collected and relaxed…

Blossom shook her head and dialed his number.

_“Don’t become a lovesick puppy Blossom…”_

Bringing the phone to her ear, Blossom listened as the phone ring about two times before answering.

“Hello?” 

Not only did Brick answer quickly, but his voice sounded quiet and hushed as if he were whispering. The tone sounded hard too—it was clear he was doing something important and serious. Blossom was beginning to regret this phone call.

“Brick? It’s me.” She replied. She heard him swear under his breath meaning that it was more than likely a bad time to call.

“…Hey…” He hesitated. Brick never hesitated. “What’s up?”

“Um…I haven’t heard from you in a while…I know we’ve been probably busy…but I just wanted to say ‘Hi’.” Blossom explained quickly.

She heard him smile a little. “It’s nice to hear from you—” Suddenly, she heard a noise in the background on Brick’s side. It sounded like a scuffle followed by loud metallic noises and yelling. Before Blossom could make a word of what was being said, Brick spoke a little louder clouding out the noise.

“Listen—I’m gonna have to call you later.”

“B-Brick what’s going—” But he had already hung up. Blossom hung up her end of the phone in shock and disappointment.

What could Brick be doing that was so important? Especially at this time of hour. It was 11:18 at night. 

Metallic noises? Yelling? And…was there a fight going on?

What was Brick doing?

* * *

During lunch the next day, Blossom explained the situation to her sisters. And as usual, they were not providing any help or positive reinforcement. 

“…and suddenly he just hangs up in my face without as much as a ‘bye’ or ‘see you later’.” Blossom explained disappointedly as she played around with her steamed carrots and broccoli lunch. 

Buttercup swallowed her turkey sandwich. “Maybe he’s just busy. He is an adult you know…”

“I know that Buttercup, but what could he be doing?”

“Doesn’t sound very safe if you ask me.”

Blossom slumped in her seat and frowned. “I’m starting to get a bad feeling about it…”

Bubbles suddenly gasped and dropped her fork in her tofu salad. “Oh. My. God! This just like that manga I read! About really smart high school girl who met the school custodian and they fall in love but it turns out that he’s actually criminal computer hacker!” She squealed.

Buttercup and Blossom stared at their youngest sister. 

“First of all,” Buttercup began. “This has NOTHING to do with your drama manga. This is real life. Not some slice-of-life, drama, fantasy come true from some sick person’s mind. And if this was a story, who would read it?!”

“I, sure-as-hell, would!” Bubbles exclaimed happily. 

“Right, someone with an equally sick mind as you!”

Blossom sighed and stood up with her lunch tray. Leaving her sisters to debate at argue, she threw away her lunch tray and decided to spend the rest of her lunch in the library. Maybe some old, historical books will get her out of her slight depression. 

As she walked near the hallway, she heard a conversation going on between the Jojo Brothers; Butch and Brick were standing in the middle of the empty hallway talking. Blossom stood at the corner, hidden from their view.

She heard Butch yell. “I swear, if he come within breathing distance around these school grounds, I’m gonna punch the shit out of him!”

Blossom feared for whoever this person was.

“Butch, c’mon, you know Ace. Just tell him to back off and he’ll understand.” Brick said calmly. 

Blossom knew that name all too well. Ace D. Copular was an average criminal and local drug dealer. His targets were usually high school and college students since he was familiar with the youth. While Blossom had never seen what he looked like, she knew from whispering students about Ace’s habits and his deals. He would always be part of the subject when a party was involved. Not to mention the constant arrests and charges against him, but somehow Ace has managed to break out and start again. 

Ace was clearly bad news.

So what did Ace have to do with Brick and Butch?

“I’m telling you, Ace has gotten out of hand.” Butch growled. “I caught one of my football players with fucking steroids. Steroids!! I’m gonna kill that bastard! And if I catch him eyeballing—”

“Bro, calm down. Okay you’re right. Ace should not be messing around here.” Brick agreed.

“Damn fucking right!”

“So I’ll talk to him. Sports Day is next week and he should be out of our hair until then.”

“Man, tonight is our first football game of the season! One of my best players is suspended for taking steroids bought from Ace! Now the school board is on my ass about it, not to mention there’s gonna be a shit-storm of parents and their complaints about the environment of their children. Brick, I promise you, if I see him….I can’t be held responsible for what’s gonna happen!!”   
  
“….It’s ‘…for what _will_ happen.’”

“Man, fuck you and your grammar!!” Butch shouted as he stormed off and away from his brother. 

Blossom couldn’t believe what she just heard. A student at school was caught taking drugs earlier today, and she was surprised that it was Butch and Brick who found out first. And what was more shocking that the two brothers must be in acquaintance with the drug dealer—possibly for a long time as it would seem. 

Clearly, there were more and more layers of Brick that she wasn’t aware of and he was starting to become less and less familiar to her. Maybe Brick was more than just a hot, young school teacher with amazing ruby red eyes, burning orange hair and irresistible good looks. 

Whoever this man was, Blossom was determined to find out. 

“Ms. Utonium?”

Blossom quickly looked up to see Mr. Jojo leaning against the wall looking down at her. His faced slightly mirrored hers; he was very surprised to see her in the hallway. The two were quiet for a second—Blossom didn’t know what to say, while Brick was just plainly staring in her eyes then her lips. Mr. Jojo cleared his thought once he realized he was starting to long.

“Ms. Utonium. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at lunch?” He asked calmly. 

Blossom hesitated before nodding. “Yes…I mean—no. I was…heading toward the library.” She paused, thinking over her next action. “…until I heard you and Coach Jojo talking.”

“I see.” Brick nodded while averting from her gaze. He remained planted in his spot in front of her while not giving her eye contact. “What all did you hear?”

“Just about…Ace.”

“So you know him?” Brick’s eyes turned toward hers with a hard and vicious glare. Even though he seemed calm, his mood shifted from relaxed to tensed in seconds. Taking note of this, Blossom nodded.

“I heard of him from other students. I’ve never seen him in person.” She confirmed perhaps giving his thoughts ease.

“Good.” 

Blossom took the time to quickly survey the area to make sure that no one else was around. Mr. Jojo seemed to have caught on and did the same. Once they made sure the coast was clear, Brick beckoned her to follow him. He took her to the nearby supply closet, pushed her in and shut the door behind him. Now they were finally alone. 

“Okay, now we can—” Before Blossom could utter another word, her lips were smashed against Brick’s in a hard kiss. Blossom found herself succumbed to the passionate embrace as she returned the kiss without as much as a second thought. Before the make-out session became more heated, Blossom separated herself from Brick. “What is the matter with you?!” She whispered.

Brick rolled his eyes. “I’m a fool in love. Okay? Whatever. I haven’t seen you outside of school in over two weeks—much less kissed you.” He leaned in again, but Blossom pushed his face away from hers. 

“Are you crazy?! We agreed that the school was neutral territory!” 

“Rules are meant to be broken every now and then.” Blossom folded her arms and gave Brick and stern glare. He frowned and yielded to Blossom’s silent command. 

“Brick.” Blossom began catching her boyfriend’s attention. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

Brick shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

She gave him skeptical look. “Are you sure? Anything important or some secret you’ve been keeping from me?”

“No. Not one.”

Blossom couldn’t believe her ears. Brick Jojo was clearly lying to her! “So what was going on last night when I called you?”

“I was watching a movie.”

“A movie?”

“At the theaters.”

“With who?”

“My father.” 

“You’re father?”

“Yes. He wanted to spend time with his sons, but Boomer stays with our mom in the city over and Butch was too busy. So my father and I went to see a movie together.”

“…which movie?”

“Blossom.” Brick said sternly. “This is getting ridiculous. What are you suspecting that I’m cheating on you or something? Because if you think—”

“No! Of course not!” She defended. “I’m just worried that you might be doing something wrong or illegal. Like knowing one of the most dangerous drug dealers in the city, or being able to sneak into an abandoned movie theaters.”

“Blossom, I just…know a lot of people. Some are good and other….who don’t make good decision. That doesn’t mean I’m a bad guy too. And even if I was, I would never anything to hurt you or put you in danger of any kind.” Brick said as he placed his hands on her shoulders firmly while staring into her eyes. 

While Blossom knew that he was lying to her, she wanted to believe that he was doing it for a good reason. She didn’t like that he was keeping secrets from her, and it hurt even worse that he was clearly lying about it. But for whatever reason, Blossom had to trust him. Something about this situation told Blossom to trust Brick. 

She did, but didn’t like it one bit.

Blossom nodded her head. “Alright.” She folded her arms and gave a firm look on her face. Brick took the memo quickly as he put his hands in pockets. 

The bell finally rang signaling students and teachers to return to their class schedules. Blossom quickly stepped out of the janitor’s closet first, before anyone saw her. She didn’t so much as said “bye” to Brick at all giving a clear sign that she was mad at him. 

Frustrated, Brick kicked the shelf which caused several supplies to tumble down. “Damn it!”

* * *

Like Coach Jojo mentioned earlier, tonight was the school’s first football game. Throughout the entire day, the entire school was decorated with black and gold banners and ribbons. Townsville Tigers verses Citiesville Colts. First game of the season meant nearly the entire city was going to participate in cheering their school to victory.

The girls were going to the game, mostly because Bubbles was on the cheerleading squad and her family wanted to support her. Not to mention that Buttercup was a fan of football and wanted to support her team, and occasionally yell at Coach Jojo. 

The Professor and Bubbles left home early, because Bubbles had to be at the field early for practice, and the Professor wanted to get good seats. That left Buttercup and Blossom to find a ride to the game, which wasn’t a big deal. Mitch Mitchelson was borrowing his uncle’s car and promised to pick up the sisters in about an hour.

Blossom dressed appropriately for both the occasion and the cooling weather. She wore the school’s black sweatshirt with a gold tiger in the middle, red skinny jeans and her favorite pink tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied it with her signature red bow. It wasn’t very fashionable, but she looked comfortable and ready to cheer her school on. 

Buttercup stuck with the all black look, mostly because did not own a lot of clothes in gold. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt, black, ripped skinny jeans and green high tops. On her head, she wore a green beanie with a black star on the side. 

As the girls waited for their ride to arrive, Blossom decided to have a light snack from the kitchen before leaving. As Blossom searched for something in the refrigerator, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled out her phone to find that Brick had sent her a text message. While she was still irritated at him, that didn’t give the rights to ignore him. 

**Brick: Are you going to the game tonight?**

That was a pretty straightforward answer.

**Blossom: Yeah, my sister is on the cheer squad so we’ll be there to support her.**

**Brick: We? I’m guess the whole family will be there?**

**Blossom: That’s the plan. What about you? You don’t seem the football type.**

**Brick: I’m not. Like you, I’ll be there to support my family.**

That made sense since his older brother was coaching. But wait—didn’t Brick say he also had a brother in Citiesville?

**Blossom: Don’t you have a brother from Citiesville? How’s are you gonna cheer for our school and his school too?**

**Brick: The fact that I go to football games is enough for the both of them to shut up.**

Blossom laughed and sent him a text back. The doorbell rang throughout the house meaning that their ride was finally here. A while ago, Buttercup had to search for something in her bedroom, so Blossom was forced to open the door. However, instead of Mitch Mitchelson, the person she expected to see on the other side of the door, she met someone else. 

Leaning against the door frame was a tall, green skinned man who looked to be in his twenties. He had short black hair that ended to his shoulders and he wore sharp, black sunglasses on his face. He wore a wrinkly, white T-shirts, with a black, biker jacket, tight jean pants and black leather boots. He wore several accessories including rings, odd necklaces and orange wrist bands. When he saw Blossom at the door, he gave her a creepy smile that showed his fangs and one golden tooth. 

“’ey there toots.” He spoke eyeing her up and down. “You must be Buttercup’s sister, right?”

Blossom was seconds away from slamming the door in his face. “Yes….and you might be?”

The man scoffed as he smirked at her. “What’s the matter? You never heard of me before?” Blossom shook her head and prepared to send this creep away until Buttercup ran down the stairs. 

“Ace! You made it! I didn’t think you’d get here on time!” Buttercup smiled as she ran up and hugged Ace around his neck. Ace chuckled and wrapped his arms affectionately around Buttercup’s waist. 

“It’s been a while, doll-face.”

“Wait a minute. Back the hell up.” 

Blossom was in total and absolute dismay. She was baffled at the fact that she just met Ace D. Copular—if not—twelve seconds ago. She was speechless to know that Ace D. Copular was at her doorstep, and downright nearly lost it that she found out that her sister was friends with fucking Ace D. Copular. 

The news was too much to take in one night, so Blossom just pulled Buttercup away from the drug dealer and simply slammed the door in his face. 

“Blossom?! What the hell?!” Buttercup glared at her cock-blocking sister.

“No, Buttercup. I should be asking you: What the actual hell?! Do you know who that is?!!”

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Okay, look. Ace isn’t a bad guy. He’s just…you know…struggling. Once he dropped out of high school, he didn’t know where else to go or what else to do. It’s not like he killed someone.”

Blossom shook her sister by her shoulder. “Buttercup! He’s a drug dealer and a convict! I don’t care what his background is! He is clearly bad news. And first of all, why is here?! I thought Mitch was picking us up!”

Buttercup shook her head. “Yeah…turns out Mitch had other plans and couldn’t pick us up. And since all of my other friends were busy, I called Ace so…here we are.”

“My next question…How do you know Ace?!?!”

Buttercup shrugged. “I met him at the park once and we sort of hit it off.”

Blossom was on the verge of crying waterfalls of tears to ripping someone’s head off. “….Please don’t tell me you’re dating Ace.”

Buttercup looked that ground silently. 

“….”

“….”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“DAMMIT BUTTERCUP!”

“WHAT?! You told me not to tell you and I didn’t!!”

“How long!?”

“About a year to this date.” The girls turned around to see Ace leaning against the door that Blossom did not lock. He smirked at the two bickering sisters then nodded to Buttercup. “By the way, Happy One Year Anniversary, cupcake.”

“Aww. You remembered!” Buttercup gushed. 

“So you ladies ready to go? And don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen. I’m sure you know my line of work and I promise you that I will be on my best behavior as an adult.” He spoke, mostly to Blossom.

“Yeah Blossom. Ace is cool. He won’t mess up, I swear.” Buttercup vouched for her boyfriend. At this point in her life, Blossom was just done. She didn’t know if she could take this anymore. Blossom was seconds away from pulling the plug until her phone rang again. She looked at her new text message. 

**Brick: Look, I know you’re frustrated with me over what happened today, but I promise that I will tell you soon. I’m just not ready for you to know right now. I hope you can understand that. Anyway, I can’t wait to see you at the game today and met your whole family. Don’t worry; I’ll be on my best behavior. :)**

_“Aw shit…”_

* * *


	10. Nausea and Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the game! Blossom and Buttercup head to the football game to support their school and their sister. Go Tigers!

* * *

As if it wasn’t bad enough Blossom was catching a ride with Ace, Buttercup’s secret boyfriend, all of a sudden, one of Ace’s buddies wanted to tag along.

“’Ssssssssup, ladiesss.” 

Just when Blossom thought she had seen the last of Sanford “Snake” Ingleberry. Not to mention that his snake-like appearance still made Blossom green. Hopefully—

“Hey Snake. What’s up?” Buttercup greeted Snake with a fist-bump explosion. 

“Nothing too sssseriousss. Sssso…thisss iss your sssisster?” Snake gave Blossom a familiar smile. Snake looked the same as Blossom last saw him; greasy hair, brown cap, blue sleeveless, hooded jacket, black shirt, beige cargo pants, and black sneakers. Snake-like appearance and all. 

“Yeah.” Buttercup nodded to Blossom, giving a causal introduction. “Blossom, this is Snake. Snake, this is my sister Blossom.”

As if things didn’t get any better, Buttercup knew Snake too! This ordeal was just adding on to Blossom’s suspicion. If Ace and Snake were buddies, they would obviously be involved in some illegal business; drugs, no doubt. However, this worried her greatly, since Brick could possibly be good friends with these guys that would possibly mean he was involved with their business as well. And, based on speculations, because of their green skin, could that mean that Lil’ Arturo was a part of this as well?

_“Couldn’t be. Mr. Arturo—excuse me, Señor Arturo was a very nice man. Maybe skin pigment mutation was an odd occurrence.”_

Snapping out of her inner thought, Blossom greeted Snake with a nod. Snake gave her a nod back followed by a quick wink. And there goes the chill down her spine.

“Alright. Enough introductions.” Ace stepped in. “We needs to hurry up ‘fore all the spots gets taken.” 

On that note, everyone pilled in Ace’s black 2008 Cadillac Escalade. Buttercup and Ace sat in the front, while Blossom and Snake sat in the back, much to Blossom’s displeasure. To her shock, the interior was actually pretty clean. Minus the obvious smell of weed and empty cigarette cartons here and there, the car was pretty decent. 

Ace started the car and drove down the street toward the school. The radio played a very popular song that had a catchy beat and tune; something Bubbles would know. The music was instantly cut off by Buttercup. 

“Dear Christ, they put this shit on the radio now-a-days?” Ace complained. “What ‘appened to good music?”

“That’s what happens when idiots decide to run the music business.” Buttercup said shuffling through Ace’s CD collection before deciding on one and sliding it in the CD player. Rock music filled the car as the speakers hummed with familiar sounds of guitar, bass and drums. Blossom heard this band before. She and Brick listened to them on their date to the movies. _Dead by Sunrise_ was the name. 

Blossom found herself tapping her fingers to the beat of the song. That action wasn’t left unnoticed by Snake. 

“Sssso…you like this ssssong?” He asked Blossom. She stopped her movements to look at Snake for a short second.

“Um…yeah…” 

“Really?” Snake said leaning closer to her. “Where did you hear it from?” 

Blossom looked away making sure not to have any sort of eye contact with Snake. But she made sure to keep glancing at him to not be rude.

“I heard it from…” Blossom purposely didn’t finish the sentence hoping that Snake would catch on. Fortunately, he did.

“Oh. That’sss….sweet.” He said in a sort of disappointed tone. Blossom nodded awkwardly. “But you know, I could lend you ssssome CDsss if you wantsss.”

“Um…that’s okay.” This was making her very uncomfortable. 

“Naw, sssseriousss…I could totally—”

“’ey Snake.” The two turned their heads to Ace who was glaring at Snake through the rear-view mirror. “The lady said she ain’t interested. So cheese off man.” He commanded sternly. With that, Snake sat back on his side of the seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. 

Before she knew it, they had arrived to the school and the stadium. The area was jam packed with cars and people that it seemed impossible to find a parking spot anywhere. Luckily, Ace found one on the dirt road near the front gates. 

Buttercup and Blossom jumped out of the large vehicle, but Ace and Snake stayed inside. Buttercup turned to her boyfriend. “Aren’t you guys coming in?”

Ace nodded. “Yeah. We’ll find our own way in.” He adjusted his sunglasses to give Buttercup a visible wink. 

With that said, Buttercup and Blossom headed toward the gates to give the attendant their tickets they had paid for during school. The stadium was crowded with people; students, parents, faculty and just regular football fans. The music from the marching bands added on the excessive noise that filled the area. Once Buttercup and Blossom headed up to the seating area, all they could see was a sea of Townsville High School patriots, in their school colors of gold and black, waving around signs and banners that said: **“GO THS TIGERS!!”** or **“CRUSH THE COLTS!!!”.** On the over side were another sea of people wearing white and blue cheering on for the rivaling school, the Citiesville Colts. They held up signs that said: **“CITIESVILLE COLBALT COLTS!!!”** and **“STOMP THOSE TIGERS!!!”**

In the middle of the field, standing on both sides of the end zones, were the cheerleaders; Colts and Tigers. They were waiting for their respective teams to run through end zones and into the field. Among the cheerleaders, Blossom and Buttercup saw their youngest sister. Bubbles wore the school’s cheerleading uniform; black, long-sleeved shirt with the word “TIGERS” in gold, and a black with gold trimmed skirt that, in Blossom’s opinion, was too short. Her hair was decorated in black and gold ribbons to match. Also in the squad, Blossom saw captain and co-captain; Princess and Beauty. 

Buttercup tugged at her sister’s shirt and pointed down at a specific direction. There, Blossom saw their father, Professor Utonium, sitting at on the bleacher seats. He wore the complete set of a cheering football fan; cap, sweatshirt, miniature flags, seat cushions, bits of face paint, all in black and gold, screaming Tigers!! Whether or not he actually enjoyed football was a mystery to the girls, but the Professor was a dedicated and supported father, and they wouldn’t trade him for the world.

The girls ran to their father. “Professor!!” Despite the loud area, their father managed to hear them.

“Girls! You made it just in time. The game is about to start!” As the girls moved closer to their seats, they noticed that someone else sat to their father’s left. It was Ms. Keane, the happy history teacher from their school and supervisor to the student government. She gave a cheerful wave to their girls.

“Hi girls! I hope you don’t mind. Your father invited me to sit!” She explained.

“It’s no problem at all.” Blossom replied politely. Once the girls sat down, the two adults continued their previous conversation. Blossom noted that the Professor picked a perfect spot. It was not too crowded to block to view of the game and the area where the cheerleaders will be. Leave to the Professor to make sure he got a good and safe view of his daughters.

Blossom looked to her right and saw that Buttercup was searching for someone on the field. Blossom assumed it would be Coach Jojo or one of her friends. Unfortunately, she found Ace and Snake. Buttercup seemed to beam them a smile as she turned to the Professor and Ms. Keane.

“Hey, Professor. I see some of my friends. I’m gonna go and spend the rest of the game with them.”

The Professor nodded. “Alright. But remember, we’re leaving once the game is over.” He reminded her. 

“I know, Professor. See ya!” With that, Buttercup jumped from her seat and ran toward Ace and Snake’s direction, much to Blossom’s disappointment. Luckily, the Professor didn’t see Ace or Snake. 

As they waited for the game to start, more and more people started pouring in. On the field, Blossom saw Coach Jojo, along with other staff and faculty, dressed in regulated school clothing; black polo shirt and khaki pants. He was preparing the headset on his head while looking at the clipboard. He didn’t seem nervous, despite the recent cripple to his team Blossom overheard today. 

She saw coach turn around to the bleachers when his name was being called. He smiled and waved to two male figures. One of them was his brother, Brick Jojo. Brick was leaning sideways on the railing and wore a gold T-shirt that said: “Tiger Teacher” on the front and a red long-sleeve shirt underneath, jean pants and black shoes. He was smiling at his older brother and at the younger boy standing beside him.

Blossom couldn’t see the younger boy’s face, because he was facing directly at the coach. But from behind, he had dirty blonde hair that went past his ear. He wore a large, blue and white striped hoodie, baggy cargo pants and sneakers. The boy and Butch seemed to be having a conversation before Butch threw both of them the finger, causing the boys to laugh.

Ms. Keane must have noticed Brick and pointed him to the Professor. “AH! Tony! There he is! That’s the teacher I was telling you about.”

The Professor looked the direction she was pointing. “That’s Brick, right? He looks so young!” He said amazed. 

“That’s because he’s a genius! Graduated from high school at sixteen. Then, he finished a four year university in fewer than two!”

Both the Professor and Blossom were shocked to hear that. “And he did all of that to be a teacher?!” The Professor exclaimed.

“Well he told me his father wanted him to go to law school, but Brick very much enjoys teaching. I didn’t want to pry too much in his personal affairs.”

The Professor nodded in understanding. “Well I’d very much like to meet him.”

Once again, Blossom started chocking on air. The Professor quickly turned to his daughter and gently patted her back until her irregular coughing fit stopped. Ms. Keane snapped her fingers in realization. 

“That’s right! Blossom you’re one of Brick’s students, aren’t you?”

Blossom nodded trying to catch her breath and her father smiled. “Oh! Now I must meet him now!” 

“I’ll flag him down!” Before Blossom could stop the history teacher, Ms. Keane stood up and waved her arms to catch Brick’s attention. “BRICK!! BRICK!!! OVER HERE!!!!”

Brick turned around to see Ms. Keane and politely waved at her. Brick nudged the blonde boy next to him and motioned for him to follow. The two left Butch’s attention and climbed the stairs until they reached Ms. Keane, the Professor and Blossom. Once Brick and Blossom made eye contact, his smile grew ever so slightly. 

“Ms. Sandra.” Brick spoke first with a smile. “How are you?”

Ms. Keane smiled. “Oh I’m just wonderful! I brought you over here to meet a good friend of mine.” She turned to the Professor. “Brick, this is Professor Antonio Utonium. Tony, this is Brick Jojo.” She introduced.

As the two males shook hands, the Professor gasped once he heard Brick’s full name. “Jojo? Your last name is Jojo, right?”

Brick nodded. “Yes sir. Our last name actually.” Brick stepped aside to show the blonde boy standing behind him. “This is my younger brother, Boomer Jojo, and our older brother is Coach Butch Jojo.” 

Blossom saw Boomer’s face for the first time. He had deep, dark blue eyes that were covered by his long, blonde bangs. She noticed by his facial features that Boomer looked nothing like Butch or Brick. Even though they were a few year apart, Brick and Butch had some features that made them look similar, but from Boomer, you would be surprised to know that he was related to his older brothers. 

Boomer gave everyone a polite nod as he muttered a soft, “Good evening.”

The Professor snapped his fingers catching everyone’s attention. “Oh my God! You must be related to Mordecai Joseph Jojo!”

Upon hearing that name, the two brothers’ faces seemed to brighten up and they smiled fondly. Brick nodded his head. “Yes. That’s our father.”

The Professor gave an expression as though he was meeting his idol. “I am a huge fan of his books! I’m so honored to meet you and to know that you teach my daughters! Oh! Of course, you already know my second eldest child, Blossom.” The Professor proudly introduced. 

Brick gave sincere smile without drawing too much attention. “Of course. She is my top student and very brilliant indeed. You must be very proud of her.”

“Oh, my girls are my pride and joy!”

Blossom couldn’t stop staring at Brick. He was purposely getting on her father’s good side, for whatever reason. It was like, having a boyfriend meeting your parents, but instead, he was playing the “Teacher Card” again.

_“Smooth…very smooth.”_

Ms. Kean interrupted the male’s conversation. “Tony mention about you father and his work. What does he do exactly?”

The Professor gave her a look. “Sandra. You know perfectly well what he did. He wrote that book I let you borrow.”

Ms. Keane gasped. “You mean he wrote ‘The Economy from a Criminal Mind’?!”

Brick nodded. “That’s him.”

“I LOVE that book! It changed my entire look on stock brokers! And the chapter of financing history got me hooked!” She exclaimed. 

“He’s actually starting to write his next book that goes deeper within the explanation of the Stock Market Crash.” Brick informed them causing the adults to squeal in joy.

“Oh please sit with us! We have so much to discuss.” The Professor offered. “I’m interested to know why you decided to be a teacher after your father’s successful book.”

“Of course! No problem. Actually, I was hoping to meet you one day, Mr. Utonium. I’m a fan yours as well, believe it or not, and your work on using renewing carbonated matter into a type of unlimited fuel source is simply revolutionary.” On that note, Boomer rolled his eyes knowing full well his older brother was closet science nerd. 

The look on the Professor’s face was so magnificent that Blossom would have thought that Christmas and his birthday joined together as one and the Professor got a golden golf set made from heaven’s angels themselves. 

Boomer motioned for Blossom. “Hey, let’s go watch the game somewhere else.”

Ms. Keane agreed. “Good idea. Why don’t you kids go have fun, while the grown-ups have their talk?”

Brick ruffled Boomer’s already messy hair. “Stay out of trouble, alright?”

“I know…”

Blossom stood up and followed Boomer up the stairs. She turned around to see Brick sitting down on her seat next to the Professor as they smiled while continuing their conversation. Boomer pulled Blossom out of her thoughts.

“Don’t worry about my brother. He’s pretty careful.” Boomer smiled as they walked along the second floor. 

“S-so…you know we’re….”

“Oh yeah. So does Butch. We tell each other everything!” He replied cheerfully. “Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with us.”

At first, Blossom was a little embarrassed, but after looking at Boomer’s bright smile, Blossom felt at ease. Funny, Boomer almost reminded her of Bubbles. 

“So you’re Brick’s younger brother, right? He mentioned you from time to time. Boomer, right?” 

Boomer nodded and rolled his eyes. “When doesn’t he? Every chance they get, Butch and Brick talk about me like I’m their kid.” He laughed. 

Blossom smiled. “Well you are the baby of the family. Even though I’m a triplet, my youngest sister will get spoiled the most by our relatives.”

“Jesus Christ! You’re a triplet!?”

“Well we’re not identical, but yeah.” She clarified. “So aren’t you from Citiesville?”

Boomer nodded slightly. “Yeah…I live with our mom. She runs an important business, but she doesn’t want to miss being a parent. So I’m stuck at Citiesville….” He sighed.

“You don’t like it there?”

Boomer shook his head. “I wanna stay with my brothers. Plus Citiesville sucks.” Blossom laughed. 

“I understand completely.”

The two stopped at the sound of the marching band playing the school song as the crowd started cheering when the football players rushed into the field. The cheerleader cheered as they performed their routine dance complete with high jumps and flips. Blossom smiled and cheered for her sister like she always did during football games. Blossom turned to Boomer to ask him a question, only to find out that Boomer had left her side.

Blossom looked around to see that Boomer had run downstairs to the lowermost section of the bleachers and quickly followed after him. Boomer was leaning on the rails as close as he physically could while staring at the group of cheerleaders. Blossom caught up to him.

“Hey. What’s the matter?” She asked. 

“Who….who…..” He stuttered as he was staring in the direction of Beauty and Princess. Blossom caught on to his nervousness and figured he was staring at Beauty, due to her overall attractiveness. 

“Oh? You mean the girl with the short orange hair? That’s—”

“No not her! The blonde with the cute pigtails.” Boomer explained quickly. Blossom realized that Bubbles was standing next to Princess and Beauty, but was overshadowed by them. She looked back at Boomer, who had a face that looked like Cupid had thrown a love rock at his head. To say that Boomer was dumbstruck clearly did not meet the expectations to his shock.

To put it plain and simple:

Boomer fell stupid in love.

“Oh. That’s my little sister, Bubbles.”

“Bubbles…” Boomer uttered her name like it was forbidden from the world because it was too precious for anybody to say. His eyes were transfixed solely on Bubbles, as if she was the only person in his entire vision. 

Boomer had an instant crush on Bubbles and he hasn’t even spoken to her yet.

Meanwhile, Blossom stood beside him, watching him watching Bubbles with the stupidest happy smile she had ever seen. It reminded her of the time she first met Brick. The moment she saw his hypnotizing ruby eyes it felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks; no pun intended. Blossom gave Boomer a heartfelt smile and patted his shoulder.

“You want to meet her?”

Upon hearing those words, Boomer looked like a lost puppy when he faced her. “S-seriously….?”

“Yeah. I, mean, you seem like a nice person, even though we know each other for about two minutes.”

Boomer was on the verge of breaking into tears as he repeatedly thanked her like a maniac. 

As the football game rolled on, Blossom and Boomer talked even more and started to develop a quick friendship. Apparently, Boomer seemed like anime and manga as much as Bubbles, but Blossom purposely didn’t mention that in order to surprise him. From their conversations, Boomer would have a lot in common with Bubbles. Blossom got butterflies in her stomach knowing that she was playing matchmaker. 

Before they knew it, it was already halftime and the score was 14- Townsville Tigers and 13- Citiesville Colts. Boomer and Blossom headed toward the concession stands where the girls would usually meet Bubbles. While they were waiting, Blossom searched around to look for Buttercup, but due to the large crowd, she couldn’t find her green sister or her friends. 

Blossom sighed.

“What’s up?” Boomer asked.

“I was looking for my other sister. But I can’t find her. I’m pretty worried, especially since she’s hanging with a bunch of shady people….” Blossom replied.

“Medium height, short black hair, green eyes….wearing all black?” Boomer asked.

Blossom jerked her head back and stared at Boomer. “Y-yeah…How did you—”

“She’s right over there…” Boomer pointed with a grim looked. Blossom saw Buttercup walking towards the stands with Ace and Snake with her. Luckily, Buttercup saw Blossom and walked toward her sister.

“Hey sis! Awesome game, am I right?” Buttercup smiled and looked at Boomer. “Who’s this?”

“This is Boomer. He’s Coach and Mr. Jojo’s younger brother. He goes to Citiesville High though.” Boomer gave Buttercup a short wave. 

Buttercup laughed pointed mockingly at him. “HA! Your brother is kicking your school’s ass.” 

“I’m used to it by now.” Boomer made eye contact with Ace, who gave Boomer an upward nod in acknowledgment. Boomer simply looked elsewhere. 

“BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!!” 

The group turned around to see Bubbles running towards them in her cheerleading outfit. For Boomer, time seemed to have slowed down. Just from a simple glance of the blonde girl, all of the problems and troubles of the world seemed to have vanished into thin air, and everything good was all in this beautiful, blonde angel running in a short, cheerleading outfit. 

Back in real life, Blossom shook her head from Boomer’s face of absolute dumbstruck. 

Bubbles ran to her sisters and hugged them. “So what did you think? Did I look awesome?” She smiled. 

Blossom nodded. “Like always. You don’t have to ask.” 

“I know.” Bubbles pouted. “But I want everyone to cheer our team onward to victory!” As Bubbles jumped and twirled around in excitement, Blossom had to hold Boomer steady to keep him from fainting. 

Then it finally happened. Bubbles made eye contact with Boomer. Her eyes were so bright and beautiful that he couldn’t break away from them. She gave him the sweetest and purest smile that could brighten up the dark world. 

“Hi! I don’t think we met before. I’m Bubbles!” She said cheerfully to Boomer. “What’s your name?” 

Everybody turned their eyes to Boomer expecting him to give an equally cheerful introduction. However, Boomer became sweaty and nervous and when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a squeak. 

“….Ack…!” 

Behind him, Ace and Snake broke out into laughter causing further embarrassment to the blue boy. Buttercup slapped them both to make them stop and Blossom stepped in front of Boomer.

“This is Boomer. He’s Coach and Mr. Jojo’s little brother. We were watching the game and cheering really loud that I think he kind of cracked his voice.” She saved quickly.

Bubbles bought the excuse and gasped. “Oh my. Well we should get you something to drink. Let’s head to the stands and get some snacks while we’re at it!” She grabbed Boomer’s hand and led him in line to the stands. Of course, Boomer grinned like an idiot and agreed to follow Bubbles to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

Buttercup and Blossom shook their heads. “I should probably go with them, in case he drools all over her. Want anything?” That question was directed to Blossom and the two green males. 

“Naw, I’m good.” Snake hissed.

“’ey, um….gimme one of ‘em lil’ chocolate nuggets…” Ace requested.   
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom, who shook her head. “No I’m fine.” Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and followed after Bubbles and Boomer.

This left Blossom alone with Snake and Ace. Ace approached her. “So, yous enjoyin’ the game?” He asked with a smile.

Blossom nodded slightly. “Um…yeah, but I’m not really into football.”

“Aw that’s too bad. It’s a good game too. But I’m wonderin’ why the coach ain’t usin’ his best playa…” 

Blossom found herself clenching her fist in anger. “Because you gave him fucking steroids, you freak!” 

“Not sure…” She replied. 

“So…Me ‘n Snake have been talkin’ and I gotta say, you gots the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.” Ace complimented as he and Snake inched closer to her. Blossom took some steps back away from the two.

“Yeah…are thosssse contactsss?” Snake asked. 

Blossom shook her head. “No…they’re real.” She almost startled herself when she found out that she had been backed into the wall. Ace leaned closer towards to get a better look of her eyes as did Snake hissing on the other side.

“Aw man that’s sick as hell.” Ace crudely complimented. “N’ as I mentioned ‘fore…very pretty.” Ace leaned his head forward causing his sunglasses to slide off slightly, showing off his dark eyes.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Blossom made a move to leave their presence. “Excuse me, I have to go—”

“Aw, what’ssss the russsssh? Don’t you wanna hang for while?” Snake grinned.

“Yeah, cutie. We ain’t gonna bite. So what’s the deal or somethin’? You gots a boyfriend?” Ace snickered which easily started to anger Blossom. Wasn’t Ace dating Buttercup or was he just clearly playing her like he is now? That scumbag! Blossom was not going to let him get away with playing her younger sister without teaching him a proper lesson.

“As a matter of a fact, I do!” She said startling both green boys. “And let me tell you something, Mister!” She rudely pointed her finger at Ace’s face. “I don’t like it when my sister’s so-called ‘boyfriend’ starts hitting on me. I’ve been tolerating your presence long enough, so I’m going to give you one last chance to stay away from sister, for good!”

“So what?” Ace sneered as he roughly pushed Blossom against the wall. “Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it, huh? Your lil’ speech don’t mean shit to me. So why don’t you—”

In an instant, Ace was tossed harshly to the ground and Brick was protectively standing in front of her. Blossom felt his hand on her arm as he pushed her further against the wall. Brick had an angry glare set on Ace alone, because Snake apparently ran off at some point, but, interestingly enough, Brick wasn’t alone. 

Coach Butch Jojo was also hovering over Ace with a look of pure intent to murder. There was a crowd of people surrounding the two as Butch grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. Blossom heard several angry and worried parents cheering Butch on and call 911. 

“You got some serious fucking balls to show your face here after what you did!” Butch growled.

Ace smirked. “What? I ain’t my fault. If anything, I did you a favor—”

Butch rammed his fist into Ace’s cheek bones. “Shut up!! You know goddamn well you’re not supposed to be anywhere around here!!” He shouted. 

Before Blossom to see any more, Brick pulled her away from the crowd and behind the confession stands, away from anyone’s eyes. Brick searched around her face and check for any bruises or marks. 

“Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head. “No.” _“But I was about to hurt him.”_

“I thought you said you didn’t know Ace.” He glared.

“That was until a couple of hours ago. Look it’s been a crazy night and seeing Ace and…Snake today wasn’t a part of my agenda.” Blossom confessed sounding stressed out.

Brick looked at her. “Wait…Snake was here?” 

“Yeah. He must have fled off before you and coach arrived.” She explained. Brick bit the inside of his cheek before he sighed. He hugged Blossom gently burying his face in her hair. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe…”

Blossom smiled and hugged him in return feeling secure in his arms. “I’m a little tougher than I look.” She said causing both to laugh. 

Eventually, the couple left their hiding spot and heard the Professor and her sister calling for her. Brick lead Blossom to her family where her father pulled her into a tight hug. 

“OH! Blossom there you are! You’re safe and sound! Did that thug tried to hurt you?” The Professor asked worryingly checked for any marks like Brick had earlier. 

Blossom smiled reassuringly. “No Professor. I’m fine.”

“Oh Thank God. Had Buttercup not come to us as soon as she saw it, I don’t know what would have happened!” Ms. Keane exclaimed.

Blossom looked surprised from Ms. Keane’s explanation. “Buttercup did…?”

Bubbles nodded. “Yeah. When we got out our snacks, we saw that Ace had you cornered, so Buttercup ran to get Mr. Jojo and the Professor and Boomer left to get Coach Jojo.” She explained.

The crowd behind them erupted in louder cheers as several other people got a chance to beat the living daylights out of Ace; Buttercup was among them. Fortunately, the Townsville Police arrived for Ace’s arrest. 

The rest of the night ended smoothly. Blossom wanted to talk to Buttercup, but since Buttercup was heavily into the football, they agreed to talk about it when they got home. Boomer and Blossom became good friends and exchanged phone numbers, even though Boomer literally couldn’t tear his eyes a second away from Bubbles. If it wasn’t for Bubbles’s outspoken nature, Blossom believed he would have never uttered a squeak to her. 

By the time the football game was over, Townsville Tigers won, the Professor and Brick seem to have grown a very quick friendship, even going to as far as calling each other by their first names. Blossom could have sworn that the Professor invited Brick to dinner. 

Once the Utonium Family arrived home, they all changed out of their clothes and got ready for bed. Buttercup laid on Blossom’s bed feeling a bit depressed, but oddly relieved. Blossom sat beside her comforting Buttercup as best as she could.

“I should have known Ace was no-good. He was like that when we meet, so why did I expect any different?”

“You probably wanted to be the one who can turn someone’s life around for the better. But you probably weren’t thinking clearly.”

“You got a point. We had a lot in common, but in the end, he wasn’t right for me.” Buttercup sighed. 

“You didn’t need my evaluation to know that.” Blossom deadpanned. 

Buttercup smacked her sister. “Shut up! I fucked up, okay?”

“We all fuck up. But we just got to know when to bounce back and start again.” Blossom said. “Thank you, for what you did today.”

“It was either tell a teacher, or I’d go kick Ace in the balls myself.” Buttercup explained.

“I was going to do that anyway.” The sisters laughed as Blossom’s phone ringed from a text message. Buttercup rolled out of bed.

“Well, I’m over it now. Night.” She said walking back to her room.

“Good night.” Blossom answered her phone. It was a text message from Brick.

**Brick: What did you do to my little brother?**

**Blossom: What are you talking about?**

**Brick: All of a sudden, he started crying and begging me to enroll him into Townsville High. He keeps talking about some goddess he saw today and he wouldn’t stop crying!**

**Blossom: He met my little sister.**

**Brick: The blonde one?**

**Blossom: Yep.**

**Brick: Figured. He has a thing for blondes.**

Suddenly, Blossom got another text message; this time it was from Boomer. 

**Boomer: IM A FUCKING IDIOT!! I 4GOT 2 GET BUBBLES’S NUMBER!!!!**


	11. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 27th Annual Townsville Autumn Festival! Time to celebrate!

* * *

One week has passed.

It was finally the Townsville Citywide 27th Annual Autumn Festival. 

The mayor of Townsville issued a city-wide shut down of all businesses, schools and social arrangements so that everyone had to attend today’s festivities. The mayor went as far as having attendance on every resident in the entire city. 

But who could blame him?

This was most anticipated event of the month. No citizen would even dream of missing the Autumn Festival, of all days. As always, it was being held at Townsville High School and showcased many wonderful events for both children and adults alike. Bobbing for apples, pie eating contests, three-legged races, pickle eating contests, puppet shows, fortune telling, talent shows, and several charity events. 

The students worked very hard on decorations and scheduled events for the festival and as always, it became a spectacular turn-out. The school was decorated with colors complimenting the fall harvest; shades of red, orange and green were in everyone’s sight. There were many booths hosted by many clubs of the school that featured wonderful aspects of their club and sometimes they would have something neat to show. 

The school, inside and out, was filled with smiling people. There wasn’t any sadness in the area, because everyone was having a good time. The mayor of Townsville paid each and every student we saw a compliment on another job well done for a spectacular event. 

Even those who did not live in Townsville were invited and of course, they were also enjoying themselves. Including Boomer Jojo.

This was Boomer’s first time coming to the Autumn Festival, since his mother was far too busy this weekend to even pay attention to him. Of course, Boomer didn’t care. That meant he could stay with his father and brothers for the weekend, and also could see that beautiful angel that occupied his thoughts since her met her. He and Brick were walking around the school front courtyard, with was occupied with many booths and food stands.

Even though teachers were still on the job, that didn’t meant they weren’t allowed to relax and enjoy the festival. So with that in mind, Brick dressed business causal; black dress shirt, red tie, dark blue jeans and red Vans. His button-up shirt was tucked in his pants and held up by a simple black belt. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, as usual. Boomer wore a black _Sleeping With Sirens_ t-shirt underneath a large blue and grey flannel shirt, grey skinny jeans, blue converse and a black beanie covering his messy blonde hair. 

Due to their gorgeous appearance, the brothers’ attention seemed to be captured by every male and female alike. Most of them already knew Brick but with Boomer in the picture, it made everyone swoon and gossip. Of course, the brothers’ clearly ignore them all. As they passed by the many food stands, the aroma of cotton candy, candy apples and funnel cakes intoxicated Boomer and he let out a soft whimper.

“Brick… _please_....” He whined.

“No.”

“Just a bag of candy corn at least! It’s not gonna change anything.”

“You are participating in Sports Day tomorrow, and if Butch finds out you’re cheating on your diet…”

“Then let’s just make it our little secret?” 

“No.” 

The younger boy groaned in defeat. “What if I don’t buy it for me?”

“Who the hell are you going to buy it for? If you think you’re giving sweets to Butch then—”

“NO!” Boomer nearly shouted. “God no! I was talking about….Bubbles…”

Brick raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Bubbles! Dude c’mon!” Boomer lowered his voice to a whisper. “That girl I met last week…the one I’ve been crushing on.”

“You mean ‘obsessing over’?” 

“Yes—no! No! Bro, don’t make me sound like I’m a creep!” 

“You are a creep.”

“No I’m not!”

Brick rolled his eyes while Boomer continued. “Besides, don’t you want to give ‘you-know-who’ a gift to?”

Brick scoffed over the silly idea, but after staring at the many prize stands, he realized that in the past few weeks, he had not talked to Blossom as much as they used to. He understood because she was probably too busy with the preparations of the festival and schoolwork and whatever else she was occupied with, but, to be honest, Brick missed her very much. He missed her cute little quirks and developing smart-ass remarks. He missed the way her eyes would twinkle when she laughed or when she fiddles with her hair whenever she’s in deep thought. Her face would suddenly blossom into happiness when their eyes met. He missed it all.

“Hey. How do I win that one?” Brick addressed to the white and red teddy bear to the man behind the stand. He hoped Blossom will love it.

* * *

On the other side of the schoolyard, where the stage equipment was being setup, the girls were in the process of organizing their band equipment and going over last minute changes to their performing song. Thankfully, their cousins were there to help and give advice when needed. 

“So in the beginning, Bubbles will give the count and I’ll start playing, after four sets of four rests, Buttercup will play. Bubbles, you will come in after Buttercup when I start singing. After the first verse, we’ll crescendo into a forte.” Blossom said pointing at her marked music sheet.

“But are we still going to crescendo after the first chorus?” Buttercup asked.

“Yeah but then we’ll immediately go soft before the second verse.” 

Bubbles twirled her drumsticks in her hands. “Are we still ending on the same note or we going to try the cascading thing we practiced last night?” She asked.

Buttercup shook her head. “Nah, that was train wreck. We’re sticking to our old plan.” 

Bubbles started jumping in her school shoes. “I can’t believe we’re performing today! I’m so excited!”

“Well try to contain that excitement, cousin. You girls won’t go on stage for a couple of hours.” Brute reminded them. 

“I know, but the anticipation is killing us.” Blossom agreed. 

“Well you girls have other shit you gotta be doing. Like tuning instrument, syncing, practicing vocals…” 

“And let’s not forget make-up and wardrobe!” Brat interrupted her elder sister. “I did you girls a favor by designing your outfits and I’ll be damned if those go to waste!” 

Brute rolled her eyes and pushed Brat out of the way. “Anyway…you girls will have plenty of time to do all of that, just so long as nothing interrupts you.”

“You mean like that?” Buttercup pointed to the front school gates. A limo was parked next to it and along came a crowd of people with their cameras and phones at the ready to take picture. From the limousine emerged a tall man wearing expensive clothing and flashy clothing. Once he stepped out, the crowd erupted in hysteric cheers and screams. They people started lining up for autographs and photos with the superstar.

Blossom sighed. “Looks like Jack Ranger is here…” 

Brat frowned and folded her arms. “Who invited that hack?” Once she said that, Princess Morebucks and her father stepped out of the limo and took pictures with Jack. 

“Does that answer your question?” Bubbles asked. Suddenly, Berserk and Bara-Bara ran to the group carrying autograph books and wearing T-shirts that say: “Twister”. 

“We heard Ms. Twister is here! Where is she?!” Berserk demanded. 

Blossom stared at her cousin. “Where did you hear that Ms. Twister is here?” 

“Online. Duh! Now where is she?!” 

“Twister isn’t here, little sister.” Brute pointed at Jack Ranger. “Jack is here though.”

Upon seeing Jack Ranger, Bara-Bara threw her stuff on the ground in disgust. “Aw c’mon! I had my hopes up for Twister and fucking Jack is here?!”

“I never knew you guys were fans of Ms. Twister.” Buttercup commented. 

“Huge fans!” Berserk huffed. “I fucking hate Jack Ranger.”

“We all do.” 

Blossom checked her watch. “Alright, we have to head back to our homeroom classes and club activities. We don’t perform until 5:15, so let’s meet back here at 3 o’clock.”

The girls nodded and the elder cousins went off to enjoy the festival. Once Bubbles went to put away her drumsticks, Blossom turned around to see their father waving at them. “Girls!” 

“Hey Professor!” Blossom and Buttercup walked closer toward him. The closer they approached their father they realized that he wasn’t alone. Next to him was tall girl, with brown hair and purple eyes. Her skin was pale and her body looked frail, but upon seeing Buttercup and Blossom, the girl gave a bright and glowing smile. She wore an off-shoulder, see-through, purple sweater with a black tank top underneath, jean shorts, black stocking and purple high tops. She wore her hair a loose ponytail that hung on her left shoulder. 

Upon seeing the girl, Blossom and Buttercup wasted no time running toward her. “BUNNY!!”

The two hugged their eldest sister while Bunny laughed and hugged them back. “It’s so good to see you girls again!”

Blossom was the first to release her while Buttercup held onto Bunny for dear life. “What are you doing here? Did the doctors say you could come?”

The Professor smiled. “Actually, that’s what I’ve been waiting to tell you, but your sister couldn’t wait to surprise you.”

“The doctors did some tests on me and said that my heart is recovering stronger than ever. So pretty soon, I’ll be out of the hospital!” 

The younger sisters gasped. “Are you fucking serious?!” Buttercup shouted. Bunny nodded excitedly.

“Well, Bunny has to take a few more tests before they can release her, but I’m sure that she’ll be home very soon.” The Professor exclaimed.

Buttercup pumped her fists in the air in absolute joy and celebration. Seeing her sister’s spontaneous actions, Bubbles caught up with her family. “Buttercup what are you—OMYGOSHBUNNY!!!” Bubbles cried as she latched onto her big sister and upon hearing the good news, she instantly broke into hysteric sobbing.

The triplets were more than excited to have their big sister back. 

* * *

Avoiding the entire commotion of Jack Ranger’s appearance, Brick and Boomer finally found their eldest brother participating in the Annual Pumpkin Pie contest as a judge. According to Butch, it was the best job in the whole festival because he got to eat pies for free. Boomer, of course, got angry over the fact that Butch was eating sweet while he cannot. While the two brothers argued, Brick was looking around to see some of his students hard at work on their assigned booths. But still no sign of his student girlfriend. 

In his hand, he held a white teddy bear with red hearts all over its body. He won this easily at a target-shooting game and was determined to give it Blossom. He was seriously sure she will adore it. Now the next problem was finding her. 

He checked the building, the track, the courtyard and the auditorium, and still no sign of Blossom. He asked his students, who told him that they saw her in certain locations throughout the day, but Brick never had a chance to catch-up to her. Maybe he forgot she was Student Council President and was basically in charge of the entire festival. Not only did Blossom have to check her class’s booth, but all the other student run activities too. 

God—Brick missed her.

“Listen here, fat-ass, you can’t sit here and stuff your face with fucking pies! While I can’t!!”

“And you listen here, smart-ass, you can’t talk to me like that because I’m the eldest! So fuck off!!” 

“You always pull the ‘Big Brother’ card every time!! Just give me one slice of pie for the love of God!!”

“No! You’re on a strict diet! I don’t want your dumbass to be wiped out tomorrow in the games!!”

“Why do you even care?! I don’t even go to this school!!”

“Because we share the last fucking name! No brother of mine is gonna embarrass me!!”

“Just shut up and let me try a slice of pie!!!”

God—Brick _really_ missed her. 

“Brick? Butch?”

“Is that you?!”

The brothers turned around to witness a sight they never wanted to see.

Berserk, Bara-Bara, Brat and Brute were standing a few feet away from them. 

It was too late to run away now, because they already made eye contact. 

“Aw shit…”

* * *

Blossom checked her watch. It read 1:47 meaning that she had about an hour before she headed back to the stage area for the talent show. In the meantime, she had been running around the school grounds checking on the booths, the students and indoor activities. She was the student council president and was practically in charge of the festival so it was her job to inspect every living being in the area. 

So far everything was in order. The people were laughing and having a good time and the students were working hard while also having fun. Just the atmosphere Blossom had hoped for. 

Blossom left the building and bumped into the last person expected to see. 

“Oh! Hey Blossom.”

“Hey Ben.” The atmosphere became very awkward very fast. “Is everything going smoothly so far?”

“Oh—oh! Yeah! No disruptions so far, expect for Jack Ranger’s appearance. But besides that, no bad news.” He smiled. 

“Good. Well…I’ll see you later. I have to go and observe the pie-eating contests.” Blossom turned to leave until Ben stopped her.

“Blossom wait!” She turned around to meet Ben again. “Um…Blossom are you still going to the dance? I hope my advances toward you didn’t make you so uncomfortable that you decided not to—”

“Oh no!” Blossom shook her head. “I will be going to the Fall Dance. I promised my sister that I’ll go.”

Ben nodded. “Cool. Cool…Well…I’ll be there, of course. So…I’ll save you dance.” He smiled.

“Yeah, okay. Sure…” Blossom smiled nervously. 

“Great…see you then.” Ben left in the opposite direction leaving Blossom awkwardly standing there. She thought over what she agreed to, because honestly, Blossom wanted Ben to go away as politely as possible. Now Blossom regretted even having a conversation with Ben in the first place. She just agreed to dance with him at the Fall Dance. 

This day just kept getting better and better. 

Blossom walked a fairly short distance to the Pie Eating Contest area which was located in the gym. Once Blossom entered the building, a crowd of people were gathered around several sets of tables and aroma of freshly baked homemade pumpkin pies captured everyone’s noses. The contest would begin in a few minutes so the contesters and judges were getting ready. She knew that Coach Jojo was a judge, as well as the Mayor of Townsville and the Mayor’s Assistant, Ms. Sara Bellum. 

Blossom walked around the area taking a quick look of all the pies on display. Meanwhile, Boomer couldn’t breathe on the other side of the gym thanks to Brat.

“OH MY GOD! Your little brother is, like, sooo cute!!” Brat squealed while squeezing Boomer onto her suffocating chest. Usually, any boy would be more than excited to have their face between a woman’s large breasts, but in Boomer’s case, it was a nightmare. He couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t let go and if she messed up his perfectly messy hair, Boomer was going to lose it. 

After about three minutes of their little brother being tortured, Butch pried Boomer out of Brat’s grip. “Yes. We are very proud of his cuteness, but we want him back now!” Once Butch released Boomer, the youngest brother quickly hid behind Brick. Brick rolled his eyes.

Berserk smiled. “Sooo…” She twirled her hair. “What are you guys doing here?” 

Brick sighed. “Well since…Butch works here—”

“Dude, you work—ahh!!” Brick quickly elbowed his older brother’s gut to shut him up. 

“—he invited us and…here we are.” Brick finished playing it cool. He heard Butch calling him a ‘motherfucker’ under his breath. Luckily, Brat and Berserk bought it, but Brute wasn’t convinced, and Bara-Bara didn’t honestly care. 

“So you work here Butch?” Brat asked.

“Oh yeah. Gym teacher, sports coach. ….pie contest judge.” Butch and Brick really wanted these girls to leave. 

“What about you Brick? What do you do?” Berserk asked batting her eyes. 

“I…um…” 

“Oh my God! That is such cute teddy bear!!” 

Brick completely forgot about the white stuffed bear he was carrying until Brat mentioned it. “Who is it for? Is it for a special someone?”

“Is it for your girlfriend?”

“Actually!” Brick placed the stuffed animal in Butch’s face. “I got for my brother!”

“What the fuck—”

“Yeah. Butch loves stuffed animals. He collects them as a personal hobby and he has been begging me for this bear all day.”

“You are such an ass.”

“And since I love him, I got it for him.”

Brute gave Butch a look. “Seriously?”

Butch and Brick exchanged looks; Brick’s face was asking Butch to play along while Butch’s screamed: “Don’t do this to me”. However, Butch sighed. “Yeah sure. I’ll put this in my other teddy bear collection.”

The girls giggled as an announcement played overhead. 

**“Attention all contestants! We are about to begin judging and tasting the pumpkin pies. Judge will now begin their test tasting, so anyone who is not a judge or contestants must leave the floor and take a seat in the bleachers. Thank you!”**

Upon that announcement, Brick quickly snatched the bear from Butch and ran to the other side of the building. Boomer quickly followed his brother, not wanting to stand another minute with the unattractive girls. Brick hurried to the announcers table only to find that no one was behind it, not even the orange haired beauty he heard a few seconds ago.

Boomer finally caught up with him. “Dude, where’s the fire?”

“She’s gone”

“Who?”

“Blossom. I heard her in the intercom and she’s gone. Like poof.”

“Like poof?”

“Yes…poof.” 

Brick had never been so sad in his entire life.

* * *

Blossom had to be rushed out of the gym for an emergency. Her vice president told her about an urgent matter inside the school building. Once Blossom ran outside toward the entrance, she saw a hoard of people running out the building yelling and screaming. Blossom turned to her vice president and asked what happened.

“The café in the cafeteria caught on fire. Someone left the stove on and the kitchen suddenly we up. But the fire is being put out now.”

“Is anyone hurt?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No one was hurt, but now the café ruined and we don’t know how to fix this. Plus for the bonfire we’ll need some refreshments, but that can’t happen anymore now that the cafeteria is toast.”

Blossom sighed. “This really is a disaster…” She suddenly thought of an idea. “Isn’t there a senior class that did a miniature café theme for their homeroom class?”

Rebecca gasped catching on to Blossom’s idea. “I think so! I’ll so see if they have anything left for tonight’s bonfire.”

“Good. Then once the pie-eating contest is over, take the winning pies as well.”

Rebecca agreed and gathered a bunch of other students to help her with the task. Once Blossom was left alone, several parents and adults were quick to voice their upsets at the student president. Blossom spent about ten minutes reassuring the people that everything will be fine, and the festivities will continue as planned. 

“Blossom!” The pink student turned around to see Bubbles running toward her in a witch hat and cloak. Apparently, it was her turn for their homeroom’s fortune telling booth. 

“Bubbles? What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s sabotaging the student booths! Everyone is getting upset!”

“I’ll take care of this.” Blossom ran near the front gates where several rows of handmade booths stood. The people and students around them were very upset and angry. Blossom took a closer look and saw that signs were taken down, several items were broken and all of it was drawn on with offensive words; such as: **“PRINCESS RULEZ!!”** and **“PRINCESS IS AWESOME!!!”** and so on. 

Blossom quickly ignored all the parents and adults and went straight for the students; specifically her homeroom classmates.

“This has Princess’s name written all over it!” Robin declared.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock! She literally came by here and ruined all of our hard work!” Mitch frowned. “She can’t do that!”

Blossom shook her head. “No she can’t. Does anybody know why?”

One of her classmates pointed one of the larger booths in the area. “I think it has something to do with that.”

Everybody turned around to see a large golden stage at the end of the row that clearly outshined every other booth in the area—no, every other festivity in the whole festival. It was labeled: **“PRINCESS’S GOLDEN CARNIVAL”** in colorful lights and featured several attractions, like; clowns, balloon animals, ice cream stands that serve sundaes, petting zoos, and even a miniature Ferris Wheel! The people flocked over to the shameless display of wealth leaving the students to their mess to clean-up.

Blossom was wondering how did Princess managed to put this number together without her or anyone else’s knowledge? 

Blossom made her way to the carnival and saw Princess on stage wearing a golden suit and top hat with black gloves and boots resembling a rich ring leader of a circus. Blossom rolled her eyes. “Princess!!” She shouted.

The Morebucks heiress turned to Blossom with a smirk and jumped down to her level. “What can I do for you, Blossom Utonium?”

“Princess…what is this?! I clearly didn’t authorize this!!”

“Um…This is my golden carnival, duh! I had to liven up the festival a little since the rest of our classmates were doing such a crappy job…”

“Princess! This is not about you; it’s about the school! Including the students! Now take this down or else I’ll report you.”

“Why?! So the people can look at poor-class run around in their crummy cardboards—?”

“Precious school booths that you clearly defaced!”

“Not to mention that superstar Jack Ranger will have a proper place to preform instead of that...cheap stage.” Princess rolled her eyes. 

“That’s it! I’m putting my foot down!” Blossom slammed her foot on the ground. “I’m reporting you to the principal and then you’ll take…ALL OF THIS….down!!”

Princess smiled. “Oh. You mean our principal, who’s riding the Ferris wheel over there?” Blossom turned around to see their beloved principal having the time of his life on the Ferris wheel. She frowned at her constant stream of misfortunate events. Blossom just wanted this day to end. 

“Don’t worry about the talent show, Blossom.” Princess continued. “I already talked with the principal, and since my stage is visibly superior to the school’s…lame, poor, wooden stage….the concert will be held here!”

“Concert? What about the talent show?!”

“You mean the shameless display of talentless hacks—?”

“OUR CLASSMATES!!”

“Yeah…that’s definitely cancelled. There’s no room for Jack Ranger’s performance. So…you’re welcome.” Princess smiled and left the stage leaving Blossom horribly dismayed.

* * *

Thirty minutes left until the Talent Show and—oh who was Blossom kidding?! There wasn’t going to be a Talent Show because Princess Morebucks, once again, managed to steal the spotlight from her fellow classmates and took charge of her plans. She does this every year, so why didn’t Blossom see this coming? That spoiled brat pulled a number this time. Princess managed to ruin the fun for the rest of her classmates who won’t be able to show off their individual talents for all to see.

“THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!” Buttercup yelled expressing Blossom’s opinion. “Who is she to demand that the talent show be cancelled for a stupid carnival?! Like seriously, who does that?!”

“Princess Morebucks, apparently.” Bubbles answered as laid on the stage defeated. 

“Of all the stupid, asinine, shark-jumping horseshit she’s ever done, THIS stunt takes the cake!!”  
  
Bubbles shook her head. “She’s done worse.” 

“Well this is certainly on the Top 5!” Buttercup yelled as she paced back and forth. “We spent weeks practicing only to have our shot be blown away!” 

“This is…the worst Autumn Festival ever…” Blossom agreed with a silent nod. 

As Buttercup continued to yell and scream her frustrations to the world, Blossom hopped off the stage and took a walk that was….away from the heinous carnival. 

Another year gone to a waste, thanks to Blossom underestimating Princess’s power. Like seriously, there hasn’t been an event that Princess was involved in. Half of the reason for Blossom being Student Council President was for the spoiled brat to not have her way with student activities, but know Blossom felt like a failure. The festival was ruined in her opinion, even if she could see the smiles on the adult’s faces. 

“Blossom?” The pink student looked up to see her red-eyed teacher/boyfriend, whom she realized she hasn’t seen all day. From that realization, Blossom felt bad that she was too busy to notice her own boyfriend and now her failures were piling up.

Brick walked up to her in concern. “Blossom, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “No…it’s nothing…”

He placed his hands comfortably on her shoulders. “Stop lying. You look like you’re about to cry.”

Blossom sighed, knowing that he was going to get an honest answer from her, and buried her face into his chest. Thankful that there were no unwelcomed eyes to watch them, Brick wrapped his arms around her and softly petted her hair. “Why can’t Princess do something normal with her wealth…like donate it to charity or…end world hunger…?”

“There…there…” Brick shushed. “Princess just wants some attention.” He would know from personal experience. 

“This…is the stupidest carnival…ever…Now…nobody will have a chance at the talent show. Everyone worked so hard too and I feel awful for not being able to do anything about it…”

Brick didn’t say anything and opted to kiss her forehead.

“I wish there was some way to shut down the carnival.”

“There is.” Brick answered simply causing Blossom to look up at him.

“…What?”

Brick shrugged. “Yeah. Just hit the switch and the carnival shuts down.”

“Hit the switch….?! You make it sound like this can be over just like that!” She emphasized with a snap of her fingers.

“Princess is not a complicated person. Sure, she may have guards and money, but—” Brick stopped himself feeling that he was saying too much all at once. “Look—just gather the students to the Talent Show area, tell them to prepare and everything else will be taken care of.” 

“Wh—what?! ‘Taken care of’?! Brick what are you talking about?” 

Brick smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a simple kiss and whispered. “Trust me.”

Blossom was utterly confused. There was so much more to Brick and its killing her inside that he refused to reveal his true nature. But after looking into his soft velvet eyes, what choice did she have but to trust him?

Blossom nodded. “Okay. I trust you.” She checked her watch. “You have less than twenty minutes to pull his off.”

“I’ll be done in ten.” He smirked and walked away to the carnival. 

Not knowing what else to do, Blossom ran back to the Talent Show stage and told the surrounding adults and students to quickly prepare for the show. The students were entirely confused and the only ones who some-what understood the situation were her own cousins. 

“YOU HEARD THE LADY! I WANT THOSE LIGHTS SET UP!! YOU BRATS GET YOUR TALENTS READY!!” Berserk yelled over Blossom’s instructions, suddenly taking a terrifying command over the students. Buttercup and Bubbles ran up to their sister.

“Blossom, what’s going on?”

“Look girls, you’re going to have to trust me when I say that the show will go on!” Blossom reassured as best as she could. 

“But how?” Bubbles asked.

“Who cares how?! You three need to get dressed in uniform!” Brat yelled while tossing their band uniforms in their faces. “And hurry up!” 

Without a moment to spare, the girls, along with the rest of the participating students, ran to prepare for the talent show. The show was about to be on.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the word had been passed that the talent show will be on the school stage as originally scheduled, so people began to move away from the carnival, slowly but surely. The students decorated the stage with colorful balloon, ribbons and paint to make it stand out, but it paled in comparison to Princess’s carnival. The participates were prepared with their costumes, props and skits and were waiting for the show to start. 

Blossom checked her watch and noticed that ten minutes had passed, but she still saw that the carnival was still active. She hoped that Brick came through with his promise or else this would have been all for nothing. “I hope nothing went wrong…” She wondered fiddling with the end of her dress. For their band costumes, the girls went with Bubbles’s idea of what she called a “Lolita” style. Blossom wore a white dress shirt underneath a pink overall dress wrapped around a black bow, a red bow tie, white and pink stripped stockings and black dress shoes. The dress was big and lacey that ended above her knees, but luckily with was comfortable enough to play in. 

“Hey Blossom.” Blossom turned around at Buttercup’s call. Her sister wore a similar outfit; lime green dress shirt with a black lacey overall dress, dark green bow tie, green and white striped stockings, and black dress shoes. She also had a green headband on top of her head, making Buttercup twice as adorable as she already was. Buttercup folded her arms. “What’s going to happen? Just because we’re starting the show doesn’t mean people are going to arrive. Princess’s carnival of wealth is still running.”

Blossom sighed. “I know just…you gotta trust me okay?”

“Alright fine. But this better be good.”

“Hey girls!” Their youngest sister ran up to them in her outfit. Bubbles wore a baby blue dress filled with plenty of frills and lace that was wrapped in a black bow, a dark blue bow tie, blue and white stripped stockings and black shoes. Her ponytails were tied in smaller blue ribbons and in her hand were her drumsticks. “The equipment is set up and everyone’s ready for the show to start. We need to take our seats with the rest of the talents.”

The three sisters moved away from the backstage and headed toward the front in the audience seats, only to find out that about fifteen people—minus their family and other students participating in the show—had actually attended. Blossom felt her stomach churn at the sight. This was not what she expected at all. “This is bad…”

Once they took their seats, the sounded of fun and excitement from the carnival instantly stopped, causing the few people to turn out. Blossom witnessed the once golden land of fun and money turn into pitch black as the rides, the music and the lights were shut down. The girls could hear people protest and complain as they saw Princess on stage yelling at her guards to fix this mess. Eventually, the people began to leave in crowds and dispersed into different areas of the festival—mainly the talent show. The girls and rest of the students began to cheer in excitement as they realized that they were in control of the situation once again. Blossom smiled wider than before knowing that Brick actually had a hand to this. 

Ms. Keane quickly ran up stage and spoke into the microphone. “In an exciting turn of events, let’s start this talent show early, shall we?!” Upon her announcement, the girls jumped at the roar of cheers behind them. Crowds of people were suddenly piling in that there was no more room for people to sit down. For the next few minutes, students were performing their own unique talents without fear and each one was more spectacular than the last. Singing, dancing, joke telling, even talents you would have never heard of. It wasn’t long before the girls were up next. 

“Thank you Elmer for that amazing tap dancing number! Let’s give him a round of applauds!!” The people clapped and cheered for the boy as he walked off stage with his tap dancing shoes. “Next on the list are three talented sisters who are back together since their adorable kindergarten band…!!”

The girls groaned. “Did Ms. Keane really have to bring that up?” Buttercup complained. 

“…please welcome Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as…the Powerpuff Girls!!” 

Upon their cue, the girls quickly got on stage; Blossom with her guitar, Buttercup with her bass and Bubbles with her stick and drums already on stage. They received many various comments about the outfits they wore, but it was quickly silence once the girls got into position. The area that was once loud and cheerful was now dead quiet, and the crowd’s attention was for the girls and only them. Blossom looked out into the crowd and saw her family on the third row. Professor with his camera, next to a smiling Bunny and her cousins near them. She saw her friends to the side surprised and awaiting for their song. On the other side, she saw Princess looking pissed off and Beauty playing on her phone indifferent. 

Then she saw the one person she was looking for: Brick.

He stood in the far back with his brothers staring at her with no intentions of breaking their eye contact. From his red eyes, it seemed like the people and everything around them had disappeared and they were only ones left in the world. Those eyes were a constant heart-stopper for her, but it wasn’t until Blossom looked at her boyfriend that she realized that she wasn’t nervous about preforming in front of her peers. Upon realization, Blossom snapped back into reality. With a confident smile, Blossom turned to her sisters, who smiled nodded back. Bubbles raised her sticks and banged them together giving Blossom the beat to start. 

Blossom strummed her guitar giving the first notes of the melody to listening ears. Blossom played perfectly like she practiced and after four counts, Buttercup joined her following her rhythm exactly. Buttercup matched Blossom’s melody and by the time, Bubbles played it was time for Blossom sing. 

_“Grab the key let’s go out and have some fun_   
_Have you ever seen such a perfect day?_   
_What’s in your mind? Let’s do it one by one_   
_Have you ever thought such a day would come?”_

By now, the audience was bobbing their heads to the steady and began clapping along in unison with the song. The girls began to crescendo.

_“Time’s up! Forget the theory_   
_Start up the brand new story_   
_Straight up and put it shortly_   
_THIS IS THE WAY MY LIFE GOES!”_

From that line, the girls brought the energy through their music, and Bubbles and Buttercup joined their sister for the harmonic chorus. With a forte, the crowd cheered in excitement as they loved and clapped to the song.

 _“Someone said I am such a foolish girl_  
 _Who cares? It’s better than without a light!!_  
 _Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight_  
 _Explain to me what is justice what is right?”_  
  
Suddenly, their voices were overshadowed by Blossom guitar shredding, taught by Bara-Bara. Blossom played her guitar solo—which was about the same melody as the chorus, but it ended with a higher note than normal. Despite the fact that she thought the solo was lame, the crowd loved it. The cheers only increased and Blossom saw Berserk and Bara-Bara jump in the air in excitement. 

_“Shut up! You’re so wordy_   
_Forget about all those worries_   
_‘Show me your smile, how charming’_   
_Go home and kiss your mommy!_

_“Someone said I am such a foolish girl_   
_Who cares? It’s better than without a light!!_   
_Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight_   
_Explain to me what is justice what is right?”_

_“Somehow I hate to see you lie and lie_   
_I know how dumb I am but so are you!_   
_Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once_   
_Explain to me what is justice what is right?!”_

The girls ended their note together as planned and they finished their song by Blossom bowing to the audience saying: “Thank you”. The crowd gave the girls a standing ovation and chanted their band name over and over. The Professor was more than proud with his camera as he moved from his seat to the front row to get a better angle at his girls. Princess had already left angry. Bunny and their cousins cheering along with the crowd. Blossom looked back to see Brick clapping and smiling proudly at his girlfriend causing Blossom to smile back tenfold. Bubbles jumped from her seat and gave her sisters a group hug screaming that they did it! 

The sun began to set signaling that it was time for festival to be over, but not without a traditional bonfire ceremony. The people would gather many logs and leaves, and set it on fire while enjoying some delicious treats. Since the cafeteria caught on fire, the people at on some delicious homemade pies from the contests as well as some cookies and smaller cakes some of the students have made. The people of Townsville were happy with the changes and enjoyed themselves in community merriment. 

From the aftermath of the carnival, Princess was forced to take it down because she couldn’t get the power to come back on. Blossom wondered how did Brick manage to accomplish that, but she was too concerned with her overall joy to be worried. Despite the girls’ amazing performance, they only won second place. 

“SECOND PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL?!” Brat yelled.

Buttercup shrugged. “Look Elmer had some amazing feet. He made tap dancing look like a way of life.” 

Brat scoffed. “Ugh! With your performance plus your outfits, you girls should have destroyed those other losers!”

Blossom rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a competition.” 

“Yes it was! You got SECOND PLACE!!”

“Alright Brat, calm down. That’s not what’s important.” Professor reassured. “The important thing is that girls played with all of their might and had fun.”

“Totally! Let’s do that again sometime!” Bubbles suggested. 

“We’ll see.” Blossom said.

Bunny smiled. “I can’t believe you guys got the band back together! That was a great surprise!”

“Creative hiatus!” Blossom insisted, but everyone ignored her. 

“Well girls, give your big sister a hug and kiss, I have to take her back to the hospital.” Their father said sadly causing the girls to frown. “Don’t worry. We’ll visit her next week and remember, she’ll be discharged very soon.” 

The triplets gave their eldest sister a hug. Bunny smiled. “I’ll see you girls soon, okay?”

“We’ll miss you Bunny…” Bubbles nearly cried, but Buttercup slapped her shoulder.

“Idiot! She said she’ll be out soon! She’s not leaving forever!”

“OW! Bunny! Buttercup hit me!”

“Did not!” The two younger sisters began hitting and slapping each other, but before Bunny could intervene, like old times, Blossom stepped in the middle and quickly separated them. Blossom smiled at Bunny.

“Don’t worry. I got this.” 

With more hugs and kisses, the Professor took Bunny back to the car and promised the girls to return for them when it was time for everyone to go home. All of a sudden, the girls heard the intercom of their principal addressing the entire people.

“Um…ladies and gentlemen…I’m sorry to report that due to an allergic reaction to…pumpkins…Jack Ranger would not be performing for us today…”

From the news, the entire schoolyard was filled with sad groans, complaints and protests, except from the girls, who cheered in relief. Buttercup smiled. “Thank you karma!”

“Yeah I know what a relief!” The girls turned around to see the Jojo Brothers walking towards them. Coach Jojo waved at Buttercup and gave her a soft punch on her shoulder. “Nice performance girls! You really blew my mind. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Even though, Butch was talking about the three sisters, his attention was mostly on Buttercup.

“Thanks Coach! We just thought it would be nice to bring the band back!” Buttercup smiled. Blossom wanted to say sometimes but instead gave up once Brick approached her. 

He smiled. “That was some amazing talent. I didn’t know you could play the guitar.”

“Me neither.” Blossom laughed. “Boomer! I didn’t know you were here too.” 

The youngest brother smiled at Blossom and gave her a friendly hug. “Yeah of course!” 

“Bubbles.” Once Blossom mentioned her little sister, Boomer instantly tensed up. “You remember Boomer, right?”

Bubbles smiled brightly at the blonde boy. “Of course I do! We met at the football game last week! I could never forget someone like him!” From that comment alone, Boomer could die happy right now with no regrets in the world. “Oh! Your shirt! I’ve heard of that band before.”

Boomer looked down at his band T-shirt once realizing what she was talking about. “Sleeping With Sirens? You know them?”

Bubbles shook her head. “Not really. I haven’t listened to them before. What are they like?”

Once Boomer explained about the band, Brick quickly pulled his girlfriend away from their family and into a more secluded area to be alone. “Nice distraction.” Brick complimented. 

“Since Boomer has a crush on Bubbles, I just couldn’t resist playing matchmaker.”

“So…the Powerpuff Girls, huh? Is this what you have been doing these past few days?” He asked gesturing to her Lolita outfit she still wore.

“Look the frills and stuff were not my idea.” Blossom defended. 

“I love it.” Brick compliment while playing with her bow tie. “And I love seeing you in it.” He inched closer to her backing her against the tree they stood beside. 

Blossom smirked. “Then take a picture, because you’re never going to see me in it again.”

“Already did. I took about twenty.”

She frowned. “Ugh! You’re such a creep. You’re just like my dad.” 

“Oh! Here. I won this for you.” Brick finally handed Blossom the teddy bear that he had been carrying all day, but the look of joy on his girlfriend’s face was absolutely worth it. Blossom gasped and hugged the soft stuffed animal affectionately.

“Brick…this is wonderful.” She smiled. She got on the tip of her toes to reach to Brick’s lips to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. “Thank you.” She whispered in his lips. Brick responded with a kiss of his own while wrapping an arm around Blossom’s waist. The two swapped kissed realizing that they hadn’t done so in weeks. The same passion was still there and the sparks never died between them. 

This day was certainly worth it.

* * *

**Song is not mine. It belongs in the game** _**The World Ends with You.** _


	12. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Festival Part Two! Electric Boogaloo!

* * *

Bright and early in the next Saturday morning was part two of the Autumn Festival Event: Sports Day. The day where three schools would compete against each other in different athletic tournaments to win bragging rights for a whole year. This year, students from Citiesville and Brutesdale would travel to Townsville for competition. This entire event was meant to form a stronger bond between cities, but who doesn’t love a good competition?

The multitude of buses entered Townsville High School’s parking lot and out poured in the hundreds of students in their school colored gym uniforms; Citiesville wore blue, Brutesdale wore red and Townsville wore gold. The students were directed to the back of the school where the athletic fields were located; the baseball field, track field, and football field were filled with decorations of each school district’s colors and mascots. The students and teachers were preparing for the arrival of the spectators and elected officials. Refreshments were ready for students and coaches were reviewing rules and regulations. 

Once the spectators arrived, the three school districts gather together in the football field. The students sat in the bleachers in their sectioned seats; Townsville students and citizens sat in the far left surrounded by gold colored ropes, Brutesdale sat in the center surrounded by red colored ropes and Citiesville sat in the far right surrounded by blue colored ropes. The principals and coaches stood in the field behind the city’s mayors, who were having a conversation before the beginning speeches began. Blossom sat next to Bubbles and her friends a waiting patiently for the day to begin. Everybody was dressed in their school colored track suits, which Blossom personally believed they looked hideous in the gold suits, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked around the area watching her fellow classmates having conversations with each other about the competitions and dance later today. Blossom looked to her right at the students from Brutesdale. They were in their own world of conversations to talk to other schools. Different teachers were walking up and down the bleachers to supervise the area while others were sitting in their respectful sections. Blossom saw Brick walking along the top row with his arms crossed surveying the area. Their eyes connected for a second and Blossom could see the small smile on his face. Seeing him trying to hide his smile made her smile as well. 

The mayors began their speech about how the festival brings the spirit of the three districts together in harmony and how the tradition has been kept along for over thirty years. The mayors praised the Townsville’s students hard work for hosting another Sports Day this year, and hoped that the students would learn valuable life lessons today. Blossom heard some of her classmates a couple of seats behind her.

“Yeah! They’re gonna learn how Townsville kicks ass!!”

“Haha! Nice one Mitch!” 

With words of encouragement and a proper send off, the Annual Sports Day finally began. 

Each school went to their separate sections of the high school to organize their students in certain categories of the competition. While most student were not competing, they were in charge of other activities that needed to done; such as preparing refreshments, keeping score and assisting teachers when needed. Townville High students were gathered around the football field as the coaches gave important announcement of competition schedules. Coach Jojo, despite mainly coaching the Junior class, led the entire school. The rest of the faculty agree that the raven haired man would shine on Sports Day as he did every year. Butch would always be the first to encourage the students to do their best while at the same time, beat their little heads to stop being lazy. The only other person to equally share his passion was Buttercup. 

After spending another fifteen minutes giving an inspirational speech, the students split off to their designated areas so that their specific tournaments could begin. Blossom was glad that her events were about to begin soon, so that it could be over and done with quickly. 

With the events about to begin, the students were forced away from their sections and to head to their competing areas. Before they knew it, the courtyard was filled with students and citizens changing from place to place in hopes of watching specific competition. While several were starting at the same time, some people were only interested in certain events. The smells of different concessions filled the air of popcorn and other sugar sweets for those who would want to eat. The girls quickly made their way to the track field, the place where Blossom and Bubbles would spend most of their time in. Buttercup would have to travel back and forth for the entire day, but luckily her competitions started right after Blossom’s. Once they arrived, the track field was packed with people on the bleachers and field. 

“Wow! So many people came this year!” Buttercup grinned. 

“Yeah. Let’s hurry to our section.” The girls quickly maneuvered past the crowd to their school’s section where their classmates stood cheering each other on. 

“Hey Blossom!!” The girls turned around to see Boomer waving at them. He was standing next to Brick on far end of their section separated only by rope. The girls smiled at ran to their friend. 

“Boomer! You’re competing here too?” Blossom asked standing closely next to Brick.

“Yeah. I run track so I’m basically here all day.” Boomer laughed. “What about you guys?”

“Well my sisters will be here, but I have too many events to participate in, so I’ll be running around the place.” Buttercup said. 

“Wow you and Butch are the same. He said that he would miss some of my events.”

“Aw. Well that’s okay! We’ll cheer for you instead!” Bubbles said sweetly causing Boomers face to light up like torch. 

“O-oh! Thanks!” He grinned stupidly. “I wish you the best of luck too Bubbles!! Oh! And you too Blossom…” 

Blossom rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, thanks.” 

The announcer began calling all contestants of the Bread-Catching Competition to make their way toward to track for the event to begin. On that cue, Blossom unzipped her jacket to reveal a plain white shirt underneath and tied her ponytail extra tight with her ribbon. “That’s me!” She quickly slipped out of her track pants to show her gym shorts and gave her clothes to Bubbles. “Wish me luck you guys!”

“We’ll be rooting for you.” Brick smiled with a wink. With that, Blossom joined the other contestants. 

The competition was very simple. Students were to test how high they could jump by running a few meters toward the line of large bread rolls suspended about six feet in the air by string of the beams and catching the bread with their mouths. Three students from each schools were allowed to go in three rounds and Blossom was the in the third round. Once the contestants were in position, the referee told the three students to get into position and fired the gun for them to start. The students ran powered by the cheering crowd to catch the bread, but the students from Townsville and Brutesdale managed to reach the rolls. In the second round, only Citiesville scored. 

The Townsville students began to cheer loudly for Blossom as the pink girl began stretching. She heard her sisters shout her name. 

“BLOSSOM!! DO YOU BEST!!”

Of course she was going to do her best. Blossom had been preparing her morning for this event alone. She felt her stomach growling in determination for that delicious piece of bread. Her mouth watered in anticipation knowing that it’ll be in her mouth in only a few seconds. The best thing was the bread was special donation from her favorite bakery “Un Petit Paradis”; known for their sweetest and purest of baked goods her mouth as ever tasted. Blossom would visit that bakery three times a week, she was a regular customer known by name by all of the employees, and she had convinced the Professor to only by their birthday cake from the store. Calling it her favorite bakery was an understatement. 

The contestants got in position and with the gun fire, the three students ran to their goal. The students from Brutesdale and Citiesville didn’t catch the bread, but with a strong leap Blossom caught the bread perfectly in her mouth. The crowd cheered for her as did her school. 

However, the celebration was cut short as Blossom began to land. Unlike the other times, the bread did not break off nor did the string came undone. So by the grace of gravity and Blossom’s weight, Blossom instantly plummeted and crashed to the ground taking the bread and the entire beam down with her. The crowd gasp causing several faculties to run to her aid. 

Brick quickly dropped everything he had and ran to his secret girlfriend. Meanwhile Buttercup could breathe from laughing so hard.

* * *

Despite her epic downfall, Townsville won the bread catch. Blossom received no injuries and was allowed to eat her sweet roll as breakfast. Buttercup had to run to her soccer tournament and apologized to Bubbles for missing her upcoming event. The morning continued on as more and more sporting events took place in different areas; it reminded Blossom the Olympics. As she continued her bread roll, Brick sat on the bench next to her roughly adding a Band-Aid to her cheek. 

Blossom huffed. “That wasn’t necessary.” 

“Neither was getting yourself killed over a piece of bread.”

“Excuse me? This isn’t any ole piece of bread. This bread was baked in ‘Un Petit Paradis’!” Her French teacher would be proud of her pronunciation. 

“Where?” He raised his eyebrows while she stared at him with shock and dismay.

“The little bakery four blocks away from the school! It has this cute little—you know what…never mind. After this, we’re going to the bakery, and you’re going to see why this delicious, large roll is worth every athletic leap to victory.”

Blossom held up her half-eaten trophy roll dramatically as a symbol of Townsville’s first win. It was indeed something to be proud of. Until, her boyfriend killed the mood by breaking off a piece of bread and tasting it for himself. 

He nodded in appreciation. “Damn, that is good.” As he reached for another piece, Blossom moved it away from him.

“No way! Go get your own!”

“I want yours.” 

“No!!”

* * *

The early morning turned to noon as the competitions rolled by. As the students were trying their hardest to win each competition, Brutesdale and Citiesville were already tied with Townsville a few points behind. The Townsville student were not worried because the day was still young and there were so many competitions left to do. Even with Buttercup’s recent victory in the soccer and volleyball games, Townsville was struggling with other games; mostly track. Blossom found out that Boomer was Citiesville High School’s track star that day.

The festivities continued and there were many concessions to be enjoyed. However, none of the students were allowed to eat the sugary sweets or junk food, so the only food the students could eat was the salad and fruit bar provided by the cafeteria staff. As Blossom and Bubbles left the cafeteria from a quick lunch, they saw their dad talking to Ms. Keane. The two seemed to be engaged in a very deep conversation but also laughing merrily at each other words.

“Well that explains why we haven’t seen the Professor for most of the day.” Blossom said taking a sip of her bottled water.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. “Why can’t he just marry Ms. Keane already?” 

“Who knows. But they are perfect together, that is for certain.”

“What’s for certain?” The sisters turned around to see a sweaty Buttercup wiping her face with a towel.

“We were talking about the Professor and Ms. Keane.” Blossom answered.

“Oh yeah. The Professor was watching my games and Ms. Keane was always with him. I’m surprised they haven’t started making out.”

The triplets stuck their tongues out in disgust. “Gross. I don’t want to picture my dad kissing our teacher.” Bubbles groaned.

On the intercom, there was an announcement that the 50-meter hurdle will begin in twenty minutes followed by the high jump, but the Girls Flag Football Game will begin shortly. 

“Oh crap! I gotta go! Before Coach Butch strangles me!” Buttercup took Blossom’s water out of her hands and quickly chugged the entire bottle until it was empty.

Blossom raised her eyebrow. “You call the coach by his first name?”

Buttercup shrugged. “He doesn’t care. As long as no one hears me call him that. I mean, of course, you’re cool with it—considering that—”

“Stop talking. Go to your game.” Blossom glared taking back her empty water bottle. Buttercup wished Bubbles good luck before running back to the football field. Upon her sister’s words of encouragement, Bubbles became extremely nervous for her upcoming event. 

Blossom smiled at her youngest sister. “C’mon Bubbles! You’re first competition is about to start.” She said as they walked toward the track field. 

“Yeah! I’ve been practicing all week for this! I’m totally ready thanks to the advice Boomer gave me.”

“Oh?” Blossom grinned. “You and Boomer have been talking?”

Bubbles nodded. “At first, I was really, super, nervous about this event in particular. But after talking with Boomer, I think I’m totally ready!”

“Now just give him his phone number in exchange…” Blossom mumbled.

“What?”

“What?”

Once Bubbles and the other contesters were at their starting positions, Blossom moved to the sidelines with Brick and Boomer cheering Bubbles on. Soon after, the Professor and Ms. Keane joined them, and Blossom had to hide her face in her hands because of the more than friendly exchange Brick had with her father. They greeted each other as if they were old college roommates or really close relatives. 

Thankfully, she still had Boomer to talk to—nope! The blonde male was mesmerized by her sister stretching her legs at the starting line. Clearly he was too spellbound that he probably wouldn’t be able to form a sentence. 

“Oh Brick! It’s so good to see you again!” The Professor greeted. “I’m surprised I didn’t catch you at the festival yesterday.”

“Well, being a teacher means that your schedule is tossed to the wind when it concerns school events.” Brick replied casually.

“Oh! It is the same way in the lab. The boys there don’t seem to understand that I have a life outside the test tubes and beakers. How about we all go out for lunch sometime?” He offered.

Ms. Keane smiled. “Lunch together sounds like a lovely idea. Brick and I saw this lovely bistro a week ago; we should check it out.”

Brick smiled. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don’t I give you a call Mr. Utonium and we can—”

“HEY LOOK! BUBBLES IS ABOUT TO RACE!!” Blossom yelled to the adults in order to get their attention back to the games at hand. And away from the conversation of lunching meetings with her secret boyfriend. Blossom managed to sneak a glare to Brick, who responded with sly smirk. 

He almost had them in the palm of his hands. 

Not today.

Not on her watch. 

The announcer signaled the beginning of the 50-meter hurdle, explaining the rules and regulations, and commanded the contestants to be ready at their starting positions. Bubbles was at her starting post with a serious face of concentration. Her thoughts were brought back to the conversation she had with Boomer and his tips for jumping the hurdles.

_“There’s a bit of timing to it. Like…1…2…3…and jump!”_

_“Oh! I get it now!”_

Of course, that talk wasn’t as smooth as she pictured in her head. He was very red in the face and kept stumbling over his words, but she thought it was cute. He had these cute baby cheeks that puffed out every time he smiled. It reminded Bubbles of these delicious pudding-filled buns she ate at her friend’s birthday party. They were so good! And sometimes—

**BANG!!**

The harsh sound of the gunshot abruptly brought Bubbles into reality and completely disoriented at the situation at hand. She was frantically excepting to be ready when they called: “On your mark”, “Get set”, and “Go!”. But it seemed that Bubbled missed the entire introduction and was instantly unprepared when the rest of the contestants got a head start leaving her in the pathetic dust. 

Blossom and Boomer screamed at Bubbles to start running, making the blonde girls to stumble on her first few steps before actually running in the race. She was doing good and keeping a steady rhythm; left foot, right foot, left foot, right— **CRASH!**

And Bubbles was so concentrated on catching up with others that she completely forgot Boomer’s tips and crashed into the first hurdle. To say that Bubbles was freaking out was an understatement, but as long as Bubbles stuck to the system Boomer taught her she would be— **CRASH!**

Now Bubbles was panicking completely now that she crashed into her second hurdle! How did that system go?! One…two…jump at three— **CRASH!**

These hurdles seemed to getting closer and closer the more that— **CRASH!**

How many hurdles— **CRASH!**

This was simply sad watching Bubbles continually slamming her body into each and every hurdle until she tripped and face planted the harsh ground. 

It was also sad that Brick had to keep Boomer from jumping the fence and running toward his crush. 

Another eventful loss for Townsville.

* * *

Following schedule, the next sport was the high jump and afterwards the long jump. During the event, Bubbles was taken to the nurse’s tent to get colorful band aids on her arms and legs for the little cuts on her skin. Boomer almost missed his own event to see her, but Butch smacked some sense into him. 

Literally. Boomer could feel a bruise forming on the back of his head. 

But otherwise, Bubbles was perfectly fine and apologized to everyone for worrying over her. Needless to say, she was more than healthy to participate in the relay race. 

The high jump ended quickly with an amazing victory from Townsville. Blossom was determined to bring another victory on her long jump. She turned down Brick’s offer for a “good luck kiss” saying that it wasn’t necessary. Blossom was betting on her victory, just like her bread-catch from this morning. 

The competition was simple; students were to run a certain distance as fast as they could until they reached the line and jump as far as they could. The person with that furthest jump distance was the winner. Simple. 

The Brutesdale student was the first to take the starting line. After running and giving a strong leap, their final measurement from where their foot landed was 4.2 meters. The next student from Citiesville jumped but they fell on their bottom once they landed. Luckily, the sand imprinted their foot and the measurement came to 3.9 meters. Blossom was last, representing Townsville. With a quick sprint, Blossom leaped as far as she could. The people where hung onto the height of her jump and everyone was sure that Blossom could win this for her school; including herself. However, Blossom was so wrapped up in the moment, she forgot to bring her feet forward for a landing and her body quickly plummeted onto the sandy ground harshly.

Gravity: 2

Blossom: 0

Thankfully, her feet landed slightly the farthest than the first student by 0.3 meters, bring another win for Townsville.

* * *

Sports Day was bringing to a close as each competition was ending one by one. Townsville caught up with the other two schools with a three-way tie. Buttercup earned plenty of wins for her school along with Ben and the other top student athletes in each school; no doubt Buttercup will win school’s MVP. Of course, Coach Butch was especially proud of her. The last competition was the highly anticipated relay race. The track field was filled with citizens from each city cheering on their schools for victory. Because of the over-crowded bleachers, the students were forced to seat on the field around the track. Everyone was excited for the last competition to see who would win and bring victory and bragging rights to their school. 

Buttercup rubbed Bubbles’s shoulders and gave her words of encouragement. 

“No pressure Bubbles! You got this! All you got to do is run to victory.”

Blossom nodded. “Yes. All you have to do is just run; as fast as you can. And there are no obstacles in your way.” 

Bubbles nod her hand in determination. “Right! Don’t worry girls! I’ll do my very best!” 

As the contesters gathered on to the track field, where they would receive their own school-colored sashes. There were nine students in total competing; three for each school. For Townsville, the team consisted of Mitch, Robin and Bubbles, in that order of baton passing. The students are to transfer the baton to each other after running a to a certain marker and reach the finish line without dropping the baton; if a student drops it, they would be disqualified and so would the entire team. 

The anticipation for the last sport of the day could be finally put to rest as the contesters were asked to take their starting positions. Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer stood at the sidelines cheering for Bubbles; even though Boomer was supposed to cheer for his school, he still wanted Bubbles to win more than anything else. Brick stood beside Blossom smiling silently, knowing that this day was finally coming to an end. He was starting to get exhausted supervising his students in almost every single event and watching over his brothers. Now, he prays that Bubbles would win so that Butch wouldn’t be depressed. Meanwhile, Butch was on the track field giving words of encouragement to his students. 

Also mentioning that if they lose, he will never forget this and make sure they won’t either.

So, there was absolutely NO PRESSURE!

The next five minutes stretched on as the coaches were forced off the track so that the final sport of the day would begin. Once the students got into their positions, the sound of gunfire ignited the competition and the crowd started to cheer once Mitch and the other two students started running. Mitch was neck and neck with the student from Citiesville while Brutesdale was catching up.

“YEAH! GREAT START MITCH!!” Buttercup cheered. 

Once the baton was being passed to Robin, the student from Citiesville was significantly faster than her, causing Robin to stagger behind a bit. At this rate, Brutesdale would catch in no time.

“Oh no! We’re in second!”

“I wonder how Bubbles will handle this.” Boomer wondered. Blossom stared at her youngest sister, seeing the determined stare in her baby blue eyes. 

Even though Bubbles messed up her first event, she was sure to redeem herself in the relay race. Citiesville made their final pass and Bubbles got a running start once Robin finally caught up and passed the gold colored baton to Bubbles. Bubbles quickened her pace and ran straight for the finish line. She could hear her friends, family, and her entire school cheering for victory. Bubbles quickly caught up to her rivaling competitor as they ran closer and closer to the goal. Both students were tied in their speed and both decided to make a final leap to ensure their school’s victory. The white tape was broken in a near tied finished.

**“TOWNSVILLE WINS!!!”**

Upon the Announcers call, the entire city and school cheered victoriously. Buttercup ran to her sister for a hug as did the rest of the school. Bragging rights were once again in their trophy case. Blossom couldn’t help but smile in sympathy for the Citiesville girl who raced against Bubbles. In truth, Bubbles won because her boob size was significantly larger than her opponent, and once Bubbles made her final leap, it was her chest that managed to touch and brake the goal. 

Blossom was so amazed and appalled at the same time.

Brick refused to comment. 

Boomer fainted.

* * *

Sports Day was finally over with Townsville holding this year’s victory. Buttercup tied with Beauty and Ben as the school’s MVP for their outstanding performances in each sport they participated in and Bubbles won Best Player for her school. Once the other two schools gathered on their buses and left the school grounds, the citizens began cleaning up the festival while the Townsville students prepared for the highly anticipated Fall Dance that night. It was even more special since they won. 

Luckily, the decorations and refreshments were prepared ahead of time, thanks to the genius planning of Blossom Utonium and the student council. The only problem the students had to worry about was their own attire for the dance.

Blossom wore a black dress that hugged the curves of her body comfortably that ended just above her knees. On the dress, there were a few pink ribbons that were tied to look like flowers, and on her feet, she wore a pair of two inch, strappy, red heel with roses on each clip. She styled her hair into a half ponytail that was very curly and held up by her red bow; the rest of her orange locks were just as curly. Her makeup consisted of simple cover-up, black eyeliner and mascara, light pink eyeshadow and a touch of pale pink lip gloss.

Bubbles wore a strapless white dress that faded into shades of blue until it was dark blue at the end. Her dress ended above her knees, but it was shorter than Blossom’s, and around her waist was a black sash that was wrapped in a bow on the front. She wore two inch, blue sequenced heels and blue matching earrings. Her blonde hair was in low curly pigtails with a white flower clip on her bangs. Her make-up was similar to her sister’s, except for the blue eyeshadow and the clear lip gloss.

Buttercup actually decided to wear a dress—out of free will. She wore a green laced dress with black layers underneath. Her dress was tight from the top but by the waist, skirt flared out and ended about the same length as Bubbles’s. On her feet, she wore a pair of heeled ankle boots and her short, raven hair was styled in messy curls that cupped her face beautifully. She wore black eyeliner around her eyes along with forest green eyeshadow at the edge of her eyes giving a fierce look. She opted out of lip gloss. 

After several family photos, curtesy of their doting father, the girls quickly hoped into the car where the Professor dropped them off safety at the school. Once the sisters ran inside, the gym was already packed and beautiful decorated. The colors of red, orange and gold vibrated the dark room, and the party lights and glow sticks accented the party. The school hired Townsville’s local DJ, DJ White Beats—which everyone knows as Moko Jono—to be in charge of tonight’s awesome jams and the DJ never fails to deliver. The girls were flooded with the grooving beats of “Ode to Bouncer” by _Studio Killers_ and from the catchy tunes, Bubbles wanted nothing to do but hit the dancefloor. 

Once they passed the student security, the girls were allowed into the gym and Blossom looked around while her sisters ran straight into the crowd of dancers. The students began to celebrate once the Buttercup arrived and congratulated her and Bubbles for their victories. Blossom could see the teachers surrounding the area making sure the students were dressed and were dancing appropriately, and the tables were filled with sugary drinks and different assortments of snacks, candy and cakes—Sports Day was officially over, so now students can eat all the junk they want. Some students, who didn’t want to dance, were sitting down on the various chairs or simply leaning against the wall playing with their phones. But Blossom could tell that everyone was enjoying the dance and smiled with a satisfied accomplishment.

“Enjoying the dance?”

Blossom turned around to see her most favorite teacher standing next to her with a punch in hand. Brick dressed in a plain, red T-shirt underneath a black button up shirt with grey jeans and red Vans; he and the rest of teachers were dressed very casually. His hair was pulled by into a messy ponytail that just made him ten times sexier in Blossom’s eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit gym, and they were locked solely on Blossom and Blossom only. Just the absolute attention from his stare made Blossom’s entire body heat up, but she wasn’t going to let it show. 

“Of course. Everyone worked hard, and this dance is just a treat to ourselves.” She smiled. 

“Indeed it is. It’s a wonderful turn out.” When people usually say stuff like that, they would gesture to the area they were complimenting. Now Brick. He was so absorbed in the gorgeousness that was standing next to him that he wouldn’t dare taking his eyes off of her for a second. “Excellent job planning and organizing this.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jojo.” 

All the willpower in the world had to stop them from devouring each other’s face right then and there. But for the first time—Brick was so grateful that Ben was going to step in and stop him from blowing his cover. 

“Hey Blossom!” Ben shouted over the music. Blossom turned around to her friend, who was dressed in a white V-neck shirt, black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and black boots. Blossom had to admit that he looked very good. “You made it!”

She waved at him. “Hey Ben!”

“Look, I know you promised to dance with me and even though it’s pretty early in the dance, I really want you to dance with me—” The students started to cheer loudly as the music changed over to a school favorite— “Ghost” by _Mystery Skulls_. Blossom loved Mystery Skulls; she could say it was her guilty pleasure. “—especially to this song!!” Ben urged. 

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. “Why not? I love this song!” She turned to her boyfri—teacher and waved at him. “It was nice talking to you, Mr. Jojo! I’ll see you later!” 

That was what she said. What she meant was: _“I made promise to him, so don’t get jealous.”_

Brick nodded at the two of his students. “Have fun you two.”

Translation: _“While I seriously hate this, I literally cannot stop you. Don’t let him touch you.”_

With Blossom’s approval, Ben grabbed her hand and lead her to the dancefloor. Once they left, Brick fake smiled hand turned into a pissed off frown. He drank his punch in order to keep himself in control; it wasn’t working.

“Hey bro, you promised.” Red eyes glared at his brother to the left. The coach was dressed in a forest green shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and green high top sneakers. Butch gave his younger brother a smirk knowing the situation. 

“So did you.” Brick replied bitterly. 

“We’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you letting your girlfriend dance with some snot-nosed punk. Just look at them!” Brick wished he hadn’t. At first, one would see a teenage boy and girl dancing to some heavy beats, but Brick saw more than that. While Blossom was having fun simply shaking her arms and hips to the music, Ben was mostly focusing on his dancing partner. The way his eyes drifted back and forth from her body to her face made Brick’s blood boil in anger. He left a sticky liquid flowing all over his hand and Brick looked down and realized that he crushed his plastic cup letting the punch overflow.

His brother had to keep himself from laughing too hard, but he’ll be damned if didn’t laugh anyway. 

“You got a few laughs out of me. Are you happy now?” Brick growled wiping his wet hand on his brother’s jacket. “Oh wait—you’re not, because you’re in the same boat as I!”

“Hey…. not cool….” 

Brick rolled his eyes and continued watching the dancing couple—scratch that, he was mostly watching Blossom. Her fiery curls moved along with her body and it seemed to be engulfing her in a beautiful flame. In his opinion, she didn’t really need to wear make-up, but all just heightens her natural allure making her even more irresistible. Her dress captured her flawless form to which Brick could not draw away from—although he should not be at all. The more he watched her, the more he wished he could punch that boy’s stupid smiling face. 

“Brick.”

The two brothers turned around to their right to see Beauty Hardly walking toward them. Her shimmering orange hair was cut shorter just above her chin cupping her face flawlessly. She wore an orange halter dress and a pair black strapped heels. She wore a gold necklace and matching earrings and bracelet, and her dark make-up only accented her doll like appearance. Her eyes stared at Brick with a bored expression and Brick matched her look.

“What do you want?”

“We need to talk. You father would appreciate our proposal.” She answered.

“Well why don’t you bring Mr. Hardly over so we can say ‘Fuck off’ to his face?” Butch exclaimed stepping in between the two. Beauty simply glared at him and turned back to Brick. 

“This is why I decided to talk to you. Perhaps, we can chat privately?”

“No. We cannot. I have a job to do.”

“Staring at the Utonium girl does not constitute as your ‘job’.” 

Upon her words, Brick shifted his eyes menacingly at Beauty. To someone on the outside, it just seemed that Brick fell silent, but to someone like Butch, who understands the background and situation at hand, it was a completely different story. Beauty and Brick were locked into a fierce and silent mental battle that produced a terrifying atmosphere that made even the most powerful being alive tremble in fear. His ruby eyes shadowed threateningly at Beauty’s amber eyes.

“I’m sure that your ‘girlfriend’ won’t mind if we step out for a small conversation.” Beauty said as turned around and walked out the door expecting Brick to follow her. 

Butch grabbed his brother’s arm. “I’ll go.” He pleaded.

“She knows too much. Besides, this was bound to happen anyway.” Brick shrugged off his brother and followed Beauty out the door. 

Blossom watched the scene play in front of her the moment she tore her eyes away from her friends. She saw Beauty standing too close to Brick and the gestures they had toward each other was that of two menacing pythons. It wasn’t Beauty left the dance that made Blossom’s heart shatter once witnessing Brick following the senior. Once the song was over, Blossom separated from Ben without a word and followed after Brick—until Butch pulled her away.

“What?” She turned to the coach who only shook his head. “Coach…” She didn’t know how to start this, but she was sure that Butch was aware of their secret relationship, so she had to ask. “What’s going on? Why is Brick…. acting this way? What is he hiding?”

Butch stared at surprised. He knew she was smart, but she was smart enough to figure out what was behind his brother. Butch shook his head. “Sorry kiddo. Its best for you not to know. Trust me, it’s for your own good.” 

Blossom yanked her arm away. “So he has been lying to me?! He’s been keeping a secret from me?” 

“Yeah, but it ain’t like he’s got another girl on the side. Trust me. But believe me when I tell you to stay out of it. For your own good.” Butch stared hard into Blossom’s rosy eyes intimidating the girl. Without knowing what else to say, Blossom took a step back and walked away from Coach Jojo. 

The sounds of the music and laughing students feel deaf to Blossom’s ears and only the sound of her heart plummeting and shattering could be filled in the silence. 


	13. Bedless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fight.

For the rest of the weekend, Brick has not been answering Blossom’s calls or texts. On the weekends, no matter how busy Brick was, he would always make time to talk to her. Even during the week, he never bothered to talk to her, or even less, make eye contact during class. Blossom hadn’t seen much of Beauty after the dance, and no one in school has mentioned about her disappearance; not even Princess. But the idea of Beauty and Brick talking alone made Blossom’s chest tighten and her heart shatter into her stomach; it almost made her vomit even. 

Beauty certainly lived up to her name; her appearance was second to none and compared to that of a goddess. Even Blossom admired her gorgeous looks and flawless grace, but Blossom was worried that her attraction has reached Brick. She was worried that perhaps Brick would grow tired of her and move his sights to someone else, someone like Beauty. And if so, what will happen to Blossom? Will he just leave her in the dust and move on? 

The sheer idea of that made Blossom’s eyes water and the air around her become limited. Would Brick really throw away everything they’ve been through so far? She couldn’t imagine never seeing those blood red eyes again; the same eyes that stared at her with so much adoration and love. 

“Miss Utonium?”

Blossom looked up from her desk to see the entire classroom staring at her with shock and concern. She must have been lost in her thoughts again when the teacher called for her, but it wasn’t the case when she felt liquid sliding down her right eye. Blossom quickly caught her tear before turning to Mr. Jojo. Even he was staring at her with concern and even with a hint of pain, if she looked closely, as though he knew the reason for her tears. Blossom quickly composed herself.

“I’m…. I’m sorry, Mr. Jojo. I wasn’t paying attention.” She admitted. “What was the question again?”

Mr. Jojo cleared his throat. “Well as long as everything is alright, I asked you to read these next two paragraphs. Just please be more attentive in class.”

Blossom nodded her head and began reading from her textbook. All the while, she knew that Brick’s stare never left her form. She could feel his eyes analyzing her for a long time, even after she finished reading and passing the task to the next student. Blossom made the brave move by looking up at him and staring back. Once their eyes locked, Brick backed away.

Such a small gesture hurt even more. 

Once the class was over, Brick never looked back at her, but she could see his eyes were set into a hard glare to hide heartache.

When she sat in study hall, Blossom was relentless in her text messages.

**Blossom: Brick. Please talk to me.**

**Blossom: Why are you not answering me?**

**Blossom: Is there something wrong?**

**Blossom: Brick. What’s going on? Why can’t you tell me the truth?**

**Blossom: Are you hiding something from me?**

**Blossom: Is it me?**

**Blossom: Did I do something wrong?**

**Brick: No.**

That was probably the first response she got from him in a while.

**Blossom: Then tell me the truth.**

It was also the last. 

Blossom knew that Brick was hiding something from her; something important enough that Butch was involve. It seemed like a family affair, and if that was the case, was Boomer a part of the secret too? She wasn’t sure if she should ask the youngest Jojo Brother, but she decided not to bother him with relationship problems. Blossom was determined to solve this herself; if only she knew how. Butch wasn’t going to talk and neither was Brick. Beauty wasn’t around currently and if she asked Princess, well that was another can of worms that was waiting to open.

There a brief idea of Beauty discovering their secret passed her mind. If that was the case, then how? She and Brick have been pretty careful as far as she knew. If Beauty could figure it out, then Princess would know, and if Princess knew, then Blossom might as well dig a hole and bury herself there for all eternity. But Beauty was smart; smart enough to know not the let Princess be aware, and she would probably use that information again Blossom, if anything else. Possibly because Blossom was seen with Ben and Beauty had made clear indication that she didn’t like Blossom because of his interests in her. But if that was the case, then why did Beauty go to Brick?

Did they have a certain relationship? 

Did they share significant past? One that wasn’t romantic. 

Are their families connected somehow?

Beauty Hardly was the daughter of very famous and powerful toy manufacturer, and heiress the “Chemical X-Treme” toy company. Her family is the second most powerful people in Townsville right below the Morebucks, which would justify their friendship. But what does Beauty Hardly have to do with Brick Jojo? Honestly, all Blossom knew about his family was that his mother was a business woman and his father is a famous author of an economical book series that the Professor fanboys over. 

Seriously, none of this added up! 

Blossom was getting more and more frustrated over the lack of information about her own boyfriend. He even wanted to get to know her better, but that was an impossible case if Blossom knew nearly nothing about him. She wanted to know his childhood, the school he went to, his true reasons for being a teacher, his parents, his past, all of it. It bothered her to no end that Brick couldn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth. Was it so bad that he can never talk to her? That his brother had to tell her “to stay out of it”? Was this relationship even worth it?

Blossom shook her head. After everything they’ve been through, after all the secret dates, the loving smiles and blissful kisses filled with whispers of sweet nothings, the relationship could not end like this. Not with lies and deceit. 

Blossom will get to the bottom of this. 

With Brick’s help or not.

* * *

Blossom skipped lunch that day; her appetite had lowered over the past few days and she knew she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to eat. Instead, she made a beeline to the library; her intellectual haven for resource and knowledge. The librarians were so familiar to her that sometimes they would let her check out books herself when they were too busy. Freshman year, Blossom had already devoured the science and science-fiction books, and in her sophomore year, she finished the world literature books and college textbooks the library had to offer. But instead of a book, Blossom was mostly concerned about the school computers. 

Blossom took her seat at the desktop computer and opened the internet browser. She opened the search engine and typed the name she remembered her father mention: **Mordecai Joseph Jojo.**

The page opened and the first thing Blossom was his first published book: _“The Economy from a Criminal Mind”_. The book was published a few years ago and had sold millions worldwide. The book turned into a series, each one more popular than the last. Blossom read several articles that talked about him in the making of writing another masterpiece, but there wasn’t much about his personal life. From she gathered for the past twenty minutes, Mordecai Jojo was born and raised in Townsville before going to college in Yale and Stanford for his master’s degree in business. The article stated that he owned a business of his own for a while until he quit to focus his career as a writer and a father to his three sons. 

The last statement touched Blossom’s heart, but that feeling went away when she failed to find information about his wife. Nowhere did it officially say that Mordecai was married. No past or current relationships; hell barely anything else from his personal life appeared. Blossom’s hands began to shake upon the realization that Brick had lied to her, but why would he lie about his mother? He could have easily mentioned that he didn’t have one.

Come to think of it, Boomer lived with his mother in Citiesville, their mother. The brothers mention her vaguely, but she was still a part of their lives nonetheless. Perhaps Mordecai was secretive of his private life that he didn’t want the world to know. It didn’t mention his sons by name, so that was possibility. Blossom let it go for not. 

But not before printing several articles about Brick’s father. 

She couldn’t care less if she was invading personal privacy; if Brick won’t tell her the truth, she’ll uncover it herself. 

Once she got home and finished the homework that needed to be done, Blossom went straight to work on her personal research. She even borrowed the Professor’s books and gave the first one a read. At first it started off as intensive research, but by the time she read the first couple of paragraphs, she was so engrossed with the book that she finished it in a matter of hours. All she wanted was snippets of information and a bibliography. Blossom couldn’t help but appreciate Mr. Mordecai Jojo’s level of detail and the amount research that had to produce such a brilliant and eye-opening experience. After finishing the first book, Blossom was ready to read the second one, but she realized time was 11:16 at night.

Blossom frowned. It took her hours to read the book, but she figured out in seconds that there was no official photo on Mordecai and his section of personal information said nothing differently from what Blossom had already read before. 

She went to bed angry and frustrated.

* * *

“Blossom? Are you okay?” 

Blossom snapped into reality that was currently her Advanced History class. She looked up to see Robin turning around in her seat with a worried look on her face. Blossom focused her attention to the rest of classroom where the students were chatting amongst themselves; that only happened when class was about to be over meaning that Blossom was in a full on daze during the lesson. Man, this has not been a good week for her. 

“Blossom, are you alright? You don’t look too well.” Robin said. 

Blossom, not finding the strength to speak, merely shook her head and motioned that she was fine. She felt so drained over the past couple of days. Brick hasn’t been in contact with her and avoiding her questions and texts. She was beginning to believe that their whole relationship had been nothing but a dream and Blossom was on autopilot this entire time. The research she managed to put together made no sense to her and it was all messing with her head. Her stomach began to feel uneasy as her heat accelerated into a fast pace; a wave of nausea took over as her face began to pale and her hands shook. Robin and the noises from the classroom feel deaf to her ears. Blossom felt dizzy and knew she wasn’t well anymore. 

The anxiety she felt was so unbearable she had to excuse herself to nurse’s office. 

The nurse checked her out and found a bit of fatigue. Blossom realized that she barely ate or slept in the past few days. The nurse recommended she take a nap in the nurse’s office, but Blossom had to politely decline and decided to just go home since the final school bell had already rang, but not before the nurse had to force a bottle of water down her throat for safety. 

Once Blossom took a step out the office, she instantly made eye contact with Mr. Jojo. They stared at each other in painful silence, neither of them daring to speak to the other. Blossom could see the distress reflecting on his face; his hair was rough and unkempt, eyes heavy with exhaustion, and he seemed to be getting thinner than normal. Overall, he looked no better than her. 

Pulling her backpack over her shoulder, Blossom kept her gaze away from him and walked past him heading toward the exit. Unbeknownst to her, a piece of paper slipped out of her opened bag and fell on the ground in front of Brick. He picked it up taking a double take over the piece of information in his hands.

“What is this?” His harsh words stopped Blossom in her tracks and she angrily turn to him. He held up the article of his father in her face accusingly. “What the hell is this?”

Blossom’s glare matched Brick’s as she snatched the paper back from his hands. “Why should you care?”

“I care because it my personal life. Now why the hell are you snooping about my father?”

“Why won’t you talk to me? Why do you keep lying to me?! What are you hiding from me?!” 

“That’s no excuse to be digging dirt on my family.” He growled as he crumbled the paper in his hands, but Blossom didn’t back down.

“I didn’t know that you and Beauty were so close.” She spat venomously. 

Brick clenched his teeth. “How did you—”

“How do you know thugs like Ace or Snake?”

“That’s none of—”

“Why do you keep your life a secret when I have already pour so much to you?! It’s not fair Brick! It’s like you don’t trust me enough to tell me. Like you think this entire relationship is just a joke, and you were just playing with me!”

In a flash, Brick roughly pushed Blossom against the wall dropping their stuff to the ground and forcefully grabbed her chin to make her look into his furious eyes. Pink eyes never yielded from his cruel gaze, but simply glared back. 

“Don’t. You. EVER. Assume that I was just simply playing with you this whole time. You have absolutely no idea what you’re getting into. You think that this is a just a game?! You’re going to get hurt if you keep sticking your nose into places where they don’t belong!” 

“Well it’s hard to do so when you constantly leave me in the dark with her personal life! You asked me to be your…. girlfriend…” She whispered. “….. and you’ve been keeping secretes from me ever since! If your own brother tells me that you’ve been keeping something from me, then I have the right to know!” 

“What did he tell you?”

“He told me enough to know that you are a liar.” Blossom pushed Brick away from her to give herself more breathing room. 

Brick growled. “Why won’t you listen to me?! There’s no simple way to do this! I trying to protect you!”

“Protect me?! Why the hell would I need protection?! What is it about your life that is so dangerous that you would have to hide?! If this is so dangerous, why did you ask me to be with you? Why did you accept my letter and my feelings for you when you could have just shut it down in an instant?! …why did you kiss me…?”

Brick had absolutely nothing to say. He was speechless, to say the least. Blossom had really thought this through; something that shouldn’t be a surprise to him because she was a brilliant young woman. He was officially backed into a corner with no other options for him to take. He could tell her the truth right now and stop being a selfish jerk he had been for so long. 

But he was afraid. He couldn’t tell her and risk losing her. 

Brick looked away ashamed of the truth, and denied himself of Blossom. 

“…. Maybe we rushed into this.” His heart began to crack. 

Blossom nodded forcing all of her willpower not to break down and cry. “Yeah. You’re right. It seemed silly honestly. It was too much of a fairy tale come true. I just never thought that we’d end like this.”

Brick snapped his head up and spoke. “Blossom—”

“No. It’s over. We’re done.”

The world fell into a silent collapse and Brick felt numb to everything around him. He watched Blossom pick up her things from the floor and swiftly walked to the exit. Her face was hidden from his view and her form disappeared from sight. Once Blossom was gone, he felt a numbing sickness engulfing his entire body followed by a stabbing pain in his chest. 

Was this heartache? 

Now Brick knew what if felt like.

* * *

Blossom had never been more miserable before in her life. It’s been three days since Blossom ended her relationship with Brick and the world had never been more distant to her. She was extremely quiet most of time and her body felt like it was on permanent autopilot. Her sisters were more than concerned for her from the recent news, but Blossom was quick to shut it down and tell them she would be fine. 

But she wasn’t. 

Blossom was in constant pain every time Brick would appear in her thoughts, or his names was mentioned or when she saw him during school hours. The ex-couple would ignore each other in the hallways and during class time, Blossom would not make any moves to participate so that Brick wouldn’t have to call on her and talk to her. Either of those instances would kill her. 

Brick would never cease from being a part of her life. It almost made her cry thinking about his beautiful, ruby eyes, his gorgeous orange locks and irresistible smile. His laughter rang throughout her ears along with his smooth voice whenever he called her name: “Blossom”. His strong arms wrapping around her gently and his warm skin pressed against hers lovingly. Her lips captured by his in sweet kisses filled with adoration and passion. 

All of it was gone. 

She couldn’t bring herself to blame Brick. She blamed herself. She wished she could’ve been naïve and never think too much on something so personal. She should’ve just respected his privacy and leave it alone, but Blossom was too curious for her own good and it got her to break with the best guy she ever met. Blossom wanted to do so much with him, but that was now, once again, a silly dream. 

It all had felt like a dream, even now, when Blossom looked up at the clock and noticed the final bell had already rung. She saw students filing out of the classroom while she was still figuring out what had happened today. She didn’t even pay attention to any lessons, conversations or work assignments. Blossom could do nothing now, except pack her stuff and go home. She walked down the hallway disconnected from the area around her. Some students tried to get her attention, but it was eventually pointless. 

Blossom walked her usual direction home. She noticed she was alone, so she figured Bubbles and Buttercup had something to do after school. Blossom’s stomach rumbled a bit causing her to think whether or not she even had lunch today. Boy, this break-up was affecting her more than she thought. Blossom decided to take a short detour and knew exactly the place she wanted to go. _Un Petit Paradis Bakery_ was her go-to for a pick-me-up. 

After walking two more blocks away from her normal route, Blossom came across a small, one-story, brick building with a white and red sign reading: _“Un Petit Paradis”_. The window display showed a variety of sugary sweets and baked good that could catch anyone’s eyes. Blossom stepped in hearing the bell ringing and inhaling the smell of freshly baked bread. The store was small with several display cases of cookies, muffins, bread and different assortments of goods. The inside of the store was a golden beige and dark oak brown making the shop feel warm and homely. Blossom wasn’t the only one there. She was two students from her school buying some good at the counter and an older gentleman in a dark business suit staring at the muffins on display. 

Once the two girls were finished with their order, the woman behind the counter greeted Blossom with a smile. “Welcome to Un Petit Paradis. Can get you anything?” 

Blossom approached the counter already knowing what she wanted. “Can I have two melon bread please?” 

The woman nodded. “Coming right up. It must be your lucky day, because these just came from the oven, so it still warm!” The employee proceeded to pack two pieces of bread into a small paper bag and walked back to type the price on the cash register. “Alright! That will be $3.42.” Blossom handed the woman the exact change before taking her bag and leaving the store. 

Once Blossom stepped out, the weather started to get colder as the sun started to descend. She buttoned up her coat to keep warm and wasted no time pulling out the sweet treat from her bag. Blossom took a bite of her melon bread tasting the warm sweetness in her mouth. She loved the bakery’s food and she only wished that Brick would join her one day.

Blossom swallowed the bread bitterly knowing that her wish wouldn’t come true anymore. She remembered that he took a piece of her bread proclaiming how much he enjoyed it. Blossom sighed putting the rest of her bread in the bag and continued her walk home. She walked further away from her original path, so it would take a little longer to go home than normal. As long as she arrived before the streetlights came on, the Professor wouldn’t panic. 

Once Blossom arrived on her original path, she noticed the streets have gotten quiet and she heard nothing but the autumn leaves flowing against the ground. She believed she was alone, until she heard footsteps further behind her. Blossom turned around slightly and saw it was the man from the bakery. His dark hair was slicked back and his hands were in his pockets. The moment she stopped and turned, she noticed that he casually moved to look away. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him and kept walking home. Once she started moving, she heard his footsteps moving as well. Passing a different shop, she used the reflection of the window and saw at the same man was indeed following her. 

Blossom had read this in news articles several months ago about taking precautions in case somebody follows you home. However, Blossom didn’t have much to defend herself and she left the rape whistle at home, so she decided to make another detour. Blossom turned right, instead of left on the sidewalk and walked further away from house. Surely enough, she heard the man following her. Blossom gradually increased her walking speed thinking that she could eventually lose him and return home. 

Blossom walked five blocks and this man refused to leave her alone. She was starting to panic and reached in her pockets to find her phone. She had ventured too far from her house and there was a stalker following her. Blossom paid attention to the street names and buildings and figured out that she was heading toward the city. This was good. With more people and traffic, she would lose the man in a crowd easily. Blossom held onto her phone tight in case worse came to happen. She looked behind and he was still there. This time he was bold enough to stare back at her. His dark eyes were filled with intentions that Blossom wanted no part in. 

Once Blossom walked in the city, she walked through crowds, ran around buildings and nearly ran into traffic. By the time, she was sure she lost time, the sun was already gone giving way to the night time, and the people were starting to head home making the crowds lessen. Blossom was exhausted and frankly too stressed out for this. She was in the middle of the city way past her curfew, but she was grateful she managed to lose the stranger. The Professor would understand. Thankfully, Blossom knew her way around the city and knew exactly which way to go.

She stood patiently at the corner of the sidewalk waiting for the streetlight that allowed her to cross. Blossom pulled out her phone to check the time and saw it was almost eight o’clock! She also had several missed calls and text messages from her family all worried sick about her. Before she could replay, she felt cold, slimy hands touch her neck and cheeks before they played with her hair. Blossom turned around to push the person off of her to see that the stranger was behind her and had finally caught up with her. He gave sick and sadistic smile and reached for her arm, but Blossom was quick enough to throw her bag of melon bread at his face and giving him a swift kick before making a run for it across the street. The pained sounds of the man quickly grew distant to her ears as she ran as fast as she could. 

Panic was its new height. Her heart pumped faster and faster, and the adrenaline was her only source of energy left. Blossom ran. She ran past the limits her legs would take. She ran in no direction in particular. She ran because she was scare. Scared of that man and what he would do to her. Scared that she would never see her friends or family again. She ran until she lost all breath in her lungs. Blossom turned the corner to see a 24-hour covenant called “Quick Stop”. She recognized this store and knew that she was literally on the other side of the city!! 

Blossom nearly cried as she heard the footsteps again, and with no option left, she ran inside. Blossom frantically looked around the store for anybody, but the store was empty and on the counter, there was a sign that read: “On Break”. Blossom nearly screamed, but kept quiet and hid behind the shelves in the back. She looked out the window and saw the stranger waiting outside.

Waiting for her to come out.

Blossom cried. She crouched against the wall and cried into her arms. She was shaking in fear of what would happen. It would only be a matter of time before he decides to come in, so she pulled out her phone and called for help. The police would be here in no time and would be the best people she would call. Her shaky fingers dialed the numbers and put the phone against her ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

“… Hello…?”

“BRICK! PLEASE HELP ME!” She cried silently trying not to cause too much attention to herself.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in the ‘Quick Stop’ on the other side of the city. This man has been following me and I tried lose but he won’t leave me alone and then he—”

“Blossom stay right here you are. Don’t move from that spot. I’m on my way. Stay on the phone with me.” She heard him starting up his car and the engine picking up at high speed.

“Okay…okay…” 

Blossom didn’t know what compelled her to call Brick instead of the police. She thought she had deleted his number but her fingers were on autopilot when they reach the keypad. And honestly, why would she call the Townsville Police?! Her father would have been a more reliable option, but the city police were considered to be the worst in the country. That was why crime rate is so high in Townsville. 

“Blossom, are you there? Talk to me!”

“Yes… yes… I’m here.” Brick jolted her out of thought.

“Good, I’m almost there. Is the man still there?”

Blossom dared herself to look out the window again to the stranger still waiting. “Y-yes. He’s waiting outside.”

Blossom’s call was ended short when she saw a red car pulling up on the parking lot and her heart jumped to her throat when Brick pumped out and ran into the store. “Blossom?!” She ran out of her spot and toward him, but he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair affectionately. Blossom couldn’t resist doing the same. He pulled away from her to examine her face. Blossom saw that he wore his signature cap backwards along with a white T-shirt, red hoodie, black basketball short and red sneakers. His hair was a tangled mess and his eyes were covered in dark rings as though he had just woken up. 

“Are you okay?! Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?!”

Blossom shook her head and held in her tears. She couldn’t find the words to describe how terrified and scared she was. She didn’t know if she answered his question or not, but all she wanted to do was to go home with her family. Brick said nothing and pulled her into his secured arms again and whispered comfort words to her about how everything is fine and that he was here. 

He gently led her out the store and into his car. Brick opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was secured before closing the door. Blossom looked up to see Brick swiftly making his way to the driver’s side of the car, but he didn’t get in. She saw that his face was in the direction of the stranger. The stranger’s face was instantly twisted into fear and quickly fled from the parking lot, then Brick got in the car. He didn’t bother to buckle his seat belt and sped off into the road. 

It wasn’t until Blossom sat down that she realized how much she was shaking. Her heartrate had skyrocketed, and her stomach was in knots and twists. Her anxiety was everywhere as she remembered the stranger’s smile and felt his hands on her. Blossom jumped and screamed in hear seat when Brick reached out to comfort her. He had to park on the side of the road to ease her panic. Eventually, it wasn’t long before they reached her house. Blossom had calmed down a bit once they entered into her neighborhood and knowing soon enough that she would be in the safe embrace of her family eased her. 

However, they pulled up to her house with about three police cars parked on the street. At the front door, Blossom saw her father talking to two officers frantically. She could only assume he was mentioning her. Blossom looked over to her left and saw Brick talking off his hat and pulling his hair back into a ponytail. The car ride was majorly silent. She wanted to thank him and talk to him, but she couldn’t find the strength to do so. The entire ordeal had left her drained physically, emotionally and mentally. Brick parked the car on the street and zipped up his hoodie before stepping out and helping Blossom out of the car. 

As he led her to her house, the couple’s arrival was noticed by the Professor and several cops. Her father didn’t waste a second dropping everything he had and running straight toward his daughter with tears in his eyes. 

“Blossom!! Oh my sweet child, you’re okay!!” He sobbed as he held her tight and kissed her face. Blossom wrapped her arms around her father as she silently wept with him. The Professor felt her tears and rocked her back and forth as though she was still his little baby again. 

“BLOSSOM!!!” 

Blossom didn’t need to look up to feel two more bodies slamming against hers and wrapping their arms to hung her to know that it was her sisters. Blossom didn’t want to let go; she was safe right here in the arms of her family.

“What happened to her?! What did you do?!” Blossom felt the bodies loosen as everyone looked up to see Buttercup yelling at Brick. Brick stared at Buttercup with masked emotions that Blossom could plainly see. In his eyes were a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to sadness, with only fury standing out the most. But he managed to keep his composer and answered them and the police.

He told the officers that he was driving to the convenient store when he saw his student being chased by a stranger and managed to scare the stalker away and took his student home. Upon the news, the Professor’s grip on his daughter tighten greatly. The Townsville Police made a move to question Blossom on the description of the man that followed. The Professor noticed how distant and withdrawn she was and told the officers how tired she was and pleaded them to let her. Brick was compliant enough to give the police the description for Blossom and any other information needed. 

While that information was being exchanged, Bubbles and Buttercup made a move to take Blossom inside the house to relax while the adults handled everything. Her sisters asked if she was okay, however Blossom couldn’t find the energy to speak and simply nodded her head. Blossom wanted to be alone in the comfort of her room, but her sisters weren’t going to let her out of their sights. The three sat in Blossom’s room once Blossom changed into her pajamas and discarded her clothes on the floor. Bubbles picked up her clothes and left to throw them in the laundry room. Buttercup comforted her big sister on the bed as Blossom stared out the window that showed the front lawn.

The Professor was talking to Brick, probably thanking him for being there and saving his daughter. The two males continued to exchange words until Brick motioned for him to go back inside. The Professor shook Brick’s hand again before heading back inside. All of the police cars had left the property except one, and the officer walked up to Brick and led him to the car where the two men looked as though they were having a casual conversation. Judging from the body language, the conversation turned tense between them until the officer jumped once Brick gave him a hard stare. After a few moments of the two talking and staring at each other, the officer gave Brick his notebook of all the notes he had written and quickly hopped in his car and drove away. 

Blossom desperately reached her hand out to the window that blocked her from Brick as she watched him drive away in his car. Something in her gut told her to stop him, but she was too drained to do anything. Buttercup noticed her sister tense up and continued to hug her to relax her. It was working. Blossom was back home safe with her family and away from the dangers that lurked in the Townsville streets. She survived a nearly horrific experience and upon that realization, she let out a wail of tears.

She cried and cried and cried.

Buttercup rubbed her back and shushed her gently telling her that it was okay.

Bubbles came back along with the Professor and the Utonium family embraced together.

“It’s okay, Blossom. Everything is going to be okay.”

* * *


	14. Last Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a talk.

Blossom stayed home from school the next day.

Given the circumstances of last night, the Professor saw it was best for his daughter to stay and rest. Blossom was clearly distraught and school wasn’t something she needed at the moment. He reassured his two younger daughters that their sister would be alright and urged them out of the house for school. Blossom barely slept last night, no matter how much she cried, so the Professor gave her something warm to drink and tucked her in for some peaceful sleep. He did everything a father could do to restore his child back to health. 

Once the sisters left, the Professor checked on Blossom in her room and saw that she was still in bed, but he could tell that Blossom was awake. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Blossom. For past few days, she has been very moody, withdrawn and most of all, very distant. The Professor expressed his concerns once he first noticed that Blossom was barely eating her food and she would rather lock herself in her room for hours on end doing whatever research that was consuming her time. It worried him to no end. He believed the worst when Blossom didn’t return home before her curfew like always and prayed that she was still with her sisters. When Bubbles and Buttercup came home with no Blossom to be found, the Professor called the police like any fearful parent would. After hours of dealing with the incompetence of the Townsville Police, Brick Jojo managed to become the true hero and bring home Blossom safe and sound. The news of her being stalked was traumatizing enough. 

The Professor believed it was stress and Blossom needed to relax. 

The Professor brought Blossom breakfast in bed and urged her to eat something. He was grateful she complied and finished her food, but she was still quiet. He was afraid that she was keeping a secret; something that the Professor had no idea why. He was certain that he made himself available for when his girls wanted to talk him and keep no secrets from him. The thought of Blossom keeping something from him made his heartbreak. 

“Blossom.”

Blossom finished her glass of orange juice before looking at her father. “Yes, Professor?” 

The Professor stared into the tired eyes of his daughter. Saying she was exhausted was an understatement; the young girl sitting on the bed looked nothing like his daughter. Her eyes lacked the joyful and intellectual spark, her hair was dull and unkempt losing its shine, her skin paled and her body looked thin; Blossom Utonium looked defeated in more ways than one. The Professor pulled his daughter from a hug and rubbed her back like she was tiny baby again.

“You know you can tell me anything. If you need someone to talk to, I’m always here, honey.” He gave her a warm and loving smile. He saw in her eyes a pang of guilt and remorse, before she nodded at him. 

The Professor took the plate and cup, left her room once she finished her food. He went downstairs to wash the dishes and thought about ways to cheer Blossom up and get her to open up. Perhaps a good old horror movie, that always cheered her up. However, the Professor’s thoughts were interrupted by the house telephone ringing. He answered it.

“Hello? Utonium residence. This is the Professor speaking.”

“Ah! Y-Yes! Professor Utonium! This is Victor from the labs! There have been some issues with the chemical testing! We need you right away!” 

“Right now? I’m afraid I cannot. There has been a family emergency and I simply can’t just leave.” The Professor frowned.

“Oh Professor Utonium please! It is urgent! No one else can do this but you! It won’t take long!”

The Professor sighed and thought it over for a second. “Alright, alright. But once I’m done, I have to return home. My daughter needs me.”

“Understood! Of course sir! We’ll see you soon!”

“Good-bye Victor.” The Professor hung up with a displeased frown. “I leave the lab for one day and everything falls to pieces. How typical.” 

Once he put together his lab coat, briefcase and key, the Professor went to Blossom’s room once again. He felt guilty he had to leave her, even for a short moment, and felt that for her to be alone was the last thing she needed right now. He stepped in to see that her desk lamp was on and that Blossom was still in her bed reading a book. The Professor sighed; he swore his daughters got their stubbornness from their mother. 

“Sweetheart?” Blossom looked up from her book to see her father at the door. “Something came up and I have to leave to go to the lab. This shouldn’t be too long.” 

Blossom nodded her head. “Okay Professor.”

“Will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yes Professor.” The Professor opened his mouth to ask something else. “Yes, I’m sure Professor.” She answered for him.

Her father sighed. “Alright. If something happens, you call me immediately, understand?”

“I will.” The Professor gave Blossom a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room and the house. 

All he could do was pray.

* * *

Blossom was alone.

She heard the door slam below and the car leaving the driveway. She looked at the clock reading 9:01 A.M. She would’ve been at school right now, in her Physics class to be exact. She thought about the make-up work and lessons she would have to do once she returned. Blossom’s thought didn’t dwell on it too long, because she suddenly thought about her next class. 

Advanced English with Mr. Brick Jojo.

She thought about him and how he would feel knowing his star student didn’t show up for class for the first time of the year. The entire student body must be in awe of Blossom’s absence. She wondered if he would be saddened or if he would have care at all? They did break up after all. But Brick was there for her last night without any hesitation. He arrived and held her in his arms shielding her from the danger that haunted her last night. Brick gave her solace for her pain without so much as an act of gratitude. It made Blossom so confused. They were done, gone, over, but he was willing to go through so much for her. 

A wave a guilt washed over Blossom when she realized how petty and childish she was. She had no right to go through his personal information and accuse him of something he probably didn’t do. After everything she went through, Brick was the first person she called and he was there in an instant. He looked so scared when he pulled her in his arms, and she swore she felt him shiver and quake, possibly of the mere thought of what would happen if he lost her. Was it right for her to break up with him?

Blossom looked outside and saw the sky was blocked by heavy rain clouds. The weather reflected a dull and dreary atmosphere to her situation. Once it started raining, Blossom lost interest in the book she was reading and sunk back into her covers. She put the book away and turned off her lamp. She didn’t want to think about anything else except sleep. The rain grew as the hard droplets splattered against the window creating a strange and soothing music that help lull Blossom to rest.

She closed her eyes. 

Blossom woke up to a startling noise. The rain continued to pour and she could hear thunder in the distance, but that wasn’t what woke her from her slumber. Blossom heard someone knocking—more like banging on the front door. Someone was at the front door and it sounded like they wanted it. Blossom looked out the window and saw no car in the driveway or in front of their house, so it wasn’t the Professor forgetting his keys. She checked the time that read: 9:46, meaning that her sisters were still in school and once again, Blossom barely got any sleep. 

She heard the frantic knocking again and decided to take matters into her own hands. Once she walked downstairs, the panic started to settle in. What if it was some kind of stranger? What if it was someone who wanted to hurt her? Blossom took a step back from the door thinking about the appropriate course of action she should take. Blossom ran into the living room and found Buttercup’s old baseball bat under the couch; in case of emergencies. The old bat in hand Blossom crept up to the front window back the door to get a look at who was at the door.

She dropped the bat to the floor and backed away from the window. 

Blossom had an internal debate whether or not she should open the door. If she did, it would open a can of worms she wondered if she could handle. Her heart raced over the uncertainty. She could just pretend she wasn’t home and hide back in her room. She could crawl in the bed and sleep away this terrible nightmare. She could ignore the presence behind the door forever and let this whole ordeal fade into memory. 

Blossom could do all of those things right now, but her body betrayed her mind once again, as she realized she unlocked the front and opened it to reveal soaked figure with desperate ruby red eyes.

Brick stood outside the door in the rain. He looked horrendous. He wore the same clothes she saw him in last night, except it was drenched from the rain. His messy hair was covered by his red cap which was under his red hood. The dark rings reflected his exhaustion and lack of energy, and there were a few cuts on his skin as though he had been in minor struggle. But what caught her eye the most was his hands. Brick’s knuckles were fresh with bruises and open wounds. Red dominated both hands with specks of purple bruising turning into black. It made Blossom sick looking at them and she couldn’t tell if the dried blood was his….

… or someone else’s.

Blossom pulled her eyes away from his hands and back to his face. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Blossom wanted to say something, desperately she did. She wanted to apologize and thank him. She wanted to break down and cry and yell and scream at him. She wanted to punch and hug him. So many emotions were running through her brain just by looking at him. Blossom didn’t know what to do or say.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“I’m sorry.” 

Blossom stared at Brick, who spoke first. His face twisted into regret and guilt and it wasn’t until he said something that Blossom noticed the unmistakable stench of cigarettes on him. 

“Blossom…I….it was wrong of me to secrets from you. You were right. You were always right. I was being selfish and an idiot thinking I could protect you from my life, but I knew I could keep it up for long. It was bound to come out one way or another, and you’re just too damn smart for your own good. I thought if I told you truth, you would never want to see me again. The break-up alone nearly killed me. And last night—!” He clenched his wounded fists and his face reflected different shades of pain. “I—I was so frightened. I…never felt so scared in my entire life. Blossom. I…. I love you.”

Blossom felt her tears silently slide down her cheek from her eyes.

“I love you. I never encountered anyone like you. I know, we hadn’t dated for long and your trust in me has completely shattered, but Blossom, I have never felt anything close to anyone as I feel for you. I think about you every second of the day; the worst day of my life would be a day won’t be able to see you. When you broke up with me, my life has lost all purpose. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t even function knowing that I hurt you and made you sad. I was in such turmoil after what happened. You have no idea what you do to me! I would do anything for you; whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it, because it would be worth seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. I was smitten by your beauty and charm, and you have captivated me with your grace and personality. And it wasn’t until now that I realize that…. I don’t deserve you. Someone like me shouldn’t be tarnishing the intellectual beauty that is you.”

Brick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Blossom. If you don’t want me in your life anymore, just say the word and I’m gone. Forever. I’ll leave this fucking city if you want me to. If you want me to tell you everything, I’ll do it. No secrets left between us. If you don’t care, then just send me away. It’ll be better than me being such a selfish jerk who hurt you. Anything you want Blossom. Just name it and it’ll be done.”

Blossom stood there and listened to Brick’s speech with open ears. He listened to him pour his heart out to her and tell her, for the first time, that he loved her. Blossom was shell shocked and didn’t know what to do with this information. He was giving her a choice to let him stay or let him walk out of her life. Brick confessed that he had indeed been lying, but what broke her heart the most was how fallen apart the entire ordeal felt for him. He kept it a secret for a reason, but he was willing to through reason out the window just for the smallest of chances to be with her again. 

Blossom didn’t know what to say.

Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for crushing lip lock. It took less than a second for Brick to pull her closer into his wet form and kiss her back with as much force as possible. The two never broke away from each other once Brick stepped in the house and close the door with his foot. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her closer to him while he pushed her against the nearest wall possible. They felt like two broken pieces being put back together. The kisses they shared turned heated and passionate very quickly. Blossom pulled off his hood and cap in order to dig her fingers in his hair, while Brick took the initiative and picked her up from the ground making Blossom hook her legs around his waist. She tilted her head up to bite his lower lip and slide her tongue in his mouth. The sheer act from Blossom gave Brick a pleasurable groan and the two battled for dominance. Blossom didn’t care if he tasted like cigarettes, she just wanted his lips on hers.

He moved his lips from her and made a trail from her cheek to her neck, making Blossom gasping for air. His tongue ran over the jugular of her neck and as his right hand crept under her shirt not going much further in than it initially started, but enough to make hear her sigh in bliss. As Brick continued to devour her neck, Blossom moved her hands from his hair to his hoodie and pushed the wet article of clothing off of him and on the floor with Brick’s help. She placed a hand on chest to feel his rapid heartbeat and clenched tightly once Brick sucked on her neck. It drove her off the deep end. 

“Brick…!”

“Blossom.”

Brick moved from her neck and back to her lip. They hungrily attacked each other with their mouths and their hands explored each other greedily. This act of passion was denied from them for weeks; this was something they wanted, something they felt they needed. Blossom never wanted to part from Brick and neither did he. No words could express the need, the desire they had for the other; being apart nearly drove them insane.   
  
Blossom had to push Brick from her in order to breath while he moved to explore her neck further. She could feel his body pressing against hers; his wet clothing making her pajamas soaked from sheer contact. Her cheeks went up in flames at the realization that his wet shirt clung to his body like a second skin and the white fabric became a window to his impression physique. Upon glance, Blossom managed to halt Brick from his passionate assault. He looked at her with concern while they both panted and gasped for air. 

“Your…your clothes….” Blossom managed to say while her brain was coming back to Earth from a lustful high. “Let me…dry them. And we can um…talk.”

Brick nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Brick sat on the kitchen table alone as he waited on Blossom to change out of her pajamas. He felt bad interrupting her rest for a silly love confessional. He didn’t blame her for skipping school; the ordeal last night was very traumatic to say the least. If he had his way, he would just keep her all to himself and spoil her with comfort and ease. Brick sighed thinking about everything leading up to now. If he could regret one thing, it would be that he wished he would have been truthful from the beginning. It was what she deserved and if she wanted no part with his life then he wouldn’t blame her. While he did promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Brick wasn’t sure how he would explain it or how Blossom would take it.

Brick reached for the hot cup of coffee Blossom provided for him to battle the cold rain. She was even sweet enough to bandage his knuckles without question; although he was sure she’ll be asking about it soon. Blossom took his wet clothes, threw them in dryer and gave Brick her father’s clothes; black sweatpants and an old grey muscle shirt. She told him that her father wore these when he worked out and it would be a rare moment if he did. Brick chuckled in his cup thinking about Professor Utonium exercising. He nearly gave Blossom a heart-attack when he took off his shirt in front of her for two reasons.

One: It was because he guessed he was shirtless, which was reasonable. His enormous ego told him that he was quite a catch with an amazing body. 

Two: Brick never told Blossom he had a tattoo. And honestly, when would it be the appropriate time to tell someone you have a tattoo? “Hello. My name is Brick Jojo. I have a tattoo on my left shoulder blade!”

No.

Absolutely not. 

He honestly didn’t know what the fuss was about. Butch had more tattoos than him, but neither of them cared as long as no one saw them.

Brick looked up to see Blossom walking down the stairs from her room and to the kitchen. She had changed into a black long sleeved shirt and pink jeans; she had a guest over and she’ll be damned if continued to walk around in pajamas while Brick was around. Blossom didn’t bother to put her hair up or wear her bow, so she brushed the knots out and let it all flow. Brick thought she was the most beautiful girl in existence. 

Blossom blushed shyly at him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sorry it took me so long. I got a call from the Professor.”

“Oh? Is he coming home early?”

Blossom shook her head. “Not exactly. He took the day off to stay with me, but he got called back to the labs and apparently, he’ll be there longer than expected.”

“O-Oh…”

“So…you can stay longer if you like. I mean its only…” She looked at the kitchen clock on the wall. “10:45.”

“Well, I don’t want to leave you here alone. Also, we do have much to talk about.” Brick said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Blossom nodded. “Yes. Of course. Would you like some more coffee?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Snacks?”

“I’m not hungry right now.” Despite his statement, Blossom retreated to the pantry and pulled out a tray of cookies and a large bag of chips. She laid the junk foods on the table between them before taking a seat across from Brick. 

Blossom folded her arms on the table. “Alright. Where do we begin?”

“Where indeed…” He sighed. “I guess the best approach would be to tell you who my parents are.”

Blossom nodded wearily. “Okay…”

Brick gave her a long stare as he contemplated on how to present this news. He simply sighed and leaned on the table. “Let me ask you this: Do you know a man by the name Mojo Jojo?”

Blossom nodded her head like it was the most obvious thing ever. “Of course I do. Everybody in this city knows who he is; Crime Lord Mojo Jojo. He’s been on Townsville’s Most Wanted List for nearly 20 years. He’s sheer influence is the reason why Townsville is so crime ridden to this day. He’s a criminal mastermind and leader of several gangs. He disappeared a few years back, and nobody has heard from him since, but I don’t understand how—” 

—suddenly the gears in her brain started to turn!! Brick could see the shock on her face and simply nodded his head.

“Yep.”

How could she have not known?! The proof was staring her right in the face!

_Mordecai Joseph Jojo._

_**Mo** rdecai **Jo** seph **Jojo!**_

**Mojo Jojo**!! IT WAS IN HIS NAME THIS WHOLE TIME!!

Blossom slammed her head on the table as Brick took another sip of his coffee. 

“Mojo Jojo is your dad….”

“Yep.”

“You are the son of the crime lord, Mojo Jojo.”

“That is true.”

Blossom picked her head up. “No way! They say that Mojo didn’t have any children!”

“That is also true.”

“So which is it?!”

Brick chuckled. “We’re adopted. Mojo Jojo doesn’t have children, but Mordecai has three adopted sons.”

It all made sense. “I see. And since there is no actual photograph of Mojo or Mordecai, nobody can actually accuse of their relation. Heck, even ‘Jojo’ is a pretty common last name.”

Brick shrugged his shoulders. 

“So does that mean you’re a criminal?!” Blossom stood up abruptly.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! No way! No! What my dad did does not justify what me and my brothers are. Sure, we got into some trouble and did bad stuff, but we were a bunch of badass kids! Besides, the moment our dad adopted us was the day he quit gang business.” Brick defended himself.

From what Blossom remembered, the article mentioned that the author Mordecai quit his business to become an author and raise his sons. So Brick’s story checked out, and Blossom sat down on her chair. 

“I guess that would explain how you would know Ace.”

Brick nodded. “He’s part of the Gangreen Gang with Snake, Lil Arturo, and Grubber and Big Billy, whom you have not met, and I hope you never will.” 

“Wait, Gangrene Gang?”

“No. Gan _green_ Gang. G-A-N-G-R-E-E-N.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Look I didn’t give them the dumbass name….”

“So do you know other villains?”

“Probably more then you’ve ever heard of, but yes, I was exposed to plenty other villains at a young age along with Butch. It was a pretty interesting childhood to say the least.”  
  
“So it didn’t bother you guys at all to know that you grew up with a bunch of bad people who do bad things?”

“To be fair, nobody told us shit. Butch and I figured it out when we were teenagers and Boomer was still a little kid then, so we really couldn’t tell him. Dad had planned on keeping it a secret from us and taking it to his grave, but the cat was out of the bag.”

“So does Boomer know?”

“If he hasn’t figured it out by now, we plan on telling him for his eighteenth birthday.”

Blossom frowned. “Oh yes. That is very sweet of you. ‘Happy Birthday Boomer! Our parents are dangerous criminals!!’ I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of that.”

Brick winked at her. 

Blossom sighed and ate a chewy cookie from the tray. “Speaking of Boomer, he lives with your mom in Citiesville right?”

Brick groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Here we go….”

“But there is nothing in Mordecai’s articles that said he was married, and I highly doubt that Mojo got married in his criminal years, so what’s the deal with that?” She inquired.

Brick sighed. He promised to tell her the truth. “It’s actually a long story.”

“Seriously? You’re going to pull that excuse?”

“I’m serious! It’s a long fucking story and I promise to tell you about it later. But long story short, our dad got arrested for a short period of time, so until he could bail out, one of his associates took care of us for a while and got attached to us so quickly because he wanted children of his own—”

“Wait a minute. _‘He’_?”

“Yes. ‘He’. So when Mojo got out, the two of them got into this really stupid custody battle and Mojo obviously won. But this and that happened, some gang wars from what I heard, and his associate turned into a rival; a gang boss called HIM.”

“Who?”

“HIM.”

“Him who?”

“Don’t start.” Brick glared while Blossom rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I’ve never heard of…. HIM.”

“Good. Basically, Mojo and HIM agreed to form an alliance and HIM asserted himself as a maternal guardian to us. Once Mojo retired, HIM took over the business and made it his own personal hell. Mojo didn’t care, but the main rule was that we would never be exposed to HIM’s line of work. Now we have a mom.”

“Your life sounds fucked up.” Blossom exclaimed.

“Your preaching to the choir….” Brick grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

“Wow….” Blossom awed in amazement. “I never would have guessed how messed up your life was. I don’t understand how you and your brothers turned so normally despite the sinister upbringing.”

“Woah wait a minute. My dad made sure we wouldn’t turn out like some petty gang members; Butch especially. Mojo believed in a higher education and always did his best to keep us out of the crime lifestyle. He’s a good dad.” Brick smiled while eating another cookie.

Blossom smiled along with him. “Well he does have three amazing sons who turned out just fine with no problems what so ever.”

“Oh no. We certainly have problems. We’re just really good at keeping them.”

Once he said that, Blossom remembered a conversation they had that mentioned Brick’s drinking problem, but he also told her that the problem was getting better. But the lingering scent of cigarettes still hung in the air around him, so she guessed not everybody can be perfect.

“So your dad is retired and your ‘mom’ is very much active?”

“Very much so. Look, I know this sounds dangerous and totally insane from your end, but when you lived through this as much as I have, you basically just grow to accept it.” Brick explained.

Even though Blossom nod in agreement, she still didn’t know what to feel over this information handed to her. She wasn’t scared, honestly. Most girls would probably want out as soon as they found out, but that was the last thing Blossom wanted. The two had displayed a heated act of desperation for one another; it was clear from the moment Brick came and apologized in the cold rain that Blossom would take him back in a heartbeat. Blossom couldn’t explain the attraction she felt for Brick; it had developed more into a high school crush quicker than she had imagined. 

Now, she can’t imagine a life without him.

Blossom shook her head out of those thoughts and decided to change the subject. 

“So how do you know Beauty? Are you guys—?”

“No. No, we’re not in a relationship. We never were in a relationship. We will never be in a relationship. Our dads just know each other.” Brick assured. 

“Know each other? Your father knows the man who owns ‘Chemical X-Treme’?” Blossom question, but suddenly came to realization. “So does that mean he’s a criminal?”

“Yep.”

“And Princess?!”

“Mr. Morebucks is a mob boss.”

Blossom sat back in her seat with her mind blown away into space. Princess Morebucks was the daughter of a mafia boss. Beauty was the heir to a crooked business and Blossom’s big sister, Bunny, was friends with both of them. Blossom’s eyes have been completely opened and her world has been flipped on its head. She never expected Brick’s world to be so darkly diverse and would leave her exposed to other information about other people she interacted with every day. Her stomach felt sick again over the power Princess and Beauty had over the entire city. 

Blossom stood up from her seat and walked away from the table. Brick stood up and took a step toward her. “Blossom? Are you okay?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. Brick, this is all, really, overwhelming. I never realized how bad your life is, and what kind of people are a part of it. It’s actually really scary.”

Standing behind her, Brick looked down on the ground in defeat. Of course she wouldn’t want to be with him after listening to his background. He didn’t blame her, honestly; any sensible person would. Brick sighed and clenched his fist.

“I get it. I understand. You don’t want to see me anymore and that’s fine. I would have done the same…” 

“No.” Brick snapped his head up to see his favorite coral colored eyes staring back at him. “I just said it was overwhelming and it’ll take some getting used to.” Blossom folded her arms. Before Brick could speak again, Blossom interrupted him. “Look, after everything you said, I understand why you were hesitant on telling me. But Brick, you shouldn’t have to lie to me. You said you loved me, so that means you can’t to keep secrets from me. I want you to be honest with me no matter what, got it?” She glared causing Brick to flinch. 

“Y-yeah…yes. I got it. I’m just… I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You probably aren’t going to forgive me anytime soon and I’m mature enough to own up to my mistake. I’m sorry.”

Blossom pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him for an endearing hug. “Just don’t do it again, okay? You had me worried.” She mumbled as she buried her face in his chest.

Brick sighed in relief as he kissed her head and hugged her back. “I promise. From now on, they’ll be no secrets between us.”

Brick and Blossom held each other for the longest time each basking the comfort and the serenity of the mending relationship. A wave of intense exhaustion passed through them both once the crisis and stress had been resolved between them. Now Blossom can rest easier than she had the past few days. Everything seemed right in the world, even though her entire reality had been shattered and the world seemed like a much darker place than she had initially imagined. However, Brick was here with her, and it made all the darkness worth it. 

The two shared another romantic kiss in hopes of recreating the spark of passion that transpired moments ago, but Blossom quickly broke apart.

“Wait a minute. If you’re here, then who’s teaching your classes?”

* * *

“Everyone sit down and shut the hell up!!” Butch shouted to the students. “My brother is sick and he asked me to fill in and educate you all on the English lessons he had prepared for you today.”

Coach Jojo showed Brick’s students a list and a booked entitled Frankenstein. 

“So we’re supposed to be reading _‘Frankenstein’_ and talk about some English stuff. However, I hate reading.”

As he said that, Coach Jojo pull the cart with a large television and a DVD player to the front of the class. Once the students saw this, they gasped and cheered silently in their seats. 

“Instead, we’ll be watching the movie, since it was based off the book, right? So it shouldn’t make any difference.” Butch turned on the TV and played the movie. “Alright, if you need me, don’t. I got a monster of a headache and I’m too sleepy. I’ll be taking a nap while you al watch the movie or play with your phone or whatever. I don’t care, just don’t be loud.”

The moment Butch sat himself down on Brick’s desk and took a nap, the students cheered and enjoyed their day off from Mr. Brick Jojo. Unbeknownst to them, a large test will be waiting on the materials of the actual book.

* * *


	15. Sambuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Brick up to after he brought Blossom home safely?

_Who did that guy think he was?_

_Brick had half a mind to punch that cop in the face for his incompetence._

_“No need to do anything rash, Mr. Jojo. We have everything under control.”_

_Lies. All of it lies._

_If the Townsville Police Department were as half as competent as they claimed to be, Blossom would have never been followed. She would have been home by now in the safety of her family, not running for her life in the cold dark streets!_

_Brick was angry. He was furious. Outraged. Livid. Enraged. Infuriated. He could hardly think; he was seething in so much rage. The moment he sat in his car, Brick started punching everything he could get his hands on, mostly the steering wheel. He tossed, smashed and punched out his fury until he calmed down. He slammed his forehead against the wheel as he breathed in and out slowly._

_Brick had to be patient, and he had to calm down. He need to think with a calm head._

_He looked at the notepad he took from the dumbass cop and examined the notes he written down. The description Brick gave him were written down word for word, along with several side notes. Brick flipped the pages to previous dates and found several more notes similar to today’s; it seemed like this stalker has been more than a minor problem. A particular note that caught his eyes was that the stalker apparently had certain snake tattoo on the back of his left hand. Brick wondered how he would have missed that, but in this day and age, make-up is the solutions to most illusions. He quickly memorized the notes and reached in his phone a made a quick phone call._

_“…Hey…Auntie? I’m sorry to call you so late at night and—yes, yes, I’m doing fine. …. Butch and Boomer are great as well. Listen, I need a favor from you. Can you confirm one of you guys for me? According to this description, he could be yours. …. No ma’am. I’m just looking for him. ….. Yes, ma’am. That would be best.”_

* * *

_“Seven letters. Starts with “A”. Definition: ‘run away’.”_

_“Abscond.”_

_“Another seven letter, A-word. ‘A decrease in size of an organ caused by a disease’.”_

_“Atrophy.”_

_“Long-ass word. ‘Someone who never cuts their hair’.”_

_“Acersecomic.”_

_“Damn! You’re on fire with this shit! .... now how do you spell that…?”_

_Brick sat in Butch’s truck that was parked by the sidewalk in the darker areas of the city. The two brothers sat patiently in the truck waiting for their target. Brick was thankful to have a brother like Butch who would support him. Brick didn’t need to explain the situation any further other than the words “stalker” and “Blossom” for Butch to be on his side and ready for action. It had been a while since the brothers had something like this; late nights, dark streets, bruises and punches with blood in between. A part of Brick actually missed those reckless days, while the other part was so fucking happy to be out._

_Only to be sucked backed in._

_Butch nudged his little brother. “Hey! Brick. C’mon, you listening? Five letters, starts with “A”. ‘Finding….’ um…. How do you pronounce this word?” Butch presented the crossword book to his face pointing at the word in the definition. Brick knew what Butch was trying to do; calming him down with word games._

_“The word is ‘Repugnant’. And the answer is ‘Abhor’.”_

_Brick appreciated the effort his big brother was doing, but it wasn’t helping. He kept his eyes on the building in front of them, waiting for the bastard to emerge. He tapped his fingers against the armrest impatiently; his wished he had a cigarette right now, but he had already smoked up two packs worth for the month and Butch was admin for not allowing him to buy anymore. He was so close to quitting!_

_Brick whistled causing Butch to look from his puzzles._

_There he was. Stumbling out of the bar like the buffoon he was. The man was yelling at the door cursing up a storm, but thankfully, no one paid him any mind. The Jojo brother’s eyes darkened at the sight of him, like a pair of wolves targeting their prey._

_“That’s him?”_

_Dark hair, scruffy five o’clock shadow, dark eyes, stupid business suit and a distinct snake marking on his left hand terribly covered in make-up._

_“Yeah.”_

_As Brick pulled his cap forward and pulled his hoodie over his cap, Butch reached behind the seat and handed Brick a metal baseball bat. The two brothers simultaneously hopped out of the truck and walked a steady, but menacing pace toward their target. The grip Brick had on his bat tighten with every step they took. So far, the man hasn’t made notice of their approaching appearance, so Butch walked a little faster and whistled at the man._

_“Hey! Yo, sir!” The man turned around to see the two brothers walking up to him. The taller one with green eyes and a black hoodie gave him a masked smiled, while the shorter one with the red hoodie seemed to be keeping his distance. He couldn’t see his eyes since it was covered by his cap and hoodie, hidden in the darkness._

_“What the hell do you want?” He sneered._

_“Nothing too important. Me and my brother just want to talk.”_

_“Well can’t you see that I’m busy? Why don’t you two punks just fuck off and—”_

_He suddenly saw them._

_The red eyes that sent him running earlier today. The same eyes that pierced into his soul and instilled the kind of fear that would make a grown man crumble to his knees. He looked down at the bat then at the green eyed man, and instantly knew that he was in trouble._

_He ran._

_Butch and Brick chased after him._

_The man was running for his life screaming pathetically in the streets. No one was going to answer his call. No one was going to help him. He made a fatal error and he was going to pay for it. The man made a sharp turn running into an alley and knocking down trashcan and boxes behind him, hoping to slow the infamous brothers down. He kept running and running for dear life until the footsteps behind him were finally gone. He looked back to see that the boys were no longer behind him. He sighed of relief. Now all he had to do was—_

**_BAM!_ **

_A metal bat slammed against his face and down he went. The impact of the concrete was minor compared to the aggressive swing of the bat. His face hurt. He felt blood. His nose was definitely broken. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. He tried to get back up if not for the swift kick to the chest that knocked the air out of lungs followed by another kick._

_And another._

_And another._

_And another._

_He shouts were practically deaf to anyone’s ears at this point._

_The man opened his eyes to see those haunting red eyes again hovering over him. Brick’s eyes were set on a murderous stare at the man as though he was a worthless prey. And he was. Brick’s breathing was steady and controlled, not once did his glare went astray; even when the epitome of his wrath was laying in front of him on a silver platter. He was waiting—plotting even—on his next move. The man believe that Brick was going to beat him into a puddle right then and there. What was he waiting for—HE COULDN’T BREATHE!_

_Brick started to press his foot hard again the man’s chest while smirking sadistically._

_“Alright! Everything is set.” Butch finally ran up to the two. The man looked up to see the brother smiling down at him with the same murderous intent as Brick. “Daaaaamn! I didn’t know your nose could bend that far!”_

_Butch grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet with little to no effort. The man yelp for a second and tried to fight his way out of Butch’s hold, but Butch pulled him into a headlock so tight he thought his head would pop. “Hey…easy there. It’s all good. Like I said, my brother and I just want to talk. You understand right?” Butch chucked while slapping his face playfully._

_While also leaving a bruise on the poor man’s cheek._

_“So why don’t we step inside this building and have a nice little chat?”_

_The man whimpered as the brothers dragged him into the abandoned building._

_There was no escape._

* * *

**_POW!_ **

_The boys dragged the man inside where they had a pleasant conversation on the subject of stalking—_

**_BAM!_ **

_—child endangerment—_

**_CRASH!_ **

_—civil curtesy—_

**_POW! POW! POW!_ **

_—ethical laws—_

**_BAM! CRASH! CRACK!!_ **

_—and simple reminders about boundaries. The man pleaded that he was aware of these issues, but the brothers were not too convinced, Brick especially. He was very admin that this information was—_

**_BAM! POW!!_ **

_—taught appropriately so that these issues would not occur again. These were very serious laws and breaking them would cost the person severely. That point lead Brick to an even longer discussion on the punishment of said issues._

_Such as, severe bruising—_

**_POW!!_ **

_—constant bleeding—_

**_BAM!!_ **

_—broken limbs—_

**_CRACK!!_ **

_—crushed bones—_

**_CLANK!!_ **

_—head injury—_

**_SNAP!! CRASH!! POW!!_ **

_—a broken bat—_

**_BAM!!_ **

_—and many more!_

_Butch had checked out of the intense conversation after the subject of civil curtesy and opted to sit down and listen to his intelligent brother. Brick had made some very compelling and convincing arguments that were worth watc—listening to. By the time Brick was finished with his passionate and highly aggressive statements, the man was so impressed by his words that he was practically speechless._

_And motionless._

_Actions were, indeed, louder than words._

* * *

**“In an astonishing discovery was found in the old abandoned Townsville Chemical X-Treme warehouse, a man was nearly beaten to death and, assumingly, left for dead, had not been found by Townsville Police last night. The man was identified to be Richard Cleaver, charged of teenaged stalking and possible kidnapping. After receiving a strange 911 emergency call that night, police rushed to the old warehouse and found his body beaten beyond repair. It wasn’t until police sent Cleaver into the hospital that they discovered his identity the next day. Cleaver is under arrest even though recover could take up to weeks if not months.”**

Brick lowered the volume on his television as he continued eating his dinner in silence. He chewed on his spicy taco salad as he looked over his syllabus and made a few adjustments. His sick day was going to cost him greatly and thanks to Butch’s movie day, Brick was going to have to speed through the next lesson in order to prepare for other upcoming events. 

Damn it. He hated rushing a lesson. 

Brick’s phone vibrated on the table altering him of a text message. He picked it up and saw it was from his sweet cherry blossom. That was a cute nickname. He guessed it paid to have a Japanese father who insisted he and his brothers learn his native tongue. 

**Blossom: Brick.**

He replied. 

**Brick: Yes, Blossom?**

**Blossom: I saw the news.**

**Blossom: Was that you?**

He paused. 

He knew she knew it was him, but she asked anyway to confirm the truth and to test him. Brick promised her he would tell her the truth. Every dark secret he swore he would never reveal to her. Brick typed.

**Brick: Yes.**

He took a deep breath and exhaled unsure of what she would say. There was still the chance of Blossom opting to end their relationship and pursue a safer life, and Brick was prepared for that. In fact, he would support it, put her on a fucking plane, and send far, far away from him where his evil deeds would not tarnish her pure integrity. Brick was a selfish man, always had and always will be, but after meeting Blossom and finally devouring her very essence, Brick knew that even he couldn’t have her. 

But here he was anyway. 

His phone buzzed again.

**Blossom: I shouldn’t be thanking you for what you did, but thank you nonetheless. Just please, don’t ever do that again.**

**Brick: I can’t keep that promise.**

A pause.

**Blossom: Just don’t get hurt. I mean it.**

That he could do. 

**Brick: Alright. I promise. Get some sleep.**

Brick sighed and set his phone down. 

He was going to need a new bat.

* * *


	16. Fight the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has been offered an opportunity of a lifetime! How will she handle it?

* * *

Blossom returned to school the next day. Although still shaken and cautious about every step she took, Blossom bravely continued her daily routine and her life, however there were several changes to address the incident. The Professor’s new rules stated that the girls were to never walk home alone, and if one of them had an after-school activity, the others had to wait or the Professor will pick them up. If the Professor sends them a text message, the girls must reply in a two-minute time span or else the Professor will call the police. The Professor backed Buttercup’s idea and equipped his daughters with rape whistles; now, Blossom has two. 

The Professor’s rules were reasonable to borderline insane, but the girls had no room to argue and decided to go along with it for now. 

The girls walked to school in the cold early morning of October wearing warm jackets and colorful scarves over their winter uniforms. Bubbles clung onto Blossom arm while talking her ear off over Halloween preparations and Buttercup walked ahead listening to her sister talk. The girls had planned on trick-or-treating this year, but since Blossom was stalked, Bubbles was quick on cancelling their original Halloween plan. However, Blossom didn’t want to take away their fun, and decided to have a small party and invite a few of their friends over; with the Professor’s permission, of course. 

“So, I was thinking we could dress up as superheroes this time!” Bubbles suggested. “Remember the ones we dressed up as when we were kids?”

“You mean the ones from the old comic books we read? That was so long ago, I don’t think I remember their names.” Blossom pondered. 

“Well who says we have to dress up as them?” Bubbles counted.

“Explain.”

“I was thinking, how about we make our own superhero persona!”

“Bubbles! For the last time, I’m NOT wearing cat ears!” Buttercup shouted. 

“Buttercup! I said _‘Persona’_ not _‘Fursona’_!” 

Blossom thought for a second. “So, we make our own costumes and make-up our name of the costume. Is that what I’m getting at?” 

Bubbles nodded. “Yeah! Wouldn’t that be fun?!” 

Buttercup groaned. “Sounds like more work. We already have school stuff, not to mention band practice. But if you guys are willing to do it, then so am I.” 

Blossom shrugged. “Why not. Let’s do it.” 

Bubbles leaped into the air in jubilation. “YES!! This year’s Halloween is gonna be awesome!!” 

While Bubbles was basking in her happiness, her older sisters noticed Coach Jojo standing by the school gate, greeting students as they entered. Seeing the coach up in the morning so bright and early seemed to foreign to the girls; Buttercup especially. Blossom heart skipped a beat when she noticed the band-aids wrapped about Butch’s knuckles. 

“Hey Coach.” Buttercup greeted first as she ran up to him. Butch, dressed in an all forest green track suit and black sneakers, gave Buttercup a silent wave as he drank his coffee. Clearly, waking up so early in the morning was not his forte. Blossom and Bubbles arrived at the school gates and greeted the coach.

“What are you doing here? Especially so early.” Buttercup asked casually. 

Butch swallowed his caffeinated drink. “I’m just standing here. Making sure students get in safely and on time.” 

“…Is it because of….” 

Butch nodded. “Yep. The school board has been informed and all that junk. Don’t worry girls, everything’s gonna be alright.” He reassured seeing the look on their faces, mostly Blossom’s.

Blossom eyes darted to his hands and gave Butch a smile. “Thank you, coach.”

Understanding what she meant, Butch waved his hand in dismissal. “Just get inside you three. Buttercup, don’t forget about our practice session later.”

“Yeah, I know.” Buttercup answered as the girls walked toward the school building. Until Butch remembered something. 

“Oh! Wait! Hey, Blossom!” Blossom turned around when he called her name and stopped as the coach reached in his pocket. “Here, Brick wanted me to give this to you. Pink is your thing, right?”

He gave her a packet which contained a pink whistle inside.

Now, Blossom had three.

* * *

Blossom had a bit of catching up to do with the classes she missed. It was not a problem for her since she was quick to understand each lesson. During her gym class, her coach gave Blossom an excuse to visit her classes to complete as much make-up work as possible. She all over her teachers; except one. She passed by his classroom several times without so much as a glance. His door was left wide open and Brick was forced to watch Blossom shift back and forth by him. 

He frowned.

Brick didn’t appreciate that.

By the fifth-time Blossom walked by his room, Mr. Jojo walked out into the hallway “oh-so-casually” and “just-so-happened” to catch Blossom’s eye. Blossom stopped in her tracks in front of her teacher—NOT thinking about his bandaged hands, or his criminal background, or his calm smile, or his flowing locks, or his scarlet eyes that seemed to tie together his mystic and sexy appearance.

Nope. She wasn’t thinking about any of that. 

“Good morning, Blossom.” He greeted.

“Good morning, Mr. Jojo.” 

“Are we skipping class today?”

“No. I’m just catching up on assignments I missed from yesterday. My gym teacher was nice enough to let me do that now.” Blossom replied.

Mr. Jojo nodded his head understanding. “Ah, I see. Very good for being responsible for your missed day.” 

“Thank you, sir.” She said politely. 

“Actually, I’m glad I saw you. I have something that you might enjoy. It’s a reading program that might interest you.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes. If you don’t mind, I would love to discuss this further in the classroom. If you have time that is.” Mr. Jojo said as he “gently” placed his hand on her back and led Blossom in his classroom. 

“Oh well actually I—” 

“No, no, no. I insist.” Mr. Jojo persuaded as the two walked inside the classroom. 

From an outsider’s point of view, they would see a simple interaction of a teacher and student conversation, and the teacher would casually lead the student inside the room for further discussion. However, that was far from the truth. 

Brick was _pushing_ Blossom, and Blossom had not the strength to fight him.

Plus, they were in public, and Blossom had to play the good student and follow her teacher. 

The moment Brick shut the door behind him with a smirk, Blossom dropped the facade. 

“Seriously? This couldn’t wait?”

Brick shook his head. “To be fair, what I mentioned wasn’t a lie.”

“But you used it to get me alone with you….in your classroom.” 

Brick looked around the room in fake nonchalant. “It would seem that way, doesn’t it? Something like this would spark a sort of…scenario.” He said flashing her a suave smile and an alluring gaze that just made her heart jump out of her chest. 

Blossom forced herself to give him an eyeroll and turned away from him to hide her blushing face. Brick stepped toward her and grabbed her chin forcing her to face him. 

“Stop hiding away from me. You’re too beautiful.” His voice was low and deep despite it being a whisper. They were so close, their bodies almost touching. His large hands caressing her blushing cheeks taking in her large rosy eyes. Blossom wanted nothing more than to run her hair through his orange tresses and capture his lips with hers. Brick’s face was leaning in close as he began to inhale her sweet scent. The moment Blossom parted her lips in hopes of a passionate lip lock, she quickly turned her head pushed his face back with her free hand. 

“I appreciate the compliment, but we promised to not allow anymore displays of affection in public areas.” Blossom stated. She could clearly hear Brick’s groan in the palm of her hand. 

“It was worth a try.” Brick sighed removing his face from her hand. “But I am serious. There’s a reading program that I believe you should consider.” 

“Well I am always eager to listen.” Blossom said as Brick moved to his desk and gave her a flyer. 

“It’s called ‘Young Scholar’s Initiative’. It allows students access to college level reading material in order to broaden their reading and vocabulary skills. You’ll advance your English lessons far beyond what this school’s curriculum can offer. It’s also a sure-fire way to obtain more scholarships than you’ll probably ever need; not to mention, it’ll look good on your resume.”

Blossom nodded her head taking in all the information presented to her. It was an excellent opportunity, and certainly something she would enjoy. According to the flyer, she would be required to learn words, their root and origin, and be able to read older texts and dissect it for its meaning. 

“Sounds like quite the challenge.” She mused. “And according to this flyer, this is an after-school program as well.” 

Brick paused realizing that particular detail. “I see.” He sighed. “Will your father reconsider since this is necessary for furthering your education?” 

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know…considering…what happened….” She paused stopping herself from remembering anything further; instead, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She didn’t realize that her body was shaking until she exhaled. 

Brick slowly approached her with concern. “Blossom. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah…I’m fine.” She looked up at him in reassurance. “But putting that into consideration, the Professor has put very strict rules on my sisters and I about staying out late, especially alone.”

“You will not be alone, I can assure that with the utmost confidence. I’ll be your advisor throughout this entire program, not to mention, you will be with other students who wish to participate.” 

Blossom knew that Brick was secretly wishing that no other students were participating. 

“Blossom. I promise you that nothing bad will come to you as long as I’m around. I swear on my life that I will keep you out of harm’s way.”

She smiled. “I know and I appreciate it greatly. I’m sure the Professor would agree to me attending this program, but I can’t base that on assumptions alone. I’ll bring this up with him tonight and see what he has to say.” 

“He can call me if has any issues with it. Blossom, I really want you to take advantage of this program. Its perfect for you.”

“And you’re not just saying that so that we can be alone together?” She questioned with a smirk.

Brick couldn’t hold his amusement and chuckled. “That is beside the point. You’re a brilliant person, and I would hate to see you miss a perfect chance like this. To be honest, even my curriculum is wasted on you, and as an educator, I feel bad about that.”

“You have nothing to feel bad about anything. I’m getting an equal education like everyone else, and I am grateful for that.”

Brick rolled his eyes knowing better than that. He knew how smart Blossom was the moment she first stepped into his class. Nothing this school had to offer was a challenge for her, and he thought it wasn’t fair. The lessons Brick were teaching were borderline college level and Blossom was soaking it all up like a sponge. 

A beautiful sponge. A beautiful, lovely sponge. 

A gorgeous, wonderful, perfect, pink sponge.

And her eyes are just so—

“Right.” Brick shook himself out of his daze and back into reality. “But if you have any questions, I’m always here.”

“Of course. Thank you, Mr. Jojo.” Blossom said turning toward the door to continue collecting more make-up work from other classes. Once reached the exit, she felt Brick hand on her arm as he spun her around to face him. She nearly tensed up, but relaxed as she met Brick’s face. He looked at her with nothing but attention, and caressed his hand along her arm tenderly. Blossom loved being in close proximity to Brick; she thought his face was so perfect, like a model in a high fashion magazine or on a runway. 

“Blossom.” He spoke her name so softly. “If you need to talk to me, or see me, or just…want me for anything, just say the word. I’m always here.”

“Ah,” She whispered softly as Brick drifted closer to her face. “You look so cool.”

“Is that your way of telling me you love me? How very Daisy of you.” 

The space between them vanished instantly the moment they locked lips. The rule they had just recently established was broken and discarded within their brief make-out session.

* * *

Buttercup dumped the entire box of comic books onto the coffee table in front of her sisters. “Found ‘em.”

Blossom rolled her eyes as Bubbles began digging through the pile. “Thanks for the heads-up.” The triplets looked through the old graphic novels they collected as young children searching for the ones that they enjoyed the most. All the while, Bubbles chatted about her day at cheerleading practice.

“….so, while Mikenzie and Ashely were talking about whose shoes looked groovy, Princess HAD to show up with her stupid designer uniform like she’s better than us or whatever, and of course she goes on and on about her annual Halloween party and how it’s going to be totally far out, and Mikenzie got so excited, but Princess was like ‘Dream On! Invitation only!’. And obviously, I wasn’t keen on whatever Princess had to say, but she kept talking as if I was going to be psyched about anything she said, I mean, like, she’s such a phony baloney you can’t really, like, pay much attention to her, you know? But she’s looking, like, right at me so I couldn’t blow her off, and she gives me this bogus question if the Powerpuff Girls wanted to play a gig at her party and I was like—”

“Wait…say that again?!” Buttercup had tuned Bubbles out the moment she opened her mouth, but the name of their band slipped in her ear and Buttercup and no choice but to pay attention. 

“I know, right? Princess offered us a gig at her party and I was, like, bummer for ya, and totally buzzed her off.”

Blossom stared at her younger sister oddly. Why was she talking in nothing but 70s slang?

“BUBBLES! YOU BIG DUMMY HEAD!!” Buttercup groaned.

“What? What did I do?” Bubbles asked confused. 

“Do you know how big Princess’s parties are?! Sure, they’re dumb as hell and we would never go to them, but do you realize that playing at her party would expose us to more opportunities for our band?! Last year, Lady Gaga performed at her Halloween party! LADY GAGA!!” Buttercup shouted shaking her sister’s shoulder.

“Buttercup. You’re willing to sell us out for fame?” Blossom questioned.

“Look. I hate Princess. You hate Princess. We all hate Princess. But we are going nowhere if we keep playing in our garage wishing for stardom. This is our chance to really be famous!!” 

“Yeah, but… _Princess_ ….” Bubbles reasoned.

“I know, I know…Princess…but sometimes we gotta make sacrifices!” 

“So, you’re willing to do whatever Princess wants to play at her party?” 

After Bubbles skeptical question, the image of that selfish, spoiled brat appeared in the sisters’ heads telling them what to do, how to do it, and when to do it, and just plain bossing them around and being unpleasant as Princess normally was. The idea of Princess laughing so haughtily and arrogantly made Bubbles and Buttercup shudder. However, Blossom’s image had a whole new meaning now that she knew that the Morebucks’ were a mafia family. Blossom never told her sisters about Brick’s background and she intended on making sure they never do, but knowing that she and her sisters will be too close to any criminal activity made her more uncomfortable than possible. Blossom had to stop this before it could start. 

“So why does Princess want us to play at her party?” Buttercup continued to grill her sister.

“I don’t know…I think it was for us to open for another band, I think?”

Buttercup almost had a heart attack. “ _Which_ band?!”

“Buttercup. It’ll be a fucking miracle if we’re going to count of Bubbles, of all people, to recall everything Princess said.” Blossom interjected causing Bubbles to actually agree with her.

Buttercup groans loudly and quickly searched for her phone. Blossom caught sight of the lime green iPhone first and was able to grab it first and hold it away from Buttercup’s reach. “Now wait a minute, Buttercup. Let’s think about this.” 

“Blossom we don’t have time to think! Halloween is less than two weeks away! Our band could be even more famous than it already is now, and as much as I HATE Morebucks’ guts, she’s our ticket in doing so!” 

“But how do you know this isn’t just some elaborate scheme just to prank us again? She’s done so countless of times in the past, and I wouldn’t put it past me that she would go to great lengths to do it again. Remember in seventh grade? The Itching Powder incident?”

Buttercup flinched. “WE PINKY SWORE NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT DAY!!” 

Nobody had to be reminded of that day; after so many children were sent to the hospital, Blossom wondered how did Princess managed to survive the threat wave of lawsuits. Now Blossom finally understood. But Blossom was impressed by the elaborate plot and the amount of effort and hours Princess spent to humiliate them on a citywide scale; for the life of her, Blossom couldn’t remember why though. 

“You said so yourself, Buttercup—”

“Kyaa!! I found my old ‘Bunny Bunny and Friends’ manga!!” Bubbles squealed holding the old Japanese comic book in her hands.

“— ‘Princess is the enemy, and we don’t associate with the enemy.’ Those were your exact words. And I have never known you for going back on your word.” 

Buttercup grumbled and buried her face in her hands. She hated it when Blossom used her own words against her. “Can I….at least…call her to see who we would be opening for?”

“The answer is no. Now what you can do is—”

Blossom’s words were interrupted but the catchy, pop music ringtone of her own iPhone ringing loudly for everyone to stop and look. Her bubblegum pink phone sat on the floor between the two sisters with the caller ID: **Princess** glaring across the screen. Buttercup’s reaction time was faster than Blossom’s as the two jumped on top the cell phone, and Buttercup pushed Blossom out of the way in time to answer.

“Hello—”

“OW!! BUTTERCUP!!”

“—This is Buttercup speaking. How may I help you?” 

They heard Princess scoffing on the other line. “Buttercup?! I thought this was Blossom’s phone, not some wannabe punk girl.”

“Well bitch, she ain’t here at the moment. You got me, so fucking deal with it!” Buttercup shouted at the phone. 

“BUTTERCUP GIVE ME THE PHONE!!” The two sisters continued to wrestle each other, this time with Buttercup keeping Blossom’s phone from her reach. 

“Well if you’re going to be that way, then I can take my business elsewhere!” At this point, Blossom had grabbed Buttercup’s hair and pulled her head back in order to grab the phone, the green sister retaliated and rolled over to where her back had pinned Blossom to the floor. Blossom grabbed an old comic book and threw it at her sister’s face causing Buttercup to drop the phone. It also caused the phone to go on speaker, so the girls could hear Princess’s angry rant as they fought. “I’m sure other bands are dying to open for ‘The Apples in Stereo’ anyway!”

Blossom and Buttercup quit their fight and Bubbles dropped the comic she was reading at the mention of the band name.

“Wha-what….?”

“Yeah. You heard me.” Princess clarified. 

The sisters looked at each other and quickly circled around the phone. “Wait.” Blossom spoke. “Princess. How did you get ‘The Apples in Stereo’?! Didn’t they break up years ago?”

“I have my connections.” Blossom rolled her eyes. Of course, she does. 

“Okay, but why do you want us to open for them?”

“Yeah, is this prank? Is this going to be like the Itching Powder Incident?! Because if so, Princess I SWEAR TO GOD—”

“Oh please! I’m SO over that! And frankly, Buttercup, you should too. As for the ‘why’, well, after you played at the talent show, people have been wanting to hear more of you three for whatever reason. Not to mention, it was all Beauty’s idea, so whatever, I guess.”  
  
The mentioning of Beauty’s name made Blossom’s blood run cold. She hasn’t seen or heard from her in weeks; not since the dance and Brick had a conversation with her. Details that Blossom had yet to find out. 

“So, are we getting paid of this or what? Because ‘The Powerpuff Girls’ are NOT a free show!” Buttercup negotiated. They could hear Princess’s eye roll though the phone.

“Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Five hundred bucks. Money up front.”

Bubbles gasped loudly, but Buttercup couldn’t help but to push it. “Five hundred **each**.”

“OR I could take my offer to bands who are clearly worth more of my time than you three freaks!!”

Before the two could start another argument, Blossom shouted. “FINE PRINCESS! Five hundred up front. Just text me the details of how you want us to set up. We have our own songs to play as well as instruments. Deal?”

Princess scoffed. “Deal.”

“Good.” Once Blossom ended the phone call, the triplets screamed over what had transpired in the last ten minutes.

“WE GOT A GIG!!”

“’THE APPLES IN STERO’!!”  
  
“FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!”

They screamed, and jumped, and practically bounced off the walls in excitement, nearly breaking some of the furniture. It was quite the sight to see for the Professor, who had just walked through the front door and witnessing his daughters screaming like pubescent fangirls at a boyband concert. He had thought those days were over.

* * *

Blossom sat on her bed staring down at her phone for what had felt like hours, but in reality, it was really two minutes. The Utonium Family had just finished dinner and the girls were more than eager to explain the Professor about their day and about Princess’s offer. Of course, like any sensible parent, the Professor was more than concerned about what transpires at the Morebucks parties, and said that he would be more comfortable that the girls wouldn’t go alone. A reasonable and doable request the girls could handle.

Blossom also used that time to talk about the reading program Mr. Jojo introduced to her that morning. While the Professor sounded intrigued by the fact that Blossom was advancing on her education more, he wasn’t going to through caution in the wind and ignore the rules he had set in place. While Blossom could understand his worry, she reminded her father that it was Mr. Jojo who had help her then, and that he could be trust; Blossom made sure to choose her words carefully in regards to her teacher and secret boyfriend. 

Were they dating again? 

Was that established or just implied?

She saved that question for later.

With the dinner discussion over, the Professor decided to take matters into his own hands and contact Mr. Brick Jojo himself. 

And so, Blossom waited. She waited for Brick to contact her and tell her what her father told him. It was a nerve-racking experience for her dad to be calling her teacher, who was actually her lover (poor choice of words), and them having a discussion about her, as student, in a conversation between parent and teacher, and not father and suitor (another poor choice).

The wait was agonizing; Blossom could hear the Professor’s voice from upstairs as he continued to chat with Brick on the phone. They’ve been talking for over an hour. 

WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT?! 

Blossom groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She needed to relax. Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour over the thought of what they could be talking about. She had to stop herself from generating more terrible scenarios, but she already came up with thirty-six of them!

She hated how her brain works sometimes. 

The dining sound of her phone jolted Blossom up from her pillow and she opened her phone to read a text message.

**Brick: Your father is an absolute delight.**

**Blossom: What were you two talking about?**

**Brick: Okay. If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?**

**Blossom: No.**

**Brick: Fair enough.**

**Brick: I’m coming over for dinner this Friday. I’m bringing Boomer.**

**Brick: I might bring Butch depending on his behavior. But we’ll see.**

**Blossom: DINNER?!**

**Blossom: AT MY HOUSE?!?!**

**Brick: I think it’ll be an excellent opportunity to be better acquitted with your father. This was bound to happen at some point.**

**Blossom: As my BOYFRIEND. NOT AS MY TEACHER!!**

**Brick: I’m so glad you brought that up.**

**Brick: Are we still a couple again? Or do you not care for labels?**

**Blossom: Do NOT change the subject!**

**Brick: I promise to be on my very best behavior. :)**

**Blossom: You are not allowed to play cute and innocent.**

**Brick: You’re right.**

**Brick: Especially after that steamy make-out session in the classroom.**

**Brick: ;)**

Blossom deleted that entire conversation and started a new one.

**Blossom: Brick. This is serious!**

**Blossom: We can’t afford to mess this up!**

**Blossom: You have to make sure your brothers don’t say a word about our relationship.**

**Blossom: Friday?! My big sister will be visiting then too!!**

**Brick: Calm down.**

**Brick: Everything is going to be fine.**

**Brick: I’m a pretty smooth talker.**

**Blossom: I know.**

**Blossom: It’s not you I’m worried about.**

**Brick: Something happened?**

**Brick: Are you okay?**

**Blossom: Promise not to freak out when I tell you this?**

* * *


	17. Fifteen Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick might be having second thoughts about this...

* * *

This was all Brick’s fault.

Everything that had happened until now was his fault.

Brick Jojo was almost 24 years old. He was an adult, he paid taxes, he owed an apartment, he made a decent living, so he was man enough to admit his mistakes when necessary.

And right now, could not have been more necessary than ever.

He had fucked up! Royally!!

Brick is currently swearing at his past self for not simply taking Beauty’s deal when he had the chance. But if he knew then what he knew now, then this would have been a different story. Now, Brick was stuck with a new dilemma with this new information his girlfriend was present with.

He was not going to worry about labels at this point; Blossom was his girlfriend again and that was the end of that conversation.

Beauty was the type of person that would try underhanded stuff like this to get her way. Brick would not consent to their previous deal for obvious reasons that Beauty and her mob family were bad news, and because of that Beauty was going to use Blossom to make sure he agreed. And at Morebucks’ Halloween Party too, that was honestly the worst outcome that had ever to have happened.

Better question: Why in the hell would Blossom EVER agree to going to Princess Morebucks’ parties?! He thought she was smarter than that!!

Brick decided he would have to try everything in his power to keep her and her sisters from going. It was the only to ensure her safety from the unknown. Otherwise, he would be forced to actually attend the party, and he HATED Princess’s Halloween Party.

But how?

Knowing Blossom, she would be already preparing for the party and whatnot, and the level of commitment she had would be unbreakable. But he would have to try to convince her otherwise.

Brick’s phone rang causing him to look at the clock on his wall. Was it 8:00 already? Surely enough, Brick looked at his caller I.D. and saw his dad was calling. Right on time as normal. Of course, as any respectful son would do, Brick answered the phone without delay.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Brick, Good Evening. I am calling you today to announce some exciting news and information that would surely surprise you.”

“Oh really?” Brick replied not interested even the slightest. He just listened to his father rambled on and on like he usually would about his accomplishments and the trials he faced to grow into the famous author that he was. How he rose into a level of wealth he never thought was possible and so on and so on. By the time he talked about his expiring criminal life, Brick had completely tuned out and finished up his preparations for school in the morning.

“—and that is why I bought the volcano.”

“Mhm…Yeah—wait…WHAT?!”

“Yes. Yes. I know. Quite the achievement. I am very much proud of this new investment.” 

“Wait a minute dad. You bought a volcano? Which volcano? Where? And why?!”

“I believe I have already explained as to why I have purchased a volcano and you already know how much a dislike repeating myself, therefore, I will not reiterate the tale of which I have already spoken so that you, Brick Alexander Jojo, would understand the meaning of my speech and my recent accomplishments when you should have understood the meaning of my actions when I have explained it earlier, instead of not pay attention to what I say, like your brother, Butch. Yes, I have purchased a volcano. And to answer the other two questions of the “Which” and “Where”: It just so happened to be the active volcano in Townsville Park, the very volcano they describe “active” when it has been inactive for over two hundred years, which is quite ridiculous and should considered as false advertisement. Fake, phony and, downright, an inconsequential lie.”

“Pops! Buying the city’s volcano is insane and it should be impossible! It belongs to city. And even, if you could, the amount would have to be outragous! Legally, this shouldn’t work.” Brick argued trying his hardest to make sense of this situation. In truth, Brick was flabbergasted. He knew his family had money, but he never took it to account how much they really had.

While he was rambling, Brick walked over to his bookcase in the living room and pulled out his old law book. He read this from time to time in high school, even though he had no interest in being a lawyer. He never thought he had to look through it again for reasons like this.

“Aha! But you have forgotten how cunning and resourceful I am, my boy. For you see, there was, how you say…. a crack in the stronghold. A small mishap in the legal city documents they had neglected to correct that I, Mordecai Joseph Jojo, have taken to notice much before the idiotic Townsville City legal team could ever recognized. With my genius brain and persevering determination, I have seized the opportunity to make my dreams a reality and no more shall it become a fantasy, for you see, they are pure fiction as I have achieved in buying a volcano for my own.” Mordecai gloated as Brick flipped the pages.

“You’re dream was to buy a volcano? What are you going to do with a volcano?”

He could hear his father scoff over the phone like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “When a man buys a property, it should only be obvious and painstakingly clear, that I intend to live on it. Yes. This is the reason why I purchased the volcano is for living purposes and living purposes only, which is the main—”

“You CANNOT LIVE on a volcano!!”

Why was he having this argument? This was clearly insane!

“—and imagine the eco-friendly home we would create and the endless energy supply the volcano can provide. Thermal energy has yet to be exploited and this would be perfect opportunity—”

And his father was not listening, as usual. He just continued rambling his own unscripted monologue giving Brick a hell of a migraine. He had some odd adventures and conflicts in his life, but this one seriously took the cake. After about ten minutes of listening to his father rant on and on, Brick had to cut the phone call short using his occupation as an excuse, and bid his father a good night before Mordecai went on **_another_** rant on why Brick should be a lawyer and not a teacher. Brick hung up the phone and collapsed on his couch.

And to think, he almost invited his pops to dinner with the Utoniums. HA! Not anymore.

Speaking of which, Brick had to text Boomer about dinner this weekend. Boomer liked Blossom and her sisters and they were pretty good friends, so bringing Boomer wouldn’t be soon bad. Brick’s phone buzzed with a new text message.

**Butch: Yo winter hom on a volcano gon b hot!!**

Brick inhaled.

Then he exhaled.

**Brick: Fuck off.**

* * *

Blossom was totally paying attention to her teacher’s lecture. Yep, Advanced Economics was something to be behold with the interesting system of American finances and its role in the government and—oh forget this. Blossom wasn’t listening one bit to something she already knew. She read all of Mordecai Jojo’s books and that was enough economical learning to keep her until graduate school.

Her mind was currently occupied by the music score she had written for their band. She wrote it last night after Princess’s offer was made and it had to be ready for her Halloween Party; which was about two weeks away. Blossom had to finish writing the notes and lyrics and hand it to her sisters for a group review. In the meantime, Bubbles was working on their costumes; the theme was superheroes—or heroines. They spent all night trying to figure out what costumes they wanted to make based on their own favorite heroes. Blossom was pretty satisfied with the hero she picked, and the whole theme about superheroes gave her inspiration to write the song.

But that was easier said than done.

She didn’t want to rush getting it done, but Blossom wanted it done by the end of the day so that they can start practice by tomorrow. This was their first paid gig and they needed as much practice as possible. Shoot, Blossom should have taken Music Theory, because writing music was hard. Oh yeah, Bunny was musically gifted, she could definitely help.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Their Economics teacher reminded her students about their homework: read chapters five and six. Got it.

Once Blossom gathered her things and walked out of the classroom, she was stopped by Beauty near the doorway. It nearly startled Blossom at first until she remembered that Economics was a senior class and Blossom shared it with Beauty.

“Utonium.” Beauty greeted coolly.

“Oh! H-hey Beauty. How…are you?” It was a rare moment for Blossom to speak to Beauty directly. Usually the cool kid would nod her head at Blossom’s direction for the sake of acknowledgement, or Beauty would tell someone to send a message to Blossom. Student Council meetings were probably the closest thing to direct communication as these two were going to get.

“Well. And yourself?”

Woah. Blossom wasn’t expecting that. “Um…. fine?”

“Your band is playing at Princess’s Halloween party, right?” Beauty said as she nonchalantly tucked a strand of her orange-red hair behind her ear. God, she was so cool and so beautiful! Like Blossom never realized how bright Beauty’s hair was until she compared it to her own. Beauty’s hair was some shades darker than her own, but it was so much more vibrant and bright. And really healthy! It put Blossom’s locks in shame.

“Y-yeah. We’re…getting ready for it. New music, costumes and everything…” Blossom chucked nervously. She wondered if Beauty could taste her fear.

Beauty nodded her head. “Cool. I liked your song at the talent show. I thought the band was cool.”

Blossom was seconds away from throwing up.

“Anyway, I’m looking forward to your band performing at the party. I told everyone in the school, and they’re excited too. So, I’ll see you then.”

Then Beauty walked away without waiting for Blossom to reply—not that Blossom COULD reply right now. She was currently sweating from information from Beauty herself. Beauty thought their band was cool.

Holy crap.

Once again, Blossom had to remind herself how to breathe. At first, Blossom didn’t think she would care about how popular Beauty was or what she would say or think, but after talking to her face to face, it was a totally different story. Blossom definitely needed some air.

But that talk really made Blossom think. Was this one new song going to be enough? She figured they could play “Someday” again, but Blossom would feel comfortable if they played more original songs. It would allow them to be taken more seriously as a band, and that would also Blossom would have to write more songs.

Great….

She walked to her next class, her thoughts still consumed with musical notes and the band related things. Wow, this was harder than she thought.

She passed by her sisters in the hallway and noticed they were worried about the band too. Buttercup had sheets of paper in her hands, looking over scores of music she wrote, probably for the bass part, and her fingers were moving to the notes of the song. Bubbles was hardly paying attention to her group of friends and was tapping her hand on her hips to experiment beats for the drum. The girls could agree that this gig was very important and no time could be wasted.

“Blossom!” She turned around the sound of her name and saw Mr. Jojo walking toward her.

“Good morning, Mr. Jojo.”

“Good morning. I’m sure your father has told you that I will be joining you and your family for dinner this Friday night?”

Blossom nodding playing the part. “He did. He’s very excited for it.”

“As am I. I hope you or your family don’t mind that I bring my brothers along as well?”

“Oh no. Not at all. I mean, I would have to ask the Professor, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Excellent. I’m looking forward to it. I really hope your father agrees on this wonderful opportunity. It’s very hard not to pass it up, especially for someone as brilliantly gifted at you are.” He complimented.

Blossom had to hold back from her face turning a bright shade of red. “Thanks. But we can only hope.” She shrugged.

“Hey. Even little pieces of hope can make a difference.” With that, Mr. Jojo hurried Blossom to her next class before the tardy bell rang. Once Blossom arrived at her class and took her seat, she thought about what Brick said to her.

“Pieces of hope…”

She quickly took out a new sheet of paper and pencil and began writing new lyrics, with the lecture of her French class was lost in her ears.

* * *

**“Big news at Townsville today, as the city has announced that the active volcano sitting right in the middle of our own Townsville Park has been purchased! That’s right! The volcano has been bought. While most would believe that the volcano was owned by the city, the legal team has discovered no records of the city ever claiming ownership to the volcano—which shouldn’t be a surprised since it doesn’t have a proper name. The buyer’s name would like to be kept anonymous until further plans for the volcano have been made.”**

“Who the hell buys a volcano?!” Buttercup shouted at the television.

“That does seem strange, but if they have the money for it, I guess they can do whatever they want with it.” Blossom rolled her eyes and continued writing music scores.

“I bet it Princess. It’s got her name written all over it!” Bubbles theorized.

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Buttercup grumbled as she tuned her bass as she looked over the song Blossom wrote earlier.

“Buttercup, I think you should sing that song. It actually fits you the best.” Blossom suggested.

“You think so? Well, the lyrics are awesome, and they totally go with my kickass personality.” The green sister gloated.

“Yeah, because you’re the only one out of all three of us who’s the more aggressive and hotheaded.” Bubbles giggled.

“HEY!”

“Girls.” The triplets looked up from their station in the living room toward the Professor, who was making his way up the stairs. “I’m going to bed. I understand you have your little music to work on, but don’t stay up too late. You three have school in the morning and we have to spend the rest of the day preparing for our dinner guests this Friday.” The Professor reminded them.

“We’re picking up Bunny tomorrow right?!” Bubbles asked excitedly.

“Yes. Yes, we are.” The girls cheered. “Good night girls.”

“Good night Professor.” The girls said as their father walked up the stairs to his room. Bubbles picked up her drumsticks and bang them against the coffee table to imitate playing on her drums. She beat her sticks in rhythm to Buttercup’s humming of the lyrics. Eventually, Buttercup synchronized with Bubbles’ beats and she began strumming on her bass to find the notes that corresponded with what Blossom wrote. Feeling the melody, Blossom grabbed her guitar followed her sister’s lead. The girls were bobbing their heads to the music they were making on the whim, getting lost in the zone. Without realizing it, the girls had created their first original song; something they made from the heart.

“Oh! Blossom! Do a guitar solo!” Bubbles shouted.

“Wait?! No way!” Blossom giggled at her sister’s outburst.

Buttercup stood up and grabbed her bass. “Oh, forget this! Let’s practice it for real in the garage!”

“But wait! The Professor is—” Blossom words fell deaf to her sister’s ears as they rushed to the garage with their instruments and sheet music. Blossom sighed, but couldn’t fight the similar feeling her sisters had. But since she was responsible one, it felt right to at least warn the Professor. She quickly ran upstairs and knocked her father’s door.

The Professor opened the door wearing blue and white polka dotted pajama with matching slippers and an eye cover on his head. “Yes, sweetheart?” He smiled lovingly.

“Professor. We’re going to practice and I thought it would be best to warn you about the loud music coming from the garage.” The Professor pulled out a pair of earplugs from his pajama pocket.

“As a father of four girls, I must always come prepared.” He chuckled.

Blossom smiled and nodded. “Good night Professor!” He shut the door and Blossom quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her guitar. She picked up her phone thinking that she needed to record their music, and she noticed that she missed several text messages and phone calls from Brick.

Oh darn, she forgot to take her phone off silent, but she was too busy to talk to him right now. She would have to make it up for it later.

Without looking at his messages, she texted him back.

**Blossom: Hey. Sorry. Band practice. Kind of busy. Talk to you later <3**

She pocketed her phone and ran to the garage to join her sisters.

* * *

“Blossom! Answer me!!” Brick groaned as he got her text message. He couldn’t be too mad at her; the heart emoji was too cute. Why couldn’t she do more cute stuff like that?

He wanted to talk to her about Princess’s party and warn her about Beauty, but since she doesn’t want to talk, he would have to resort to plan B.

“Did she answer?” Butch asked from the living room.

“No. She’s too busy with band practice. Not a good sign.”

Butch yawned as he stretched his body on the couch getting comfortable. “What are you so worried about? Beauty can’t do anything to harm the girls. Besides, they’re not going to stay there for long.”

Brick gave his brother a look from the kitchen. “How the hell do you know?”

His older brother shrugged his shoulders. “Buttercup told me.” He replied obviously.

Brick walked over to the living room and stared down at Butch with firm glare while folding his arms. Butch never liked it when Brick stared at him like that; as though he had something else to hide. What more could he want from him?!

“What?!”

“You know, it’s kind of funny how you’re so buddy-buddy with Buttercup.”

“She’s a good student and one of my best athletes.” Butch argued straying eye contact from Brick.

Big mistake.

“Really? Because, I remember a time when Butch, the ‘Baron of the Babes’, would barge in my apartment every week talking about the women who had the privilege of experiencing you every date from night to dawn. I would have to be forced to sit here and listen to every _detail_ of each and every _slut_ that came under your ‘radar’.”

“S-so?!”

“All of that stopped exactly last year. Do you remember what happened last year?” Brick asked.

“Look—a lot of shit happened last year—”

“—Buttercup Utonium strolls in the football field during practice and kicks the football from half field into the end zone. You, yourself, have described it as, possibly, one of the most awe-inspiring nature of chaotic beauty you have ever witnessed!”

“I said it was ‘fuckin’ badass’! Not that poetry shit your singin’ about!!”

“After that, I haven’t heard a peep from you about other women. Remember Martha? Cheryl? Don’t tell me, you forgot about Angela? ANGELA?! We all thought you two were getting married!”

“Angela was a psycho bitch and you know that!!”

“Regardless, whatever you have with Buttercup isn’t something you’re hiding well. In fact, you could never hide anything from me.”

“That’s because you’re an instigating little piece of shit that never leaves anything alone!! Pops was right! You should’ve been a lawyer!”

“Shut up!”

Talks about becoming a lawyer had to be kept to a minimum lest actual thoughts would creep into Brick’s mind.

He could imagine it now; fine business suits, paperwork, accusations, lawbooks, expensive cars, his own law firm, court cases, power; absolute power.

Brick knew he could crush Townsville in his own two hands, then after this city, others would fall before him. Then what could be next? Government official? Senator? Congress? The White House? President. No…. dictator! If he played his cards right, he could have those fools up top groveling under his feet. He wouldn’t stop until he reached the top.

But damn! He wanted to be a HUMAN first! Let him live his life!!

Brick shook his head out of his corrupting thoughts. “This isn’t about me. This is about you.”

“NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!! I am NOT like you; all lovely dovely and romantic and shit. I ain’t got no crush on Buttercup. IF ANYTHING, I see her as a really cool person and I would like her to be my FRIEND! I ain’t—”

“Denial.” Boomer said from the kitchen eating a pop tart. He had emerged from the guest bedroom he was staying in, wearing a white shirt and blue boxers, when he heard Brick interrogating Butch and the moment he heard Butch yell, Boomer had to come out and watch. “Big bro you’re in total denial. Just admit it.”

“Admit that I’m crushing on a minor?! Dude fuck that! I’m not a sicko like Brick-for-brains! I have fucking morals AND I have to set an example as the eldest of the family!”

“Hm… Butch has point.” Boomer mused. “Thanks to him, I have a better understand of dating more quality women than Butch.”

Okay now Butch was getting pissed off at his brothers. “Oh, fuck both of you!!”

Brick rolled his eyes. His older brother was slower than snails, and that was not a reference joke or anything like that.

“Alright fine. Be in denial. Don’t care and watch Buttercup hook up with another Ace. Remember that heart-attack you had? Oh boy, it was hilarious explaining the cops why Ace got two black eyes.”

“F-Fuck you, Brick! Fuck this! I don’t need to listen to you!” Butch yelled grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. “I don’t need to listen to your crap! Good luck with your fucking problems because I got my own life to live!!” He stormed out of his brother’s apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Brick and Boomer stared at each other as they counted down.

3…

2…

1…

Right on que, Butch came back in stomping aggressively and sitting back down on the couch. Butch had just recently moved out of his old apartment and was crashing with Brick until he could find a new one. All of his shit was here.

Dammit. 

“So are we going to talk about how dad bought a volcano?” Boomer asked.

“Boomer, go to bed!” “Go the fuck to sleep!!”

* * *

Brick’s phone was ringing. It was 1:19 in the morning! Who the hell had the nerve to call him so late at—oh it was Blossom.

“Hello?”

“Oh! I woke you up! Sorry! I didn’t realize what time it was! Gosh, we were practicing and lost track of time!”

“Babe, don’t worry about it. I’m fully awake now.” He yawned.

“Oh, I shouldn’t call you. We have school in the morning.”

“Who cares. Besides, you promised to call me back. Now would be a better chance than any.”

“How was your day?” As she asked, Brick could hear on the other line the sounds of the bed creaking and sheets rustling. God, he would give anything to be with her right now.

“Can’t complain. Butch finally moved all of shit out of his old place today and he’s sleeping on the couch now.”

“Why not the guest bedroom?”

“Boomer’s sleeping in there.”

“Oh? Boomer’s here? I’m guess for the dinner Friday? Well, technically, tomorrow?”

Brick chuckled. “Yeah. He was supposed to be here later, but he decided to come early. While I don’t like him missing school days, our old man will be spending the day with him, so he’s excited about that.”

“That sounds nice. That was sweet of you to invite him.”

“I am not a terrible brother. No matter how much Boomer screams otherwise.” Brick clarified causing Blossom to giggle.

“So, what were you calling me about?”

“Beauty’s psycho and she’s using you to get something out of me. She’s using your band as an excuse to get you to the party.” Brick said casually.

Blossom said nothing and sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a terrible feeling it was about that.” She actually sounded sad and disappointed. “It’s never going to be a normal thing is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Believe it or not, we’re actually looking forward to this gig. It’s our first one, and we actually wrote music for it and had a really good first practice session for it. I never thought we were going to be so serious about it, but after spending so much time and energy on the band, it’s something you can’t just let go so easily. And I know Princess and Beauty never had any good intentions, but for a while, we didn’t care. I didn’t care. I just wanted to have fun.”

Oh damn. Now Brick was a terrible person. Blossom really wanted this and they worked really hard for it. Butch did tell him that the girls had planned to leave immediately afterwards. Maybe he should start trusting her to make careful decisions.

Still doesn’t stop him from worrying.

“Look. How about I talk to Beauty? Before the party. Maybe we can work something out beforehand.”

“Are you sure that’s going to work?”

“I’m sure. Besides, Princess’s party isn’t that bad, but that won’t stop me from accompanying you.” Maybe they could make it date. Brick was never a fan of couple wearing matching costumes, but he was willing to give it a try.

“If you’re thinking about a date, save it. Beauty invited the entire school.” He could hear Blossom smiling on the other end.

Damnit! Beauty was plotting against him!

“Shit. I was thinking of matching costumes.”

“No way. Not going to work. I don’t think you can match my costume.” Blossom said.

“Oh?” Brick smiled causing him to nearly sit up in bed. “You’ll be in costume?”

“The party is on Halloween. It’ll be wrong not to wear one.”

“True. So, what will you be? Nothing else than beautiful I imagine.”

“You’ll have to find out then, Casanova.”

“I’ll just have to let my imagination do the guess then.” A cute maid? A nurse, perhaps? Maybe a cat girl? Or an angel? The possibilities were endless.

“Thanks Brick.”

“Of course. But when you’re done, you three leave that party, okay?”

“Yes. Yes, we know. We talked about this already.”

He chuckled. “Excited about this Friday? Because I am.”

He could hear her eye roll. “You would be excited for any chance to come in my house.”

“It would not be my first time.”

“Obviously. Last time you came, it was all emotional and… passionate.” She said embarrassingly. He smiled.

Of course, going to her house and confessing about his love for her and his true background wasn’t something he had planned. He didn’t know why he did that; Brick blamed it on sleep deprivation. Slamming her against wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, lips locked desperately to taste one another, skin on skin, sounds of her soft moans, Brick had thought it was all a dream. But everything got more intense once they had finished talking.

“Your couch will never look the same to me.”

“Oh my God…” Blossom groaned. “Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“No, no, no. Don’t change the subject. You were the one who insisted I take my shirt off.”

“It was not _your_ shirt. You were using the Professor’s shirt, one you spilled coffee on. I had to take it a wash it, but refused to put on another shirt!”

“So, I could ruin another shirt? Seemed like more trouble, if you asked me.” Brick argued.

“What was troublesome was watching you walk around my house shirtless.”

“You liar! You were literally all over me—!”

“Brick!”

“Not that I was complaining, at the time.”

“Oh my God, stop!”

“Funny, I remember hearing the exact opposite.” He laughed as she tried so hard not to shout so loudly at him. They kept talking all night until sky began changing color; neither of them seemed to care how tired they were, but rather, they were so absorbed in their conversations and each other.

Why would there be a reason from them to stop talking to each other?

* * *


	18. The First Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Jojo is invited to dinner at the Utonium home. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Brick finished combing his hair pulling it back into his socially acceptable ponytail. Once he tied it down and made sure his bangs were out of the way, Brick checked his face for any blemishes or imperfections that he might have missed. No pimples, no spots, face cleaned, and his freakishly red eyes were stunning as always.

As his fingers pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, he brushed against his ear feeling the multiple holes embedded on just his left ear. Brick smirked remembering the number of piercings he wore during his adolescent years.

Brick wouldn’t call himself a “bad boy” growing up; that title was rightfully his older brother’s. He was a pretty good student, very intelligent for someone of his age, but Brick did enjoy causing trouble every now and then. The look on his father’s face when he found out that Brick was responsible for blowing the science labs and got three months detention for it. Or the time he got sent to the principal’s office for organizing a system to for students to cheat in class. Or the time he got suspended for his illicit science project—nobody died so what was the big deal?!

No, Brick wasn’t a “bad boy”—he was more like an “evil genius”.

But he couldn’t help but chuckle at the shenanigans he and his brother would get themselves into. Brick could remember the time Butch got a tongue piercing tried so hard to hide it from their parents. Brick and Boomer made it their sole mission to sabotage their older brother’s plan, and laugh at his failures.

“What the hell are you laughing about?” Butch stepped into the bathroom wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black wife beater. Most of his tattoos were exposed for all to see: a flaming skull on his upper right arm, series of geometric shapes on his left shoulder, a small triangle on right arm, and plenty more underneath his shirt. Brick could see the date permanently inked on his brother’s left wrist: December 13th, and, of course, on his left shoulder blade, was the tattoo Brick shared with his brother.

“RRB” was the tattoo the two brothers shared, except the “B” on their bodies differed from the other. Brick’s “B” was blood red while Butch’s “B” was forest green. It was their first ink they got together on Butch’s sixteenth birthday; the reason for it was juvenile, but it still meant something to them to this day.

Brick shook his head. “I was thinking about the time your dumbass got a tongue piercing. You didn’t eat for three days straight.”

“But it was worth it. Me and Stacey Moore, from biology, went behind the bleachers every day after school!” Butch celebrated over his childhood conquest.

“No. That was one time. I remember, because you came home crying about how much your stupid piercing hurt like shit.”

“I wasn’t crying! I had some dirt in my eye! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

“Yeah. Sure.”

In a huff, Butch roughly shoved Brick out of the way and grabbed his spray-on cologne from the sink counter. Butch aggressively sprayed his entire body, top to bottom, with that horrendously bad smelling scent. Brick quickly vacated his own bathroom in order to spare his precious nose.

“Ugh! Stop stinkin’ up my bathroom!” Brick checked his watch reading 7:20 PM. He promised Mr. Utonium they would arrive at 8:00, the time when dinner would start. Brick walked down the hall to the door across from his room and knocked on the door. “Boomer! We’re leaving in ten!”

Brick didn’t wait for a response since he still need to finish getting dressed. He walked into his bedroom where his dress shirt, tie and suit jacket laid neatly on his bed. He buttoned up his black shirt underneath his wife beater and tucking it in his pants, not wanting to look like a slob. Red tie was wrapped around his neck and tied expertly and straightened out. He gave himself one more look over in the mirror. He looked good—like a contributing member to society.

Like a teacher having a friendly dinner with a student’s parent.

Like an eligible bachelor seeking the approval of his lady’s father.

…. God, he wished that last part was true.

When Brick slip on his black suit jacket, he paused staring at himself in the mirror.

He no longer looked like that no-good, delinquent, gutter punk he was so accustomed to. He looked like everything he dreaded to be as an adult—stiff, boring, and enslaved.

Brick had wanted to be free of his hard childhood, but a part of him yielded back to that adrenaline-fueled excitement. Old sneakers hitting the concrete running. Kids slamming against brick walls and chain fences. Sounds of screaming and yelling. Knuckles bruised from series of scraps and fights. The smells of spray cans in the alleyway. The taste of blood in his mouth.

Brick sometimes wondered if Blossom would still like him if they grew up together.

Of course, she would be the bookish type; a good student, straight A’s, and probably quiet too with her nose buried in her books.

She would still be beautiful; long flowing hair, adorable blushing eyes, and her red bow crowned on her head.

Brick would probably hate it that her eyes would be so focused on her books instead of directing them toward him.

He would try to get her attention, but, knowing her, she probably wouldn’t be so shy. She would just brush him off as another bad boy trying to woo her. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

Perhaps all of his attempts would pay off one day—he could recognize a book she was reading, and spark a conversation with her. Her cute eyes would focus on him as they conversed and he would fall in love with them all over again. Brick would make Blossom laugh and smile, and perhaps she would see through his harsh exterior and over time, she would fall for him.

Yeah. Brick was in love with Blossom.

He took off his suit jacket and tossed in on the bed in place for a red leather jacket.

He took off the tie as well. Oh yeah, he looked so much better.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Butch said now fully dressed in a black sweater with a green stripe in the middle and brown boots. He was sitting in the living room waiting for his younger brothers. Brick emerged from his room straighten out his collar. Butch noticed his appearance and whistled.

“Look at you, Mr. Badass. Looks like class is in session.”

Brick snorted as he checked the time. “I just thought a change in appearance was appropriate.”

“What? So you can get your girl excited? Because if so, I wouldn’t recommend doing it in front of her old man.”

“Shut up Butch. BOOMER! LET’S GO!!”

“What the fuck is taking him so long?”

Right as Butch said that, the two brothers heard Boomer’s door opening and turned their heads to see Boomer walking out of the guest bedroom dressed ridiculously. Boomer wore a jet-black tuxedo with a blue vest and a matching tie—boutonniere and all. His normally messy hair was pushed back sleek and neatly, but what broke the straw on the camel’s back was the insane bouquet of mixed flowers—most of which, Brick was _certain_ , were exotic and expensive. 

In short, Boomer looked as though he was going to his own wedding.

Boomer finished pushing the last strand of hair on his head and nervously exhaled.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Brick inhaled.

Then he exhaled.

* * *

The Utonium household has been so lively since the eldest child returned home. The doctors were so pleased with Bunny’s rapid recovery that they had decided to release her. Of course, the Professor was more than happy to take his daughter home at long last. Since, she was diagnosed with arrhythmia, Bunny had to be hospitalized since birth, while doctors did everything they could to help her. But over time, her weakened heart developed a stable heartbeat, and Bunny Josephine Utonium could go home permanently.

The Professor surprised his triplets that Thursday when they came home from school at the sight of their big sister standing in their living room, and it was a celebration ever since.

Bunny’s room was kept just as it was the last time she visited, all of her stuff stayed in their places. The girls were so excited about having their sister back, they talked nonstop throughout the dinner table, telling Bunny about their accomplishments, their adventures, the activities they started, and most importantly, the jig their band had received. Bunny seemed most intrigued about their band, especially since she agreed on helping Blossom write some music.

Unfortunately, the sisters couldn’t stay up any longer, since the triplets had school in the morning, as well as guests coming over on Friday. Bubbles had nominated herself in charge of cooking dinner, and asked the Professor and Bunny to buy the ingredients. After school, the girls made quick work of cleaning the house, changing clothes, and prepping the table. Bubbles promptly kicked everyone out of the kitchen and got to work.

While Buttercup and her dad began gathering dishes and silverware to set the table, Blossom sat with Bunny on the couch as her sister read over the music sheet for “Pieces of Hope”. Blossom had been working really heard on the lyrics and the scores for it, and she wanted to play it at Princess’s Halloween Party, so she asked Bunny for some advice.

Blossom checked the time on her phone. Brick and his brothers would arrive in a few minutes, and the idea of Brick coming over for dinner made her extremely nervous. She promised her younger sisters not to say a word to Bunny about her relationship to her teacher; she didn’t want her sister to think less of her. It still made her nervous. Blossom spent an hour figuring out what to wear—not that it shouldn’t matter.

She figured a fuchsia pink dress that bleed into a berry purple at the bottom with a red belt, white cardigan, and red stockings. She left her hair down and had her bow tied on top of her head. She didn’t bother with make-up this time.

Bunny wore a black sweater with a layered, lilac skirt with black socks. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail wrapped in purple and white ribbons. Her purple eyes were focused on the sheets of paper in her hand absorbing the musical notes she read. Blossom waited for her advice.

“So…what do you think?”

Blossom’s comment snapped Bunny out of her trance and she smiled at her sister. “Oh! I think it’s great. The lyrics are so cool. You put a lot of thought into it, I can tell. The music however…”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Well…. how can I say…. it’s very simple? I mean, I understand that you can’t play a lot of rhythms and notes and such, but I think lyrics as great as this needs a complex composition, don’t you think?”

Blossom nodded understanding what she meant. “Okay? So, what do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking perhaps two guitars instead of one.” Bunny said handing back her sister he music.

“Two guitar parts?! Bunny—you know I’m the only guitar player in the band, right?”

Bunny shook her head. “No. Wouldn’t sound right.”

“Hey! Can one of you help us with the drinks!?” Buttercup ran out of the dining room wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt, with a black ribbon tied around her neck and light green dress pants. Bunny volunteered leaving Blossom to sit on the couch to think. Her lyrics were fine, but the music itself just wasn’t enough. Were two guitar parts really necessary?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Blossom reached for it to read the text message.

**Brick: Running late, but we’re on our way.**

Oh right. Her boyfriend/teacher was coming over for dinner with her family.

Blossom swallowed down her nerves.

She wasn’t going to panic. This would be a normal dinner with no secrets brewing anywhere.

She hoped.

* * *

**Blossom: Okay! Drive safely.**

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I’ll tell you what: JACK SHIT!! Because anything you ever come up with is stupid beyond hell!!”

“What else did you expect me to do?! You tell me I’m going to have dinner with the girl of my dreams and you expect me NOT to dress nicely?!”

“Boomer, you looked like you were ready to PROPOSE to the girl!”

“I swear to God, if your dumbass embarrasses me at this dinner—SO HELP ME BOOMER!!”

“Well you didn’t have to rip my tux!! That was a rental!!”

“DON’T BUY A TUX FOR A FUCKING DINNER GATHERING!! Butch—turn left here.”

“I know where their fucking house is!”

That was a perfect moment for both the younger Jojo brothers to question why Butch knew where the Utonium’s lived, but they had decided to leave it alone for now.

“Ugh. Great. Now we’re officially late.”

“Thanks to Dumbo in the back.” Butch grumbled.

“Well I would have changed faster, if you two brutes hadn’t been beating me up every two seconds!!”

“Boomer. As your big brothers, it is our sworn duty to slap the living crap out of you when you do something stupid. This is one of those moments.” After that, Butch reached behind him toward the back seat and slapped Boomer’s forehead, and resumed driving. “Like that.”

“UGH!! I HATE YOU BOTH!!”

Brick was so pissed off they were late. They barely had time to for Boomer to completely change out of that ridiculous tux. They tossed the tie, the vest, and the jacket and replaced them for a dark blue sweater and slammed a beanie on his head. Brick would never let this go—he was just _that_ angry.

Even as they were driving up the Utonium household, and parked in the driveway. Brick turned to his brothers.

“Okay. Now remember—”

“Do not mention about your relationship to Blossom in any way that is hinted as more than your student, and if you start to stare at her longer than normal, we have all rights to hit you.” His brothers said unanimously.

“We ain’t fucking stupid.” Butch ended it as he stepped out of his truck with his brothers following him.

“Yes, you are. Which is why I had to remind you two knuckleheads every day, every hour.” Brick said holding the bouquet flowers—because while it was expensive and ridiculous, he figured he could get points for bringing it as a gift along with the apple cider Butch brought along.

“You know you wouldn’t have to go through all of that trouble if you weren’t dating B—OOOOWWW!!” Boomer cried as Brick quickly punched him on the arm.

“Zip it!”

Brick rang the doorbell and the boys waited for their house guests to answer. Seconds later, the door opened, and Brick could have sworn that all time stood still. Blossom answered the door looking stunning in her berry colored dress. Her hair was down and flowing so elegantly down her shoulders and her back. Her eyes—oh how her eyes brightened at the sight of him giving him the attention Brick had always— **POW!**

Brick had to hold his tongue from shouting. Butch’s punches were absolute murder.

“Hey Blossom!” Boomer spoke first.

“Mr. Jojo. Coach Jojo. And Boomer. Thank you so much for coming.”

Brick recovered shrugging off the wince. “No. The pleasure is ours. Thank you for inviting us. We’re sorry that we’re late.”

Blossom shook her head. “Oh no. It was no big deal. Please come in.” Blossom stepped out of the way for her house guests to step in the warm house and take off their shoes at the door. The Professor, followed by Buttercup and Bunny, emerged from the dining room at the sound of their guests arriving.

“Mr. Jojo. I’m so happy you finally made it.” The Professor greeted shaking his hand.

“Sorry we were late. I’m sure you remember my brothers, Butch and Boomer, correct?”

“Of course! Glad to have you both here! Of course, you know my daughters, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, the latter who is cooking up a storm in the kitchen.”

“She can cook—?! OW!” A swift slap on the shoulder from Butch to Boomer.

Thankful, it went unnoticed. “And this is my eldest daughter Bunny. She was just discharged from the hospital yesterday, and we couldn’t be any happier.” The Professor beamed introducing his first child.

Brick reached to shake her head and she took it. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Brick had heard from Bunny on numerous occasions from Blossom. She was hospitalized since birth for having an irregular heartbeat. Judging from her appearance, she did look as though she had been in the hospital her whole life; pale skin, tall and lanky stature, but, she was indeed very cute nonetheless.

“We brought these for you.” Butch exclaimed presenting the Apple Cider, and Brick presented the bouquet as well. The Utonium family gushed over them.

“Oh my word! You shouldn’t have! These are lovely!” The Professor took the bottle and the flowers. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to put these in some water.” The older man hurried off into the rest of the house knowing the perfect vase for those exquisite flowers.

“Soooo….Bubbles is—”

“In the kitchen, Boomer. And yes, her cooking is amazing.” Blossom confirmed for the excited blonde boy. Boomer cheered to himself and followed the amazing aroma of food leading the kitchen. “But I wouldn’t go in the kitchen now if I were you.” She stopped him in his tracks.

“Okay. I’m confused.” Butch started. Brick rolled his eyes.

“Oh here we go…”

“So…are you three triplets?” He asked pointing at Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny.

“No. Buttercup, Bubbles and I are triplets. Bunny just came first.”

Bunny gave a friendly wave. “Hello.”

Butch nodded understanding it all now. “So which one of you is the evil triplet?”

“Buttercup.” Blossom, Bunny, and even Bubbles, shouting from the kitchen, answered.

Buttercup nodded her head not bothering to deny it. “Yep.”

“Nice.” Butch admired as the two shared a fist bump. Brick rolled his eyes as the Professor emerged from the kitchen with a tray fill with glasses of apple cider and handed it to his guests and children.

“So I just talked to the chef, and dinner is taking a little longer than usual, so I figured it would be great to offer you boys a tour of the house.” Professor’s suggestion nearly made Blossom spit out her drink.

“You mean…” Boomer started. “The entire house?” All three boys, slightly shifted their eyes to the stairs knowing that the girls’ bedrooms are upstairs. Brick tried to resist temptation to look and failed miserably.

The Professor laughed. “Of course, not the whole house, but just some areas of interests.”

“Ugh. Professor. Don’t show our teachers our embarrassing pictures.” Buttercup groaned.

“’Embarrassing pictures’? This I must see.” Brick chucked as he and Butch followed the Professor and Bunny down the hall. Buttercup, Blossom and Boomer stayed behind to chat.

“Well that wasn’t as terribly painful as we thought that would be.” Buttercup said as Blossom silently nodded while starting at Brick’s retreating form.

“So, does your big sister know, or not?” Boomer asked.

“Of course not!” Both sisters exclaimed.

“Dude if Bunny founds out—”

* * *

** Blossom’s Brain Scenario #244 **

_Cue the entire Utonium family at the dinner along with the Jojo Brothers eating whatever mysterious concoction Bubbles cooked up that will be represented by cardboard cutouts._

_Brick stands up. “Mr. Anthony Utonium, father of Bunny, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, I, Brick Jojo, offer you a proposal to tutor your second child, Blossom Utonium. She is the perfect candidate for this excellent program, and this no way an elaborate scheme for me to make-out with her.”_

_The Professor rubs his chin suspiciously. “A dangerously handsome gentleman, such as yourself, will be along with my beautiful daughter for a period of two hours every day? That does not sound suspicious at all!”_

_“Nothing suspicious about it.” Brick confirms lying._

_“They’re not dating.” Butch confirms lying._

_“He’s not in love with her!” Boomer declares lying._

_Bunny stands up in declaration. “Wait father! Do not be fooled by these dastardly gorgeous boys! They are clearly devils in disguise!”_

_The whole table gasps in shock._

_“What do you mean, dearest Bunny?!” The Professor exclaims._

_“Bunny noooo!” Bubbles cries dramatically._

_Bunny points at Blossom and Brick in accusation. “I have witnessed sin! I have witnessed my little sister snogging with her teacher right before dinner started!”_

_The entire table gasp in shock._

_“The proof is here!”_

_Bunny suddenly reveals a magical image of all the dates and kisses shared between Blossom and Brick throughout the past couple of months pulled from the depths of Blossom memory._

_The table gasps again._

_“Alas! It is true!” Brick exclaims dramatically. Suddenly, he and his brothers have horns and devil tails._

_Bunny stares at Blossom tearfully. “My dear sister! How could you!!!?”_

_Bunny’s heart breaks and a black hole of despair engulfs Bunny dragging her away to the hospital._

_Buttercup and Bubbles cry for their big sister._

_“This is all your fault Blossom!” Buttercup cries._

_“All is fair in love and war!” Bubbles counters._

_“Girls no!” Blossom shrieks._

_Suddenly, the table shakes as the Professor suddenly grows ten feet tall. He points at Brick and his brothers._

**_“You have betrayed my trust, Brick Jojo! For dating my daughter, unlawfully, I shall banish you to the next dimension!!”_ **

_……wait—what?_

_“Wait—what?!”_

_The Professor slams his giant fist onto Brick and his brothers and disappear in a black cloud of smoke._

_“…. Blossom your imagination is getting weird.” Buttercup breaks out of character._

**_“AND FOR YOU, YOUNG LADY!! I SHALL PUNISH YOU BY GROUNDING YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY! YOU WILL TRANSFER SCHOOL! YOU WILL BE STRIPED OF YOUR CELL PHONE! AND WHAT’S WORSE, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT FIEND, BRICK JOJO, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!”_ **

_“Noooooo!!” Blossom screams as she gets sucked into a black hole._

* * *

Boomer stared at Blossom skeptically. “I…. don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“You don’t know that!” She countered.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “How about we check on Bubbles to see what’s up with dinner?” The second “Bubbles” escaped Buttercup’s mouth, Boomer made a direct beeline to the kitchen without so much as a second thought.

Blossom sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Buttercup and Blossom followed lover-boy into the kitchen. Normally, Bubbles would yell at anyone who would dare enter the kitchen while she’s cooking, but she was so engrossed on putting the last touches that she didn’t notice Boomer stepping in. Speaking of Boomer—the boy was locked in place as he stared at his wonderful, beautiful, blonde beauty skip around from on area to another. Judging from the delicious smells hovering all around them, whatever Bubbles was cooking would be heavenly.

“Damn. She’s too in the zone to notice him.” Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom nodded. “And Boomer is too struck to talk to her.”

“BUBBLES!!” The youngest Utonium daughter looked up to see that she wasn’t alone.

“Oh! Girls! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry Bubbles, but we just came to check on dinner, and Boomer—” Blossom nudged Boomer forward snapping him out of his trance. “—came to say ‘Hi’. Right, Boomer?”

Instead of speaking, like a normal human being, Boomer just stood there and gawked like an ape. “Uhhhh….”

Blossom glared. “Seriously dude…?”

“Oh hi! Boomer! I haven’t seen you in a while! How are you?” Bubbles smiled.

“Uhh—I’m…I’m…good.”

“Great! I’m so glad you could make it! I’m trying a new recipe tonight, and I really hope you enjoy it!”

“….anything made by you I could enjoy for the rest of my life.”

Blossom and Buttercup stared at the blue boy at his bold statement. He said that—he actually said that intentional or not. Those words came out of his mouth. By the time Boomer realized what he had just said, Bubbles gave him her brightest smile and held her blushing cheek.

“OH! That was the most _sweetest_ thing I had ever heard! Boomer, you’re such a sweetie.” Bubbles giggled forcing Boomer to blush like a madman. Bubbles turned to her sisters. “Well, good news girls! Dinner is ready!”

“Oh finally!” Buttercup exclaimed. “Okay, Boomer and I will help Bubbles putting the food on the table.”

“And I’ll go retrieve our remaining guests.” Blossom concluded. “And remember: Not a word to Bunny and the Professor.”

Everyone nodded their heads in unison. “Got it!”

Blossom left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. She thought they would be farther down toward the Professor’s laboratory basement entrance, but her father still had them captivated by their wall of infinite family photos. Blossom could clearly see the fascination in Brick and Butch’s eyes as the Professor points at each picture frame describing the stories behind them.

“And this is where Buttercup had to go to the orthodontist for picking fights with the neighborhood children. See—that was the time when the girls discovered the ‘Tooth Fairy’ and Buttercup punched every kid’s tooth out just to get more money.”

“You are having a laugh!” Butch exclaimed.

“I kid you not. I didn’t need to ground Buttercup that day. I think that was a valuable lesson in itself.”

Brick pointed at a picture of a four-year-old Blossom holding a bag of expensive looking golf equipment. “What about this one?”

The Professor beamed. “That was when little Blossom tried to give me golf clubs for Father’s Day. She kept trying to walk out the store without paying for them. It was the most precious thing.”

Blossom facepalmed her embarrassed face. “Don’t bring that story up….”

Butch whistled at the number of frames that covered the walls. “Man, that’s a lot of memories you guys got here.”

“Well with a big family like this, we’ll have plenty more in store.”

“I’ll say.” Butch pointed at a particular photo that caught his eye. Blossom knew which one he was talking about. “Hey Bunny. Was this picture you took with your dad recent?”

“Hm?” Confused, Bunny glanced at the frame Butch mentioned and shook her head. “Oh no. That’s not me. That’s our mom.”

The comment alone left the group in the most awkward and confusing atmosphere. Brick quickly rushed to his brother’s side and did a double-take.

That was….yep. He was staring at the woman who gave birth to Blossom and her sisters.

“SHE’S SO YOU—” Brick quickly slammed his palm on his brother’s mouth.

“She’s so beautiful!” Brick recovered. “Very beautiful.”

The Professor chucked. “Yes, she was, wasn’t she? I just hate it that the girls never got the chance to meet their mother.”

Brick took his hand away from Butch and the two brothers stared at the photo fondly. “Yes. I can understand that.”

Blossom cleared her throat finally acknowledging her presence to the group.

“Oh, sweetheart. Is there something the matter? How long were you standing there?”

“Um, just now.” She lied. Brick probably caught it. “I’m here to announce that dinner is finally ready!”

“Oh excellent! Alright, let’s head to the dining room. I bet you all are starving.”

Butch grinned. “You have no idea. I kept smelling the food throughout the house, I can’t wait to dig in!” He said as everyone began walking to the dining room. Professor and Bubby took the lead with Butch following them eagerly. Blossom stopped and turned around to see Brick lingering behind probably admiring the over excessive amounts of photographs. He walked steadily toward her and their eyes lingered at each other for a few second longer than normal. Blossom couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of her; he looked so alluring dressed in black, and the jacket was only an accessory to accent his eyes. The same eyes that never tore themselves away from her form. 

Oh, how she wanted to touch him. Even the smallest brush of his skin would jolt excitement across her body.

But she had to stop herself and remember the present setting.

The secret couple followed the rest of the family into the dining room. The table was set with plates and silverware, and glasses were filled with water and non-alcoholic champagne. Once the food was properly in its place, Bubbles had finally removed her apron revealing her outfit for the evening; a blue, long sleeve shirt with a high-waist mini skirt and black stockings. It took both Buttercup and Butch to stop Boomer from ogling. 

Everyone took their seats, the Professor sat at the head of the table, as expected, while Bunny, as the eldest daughter, sat on the far end on the other side. On the Professor’s left sat Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles in that order. On the Professor’s right sat Blossom, Buttercup and Butch. The food presented before them was appetizing and spectacular. The assortments of delicious culinary arrangements were a feat to behold—one that was even more impressive knowing that a young lady prepared on her own. The aroma was so powerful that it made everyone’s stomachs growl in unison—except for one small problem Butch noticed.

“Oh this looks good! I can’t wait to see what the meat looks like!”

Bubbles giggled and stood up from her seat.

“Oh gosh! My mistake! It seems that I forgot to mention our dinners around here. I am actually a vegetarian.”

“…..pardon me?” Both Brick and Boomer stared at Butch worryingly.

“I’m a vegetarian!”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That’s quite okay! I’m fine without eating meat. I just can’t stand the idea of eat away the life of an innocent creature!”

“Oh yeah! Me too!” Boomer concurred with her. His brothers gave him a skeptical look. Where was their little brother who craved a triple bacon stuffed beef burger this morning?

“So tonight’s dinner is something new I’m trying out. We’re having an exclusive three-course vegan meal complete with desserts!”

The entire table began applauding Bubbles in her new and impressive idea for dinner—with Boomer clapping the loudest, but Butch remained horrified in his seat.

“Wait…what’s a vegan? Is that a new religion or something?”

“So to start for an appetizer, I have prepared a delicious arugula-cranberry-pecan salad, just sprinkled with a touch of parmesan cheese served with balsamic vinaigrette dressing.”

“And there’s no meat in anything you just made, right? I could have sworn I smelled beef!”

“For our main course, I made sweet potato, fennel and eggplant lasagna!”

“What the heck is fennel?!”

“And in case, anyone is wondering—yes, I used coconut milk.”

“NO part of the cow participated in this dinner at all?!”

“And I saved the best for last—”

“Is anybody else having a panic attack or is it just me?”

“—dessert!”

“Okay…so there’s probably no way that can go wrong.”

“Mexican Chocolate Mousse! With a very special secret ingredient!”

“What’s the secret ingredient?” Boomer asked mesmerized. Butch looked as though he wanted to choke him.

“I’m so glad you asked. It’s TOFU!!”

Was this hell? Did Butch make a wrong turn and ended up in hell? Because dinner with no meat was his absolute nightmare hell come to life.

He felt Buttercup nudge his side and a wrapper was slipped into his hand. Butch looked down to see a stick of beef jerky in his hand. He looked at Buttercup, who apparently, had an entire stash hidden underneath the table of beef jerky—probably in case of when Bubbles cooked dinner.

Butch wanted to cry. 

“Thank you, Bubbles, for that lovely introduction to this fantastic meal.” Her father fond proudly as Bubbles took her seat. “And I would like to make an announcement before we began. I would like you gentlemen to know that this is just more than a formal dinner gathering. Brick,” He turned to Brick giving him his full attention. “I cannot express the words how grateful I am for what you’ve done for my family. You saved Blossom’s life and for that I am offer to you and your family my most humble of gratitude on behalf of my family.”

Brick was caught off guard when the Professor as his girls bowed their heads in gratitude at his direction. Brick raised his hand. “No please. It was no trouble at all, and always know that I will not hesitate to do it again.”

Blossom lifted her head up to gaze at Brick’s direction. His eyes were just as sincere and serious as his words. The Professor smiled at him and rubbed his hands together.

“Now then, let us eat!”

* * *

**Phase One: Appetizer**

The salad was passed out and around, everyone received their share of leafy greens. The salad was richly decorated with cucumbers, cranberries and pecans. The parmesan cheese and dressing was optional for those who wanted it. The appetizer was actually pretty good; the flavor of the leaf was complimented by the sweet cranberries and cucumbers, and the saltiness of the pecans.

“Oh wow Bubbles!” Boomer exclaimed. “This salad is delicious!”

Bubbles gushed. “Oh thank you Boomer! I was wondering whether or not to add blueberries with the recipe, but I decided to play it safe since it was my first time making this, but after knowing how good it is, next time, I’ll definitely add them!”

“Blueberries sounds awesome.” Blossom can _see_ the hearts in Boomer’s eyes.

Well it was a good distraction from Bubbles witnessing Butch and Buttercup adding small pieces of beef jerky in their salad every now and then. Bunny or the Professor wasn’t paying attention.

Bunny was munching on her salad contently. Salad was her favorite food, and eating one made from her little sister was simply heaven to her. Once Bunny finished, she turned her attention to Brick.

“So, you’re Blossom and Buttercup’s teacher, right?”

Brick nodded politely. “Yes. I teach Buttercup English and Blossom has Advanced English.”

“Is that so? Blossom always mentions that class a lot. She says it’s her favorite.” Bunny smiled innocently. Boomer couldn’t hide his snort, but Brick quickly shut him up with a kick to the shin.

“Blossom is a very good student; my best one, in fact. I enjoy teaching her.”

“And more...” Boomer mumbled in his drink this time earning a kick from Brick and Buttercup.

“So, is that why you have proposed this reading program?” The Professor questioned.

“Professor Utonium, Blossom is a child of great potential. I would even say that she is a genius, and exposing her to the materials this program has to offer would help her intellect grow.”

“And what is it about the program that makes it so special? Why haven’t we heard of it until now?”

“Because of its level of difficulty, it was mostly used in colleges across the country, but every so often, some high schools would offer it in fractions to test and challenge students. I fully believe that Blossom can handle the entire program, no sweat.”

“Well, as do I.”

“But what will Blossom do during this program?” Bunny asked.

“To put it simply, without going off the rails, she will be exposed to text and literature from across the globe, and when the text, we will dissect the words, their origin and meaning. She could learn root words that span across ten different languages with the same meaning.”

“Boy, that sounds complex…”

“It does, but with the proper guidance, I can be easy to understand.”

“And you will be her mentor through this?” The Professor questioned.

“Yes sir. Every step of the way. I went through this program when I was in school, so I have plenty of experience for this.”

“Not to mention my little bro is a frickin’ genius himself.” Butch commented in between bites.

Brick scoffed pushing his ego back for now. “That is also an important factor as well.”

“And Blossom will be alone during this?” The Professor’s question had everyone looking at Brick for the right answer.

“I offered this program to several other students as well. Robin Synder, Benjamin Faller, Joey Stevens, and plenty others. Like you, their parents are taking it into consideration.” Brick answered.

The Professor nodded thoughtfully and turned to his daughter. “Sweetheart, you’re welcome to chime in when you feel like it. This is just as much your decision as well.”

“Yes, Blossom, if you have any questions or you want to object, please don’t hesitate to speak up.”

Blossom shook her head as she reached for some more of her sweet cranberries on her plate. “N-no…it’s okay. I’m fine with it so far.” She dismissed them and continued to finish her salad. To be honest, Blossom was extremely nervous about the dinner. Brick, his brothers, the Professor and her sisters all together in one room made her on edge. One wrong slip up and the beans would be split and Blossom would never see Brick again. To calm her nerves, Blossom mostly stayed quite for now.

She just hoped everyone would be on their Ps and Qs; at least for tonight.

* * *

**Phase Two: Main Dish**

After everyone had finished their salad, Bubbles opened the large pot sitting in the middle of the table to reveal the golden aroma of potato and eggplant pasta. It had an interesting smell to it, but the majority of the table was excited for it. Butch felt like he had satisfied his vegetable quota for the week after the salad.

The lasagna was cut evenly and was served with a side of steamed asparagus and fresh cherry tomatoes. Butch stared at Boomer knowing well that this was his testing grounds.

For Boomer _hated_ asparagus.

Throughout his entire childhood, Butch and Brick could remember their parents persuading and bribing little Boomer to eat his asparagus but with no avail. Their parents gave his older brothers permission to tie him down and stuff his face with asparagus if need be, but that crafty little worm escaped them every time.

But now Boomer cannot escape, for if he denied the asparagus that would mean breaking the blondie’s heart!

Butch chucked evilly to himself. He could see the look on his—

“Wow Bubbles! These asparagus are fantastic! The best I have ever had!”

Both Brick and Butch stopped everything they were doing to watch Boomer happily take a whole bite of asparagus, chew it up in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Brick wanted to kill him.

After all of the years of torture, trying to get that little brat to eat his vegetables, all it took was some cute, blonde girl with pigtails.

Oh, he was going to get it later.

“Oh Boomer! I’m so glad you enjoy them! I usually soak them in honey, but tonight, I felt it would be too sweet with tomatoes.” Bubbles commented.

“Honey with asparagus sounds delicious! I never had them like that before!”

BECAUSE YOU NEVER EATEN ASPARAGUS UNTIL TODAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, said Brick’s face.

“Oh, I’ll have to make it for you sometime!”

“I would love that.” He sighed lovingly.

Buttercup leaned towards Blossom and whispered. “Man, I almost feel sorry for the guy.”

“Oh, Brick! I don’t mean to get off topic, but did you hear about the man who bought Townsville’s active volcano earlier this week?” The Professor started.

“I…did actually.” For the first time, in a while, Brick was caught off guard by the question. “We were talking it about it as well, when it happened.”

Butch nodded. “Oh yeah! Crazy man! I don’t know how he did, but it was bananas! Glad I’m not related to him!”

And Brick thought Boomer was the dumb one.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was insane—I mean buying the city’s volcano was a head scratcher. I’m still curious as to how they did it. But, nevertheless, I think buying the volcano was a smart purchase.” The Professor argued.

“….wait you’re serious?” Butch said in between bites of the lasagna. It wasn’t half bad.

“Of course. Imagine the eco-friendly purposes the volcano would solve.”

“Oh my God…” Brick was experiencing severe Déjà vu.

“I have been petitioning the city for years about using the volcano for geothermal uses!” The Professor emphasized by banging his fist on the table. The boys were worried a bit, but the girls continued with their dinner as though they had heard of this hundreds of times already.

“But, what if, and I’m being hypothetical here, what the owner decided to simply build a house?” Brick countered subtly.

“Who the hell would want to build a house on a volcano?” Buttercup questioned.

“Well…that would set an excellent example for the rest of the city and its lawmakers. Because that volcano has enough energy to power a house, this city and the rest of the tri-state area! This is a perfect opportunity and they are missing out! Go green!”

Brick mouthed to Blossom: “Is it always like this?”

Blossom nodded back: “All the time.”

“Geez daddy. You’re making a big fuss again.” Bunny scolded. “I apologize for our dad. He’s pretty passionate about science.”

“I am a scientist, pumpkin.”

“An ingenious one at that.” Brick complimented.

“I’m not the one to go off seeking noble prizes or fortune, like several of my former colleagues. I just want to find alternative solutions to help better how we live. While occasionally searching for new discoveries.” He chuckled.

Boomer leaned over and whispered to Brick. “Dude, your ass-kissing is on point—OW!” Yet another kick to the shin.

“But enough about me, let’s get back to point on hand.” The Professor took another bite of the lasagna before continuing. “Now, normally, I would be fine with this, but due to recent events, the entire family and I are still shaken up about it. It’s not something to get over quickly.”

Brick nodded. “I understand. If you’re worried about Blossom being alone, then perhaps we can work around that. She will never be completely alone, she’ll be with me at all times.”

“I know, and I can assure you that it’s not you I’m worried about.”

Blossom stopped eating a while ago and simply began pushing her vegetable stuffed pasta around her plate. She understood the Professor’s worry and would be lying if she said she didn’t agree with him. The idea still haunted her: What if she had never called Brick? What if the stalker had finally caught her? What would happen to her then?

She shuddered at the thought of all the heinous actions that man had in store for her. She was afraid she would never see her family again. She was afraid she would never see Brick again.

“Blossom?”

She gasped suddenly as she realized that she was lost deep in her thoughts again, and everyone in the table was staring at her.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Blossom, you barely touched your food.”

“Is everything alright?”

Blossom shook her head. “Um…ye-yeah! I’m fine! I just…have to go…to the bathroom! Excuse me!” She bowed her head politely at her guests and quickly excused herself from the dinner table before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Blossom walked to the nearest downstairs bathroom to wash her face. With Brick in her house, her sister home, her father and boyfriend having conversations, and her rising anxiety levels, Blossom was actually impressed with herself she could keep it all in for so long, but also worried about how much longer she could go. Her hands were shaking—not a good sign.

Blossom sighed to try to calm down.

But a knock on the door made her jump again.

She stepped out of the bathroom. “Ye-yes?”

She shouldn’t be surprised it was Brick, but it was also reasonable to be surprised nonetheless.

“Mr. ….Jojo?”

“I came to check and see if you’re okay.” He said in his teacher voice. Why was he projecting his voice? “The way you left had us all worried.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to have troubled you. It’s just—” Brick’s hand reached out to grab hers and locked his fingers comfortably together. Oh, now she understood. “—I just had a lot on my mind. I needed some space.”

She could feel his hands trembling with hers, and for some reason, that comforted Blossom more than anything. It made her feel better knowing that Brick was just as nervous as she was. He couldn’t care less about the program, but it was mostly the fact that he was here, in her home, meeting her family. They were walking on thin ice while ignoring all caution signs.

“Blossom, you don’t have to take this program if you don’t want to. I understand why you wouldn’t. It’ll be a shame that you didn’t take it, but it’s your decision at the end of the day. Do what you think is best.” At that moment, Blossom couldn’t tell if she was talking to Brick or Mr. Jojo.

His voice was Mr. Jojo, stern, strict and unyielding, but his eyes were Brick, caring, passionate, and devoted.

“I understand. I really want to participate in this program, but… it’s hard to say.”

His grip tightened ever so slightly.

“It’s okay. Why don’t we return to the table? I bet everyone is worried.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Let’s.”

Blossom wanted to kiss him. She was only inches away from his lips; oh, how she wanted to kiss now more than ever. She could just give in to her urges right this second and taste his lips on hers. She wanted to be all over him and run her fingers through his hair and have him pushed again the wall—

“Blossom, Mr. Jojo? Is everything okay?” Bunny asked turning the corner.

—had Blossom given in to her stupid emotions, Bunny would have caught them in the act. She might as well be psychic at this point. She was thankful that Brick let go of her hand the second he heard footsteps.

“Yes. Everything is fine.” Blossom answered. “No need to worry.”

Bunny smiled. “Good. We’re serving dessert now. Would you care to join us?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Brick smiled as they all walked back to the dining room.

* * *

**Phase Three: Dessert**

Once Brick, Blossom and Bunny returned to the table, Mexican chocolate mousse was served. The non-dairy, creamy taste was so smooth with the chocolate, and the extra helpings of chocolate chips on top was simply a treat.

“Bubbles~! You’re just the best cook ever!” Boomer gushed.

“Oh thank you Boomer! You should come over sometime, and we can bake something together!” She smiled.

“Y-You….you really mean that….?”

“Of course, silly!”

Boomer stopped to wipe his face on his sleeve. “S-sorry! I had something caught in my eye!” He cried.

Brick kicked his little brother’s shin once again. “OW!”

“Who puts tofu in chocolate? I’m pretty sure this is a crime in some countries.” Butch complained.

Brick frowned and hissed quietly. “Butch, shut the fuck up and eat it.” Butch grumbled and took a spoonful in his mouth.

Blossom took small helping of her chocolate mousse in her mouth savoring each delicious taste. She didn’t care it had tofu in it, she could hardly taste it actually.

“So are you sure about this, Blossom? You want to take the program?” The Professor asked.

Blossom nodded. “I’m sure, Professor. It sounds really interesting, and I, at least, want to try it. Not to mention, it would look good on my college applications.” Her last comment made Brick smirk.

“Well, if that’s what you want, then I cannot object, but there will be some precautions, you understand Brick?”

“Of course, sir.” Brick nodded. “And I am excited that you will be joining this program Blossom. You will not regret it.”

“I can tell I won’t.” Their words said one thing, but their eyes expressed another.

Bunny smiled. “I bet they’ll have a great time! Especially since they’re dating!”

The merriment in that atmosphere came to a complete halt the second Bunny spoke. Her innocent words landed the killing blow to everything Blossom ever knew and loved.

The entire table froze in shock. Buttercup had to double-check what came out of Bunny’s mouth. Boomer dropped his spoon. Bubbles covered her mouth. Butch held on to the table.

Brick stared at Blossom.

Blossom looked at Brick.

“What did you say?” The Professor asked skeptically.

“Oh? I said they were dating—”

“We’re **_dating_** BACK to the Roman Empire! In the program, we’ll be covering so much great material, even going so far back in history. It’ll be a mind-blowing experience!” Brick quick recovered taking the Professor’s attention away from Bunny.

Bunny frowned confused. “But back there you two were—”

“Mr. Jojo was explaining to me about the list of subjects the program had in store! Bunny—you probably just have misunderstood the situation!” Blossom supported.

“I would never date a student of mine! The idea is simply ludicrous!”

“Heck yeah! My bro would never do that! He’s more of a nerd than creep!” Butch backed.

“Hey—!”

“Yeah, my big brother can’t even land a date!” Boomer added.

“Now, wait a—!”

“And he looks too much a like a freak too!”

“Butch! I—”

“And his red eyes are totally fake and stupid—OWW!” Brick couldn’t reach Butch, but he would take it out on Boomer nonetheless.

“Oh! Ooooh! I’m so sorry! I must have taken it out of context! I do apologize, Mr. Jojo!” Bunny said.

“Apology accepted. No harm done.”

The Professor chucked. “Boy, that was close one. Can you imagine how things would have turned out if that were true?” He laughed.

The rest of the table exhaled in relief.

_“You have no idea.”_

* * *

Bubbles packed the leftovers in several containers for the boys to take home, and Boomer was the first to accept them from her angelic hands.

“Dinner was delicious Bubbles.” Brick complimented as did his brothers.

“It was alright. Could’ve been better with a good steak.”

“Oh! Now, you sound like Buttercup!” Bubbles huffed at the coach causing him to chuckle. Boomer roughly shoved Butch out of the way so that he could be in eye sight of the fair Bubbles.

“Dinner was great Bubbles. Is it okay…if I come by again…sometime?” Boomer was blushing so hard it was actually cute.

“Oh! You don’t have to ask!” Bubbles dashed to the coffee table for a few second and came back to Boomer with a piece of paper in her hand. “Here you go! Just let me know when you’re in town, and stop by when you want!”

Boomer stared at the slip of paper in his hands.

It was her phone number.

It was her phone number.

…..it was her phone number.

Bubbles waved her hand in front of Boomer’s face several times to get his attention, but Boomer remained frozen like a rock.

Buttercup playfully punched Butch’s arm. He chuckled. “Man, is that why you stay so fit? From your sister’s cooking?”

Buttercup shrugged. “It’s not that bad. You’d get used to it after a year or two.” She pulled out a stick of jerky out of her pocket and bit off the top of it. “Just so long as know how to hide the meat.”

Butch boldly grabbed her bitten piece of jerky and took another bite handing back to her. “You’re always full of surprised, huh?”

She winked at him.

“Bunny, do you have any plans, now that you’re out of the hospital?” Brick asked.

“Once I pass my GED, I plan to go to art school and study music.” She replied.

“Bunny had such a talent for music, even at a young age.” The Professor boosted. “She could play the piano with ease without lessons! See—she had this little toy piano as a baby and—”

“Dad!” Bunny whined stopping him from his embarrassing baby stories. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Jojo.”

“Likewise, Bunny. Good luck on your endeavors.”

“Brick. You are welcomed to our home at any time. You and your brothers.” The Professor said shaking each of their hands. Except for Boomer—he was still frozen.

“Next time, I’ll have to invite our father. I’m sure he’ll enjoy meeting one of his fans.”

The Professor couldn’t contain his fanboy squeal.

“Ladies, Professor Utonium, you all have a good evening.”

Brick waved as he and his brothers exited the house. Butch had to drag Boomer from the collar of his shirt and tossed him in the back seat of the truck. The boy remained frozen in place.

The Utonium family waved to their guests as they climbed into the truck and drove away from their home. The Professor sighed. “That was a lovely dinner, wouldn’t you say girls?”

“Oh yes, Professor! It was so great seeing Boomer again!” Bubbles smiled returning back into the house.

“It was so hilarious that Bunny thought that Blossom was dating her teacher! HA!” Buttercup snorted following her sister.

“It was a misunderstanding! I said I was sorry!”

“Alright, girls. Let’s head back inside.” Their father lead his daughters inside shutting the door. “Let’s go clean the table and the dishes now. Coming Blossom?”

“In a second Professor. I need to check my phone. I left it upstairs.” She said.

“Alright. But hurry back.”

Blossom quickly run upstairs to her room and closed it gently without making so much noise. She walked right past her desk where her phone sat, and instead grabbed her pillow and screamed bloody murder into it. As loud as she could. She released all of her pent-up emotions in several bursts, and ended by collapsing on her bed.

Her only regret was not kissing Brick when she had the chance.

* * *

The second they had drove away from the Utonium driveway, Brick picked up a brown paper bag on the car floor—it was probably from some fast food joint, but Brick didn’t care. He picked up the bag and calmly screamed like a horror movie into it. Until his throat got sore. It even made Butch jump in his seat.

Boomer still did not move.

His only regret was not agreeing with Bunny when he had the chance.

* * *


	19. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Powerpuff Girls perform at Princess's Halloween Mansion Party!

“Tonight’s the night.”

“The night we’ve been preparing for.”

“We’ve worked so hard just for this night.”

“Princess’s Halloween Party.”

“Alright girls.” Blossom said. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

The Morbucks Manor was surprising quiet this Halloween night. The maids had finished their nightly cleaning, the butlers have retired for the night in their quarters, and their master was tucked quietly to sleep in his comfortable, Egyptian silk sheets and his warm glass of expensive, rich, low-fat camel milk. Mr. Morbucks began snoring that filled the entire mansion. His earmuffs were placed securely on his head covering his precious eardrums from the noise his daughter is causing next door.

Across the lake from their home was the party house—but it was larger than a normal sized house, so it would be easier to call it a party mansion. After last year’s Halloween party, Mr. Morbucks would rather allow Princess to have her parties far away from his mansion as possible.

Princess’s party was going at full swing. The people were only allowed if they dressed in costume—because it was Halloween for goodness’ sake! The building was packed with people from Townsville and elsewhere, even crowding around in the lawn outside. The music was so loud that it reached nearly across the city. The people were having a great time dancing to the beat or socializing or having drinks at the bar; if age appropriate. Costumes ranged from scary to scandalous; zombies, vampires and werewolves interacted with nurses, cute animals, and sexy characters.

Brick rolled his eyes.

He hated he had to come. He hated it that Blossom wanted to come. He hated it even more he had to dress in costume. His brothers came up with the stupid idea of him going as a vampire—because his eyes were red.

That was the most asinine thing he had ever heard.

Instead, he went as the grim reaper, it was a leather jacket with a hood over his cap and a skull mask. That was all the effort he was going to put in Princess’s stupid party. 

At least it was better than Boomer’s costume. The idiot was wearing a sheet for goodness sake! What was he four?! And he had told his brothers that he had been working really hard on it. Pfft—yeah right. All he did was cut some holes in a blanket and called himself a ghost; wasted some perfectly good sheets is what Boomer did!

Butch loved Halloween and always put an effort in his costumes. This year, he was a…. snake? Look Butch told them he was going as an Incubus, but really, he just needed an excuse to go shirtless and cover himself in some pretty awesome snake patterned body paint. But Blossom would beg to differ though.

The Jojo Brothers were able to enter no problem—the bodyguard let Brick slide with an eyeroll. Like he cared! The terrible music was so loud he could hardly hear himself think. People in horrible costumes were dancing on top of each other without any sense of morals. He even saw a couple of students from his school along with students Boomer recognized from his school in Citiesville having the time of their lives. Calling this party “massive” was an understatement. 

“Damn!” Butch exclaimed over the music. “You would think she invited the entire fucking city!!”

“What?!” Boomer couldn’t hear.

Brick nodded in agreement. “When the girls finish their performance, we’re out of here.”

“What?! What was that?!”

“Aw! Why not?! You used to like Halloween parties!” Butch pointed out.

“I do like Halloween parties! Just not the ones ran by the Morbucks Mob!”

“The Morbucks what?!”

Butch waved his brother off. “They’re all the same to me! But I know what you mean. But at least let me enjoy the festivities a bit!”

“Fine, but don’t overdo it!”

“No promises!!” Butch shouted jumping headfirst into the dancefloor.

“What’s going on?!” Boomer shouted. Brick grabbed his little brother’s head and shouted in his covered ear.

“Boomer! Stay with me!”

His terrible dressed ghost brother nodded his head. “Gotcha!!”

Brick and Boomer pushed through the crowd into the main party floor, a massive room that Brick could guess should be the ballroom. The people danced in the center of the room that was illuminated by the massive and expensive chandler that alternated in traditional Halloween colors of neon green, orange, and purple, a long bar on one end of the room that served beverages and spooky themed snacks, a massive stage on the other end decorated in neon spider webs and hanging skeletons. The stage had band equipment already set for the upcoming performance. Brick looked up to see the second floor of the ballroom filled with people dancing and chatting to one another.

Among them, he could see Princess and Beauty. Princess was dressed in gawdy and flashy golden dress with black lace with a gold crown on her head and large colorful scepter; so, she was either a queen or a princess. Either way, she was wearing something similar she wore last year. Beauty was dressed as a creepy rag doll complete with painted stitches and exaggerated make-up on her face, short dress with blood stains on the apron and striped stockings. At least she was something scary.

“Hey Boomer—” Brick turned around to see that his brother abandoned him to go talk to his friends at school. They were all dressed in stupid costumes too and were laughing at Boomer’s ghost sheet. Brick decided to let Boomer have his fun with his friends and walked straight to the bar. He checked his phone hoping for a text message from Blossom and found nothing.

He had texted her all day, but her responses were spotty. He knew she was getting ready for tonight and didn’t rush for her reply. He hoped she would text him to tell him that she made it to the party. Her cousins were taking the girls to the party, but her cousins were not staying at the party for long since they had other plans themselves. As far as he knew, the girls didn’t have a way home, and Brick wasn’t going to settle for Blossom and her sisters walking home on a Halloween night.

His phone vibrated to show that Blossom had finally replied to him much to his relief.

**Blossom: Hey! I’m at the party!**

**Brick: Me too. Where are you?**

**Blossom: I’m not honestly sure… This place is so big.**

No. That didn’t help Brick’s nerves.

Brick could hear Princess’s shrieks from above complaining about something. He saw her stomping her foot like a brat and demand that a band would hurry up and get here. She wasn’t talking about the “Powerpuff Girls” that was certain. His phone vibrated twice with two messages.

**Beauty: Can’t wait for the band?**

Brick looked up to see Beauty staring down at him. He glared at her through his mask and flipped her the bird.

**Blossom: Where are you? What’s your costume?**

**Brick: I think the ballroom. And I guess I’m the grim reaper. I don’t really care.**

**Blossom: I thought you were looking forward to dressing up in costume.**

**Brick: I was. But the idea of being here doesn’t help.**

**Blossom: Don’t worry. We agreed to just perform and go home. We already don’t like it here.**

Oh thank God. Before he could reply, Blossom sent another message.

**Blossom: I gotta go!**

And that was it. He didn’t bother to text back because he knew that she probably won’t text back. Besides, they were going to meet up later after the show anyway. Brick sighed.

“Hey lil’ bro!” Brick nearly lost his footing when Butch’s weight slammed against his own. He was starting the sweat from the dancing he had done, but miraculously, the body paint remained intact. “Can’t wait for the show to start?”

“You can say that. I’m ready to leave.”

“This party ain’t that bad, man. But I get what you mean. These things tend to get from decent to bad by midnight. Hey, where’s Boomer?”

“I saw him talking to his friends from school.”

“All the say from Citiesville? Here? Damn.”

As they were talking, Brick noticed the crowd in the room was steadily increasing as more and more people gathered around the stage. Word must have been spreading that the live band was about to perform. Everyone was clearly excited to see ‘Apples in Stereo’ come back from their break-up to perform only for that night—again, Princess’s money knew no bounds.

“A lot of people are coming in.” Butch observed.

“The show is probably about to start.”

“Man, I didn’t think ‘Apples in Stereo’ would be this popular! But whatever, we’re not really here for them anyway.”

“I wouldn’t say that out loud.”

“No one is going hear us! This place is too noisy for anybody to hear anything.”

“I’m keeping this mask on nonetheless.” 

“Psh. Whatever.”

The lights began to dim on and off a couple of times alerting the people the start of an upcoming show. There were a couple of cheers as the people piled it. Brick looked around to make sure his little brother was within his line of sight, and thankfully, he was. The stage lights turned on illuminating three figures on the stage with their instruments; two in the front, one in the back. Small cheers erupted from the crowd once the all-girl band was revealed.

Even in costume, Brick could tell who was who.

In the back on the drums was Bubbles dressed as a bunny rabbit…super hero? Thinking about it, he could see the super hero theme across all three. Bubbles wore an all white outfit complete with bunny ears, a mask, a small cape, and a skirt layered with pink ruffles.

Buttercup, on the bass, looked more like a villain than a here—or at the very least an anti-hero. She was dressed in all black with a cape over her shoulders. She wore a black hat with gold stars with a large “M” in the center.

Blossom, with her guitar, was dressed like the female version of Major Glory in Brick’s opinion. Her red bow was replaced with a golden eagle crown—bow thing, and like Buttercup, she wore a long red cape, except Blossom’s was larger. She wore a red, white and blue dress with a golden utility belt with the letters “LG” on the buckle.

The girls stood on stage in awe over the amount of people crammed inside this room. The audience had mixed emotions; some commented on their “silly” costumes, others booed for not seeing “Apples in Stereo”, but there were a few of the students from their school cheering for the girls as loudly as they could.

But the negative comments prevailed:

“What is this?! Kid’s Playtime?!”

“Get off the stage!”

“We want Apples in Stereo!!”

“A Bunny girl?! What a dumb costume—!”

“YOU WANNA FIGHT ME ASSHOLE?!”

And there goes Boomer, picking a fight with a guy twice his size. Butch went to handle the situation.

Brick saw Blossom’s nervous face. Her pink eyes were quickly searching in the crowd as if looking for someone, but Buttercup’s voice made her stop looking look. Buttercup started talking to her sisters, probably to ease their nervousness—and it seemed to work. Brick sighed in relief as Blossom and Buttercup took a step forward toward their mics. 

Bubbles raised her sticks in the air and banged them together giving her sisters the beat to start. Like their last performance, Blossom strummed the melody on her guitar, only in a different key with different notes. The crowd’s frustration seemed to have quelled from the sound of Blossom’s guitar, and after eight counts of four, Buttercup and Bubbles joined their sister. As the girls played the intro, the students from Townsville started clapping and cheering instantly. A couple of people followed them as well as they were already captivated by the beat. What took Brick and Butch by surprise was Buttercup stepping to sing.

_“Kicking out the bad guy._

_Beating up the monster._

_Fighting against evil_

_I rescue the peace now.”_

The girls executed a collapsing row of notes together that made the crowd cheer.

_“Over the buildings._

_Over the mountains._

_Over the blue sky._

_Over the rainbow._

_You know I’m a super girl._

_Yes, I’m a punky girl._

_I never say die._

_No one can stop me.”_

By the time Blossom and Bubbles accompanied Buttercup in the chorus, the people were loving it. They were clapping and dancing to the beat, while some continued cheering out of respect—unless they’re Boomer who is declaring his love for Bubbles and the combined noises of the band and the people are drowning him out. Otherwise, the band managed to perform well with successful results.

_“’Cause I like to FIGHT!”_

And for a second, Brick believed Blossom was too good for head banging, but once again, this girl manages to prove him wrong. The crowd loved to pieces—hell, even Butch, who had been shouting non-stop, pulled out his phone and began recording the entire performance. During Blossom’s guitar solo, a man in a Major Glory costume stood up and yelled: “WOOOOO! GO MAJOR GLORY GIRL!!”

The song continued with its repeated notes and lyrics, but it really didn’t matter to anyone since they were having such a good time. Brick even found himself grooving to the music. The girls ended the song and the crowd wanted more. They applauded the amateur band with much enthusiasm as the girls bowed and left the stage.

* * *

“That. Was. AWESOME!!” Buttercup cheered.

“That was so cool!! I didn’t think we would perform in a crowd that big!” Bubbles said.

“I know!” Blossom agreed. “I practically froze up on stage.”

“You looked like a deer caught in headlights.” Buttercup snickered.

“Oh! Who can blame her?! It was our first jig to so many people at once!”

“Yeah. And we KILLED IT!!”

The girls gave each other high fives in celebration. After their show, they walked back to their “Dressing Room”, which was a fancy sitting room according to Princess’s party mansion. It was probably the closest thing to a backstage room as they could get. The girls packed their instruments up and stored them safely away in a large storage closet as per Princess’s instructions. The snob brat promised to give back their instruments on the following school day, since carrying them back home through the hectic party would have been torture.

“Alright! We got our money, and we pulled off a heck of a show. Now, let’s go home!” Buttercup declared.

“Whoo! Five hundred bucks well earned!”

Blossom pulled out her phone from her utility belt and read her unanswered text messages. They were all from her friends from school congratulating her and her sisters and sending photos and videos of their band. Blossom couldn’t wait to look through them all. She found Brick’s message at the bottom.

**Brick: That was amazing!**

**Brick: You girls looked and sounded great!**

**Brick: Your costume is super cute, btw!**

**Brick: Although, it reminds me too much of Major Glory.**

Blossom turned to her sisters. “Do I really look like Major Glory?!”

Bubbles shook her head. “What?! No way! You’re Liberty Belle! A patriotic symbol of justice and goodness to the world!” She declared dramatically. “…. okay, maybe I did use MG as a reference for your costume.” She admitted.

“Bubbles!”

“You didn’t want to wear the mini skirt Freedom Gal wore! What was I supposed to do?!”

“It looked too tight around the hips! How is anyone supposed to move in that?!”

“Which is why you should be _thanking_ me for such the huge improvements I made.” Bubbles said with a smug.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Just call your boyfriend so we can go home! I’m already sick of this place.”

“Same here.”

“Alright. Alright.”

**Blossom: My sisters and I ready to go home.**

**Brick: Oh finally.**

**Brick: Where are you?**

“Hey! You three!”

Blossom raised her head from her phone toward the doorway to see three, large and unruly men blocking the way. The man in the center was skinnier than his counter parts with pale skin, blood shot eyes, and fiery red hair with a matching goatee. The man to the left had tanned orange skin with a terrible green mohawk, a scar on his left cheek, and five o’clock shadow. On the far right was a darker skinned man with a buzz cut and sunglasses on his face. The three men looked intimidating and menacing; none of them wore any sort of costume, but the three sport suits of varying degree between them giving Blossom a sinister feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The skinny red-head stepped forward. “You the girls, right? The three that played, right?”

The question left the girls confused and scared. Buttercup clenched her fist and answered. “Y-yeah…? Who’s asking?”

“Looks like we found who we lookin’ for boss.” The sunglasses man commented.

“Yeah we did. Looks like you girls is comin’ with us.” The leader said running an unsettling chill down their spines.

“Who are you guys…?”

“And what if we don’t want to?” Blossom asked with unease.

The red headed leader smirked showing off his gold teeth. “You don’t need to worry about who we are, since you girls ain’t got’a choice.” The two men behind him started to chuckle sinisterly, forcing Blossom to pull a frightened Bubbles behind her.

This situation was all too familiar—all of this was eerily similar. Their suits became a sinister shade of blue; their hair slicked back in black; their faces twisted into that man that craved for he that very night. The fear, the panic and the anxiety returned to Blossom crippling her in her place. She felt numb to the world again reliving the past over and over and over. She did nothing as she heard Buttercup yelling profanities at the men or did nothing as they approached them with smiles of ill-intent.

Blossom was paralyzed, shook to her core. She felt Bubbles shake and pull he arm getting Blossom to snap out of it, but she was too afraid. She didn’t know if she could get of this one, they were trapped in this room with no escape. These had the same plans for them as that stalker did—perhaps even worse. Were they tied to the mob? Her brain was swimming, and her body was stunned.

This was it.

This was the end.

This was—

“HEY!”

Blossom turned her head.

“LET GO OF ME!!”

That man with the sunglasses grabbed Buttercup’s arm and pull her against him. She tried to punch him, only for him to pull he against his chest and hold her arms in place. “Ooh! A feisty little one, arent’cha?” He cooed in her ear.

“…Buttercup…!!”

Bubbles shrieked. Her youngest sister was grabbed by her wrist by the man in the mohawk. Bubbles protested a pleased to be let go, only the mohawk man to laugh in her face and pull her along toward the door.

“Bubbles!” Blossom tried to reach out and grab her sister, but the red headed leader blocked her path.

“No so fast, sweet-cheeks. Yer coming with me.”

Blossom watched helplessly as her sisters were being pulled out from the room.

She was scared—yes, but that fear was overshadowed by her own protective instincts.

The last thing Blossom wanted was for her sisters to get wrapped up in these sickos’ ideas.

When the red-head grabbed her arm, Blossom reached down in her pouch attached to her utility belt and pulled out her pink whistle.

“LET GO OF MY SISTERS, YOU FUCKING CREEPS!!”

Blossom inhaled and blew into that whistle all of her might.

**_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!_ **

The ear-piercing screech of her tiny whistle was enough to rupture of the eardrums of everyone in the room. The goons shouted and tried to cover their ears of the irritating noise, but the girls quickly and swiftly kicked the men straight in their balls. The sheer pain alone caused the three men to crumble on the ground clutching their precious family jewels for dear life.

“C’mon girls!” Blossom grabbed Bubbles’s arm and ran out of the door with Buttercup following close behind.

As they ran out, they heard the leader painfully cry out: “Get….them!!”

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was bad!

The was very bad!

Blossom hadn’t responded in five minutes.

“Dude, you’re overreacting.” Butch said.

“Overreacting?! When she said she wanted to go home, I ask her where she is, and she doesn’t answer back! Something is wrong!” Brick reasoned frantically.

“She’s probably taking a leak. Or maybe she decided to stick around here a little longer.” Butch countered.

“ _’Stay here’_?! Who in their right mind would want to stay here?!”

Boomer walked toward them with an aggravated huff. “This party sucks. I wanna go home.”

“And, pray tell, why, Boomer?” Brick asked knowing that Boomer’s answers will solidify his case.

“Some drunk asshole thought I was a napkin and rubbed his face all over my costume!!” Even in the dark, neon lit party room, the brothers could clearly see all of the food bits, the grime, the sweat stains and God-knows-what all over Boomer’s ghost sheet.

Brick said nothing and looked toward his older brother with a stern stare.

Butch nodded head understanding. “Yeah. Let’s go find the girls.”

“Thank you!”

Brick’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out hoping it was Blossom.

“Is that Blossom? What does it say?”

**“And now, ladies and gentlemen! The moment you’ve all been waiting for!!”**

Brick read the text message. It wasn’t from Blossom, but reading it scared the living daylights out of him.

**Beauty: I hope they like their little gift I prepared for them after the show.**

Boomer and Butch looked over their brother’s shoulder and read the message too.

“…oh shit…” Butch breath out.

Brick and his brothers ran out of the party room as the crowd began to increase in size cheering for the performers on stage.

“Where are they?! This place is huge!” Boomer shouted.

“The basement!” Butch guessed. “That’s normally where all Morebucks’s shit goes down!”

Brick beelined for the door he remembered that lead to the basement. He passed by some dude in a baseball player costume and swiped his wooden baseball bat in the process. Brick didn’t have time to confront the loser and kept running, only to be stopped by a large man dressed in black blocking entrance leading to the basement.

“Out of the way.” Brick growled.

“No can do. No one is allowed down there without permission.” The bodyguard said unyielding.

“Hey! Fucker! Any idea who the fuck we are?!” Butch stepped forward.

The bodyguard snorted. “A stupid snake, a knock-off grim reaper, and some lame-ass ghost. Now get to steppin’ before I knock your asses flat.”

Butch cracked his knuckles irritably, and Brick shoved his bat toward his little brother. “Hold this.”

Butch and Brick proceed to have a “conversation” with the body guard proving to him that the brothers had permission to enter the basement. With their fists. The body guard was so impressed with their level of clearance that he knocked to the floor by Butch while he stated: “ROWDYRUFF MOTHERFUCKER!!”

Boomer stood their amazed at his older brother’s feat of strength; it reminded him of his childhood all over again when Boomer would ask his brothers to beat up a bunch of neighborhood kids who picked on him. It was cool then, and it was cool now.

“What’s a Rowdyruff?!” Boomer asked in awed.

“We’ll explain later. C’mon!” Brick grabbed his bat, and the brothers proceed to run down the steps into the basement level. The screams and cheers of the audience next door were now distant and muffled.

**“Coming back together for tonight only…!! APPLES IN STEREO!!”**

“Shit. This play is a maze! We’ll never find them!”

Brick was starting to think that as well. Too many corners, too many rooms and hallways, his heart slammed against his chest wondering if he won’t make it in time. He promised he won’t let anything happen to her, and now—

**_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!_ **

That was it!

That was Blossom!!

“Follow that noise!!” Brick and Boomer ran one direction while Butch split toward another direction.

* * *

The girls ran for their lives. They ran up and down hallways, turning corners, looking and searching for the exit, but in their panic, none of them could remember which way to go in this labyrinth maze of a basement! What was worse was that the goons have already recovered and have started to chase after them. Blossom could whistle for help, but she doubt anyone else would be down here to help them, not to mention that would give away their location to those creeps.

Blossom stopped in front of an unnamed door, opened it and pushed her sisters quickly inside. She quickly and quietly closed the door. The room was dark and filled with many boxed of content the girls couldn’t decipher. They hid behind the crates and waited patiently as they heard footsteps.

“Shit! Where did those goes go?!”

“I think we lost ‘em boss!”

“We can’t lose them girls! We got orders to take them!”

“Keep searchin’! They couldn’t have gone far! Search all the rooms!”

The sounds of footsteps disappeared from their hiding spot.

“Blossom. What are going to do?” Bubbles whimpered. “They said they were going to take us somewhere, and I don’t wanna go!” Blossom held her sister close shushing her from crying.

“It’s going to be okay Bubbles. We just have to hold out until we find the exit, or Brick comes looking for us.”

“But they’re gonna find us eventually!”

“Not if we fight back.” Buttercup reasoned. During their conversation, Buttercup turned on the flashlight on her phone and discovered that the boxes were filled with toys. According to the boxes, these toys were supposed to have been sent to charities for young children…..eight years ago.

Blossom decided not to get angry over Princess and her family’s morality, left it up to karma in the future and focused on the issue at hand. “Buttercup’s right. We don’t have much time to stay in here, and we need to find the exit fast. Grab what you can girls.”

Buttercup grabbed a soccer ball and a baseball putting the latter in her pocket. Bubbles picked up some jacks, a small page of stickers and a small bottle. Blossom picked up a yo-yo and a thin golden rope.

“Are you ready girls?”

Her sisters nodded, and Blossom quietly opened the door. She checked the left and the right, and when the coast was clear, she signaled her sisters to come out. The girls quietly ran down the hallway as quickly as they could. When they turned a corner and Bubbles stopped to mark the corner with a sticker, the goon with the sunglasses appeared at the end of the hallway and spotted them.

“There you are! ‘Ey boss! I found ‘em!”

The girls screamed and ran the opposite direction.

_“Let’s Go!_

_Power, super, super, power_

_Power, super, super, power”_

Aw, man! Blossom loved this song! Too bad she and her sisters were running for dear life from some bad guys. Down the hallway, the man with the green mohawk saw them and ran toward them. Luckily on their right was an opening and the girls ran down that hallway with the two goons chasing behind them.

_“Would you like to play a game of hide and seek now?”_

“Bubbles! The jacks!”

Bubbles took some of the jacks in her hand and threw them at the men behind them. A couple of the jack’s sharp ends managed to hit the mohawk guy in the eye causing him to slow down, but the sunglasses goon pushed through.

“You girls ain’t getting’ away from me!”

_“If you have X-ray eyes, please promise not to peek now.”_

“Split up!” Buttercup suggested. Blossom was about to protest over how much of a bad idea that was, but Buttercup had already ran down a different hallway before she could say anything.

“Bubbles! C’mon!” Bubbles had slowed down to place a sticker on the wall before following Blossom.

The sunglasses opted to pursue Buttercup while his recovering henchmen ran after the remaining two girls.

_“Well first we’ll count to ten, and then we’ll have some fun now.”_

Buttercup ran into a dead-end with no doors to hide into. “Aw man!”

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, cupcake.” The sunglasses goon chuckled behind her. That nickname already made her skin crawl, and she didn’t like that one bit. Buttercup dropped the ball on the ground and took a step back. “Aw. You wanna play a little first?” He mocked taking steps towards her.

Buttercup took a deep breath and remember what Coach Butch taught her: _“Aim your foot to where you want the ball to be!”_

_“Or will you fly away before we count to one now?”_

Buttercup ran up and kicked the ball with all of her might. The soccer ball bounced from the left wall and past the goon. While he chuckled at her, he failed to notice that the ball hit the corner end of the hallway before slamming him on the back of his head. “Argh! Why you little—!”

Buttercup wasted no time as she ran up to him and kick him straight in his groin once again hoping to be as painful as the last. She didn’t bother to watch him collapse helplessly on the ground as she grabbed her ball and kept running.

_“A signal in the sky-oh”_

Boomer and Brick reached the room where the girls used to be, only to find it empty.

“Fuck! I could have sworn I heard—!”

“Brick!” Brick turned to see his little brother on the ground picking a small strand of golden hair. “This was definitely from Bubbles’s hair. I recognized that beautiful lock of hair anywhere! They went this way!”

This was the only time where weird Boomer’s obsession with Blossom little sister was accepted—otherwise Brick would have taken him straight to a doctor. He followed his little brother’s lead.

_“That’s when you know that you have to fly-oh_

_“A signal in the sky-oohh”_

Blossom ran further ahead while Bubbles continued to fiddle with her stickers lacking behind. Blossom knew what she was doing, but they had to hurry and find Buttercup.

“Bubbles, we don’t have—!!”

“There you are, sweet-cheek.” The red head leader stopped her in her tracks. Blossom heard her sisters screams and saw that the mohawk had finally caught up to them blocking their only path. “Now let’s stop playin’ hard to get and come with us. We promise we won’t hurt’cha.” He said with a sly grin.

“Yeah right.” Blossom countered as she pulled out the yo-yo.

Bubbles quickly pulled the small bottle which was revealed to be a bubble blower bottle. She unscrewed the cap and pulled out the small wand. The mohawk guy grinned. “Aw. You gonna blow some bubbles?”

_“Let’s go! You know you got a lot to do, ohh.”_

She did just that and blew tiny bubbles at his face. The goon was so distracted by the pretty bubbles that he didn’t see the bunny girl dump the entire liquid content on his face. The hazardous liquid stung his eyes severely as he cried out in pain.

His leader saw the entire thing flabbergasted. “What the fu—!!” He was quickly smacked in the face by Blossom’s yo-yo. Right in the eye. Blossom retracted her toy and flung it back at his face expertly. She flung her yo-yo down before bringing it back up and hitting him square on the jaw causing him to tumble on the ground.

Don’t mess with a Four-time, Townsville City-wide Yo-yo Champion.

Blossom pocketed her yo-yo, and she and Bubbles kept running.

_“Let’s go! And everything depends on you, ooh, ooh.”_

Butch kept running looking for any signs for the girls; occasionally he would look in every door hoping to find them hiding only to come up with nothing. He was getting nowhere, until he saw a cute little sticker of an apple stuck on the wall.

Weird.

Down that that very hallway, he saw another sticker plastered on the red painted wall.

Okay, now why would there be stickers everywhere? Unless someone was trying to leave a trail—ooooohhh…!

Smart girls.

Butch followed the trail of breadcrumbs.

_“Hey girls, hey girls, come out a play now”_

It didn’t take long for those two goons to recover, and Blossom and Bubbles found themselves being chased again. Turning the corner, Blossom realized that they were trapped. Blossom unstrapped the rope from her belt. “I got an idea.”

_“Or do you have to hurry off to save the day now?”_

“I think they went this way, boss!”

“Well quit standing around! Go get ‘em!”

The mohawk and red head ran down the same hallway Bubbles and Blossom went, but he failed to notice a gold rope that blended so well with the tacky carpeting. By the time he did, it was too late, as the sisters on both sides of the corner wall pull the rope as hard as they could so that he tripped and slammed his head against the wall. The red head, who followed close behind his comrade, was smart enough to slow down, but wasn’t able to block a yo-yo that hit his throat.

He fell to the ground and tried to caught his breath.

The girls high-fived as they got up to make another run for it. But Bubbles tripped and fell thanks to the mohawk guy, who grabbed her leg as she was about to leave. Bubbles screamed.

_“Well won’t you come over, watch a movie with your friends now?”_

“Bubbles!” Blossom tried to save her sister, but the red-headed leader stood up and began chasing after Blossom.

“Blossom run!” Bubbles cried out, as her sister hesitantly ran away from the goon chasing her.

_“Or will you fly away before we see the end now?”_

It didn’t take long for Brick and Boomer to realize the stickers were a trail leading them to the girls. A perfect solution to this god-awful place! Brick was running as fast as he could to find his Blossom, but with Boomer being a track star, his litter brother was out-pacing him by a lot. Boomer really picked up the speed when they heard a distinct scream nearby.

Boomer turned the corner and Brick could have sworn for a split second, Boomer’s deep ocean blue turned a scarlet red after seeing some large, scruffy man with an ugly mohawk and a kicking and screaming Bubbles over his shoulder.

_“A signal in the sky-oh”_

Before Brick could do or say anything, Boomer charged head first into good and rammed his fist in his gut. The mohawk guy never saw it coming. All he saw was a dirty white sheet and felt something small and hard ram into his stomach. He dropped Bubbles causing her to fall, but Brick was quick enough to catch her.

Boomer wasn’t done with this man.

He used his sheet to cover the goon up and kicked him around a couple of times until he fell on the ground and hit his head again.

“AND DON’T YOU EVER **THINK** ABOUT ROUGH-HOUSING BUBBLES EVER AGAIN!!” And for good measure, Boomer kicked the man on his side.

“Alright Boomer. That’s enough. I’m pretty sure he’s out cold.” Brick stopped his little brother’s fit of rage.

_“That’s when you know that you have to fly-oh”_

“Boomer?” The sound of her angelic voice brought Boomer back to normal as Brick could see his real costume for the first time. Boomer painted his face a ghastly color, black around the rings of his eyes and on his lips, specks of fake blood here and there. He was dressed in full black, head to toe. He looked like an actual ghost—or at least something that had died. He looked scary! So why the fuck was he parading around in bed sheets?!

“B-bubbles…! You’re…are you…. I mean…um—”

“Oh my God, we don’t have time for this.” Brick dead panned the moment and turned to the youngest Utonium sister. “Bubbles, where are Buttercup and Blossom?”

“B-Buttercup separated from up a while ago, and Blossom was being chased by those bad guys!”

“Where is she?” Bubbles wasted no time pointing Brick in the direction he needed. He grabbed his bat took off running.

_“A signal in the sky-oohh”_

Buttercup felt like she was running in circles! She heard her sisters scream but couldn’t find them anywhere! She shouldn’t have split up from them, but now was not the time me lamenting. She needed to hurry up find them.

“There you are!” Shit. Buttercup turned around to find that the sunglasses henchman had finally caught up to her. “And this time, I’m done plain’ these games!”

Buttercup kicked the ball at him once again, hoping that it would connect to his jaw, but instead, he caught it and tossed it behind his shoulder with a smug grin. “Nowhere to run now.”

The soccer ball returned with a vengeance slamming the goon’s head so hard that his glasses fell out of his head. Buttercup’s eyes brightened up to see Butch standing at the other end. The good turned to glare at him.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, huh?” Butch said cracking his knuckles.

_“Let’s go! You know you got a lot to do, ooh”_

“Oh? And what? You gonna make me?” The goon egged on. “Why don’t you beat muscle head? I got some unfinished business to—”

**_POW!!_ **

Butch didn’t even bother to hear the rest of what that prick had to say and knocked him clean out with one swing. The goon fell flat on his back out cold.

“Butch!!” Buttercup jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug that ended too quickly for his liking. “That was awesome!”

“O-oh yeah! No prob.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “C’mon. We gotta find your sisters.”

“Right.” Buttercup picked up her ball and they started running.

_“Let’s go! And everything depends on you, ooh, ooh”_

Blossom ran as fast as she could, but the red head was gaining up behind her. He was quick! Blossom tried to circle around him to get to her sister, but there were several instances where he was close enough to grab her by the cape. Blossom managed to smack his hand away with her yo-yo, but he was quick to pull the toy and break it off her hands leaving her defenseless.

Blossom ran down a hallway and saw at the end of it was a door on top of a staircase: the exit!

“Gotcha!”

_“Power, super, super, power.”_

Blossom screamed as the red headed goon finally caught up with her and grabbed her by her cape jerking her back roughly. She fell into his arm trapped as he pinned her arms to her sides as Blossom fought against him.

“Ahaha! Not so tough now without yer lil’ toys, huh?”

Blossom screamed as she tried to kick him, but he was tougher than he looked.

_“Power, super, super, power.”_

Blossom felt the man hot, breath in her ear. “Now, you girls are gonna with us, and yer gonna enjoy what’s gonna happen to you, I promise.” He said causing Blossom to fight harder.

As he began to pull Blossom somewhere, a voice stopped them.

“HEY!”

The goon turned around to see some punk dude wearing a skull mask and hold a baseball bat.

“Let her go. Now.”

_“Power, super, super, power.”_

“Brick.” Blossom breathed a sigh of relief.

“Huh? What’rya doin’ here? No one should be down here.” The goon said.

“I said. Let. Her. Go. Now!” Brick commanded pointing the bat at the man holding his girlfriend hostage.

The goon looked at Brick then at Blossom and back to Brick. “Oh. Oh I get it.” The goon started to chuckle, not realizing that Buttercup and Butch had arrived behind him on the far end of the hallway. “Look, this may seem what it looks like, but trust me, its not what it looks like.” He reasoned.

“Does it look like I give a shit?!” As Brick spoke, Buttercup pulled the baseball out of her pocket and handed it to Butch. Butch gave Brick the signal. “Either you let my girl go, or I’m gonna knock a homerun into your skull.”

“A homerun—?! Look, kid! You don’t who yer messin’ it.” The goon threatened.

Butch got into position. One finger, Brick shook his head. Two fingers, Brick shook his head. Butch slid his finger across his neck, and Brick nodded getting into position.

_“Power, super, super, power!”_

“What the hell?! What the hell are yer doin’?!” The goon asked too stupid to even look behind him. Hell—Blossom knew what was going on based on the look on Brick’s face. Brick wasn’t looking at the goon, he was looking behind the goon.

There went Butch with the wind-up—and the pitch!

Once Blossom felt the rush of the ball whizzing past her head, she ducked as Brick swung his bat connecting it to the ball beautifully, and sent the ball flying straight into the red-headed goon’s face. The impact caused him to release Blossom and had him fall on the ground in sheer pain.

_“A signal in the sky-oh”_

As the good screamed in pain, Blossom made a beeline for Brick with her arms wide open for him to met her halfway in an embrace. He held her tight afraid that she would go away once he let up.

“Oh. Brick.” She sighed. A groan interrupted their embrace as the goon made an attempt to stand up. Brick broke away from Blossom and walked up to smack his bat against the man’s skull, knocking him out for a while.

“Blossom! Buttercup!” Bubbles and Boomer had rounded the corner hand-in-hand and saw her sisters together in one place after so long—but it had only been a couple of minutes. Bubbles let go of Boomer hand and hugged Blossom. Buttercup ran up to them and joined her sisters for a group hug.

_“That’s when you know that you have to fly-oh”_

“Alright, tender sibling moment is over—we gotta get outta here.” Butch said breaking the sisters out of their moment.

“Butch’s right, we got to go before more guys like him show up.” Brick said urging the girls to keep moving.

“But why were they after us?!” Bubbles question.

“We’ll figure that out later! Let’s just go!”

_“A signal in the sky-oohh”_

The six of them wasted no time running up the stairs and back into the dimly lit party mansion. The music blared louder in their ears and the crowd of people were large than they had remembered, but they managed to push through and out the front door. Screaming.

“I hate this place!!”

“Oh no! I love this song! I can’t believe we missed the band!!”

“I am never coming back here again!!”

_“Let’s go! (Power, super, super, power)_

_You know you got a lot to do, ooh (Power, super, super, power)”_

“Butch, where’s your truck?”

Butch pulled out his keys and hit the alarm. His truck was parked a few feet away underneath a bunch of trees.

“Will all of us fit in there?” Bubbles asked worried.

“Blossom will sit on my lap, Bubbles will sit on Boomer’s lap, Buttercup and Butch will take the front seats. Got it?” Brick commanded as he helped his girlfriend in the truck on his lap.

Boomer couldn’t even form a sentence together—much less hop in a truck. “M-m-me an-and B-B-Bu-bub-bub-bb—!”

“Great. I think you broke him.” Buttercup said in her seat. Butch picked his little, stammering brother up and tossed his ass in the backseat. He, then, proceed to help Bubbles inside before climbing in the driver’s seat.

Once Butch hit the ignition and began driving away, the group let out a collective sigh of relief. It was over.

This night was finally over.

_“Let’s go! (Power, super, super, power)_

_And everything depends on you, oohh (Power, super, super, power)”_

* * *

The time was 12:03 A.M. and the group had decided to eat at a nearby diner before taking the girls home.

Because, according to Butch’s reasoning, midnight breakfast was the best kind of breakfast. Also, everyone was starving to even argue where to eat.

And so they were, a group of oddly costumed people on Halloween night sitting at a table with their assortment of midnight breakfast laid out before them from pancakes, to bacon, to eggs to non-dairy waffles and syrup. Lots of it.

“I’M TELLING YOU!” Buttercup shouted to prove her point. “My sister is a Yo-yo champion! Four years running!” Buttercup emphasized pointing at Blossom.

“And you knocked him on his ass with a yo-yo?!” Butch awed in amazement still chewing on his third plate of bacon.

“It’s easier than it sounds, trust me.” Blossom smiled as she leaded back into her boyfriend’s arms both of them finished with their food. “But no! Bubbles, you should have seen Brick and Butch’s tag-team!”

“Heck yeah! Baseball maneuver!” Buttercup chimed in. “It was so cool! I gave Butch the baseball, and he threw it to Brick and Brick smacked that ball right in that asshole’s face!”

“We call it the ‘Homerun Smackdown’.” Butch said with a smug grin.

“No. We don’t call it that. You just made that up.” Brick clarified as he ran his hair through Blossom’s hair.

“No!” Bubbles stood up in declaration. “Boomer was brave! He defeated that bad guy with a bed sheet!” Boomer spit out his soda as Bubbles made mention of him.

“I—I mean…”

“Boomer?” Butch said with disbelief. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it. I was there.” His phone buzzed in his pocket and Brick reached down to answer it.

“Are you kidding me?! Boomer you can’t even throw a punch!”

“Well believe it! Because I did it! And it happened!” Boomer boosted.

“And you were so awesome Boomer! Thank you so much!” Bubbles gave Boomer a hug and the poor boy almost passed out from the feeling of her body pressed against his. Boomer would have fallen out of his chair if it had not been for his brother.

“Yeah, seriously, thank you guys. We would’ve been in some kind of sex dungeon if it weren’t for you all showing up.” Buttercup thanked.

Butch cleared his throat. “Y-yeah! It was no big deal. Totally do it anytime, all the time….” He mumbled as he stuffed his face with more bacon.

“Actually…” Brick spoke breaking the mood. “I…don’t think….that’s what would have happened…”

He passed his phone to Blossom who read the text message.

**Beauty: What the fuck?**

**Beauty: I sent some guys to have them meet Apples in Stereo.**

**Beauty: What the fuck happened?**

Blossom put the phone down and laid her head on the table.

She was honestly too tired to join the dispute as Brick told the rest of the table.

She was just glad it was finally over.

* * *


	20. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Brick spend the day together.

* * *

“Were you a baseball player?” Blossom asked.

“Not really. I was on a team in high school, but I got in trouble for getting into a fight.”

“With the opposing team?”

“No, my teammate.” Brick turned to Blossom. “Why?”

Blossom shrugged. “You seemed to be really good at baseball.”

“Because of last night?”

“And the hat.” She joked causing Brick to snort and roll his eyes.

“I’m just really good with a bat.” Brick swung the mini golf club with much unnecessary force causing the ball to fly and ricochet off signs, miniature buildings, poles and walls across the entire mini golf course before it landed perfectly in its correct hole.

Brick smiled in triumph to his girlfriend. “Beat that.”

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him as she took her spot and placed the ball at the starting position. Unlike Brick, Blossom swung her club gently and elegantly giving it enough force and motion for the ball to roll up and down, past the obstacles and into the hole perfectly.

Now it was her turn to gloat. “Ooh! I think someone need to put their foot where their mouth is and play the game correctly.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Brick argued with wink.

“This is, already, the weirdest date ever.” Blossom said as she admired the multitude of dents and holes Brick made throughout their journey through the mini gold course.

“You can’t say that now. This date just started.”

“And its already weird.”

Seriously, the way this date started would be considered strange to most people.

When a couple agree to go out on a date together, they would both agree on a specific date and time to go for their day of enjoyment.

Not Brick.

The morning after that eventful night of the Halloween Party Blossom expected to sleep the rest of her Sunday away. That was until her boyfriend texted asking if she wanted to go on a date with her. Of course she wasn’t going to say “No”.

But she wasn’t prepared when he texted back saying he was outside ready and waiting.

The Professor was easy; he would usually work all day in his lab on weekends, and the girls would tend to take advantage of that and go out without his permission. Just so long as they would return at a reasonable hour.

Bunny was a bit difficult. Blossom hated lying to her big sister, and this particular lie had to go through some major hurdles.

“Hey, sis, I’m going out with some friends—”

“Oh really? Who are they?”

“Um…R-Robin and…”

“Robin is going? Oh! I want to come as well. It should be fun.”

“Well it’s a…study session for school!”

“I would love to help you on your homework. That’s what sisters are for!”

“I-it’s pretty advanced stuff, so—”

“Oh! We should bring some snacks, in case we get hungry.”

And this went on for about fifteen minutes, until Buttercup came to the rescue and convinced Bunny to stay at home and play games with her and Bubbles.

And thus, Blossom was able to escape her house to go on a date.

It was pretty casual to say the least. The cool and chilly November weather called for sweaters and scarves and anything to keep warm. Blossom loved when the season changed to the colder weather. Autumn was nice, but winter was her favorite time of year. The city looked beautiful covered in blanket of white snow—to her at least. Brick has expressed his distaste in colder season. It was pretty funny to her whenever she caught him burying his nose in his hoodie. It was hardly below 50 degrees.

“Brr!” Brick shivered from sudden breeze of wind. “It’s cold.”

“I know.” Blossom sighed blissfully. “Isn’t it great?”

“Hardly! Not in the slightest! How are you even wearing a skirt in this weather?”

Blossom looked down at her outfit; light pink sweater, red plaid mini skirt, magenta legging and beige boots. She believed she dressed well for the weather—but then again, the cold never really bothered her much to begin with.

Blossom shrugged. “I like the winter. At least I’m warmer than you.” She stated matter-of-factly. Brick wore a red, pull-over hoodie, black jeans with a chain hanging on his hip, and red high-top sneakers.

She caught off guard when Brick lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Blossom yelped in surprise and started to playfully punch and kick him. “Brick! Put me down!”

“No way! If you’re so warm, then share it with me.” Brick stated burying his nose in her neck and peppering it with kisses making Blossom giggle out loud. Her face lit up like a candle when she realized they were in a public place and hoped nobody noticed their display of affection. She looked around and saw they were alone in the miniature golf course—still.

Brick placed her back on the ground, but he refused to release his hold on her. Blossom looked up at him and reached up for an upside-down kiss. “Can we leave now?”

“So soon? We haven’t gotten to the 18th hole yet.” Brick pleaded.

“I know, but I hate golf.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it was fun to see you demolish this course with a golf ball.”

Brick had to nod his head in agreement. That was fun. “Does it make you feel better that I hate golf too?”

Blossom narrowed her eyes at Brick. “Then why take us to a mini golf course?” She asked.

“Are you telling me that you did not enjoy spending time with me wrecking the shit out of this golf course?” He countered with another question.

Blossom had no response to that one. Despite being tired, she really was having a good time—even though golf was a terrible sport and should never exist. She looked over that he golf attendants and could only feel sorry for them for having to work at a terrible place. There were about five or six attendants gathered in a circle talking heavily about the red couple that strolled in their course and started to cause minor damages, but not enough to get them kicked out, but enough for them to ask to pay some sort of fine.

Brick turned his head to where she was looking, and they both looked at each other.

Brick went to retrieve both of their golf balls and came back to place them at their feet. They took their position, both aiming at the attendants. They swung their mini clubs with enough force to cause both balls flying. The balls slammed against the poles on either side of the group causing some of the to duck and cover their heads. The balls ricochet off the poles, bounced off the windmill and the “Townsville Putt-Putt Paradise” sign before landing on their target: the 18th hole.

The pink ball rolled in first followed by the red ball.

At the same time, a couple of letters from the sign fell off due to Brick slamming his balls into it so many times before. Their combined assault made it give in.

Before manager of the mini golf course could angrily stomp his way toward the couple and yell their ears off, Brick tossed their golf clubs at his feet. Blossom walked past them and toward the exit.

“Don’t bother banning us. We did that for you.” Brick exclaimed leaving the attendants flabbergasted at the amount of damage two people cause in a small golf course.

“Was that really necessary?”

“This place is getting bulldozed anyway. Who cares?”

* * *

Brick spat out his soda from laughing too hard. He couldn’t breathe while Blossom was fuming.

“It’s not that funny!” She argued.

“You….stole….” Brick wheezed catching his breath. “GOLF CLUBS?!”

Blossom buried her head on the table too embarrassed to relive that childhood memory. “I didn’t steal them! Okay? I just….walked out of the store…without paying for it…”

More snickers from her boyfriend.

“It was the Professor’s fault! He kept talking about how much he liked them, and I was four!”

Brick drank his soda and cleared his throat. “Over some golf clubs?”

“They were, like, really expensive. Like, over two thousand dollars’ worth, or something.”

Brick narrowed his eyes for a second. Not only did these golf clubs sound familiar, but who in their right would want to spend that much money on golf clubs?

He shrugged nonetheless. “Sounds like some dumb shit my old man would waste money on.” Including the volcano—he excluded.

Blossom took a sip of her strawberry cream soda. The next stop on their date was lunch at the New Lau Chinese Restaurant on the outskirts of the city. The couple had never been to the lace before and managed to spot it while driving. Once they were inside, Blossom managed to impress Brick once again by ordering their food in Chinese to the waitress fluently.

This girl was always full of surprises to him.

Blossom stuck with a simple Kung Po chicken dish, and Brick choose the Ma Po tofu with extra peppers and an extra spicy sauce. Blossom was surprised he ordered tofu. Brick explained that ever since dinner with her family, Butch has eaten nothing but meat driving his brothers mad. He needed a beak—long story short.

As they waited on the food, the couple fell into a comfortable silence decided to merely stare at each other in romantic bliss. It was hard for Blossom to look away—it would mean not seeing those gorgeous scarlet eyes. To her, it was probably his most attractive feature. They were so captivating, so alluring, so enticing; it made her want to get lost in them forever.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked breaking the silence.

Blossom hadn’t realized she was smiling until he mentioned it. “I just…love staring at your eyes.”

The comment caught Brick off guard. “You do?”

She nodded shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah. I think they’re beautiful—I’ve always thought they were beautiful.”

Brick paused before he let a small snort. “That’s the first in a long time I ever heard that. These eyes never attracted the best attention.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was picked on a lot as the kid from it. Adults were too afraid of me—thought I was a ‘demon child’ or something like that.” He shrugged. “I didn’t have a lot of friends back then, but I didn’t care mostly. Especially with Butch knocking down anyone who made fun of me.”

“I think they’re wrong.” Blossom’s word caused Brick to look straight at her. “I think your eyes are wonderful, and anyone who says differently is wrong.” She said with the utmost sincerity. “Your eyes never scared me like it did the other students. I was really attracted to them, and I hated it when anyone made fun of you for that. But I couldn’t speak up about it, or else my feelings for you would have known to everyone. I love you eyes Brick. It stands you out from the rest, and it only makes you the more handsome.”

Brick was speechless. He hadn’t been this quiet since the day he first read her love letter. Brick could count on one hand how many people at least tolerated his eye, but he had never been told they were beautiful in what feels like forever. He was almost embarrassed by her bold statement—in a good way, of course.

Brick tried not to blush. “…haven’t been told that in while.” He blushed. Damnit.

Blossom smiled sweetly. “Well, it was about time someone did.”

Brick gave her a small and sincere smile. “I’m glad it was you.”

“I didn’t know you were bullied as a kid.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘bullied’ if you had a big brother like Butch. I just got picked on by other students every now and then. And the teachers were extra dicks to me.” Brick shrugged. “It’s ancient history now.” He looked at her. “What about you?”

“Hm?” Blossom raised her eyebrow as she drank her soda.

“Were you bullied for your eyes?” He asked.

Blossom placed her drink back on the table with a nod. “I was. It was mostly in kindergarten though.” She shrugged. “They would point and call me names, like: ‘Pink-eye. Pink-eye.’” She sighed in memory. “And they won’t pick me to play game with them because they were afraid they would get infected or something. Kids, you know?”

Brick nodded knowingly. He didn’t like the idea of Blossom being bullied—or the idea of her crying. While she didn’t say it out loud, he could hear it in her voice that it had hurt her growing up.

“Well kids are stupid. Your eyes are breath-taking. Prettiest shade of pink I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s the _only_ shade of pink you’ve seen in eyes.” Blossom countered.

Brick chuckled as the waitress arrived with their food. Once his dish was set before him, Brick grabbed the hot sauce and practically dumped the entire bottle in his food. Blossom watched in awe as her boyfriend mercilessly drowned his already spicy tofu dish into an incinerating concoction of hellfire.

And then **_he eats it_**!

Their waitress’s face turned pale and uncomfortable as Brick at his food without distress or panic—like normal. She asked him if he needed more water—to which Brick politely turned down.

“…is it hot enough for you?” Blossom asked cautiously.

Brick looked up at his date as he swallow his food. “Could be hotter.”

“Any hotter and you’ll catch on fire!” She reasoned while Brick waved her off.

* * *

After lunch, it was time to hit the movies—except the movie theaters were pretty packed on weekends, and they were bound to see someone who would recognize them. The old, run-down movie theater they went to on their last date had already been demolished; so that was out of the question. They were just lazily driving around the city until a decision was made.

Blossom snapped her fingers. “Why don’t watch a movie at your place?”

Brick jerked the car back in its correct lane after nearly blacking out from Blossom’s suggestion. “M-My place?!”

“Yeah. Why not?” Blossom shrugged nonchalantly. “You’ve been to my house. Twice.”

“Yeah, those were for a specific reason.” Brick reasoned. “You’re practically asking to hang out at my place.”

She rolled her eyes. “So? I don’t get what is the big deal.”

He tried to calm down and steady his racing heartbeat. “It was a sudden question! You don’t ask a guy that out of nowhere.” He reasoned.

“It wasn’t ‘out of nowhere’. Since we can’t go anywhere in public, I figured we just chill out somewhere more private, and since my house is always full, I figured your apartment will be fine. Unless, you don’t want me there.”

“No!” Brick said suddenly surprising the both of them. He cleared his throat and answered again. “No. It’s nothing like that. It’s not like I don’t want you at my place, but the way you asked—kind of caught me off guard.” He chuckled. The idea of his girlfriend in his house made him both nervous and excited. Fortunately for Brick, Butch had already found a new apartment and moved out, and Boomer was back in Citiesville, so now he had his house back.

And all of the privacy.

Brick turned his signal lights on and made a left turn at the light. 

“Alright. Let’s go to my apartment.”

“Yay!” Blossom cheered. Finally, a place they can go without being seen.

It took about ten minutes to drive to his apartment, Townsville Deluxe Apartment Complex, which housed himself and other people who wanted to live in the city and not out in the suburban areas. The buildings were majorly grey with black lining along the windows and fences and beige flooring on the terraces. Brick parked his car in the complex garage in his assigned parking space.

He parked the car and escorted Blossom into the building, stopping every so often to make sure they didn’t run into anybody. His apartment was located on the third floor labeled 323. Brick unlocked the door and opened the door for her. “Ladies first.”

Blossom giggled and stepped inside. She was met with a small, but cozy living room with a grey sofa couch sitting across a coffee table and matching television table. Behind the living room, there was small dining table set—with only three chairs instead of the standard four. The kitchen had an island with two sitting stools, and the rest of the kitchen appliances were along the wall across the island. It looked like a standard apartment with a lamp on the corner, walls decorated with picture frames, but what caught Blossom’s attention the most were two large bookcases filled head to toe in books. Heck, there were books scattered around the place.

“Sorry about the mess.” Brick apologized as they took their shoes off and placed them on the rack.

Blossom shook her head. “No. It’s fine. I love your apartment.” She took steps further in and saw a hallway with three doors; probably the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and his room. Her curiosity was screaming to explore the rest of the place, but she didn’t want to be rude. It was already rude enough to be at his house in short notice.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked politely.

“Um…water is fine.”

“Okay. Don’t be stiff. Please, get comfortable. Make yourself at home.” He said as he walked toward the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. Blossom didn’t realize how stiff she was until he mentioned it. Blossom chose to sit on the couch and admire the books stacked on the coffee table; _As I Lay Dying_ , _All the King’s Men_ , _Hamlet_ , _1984_ , just to name a few.

She picked up _Hamlet_ and opened it to find a page bookmarked: “Act 2, Scene 2”.

“’Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar’—”

“—'But never doubt I love’.” Brick whispered in her ear causing her to jump. She didn’t realize she was reading out loud until he snuck up on her. He chuckled handing her a bottle of water; he had removed his red hoodie wearing a simple red T-shirt.

Blossom set the book down and took the water. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop through your things.”

He shrugged. “It’s not big deal. I’d love to share my books with you. I have too many.” He sat down on his couch.

Blossom gestured around the room at the bookcases and many piles of books. “Doesn’t look like a lot to me.”

He gave her a smirk. “Wait until you see the bedroom.” He said, but quickly caught himself. “T-that—I didn’t mean it like _that!_ ”

Blossom started giggling understanding why he was so flustered.

“I just meant, I have a lot of books! That’s all!” He defended himself.

“It’s okay. I get it. You’re fine.” She assured.

He sighed. “Let’s…pick out a movie?”

“Okay.” Brick stood up toward the television stand and opened the cabinet underneath to reveal a small collection of DVD movies. Wow, a lot horror and classic movies filled his top shelf, while the bottom had a diverse assortment; Blossom was surprised to see a couple of romantic movies: _Phantom of the Opera_ , _Moulin Rouge, Pride and Prejudice, Save The Last Dance,_ and many more.

Wait a minute—

“Why does an English Teacher have _The Lion King_ in his movie collections?” She joked.

“….it’s basically _Hamlet_ with lions.” Blossom only meant it as a joke, but she was _SO_ caught off guard by his serious tone of voice.

She sweated. “Y-you believe that theory?”

“It’s not a theory if it’s a fact, babe.” He answered smugly. “God, I wish I had time to bring that up in class. Might have been a nice class discussion, too. Ah…too bad we don’t have…” He mumbled as they continued to search through movies. By now, they had moved from the couch and on the floor.

Blossom gasped dramatically. “No way! You have _Gone With The Wind_?! This movie is sooooo long! I fall asleep mid-way.”

“It’s probably the most romantic way to describe the Confederate South during the Civil War.” Brick shrugged.

“Should I be bothered that you have so many romantic movies?”

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.” They both laughed.

References.

A thought crossed Blossom mind as she stared at the romance titles. “I bet you had to collect these movies for your previous girlfriends, right?” She laughed it off as a joke, but it came out airy at best. The idea of Brick dating an older, more intelligent and sophisticated woman sort of hurt. It _shouldn’t_ —that was what men his age are supposed to do.

Not…this.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t the one who would go out looking for dates. That was Butch’s specialty. Including you, I only had, like, three girlfriends.”

“…..R-REALLY?!” Her outburst almost made him jump in his spot.

“Y-Yeah! Is that so hard to believe?”

“I—I mean…!!” Now it was Blossom turn to be flustered. “I-it’s just…you’re so handsome and all…I figured you would have…dated a lot of girls….and stuff…”

Brick almost blushed on that “handsome” compliment again but shook it off quickly. “No. Much the opposite actually. I mean, you’re beautiful. So, I can’t possibly be your only boyfriend, right?” He reasoned.

“Well…not technically.” She said thinking back. “I had a boyfriend when I was in elementary school, if that counts.”

“I’ll say it does? Why did you break up?”

“Ah…he moved away, and I never heard from him since. He was our next-door neighbor before Robin showed up.”

“I see.”

“If it helps to know, you were my first kiss.” Blossom said her face lighting up in rosy hue. Brick, however, was mortified.

“I WAS?! OH MY GOD!! I’M SO SORRY!!”

Blossom laughed at his outburst and reassured him. “It’s okay! It’s okay! I really liked it!”

“Argh!” He screamed in the palms of his hands. “That shouldn’t have been your first kiss! I just got swept up in the moment! I should’ve been more special than that and I—”

Blossom pulled his face toward her, and she kissed his lips gently with earnest. Before he could close his eyes and taste the softness of her lips, Blossom pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes. “My first kiss was special. Because it was from you, and no one can take that away from me. It’s something I’ll treasure always.” She said with the most honest and purest smile he had ever received.

Brick pulled her closer until she was straddling his lap and reciprocated the kiss again. And again. And again. And even more until she struggled for air. “When did you get so romantic all of a sudden?” His voice deep as he peppered her neck in tiny kisses.

Blossom laughed. “I think that feeling increased when I realized my boyfriend is a sucker for sappy romance movies.”

“At least the movies I like are Grade A. Most movies now are absolute trash.” He reasoned.

“Hm. Bring that topic of discussion up with Bubbles, I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

Brick hummed and continued to trail his lips on her neck before landing them back on hers. Blossom pushed his cap off and ran her fingers through his tresses. He loved it when she played with is hair. He pulled Blossom down as he laid on the floor of his apartment, and Blossom gently collapsed on his chest.

She sighed comfortably. “So much for a movie.”

“We can still watch something. Just pick one.”

“Hm….How about this one?” Blossom picked up _Jaws_. Classic. Horror. Suspense. Perfect.

Blossom helped Brick clean up the DVDs and inserted the movie in the DVD player. Brick offered popcorn, but Blossom was still full from their lunch. They settled back on the couch as the movie began about the fictional resort and it people at the mercy of a man-eating great white shark.

Half-way through the movie, Blossom’s mind began to wander, thinking about the next day and her plans ahead. Going back to school after the weekend she had seemed ludicrous; she was still tired from yesterday, and with Brick’s sudden invitation for a date, Blossom couldn’t sleep in for the rest of the day like she planned to. Speaking of which—

“Why did you ask me on a date so suddenly?”

Her question jolted him out of a trance from the movie and directed his attention to her. “Hm? You don’t like the date?”

“No. It’s not that. I’m just wondering why you asked me so suddenly. Normally, we would plan on what day, but this morning, you were all: here and now. Why was that?” She asked.

Brick sighed. “Yesterday…I experienced, probably, one of the scariest moments of my life.”

“What was it?” Blossom wondered concerned.

“….when you…were in danger. When those goons got you and your sisters.”

Blossom was speechless for a second. “…well…it all turned out to be a big misunderstanding, right? Bubbles was so bummed out when she realized they were talking us to see—”

“Blossom. What if it _wasn’t_ a misunderstanding? What if they were really out to hurt you three? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t there….to protect you.” He turned his body to face her fully and openly. “Blossom, I promised I would protect you, and for a second, I thought it would be the last time I would ever see you again.”

He breath a sigh after letting out his emotion all at once. Blossom remained quiet. “I wanted to see you again after what happened. I didn’t want my last memory of you to be scared or frightened. I wanted it to be happy and smiling and carefree. But I guess….I just really wanted to see you, and make sure you’re okay.”

“….of course I am silly…” She said chocking out the tears. Brick brushed them away with his thumb. Blossom buried her face in his chest. “It was scary…but I knew you would show up. Even when we broke up, you were there for me.”

Brick shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that.” That call he received from her scared him to the core. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he wasn’t fast enough. Even after dealing with that stalker, he had to see her, just like how he had to see her now. “I’ll always be there to protect you. ….but from last night, it seems like you don’t need me so much.”

“They threatened my sisters. What was I supposed to do?!” She defended herself causing Brick the chuckle.

“Fair enough. I understand.”

His hands lingered caressing her face gently. He wanted to keep her smile in his memory, cheeks blushing, eyes sparkling; a natural beauty unmatched by no one. He leaned his forehead onto hers breaking any space they had between. Her fingers laced onto his as she brushed her lips on the palm of his hand, before turning them over to his knuckles. The wounds were long healed, but she could feel the roughness; a scar here and there. All for her. It was hard to accept that he did that for her, but she would cherish it with all of her heart.

Brick turned his hand back around and pulled her face back to him. He wanted the attention of her lips on him. Call him greedy, he didn’t care. He was in love with her, and he wanted to be sure she knew it as much as he could.

He tilted her head.

Her heart was racing. His eyes were so intense.

His danced around her bottom lip and her chin.

Her breathing was hot and shaky.

His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips.

She leaned a bit close to him. Her bottom lip quivering. Her mouth dry wanting to speak but cannot.

He leaned in to place small kiss and leaned back to see her eyes deep in a glossy haze.

“B-…..B-Brick…”

He gave her another kiss, this one stronger, bolder and deeper.

She kissed back matching his intensity.

“…B-Brick….I…”

“Yes…?” The kisses grew more and more fervent and urgent. Their arms embraced each other’s, and their bodies melded together. They fell back on the couch, his body on top of hers, lips crushed together, fingers dancing anywhere they could touch. She pulled on his shirt, clinging onto it for dear life as she became dizzy from his mouth alone, helpless and yielding, her mind clouded from trying to say wat she needed to say.

They parted for air taking in each other’s eyes, full of passion and desperation.

His eyes screamed to her what he wanted—what he needed.

She breath deeply, feeling his breath against her skin, and his mouth, parted, brushing against hers.

“B-Brick…I…I lo—”

**_SLAM!_ **

“YO BRICK! I think I left my lucky wristband here. Ya know? That one with the spikes—oh….”

Brick and Blossom were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t hear the repeated knocking on the door followed by the distinct sound of Butch using his spare key of his brother’s apartment to let himself in. It was probably the movie that was still playing to assist drowning the noise for them.

So here they were, in probably, one of the most awkward moments in history: Butch standing in the doorway surprised to his brother and his girlfriend making-out on the couch, while said couple stared at the intruder known as Brick’s older brother standing awkwardly at the door.

Nobody moved from their positions.

“…..Butch.”

“Yeah?”

“…Get of my house.”

“But I really need that wristband. See—Ronnie made this bet and—”

“I said: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!” Brick jumped up and threw whatever he got his hands on, which was a DVD box cover, at his brother. Butch narrowly dodged it, but he wasn’t expecting Brick to throw a **LAMP**!

“HEY! HEY! EASY BRO!” Butch backed away from Brick’s apartment and ran across the hall into an adjacent apartment room. “Look! See? I’m not in your place anymore, okay?”

Brick snarled and closed the door. “Seriously! If you see my wristband, tell me—!!”

**_SLAM!_ **

“….Butch lives across from you?” Blossom was the first to speak.

“….now he does.” The only other place his brother could find to live just so happened to be next door. At first—it seemed like a cool idea living close to his brother, but in hindsight, it was already a pain in the ass. Brick sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry…about that.” He said placing his lamp back on the table and joining Blossom back on the couch.

“It’s okay.” She said picking up her phone for the first time. She opened it find several text messages from her sisters all telling her to come home. “Sounds like the Professor is almost done in the lab, I guess it’s time for me to head home.” She said sadly.

Brick nodded his head. He didn’t want to be too sad. He had her for most of the day anyway, so it was time to take her back home. “Alright. I’ll take you back.”

* * *

The drive was quiet aside from Blossom yawning most of the way and Brick catching the yawns too. The combination of today and yesterday’s exhaustion must have caught onto them.

“All I wanted was to sleep in all day.” Blossom whined. “But I had lots of fun regardless. Thank you, Brick.”

He responded by kissing the back of her hand.

“And tomorrow, we go back to our daily lives of student and teacher.” She mused.

“Hm? I thought you would be excited about tomorrow. It’s the start of ‘Young Scholar’s Initiative Program’. You know, the program that I went to dinner at your house for.” He reminded.

“Ah! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Where do we meet? Do I need to bring anything?”

“In my classroom, after school. And all you need is your pretty, little brain.” He poked her forehead affectionately.

“Oh. Who else did you offer the program to? I doubt it was just me.”

He chuckled. “I signed plenty of other students up as well, you’ll see.”

He drove up to her street and stopped a block away from her house. Blossom leaned forward and pressed her lips upon his for a kiss. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

Blossom opened the door and stepped out closing the car door shut. Brick stayed in the car as he watched from safe distance as Blossom walked to her house and enter her home. He breathed a sigh of relief before driving back to his apartment.

* * *

The school day came as quickly as it went. The girls were not excepting so many students cheering and congratulating them on their performance at the party. Many were already quick fans, and some asked for autographs and such, but the girls couldn’t tell if it was joke or not. They were frequently asked if they were going to be rockstars, but that answer was something they couldn’t decide on yet.

Class after class was nothing about the performance and the band, that Blossom hardly got a chance to ask some of her classmates about the afterschool reading program she as attending. Before she knew it, the last bell rang, and it was time for everyone to go home. While everyone walked one direction, toward the exit, Blossom traveled the opposite, toward the classrooms and up the second floor. She was ten minutes early; the program began at 4 o’clock.

Mr. Jojo went to the teacher’s lounge and told Blossom to take a seat and wait for the others. She did as she was told and sat in the desk closest to the front.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

…..and waited—wow it was 4 o’clock already and nobody was showing up.

Mr. Jojo walked through the door with a book in his hand and closed the door shut. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

“Um…shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Blossom asked raising her hands.

“Everyone is here already. You are it.” He said with smile.

That turned into a sly grin.

Oh no.

“You liar!” Blossom accused.

“I am no liar, Miss Utonium.”

“You said there would be other students.” She gestured to all of the empty seats around her. “So where are they?”

“I said I signed other students to the program. I never said they would come.” He reasoned.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. “Who did you sign up?”

Brick said nothing and handed Blossom a list of names:

**Benjamin Faller**

**Robin Snyder**

**Jessica Dolly**

**Jacob Johnson**

**Zach Wanger**

**Stacey Practice**

**Kevin McCray**

**Lucy Burton**

**Jackie Taylor**

**Madison Hernandez**

“Okay so why aren’t they here?” Blossom asked.

“Well…” Mr. Jojo began loosening his tie. “As it turns out, the students I have selected all have other obligations that would be interfered if they took this program. It was their choice after all, and I respected their decision.”

…

……

……oh this evil genius.

Ben had football practice; Robin, drama club practice; Jessica baking club; Jacob, debate team; hell—Zach had the video game club!

Brick Jojo picked and chose students who already had after-school activities, and who could not make it to his program making her the only one.

“…..did you sabotage yourself—”

“—to have you all to myself? Pft. Of course not.” He lied through his teeth. “Now. Let’s get started.”

This was going to be a long month.

* * *


	21. HSS Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three short stories.

* * *

*Sunflower*

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

To say that Brick woke up in a shock was an understatement. It was damn near midnight on a Thursday night—bleeding into a Friday, and he had to get and go to work in several hours, and someone was banging on his door like a madman.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

THAT’S IT! Brick hopped out of this bed picking up his new metal bat to show this intruder who means fucking business! He stormed to this apartment door, bat in hand, ready to swing, and quickly unlocked the door to swing his bat at—

Butch?!!?!

“Hey Brick!! You up—HEY WOAH HOLD ON WAIT A MINUTE!!!” Butch screamed as he jumped back and nearly dodged a bat.

“Butch?!” Brick shouted surrendering his bat. “What the **FUCK** are you doing here?! Do you have any— **fucking** —idea what time it is!!?!!!”

“Yeah yeah whatever—listen!! I need you help!!” Butch quickly recovered from his brotherly assault and pushed his way into his brother’s apartment uninvited, as usual.

“Help?! Man, I don’t give a _fuck_ what it is—GET THE HELL OUTTA—”

“Hey! Stop being a cranky bitch and help me out! I need to beat somebody on _Word Escape_ and I ain’t racking enough points!! You’re really good and words! Help me out!!”

Brick stared at his older brother in an angered awe. Its was late on a school night—which was staying something because they both work at the same job—and Butch woke him up for damn mobile game. Now, Brick was notorious to get agitated when he has been interrupted from his sleep, so to say he was happy was a hell of an understatement. 

“Word. ESCAPE?!” If Brick could breath fire, this entire room would be set a blaze.

Butch groaned in frustration and sat on his brother’s couch. “Dude I don’t have time for this!!” His phone dinged and he fished it out of his pocket. “Quick-quick-quick!! Uh…..7 letters…two of them has “u’s”—”

“NO. NO. HELL **NO**!! I’m not doing this! I’m going back to sleep!!”

“Brick!! C’mon please!! You owe me!!”

“I don’t owe you shit!! Why is this even important?!”

“It’s just—I gotta --….” Butch averted eye contact trying to come up with a good enough excuse, but nothing was coming to mind. “Look, man!! C’mon!! I’m on a time limit and I’m losing points!!”

“Fuck. Off!!”

**BAM!! BAM!!**

Their neighbor a floor below began pounding underneath their feet.

“HEY!! KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE YOU PUNKS!!”

“SHUT UP OLD MAN!!!” Both brothers shouted at the floor.

Butch began panicking. “Dude! C’mon! If you help, then I’ll let you sleep! Seven letters! Means ‘devoid of intelligence’!”

“That’s EXACTLY what you are! A fatuous pain in the—!!”

“FATUOUS! THAT’S IT!! Now, quick, how do you spell it?!”

“GIMMIE THAT!!” Brick snatched the phone out of Butch’s hands. His phone showed the mobile game Word Escape: Online; a crossword game where two or more people take turns filling in words and rack up points against each other. Butch’s username was **RWDY_BSRK69** , and he was against someone named **FGTIN_REBEL** and— **oh forget this!**! Brick didn’t have time to analyze who this person could probably be. If all he had to do was play a damn word game to go back to sleep, then so be it!

Butch was setting at 315 points while his opponent was ahead of him with 430 points. After typing “Fatuous” as the correct answer, Butch’s points moved up to 390, and the screen darkened on stand-by as the game moved over the mysterious opponent’s turn.

“Alright. There. Now get out of my—” The phone dinged.

The Jojo brothers turned their heads back to the mobile device.

 **FGTIN_REBEL** had scored 80 points with the word “Heterogenous”.

And now it was their turn.

Brick frowned and glared at Butch. Butch knew that look. It was the “I-Don’t-Want-To-Do-This-Shit-But-I’m-Not-Gonna-Back-Down-Like-A-Bitch” look. Once Brick picked up the phone, Butch breathed a sigh of relief! This game was his now!

“Thank you, Brick! Thank. You!”

“Shut up!”

Now, this person Butch was up against was playing it smart; they were aiming for words that carried the most points, monopolizing the game as much as they could. However, there was still a way for Butch to make a comeback.

“Dude, you’re on a time limit! Hurry up!”

“Don’t you fucking rush me!”

  1. Across: “Instigate” worth 50 points.



At the end of the crossword, there was treasure chest with a shiny prize covered in star effects.

“What the hell is this?”

“That’s a multiplier! Nice! For a short time, the words we score will be doubled!” Butch cheered.

After the opponent gained another 50 points with a word of their own, it was the boys’ turn again. Brick activated the multiplier and pick the word that was worth a lot of points. He figured the opponent couldn’t spell this one.

“Brick. I don’t think you can stack points up like that.”

“Butch! I don’t think you have the right to backseat game right now!” Brick snapped.

  1. Down: “Obstreperous” worth 100 time two.



Butch cheered as they just jumped to first place.

Once the game switched to opponents, Brick glared at his older brother. “Butch. What the fuck?”

Butch rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Brick meant. “C’mon man. This ain’t the craziest shit I’ve done.”

“Butch. You hate word games! You only play them in relation to me. You said so yourself. So you’re going to tell me the truth. Right now.”

Brick locked eyes with his brother, and of course, Butch averted the gaze. Butch contemplated on what to say. He had to be careful around Brick; Brick had the ability to take his words, chew them up and spit them back at him, and Butch hated being on the receiving end of his brother’s verbal attacks.

“Look….” Butch started. “I’m playing against a… friend of mine. They’re having trouble sleeping….and I gotta beat them….simple as that.” He finished pathetically.

Brick gave his brother credit for choosing his words, but this story still didn’t add up. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“And it doesn’t have to!” Butch defended. “Look, do me this one solid and I’ll never disrupt your beauty sleep again! I promise!”

Brick groaned, but before he could speak, the phone ringed signaling their turn. The opponent really took their time with their turn. They scored 40 points with their word “Portent”. Their crosswords were shrinking quickly with the words that were becoming less and less available.

“Okay we’re still winning. And we’re in the lead. As long as I keep getting the right words, victory is ours.”

“Nice! Nothing can go wrong now!”

Once Brick finished typing “Presage”, earning him another 200 points, he failed to notice that the last box was highlighted in dark purple, and entering the last letter activated a trap.

“What the fuck?!” The trapped box caused the entire row to be highlighted in purple siphoning the points that would’ve been theirs!

“No! No! No! She trapped it?! We said no traps!!” Butch took back his phone in frustrations and started typing angrily on the screen. Brick didn’t even notice the chat logs tabbed on the screen. He would take a peak, but he just wanted to go back to bed right now.

Butch groaned loudly and dropped his phone on the coffee table. The screen lit up with the words “Try Again Next Time” in bold yellow. They lost—well Butch lost.

And Brick did not care.

“Now will you get out of my house?”

“Brick!! You were supposed to help me win!! I lost that round because of you!!” Butch shouted at Brick, only for the red brother to tackle him to the floor. The two brothers punched and wrestled each other on the floor like they were kids again. And like that time, the present wasn’t any different. Butch was tougher and bigger than Brick, and Brick would always get his ass kicked by his older brother. But that wouldn’t stop Brick from picking a fight with him. He didn’t care he was going to lose, Brick just wanted to beat the shit out of Butch.

Amidst their fighting, Butch’s phone ringed signaling a message. He quickly subdued Brick in a one-armed arm lock and reached for his phone. Brick was thrashing and yelling and screaming underneath him as he read the text message.

“YOU BETTER THE HELL OFF OF ME BUTCH!! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! YOU DO WAKE SOMEONE UP FOR SOME BULLSHIT!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!”

Brick felt Butch’s hold loosen up significantly, and his brother got off of him entirely. Brick was ready to strike, until he witnessed the stupidest, happiest smile on Butch’s face. It seriously looked stupid. This man was practically glowing over what was on his phone.

“BUTCH!!”

Butch snapped out of it. “OH! Yeah! Um…thanks man!! I owe you!!” He said running out his brother’s apartment.

“Hell yeah!! You owe me!! Now get out of my house and go the fuck—!!!”

~

“—to bed, Buttercup!” Blossom scolded. “And no more games! We have school in the morning.” She huffed pushing Buttercup out of her room.

“Thanks Blossom again! I totally owe a cheesecake from your favorite bakery. Promise!” Buttercup grinned as she continued texting on her phone.

“You know I’ll never turn down a free cheesecake, but I still don’t understand why you needed to win on Word Escape.” Blossom questioned.

“Oh! Uh….Mitch and I were playing against each other. We made a bet so…you know how it goes.” Buttercup explained.

Blossom tilted her head as though she wanted to press for more, but after a long yawn, she waved her arm dismissing the manner. “Alright…but it straight to bed. Right now.” She commanded pointing to her sister’s room.

“You got it! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

Once Blossom closed her door, Buttercup finished her text.

**Buttercup: Hey. Thx again for playing me. I had fun!**

**Butch: Yea no prob. I had fun 2. Im always here 2 help. I hope you sleep well. Get some rest.**

**Buttercup: You too!**

* * *

*A Town In Blue*

The bell rang throughout the halls, and students poured into the hallways from their respective classrooms to the next. The students wore their standard grey and black uniforms; the standard for Citiesville Central High. Boomer pushed past the crowd and reached his locker with relative ease. He opened his locker to retrieve his books, but his door was slammed rudely in his face before he could grab them.

“’Sup bro.” A boy with a messy, short cut, almond brown hair and grey-green eyes. Unlike Boomer, he did not wear the school blazer, but his sleeves of his white button up were rolled up to his elbows, his tie was loose revealing a black T-shirt underneath. Outside of that, he wore the rest of his uniform correctly.

Boomer rolled his eyes at the sight of his best friend. “Hey Mike.” And he resumed opening his locker.

Mike gave Boomer a sly grin. “So…..”

“….so what?”

“What’s her name?!”

Boomer was honestly confused. “Who are you talking about?”

Mike groaned. “C’mon man! You know what I mean! Karen Madison, from Chemistry, kept talking to you during class.”

“….and…?”

“Dude! She never does that to anyone!! She was totally hitting on you!” Mike explained, but Boomer shrugged his shoulders.

“Dude, she was just asking about my day. Nothing to brag about.” Boomer replaced his Chemistry book with his Algebra book. Gross.

Mike grabbed his hair in frustrations. God, Boomer can be dumber than dirt sometimes!

“Boomer! Karen. Madison. From Chemistry. Was totally! Flirting with you! And you straight up shrugged her off! Dude, you don’t do that, unless you’re crushing on another girl, and I gotta have a name!”

Boomer nearly dropped his books. “Wh-what?! Mike, no way! I’m not telling you her name!”

“SO YOU ARE INTO ANOTHER GIRL!!” Mike shouted catching the attention of nearby students. Boomer grabbed his friend’s head to cover his mouth.

“BRO SHUT UP!!”

Once students started walking away, Boomer let Mike go. “So what’s her name?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Is she cute?” Boomer closed his locker. “She must be a blonde. You do like blondes.” Mike smirked obnoxiously.

“Oh my God! Shut up!” Boomer groaned and started walking away.

“Boombox, c’mon, work with me! I need details! At least tell me she’s from Citiesville!”

“I’m not having his conversation with you.”

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’!” Mike followed Boomer to their next shared class. Mike continued to hassle Boomer about this mysterious girl until they were stopped by another student.

“Um Boomer.” The two boys turned around to see a girl with brown red hair carrying her books in front of her. “Hey!” She smiled sweetly.

“Oh…uh…hey…um…” Boomer spaced. Mike wanted to choke him.

“Karen. From Chemistry.” She reminded him.

“Oh! Right! Sorry! Hey.”

“Hey…um…I was just wondering, since we’re going to lab pretty soon in class, that…you wanna be my lab partner?” She asked batting her eyelashes and biting her lip adorably that made Mike swoon. Boomer was immune, however.

“Oh. Um. No thanks.”

**OUCH.**

The look on her face said it all. The absolute devastation in her eyes spoke heartbreak, dreams crushed and tossed asunder. It could make anyone cry for this tragic girl—but not Boomer, who felt nothing for this girl he barely knew, and could not understand this poor girl’s feelings. Mike was ready to choke Boomer with his bare hands.

“Anyway, see you later.” Boomer turned around and continued his route to his next class, leaving poor, sweet Karen Madison, from Chemistry, standing in heartbroken bewilderment. Mike wanted to comfort the poor girl, but he didn’t want to be late for class. Instead, Mike gave Karen Madison, from Chemistry, the sign for her to call him and ran after his best bro.

“Duuuuuuude!!!!”

“Dude, what?!” The two walked into their Algebra class where more students began piling in.

“You are a fucking savage, my friend!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. She asked to be my partner, and I said ‘no’. I don’t get how is that a bad thing.” Boomer and Mike dropped their bags on their assigned desks and sat down. “Besides, I promised someone else I’d be their lab partner.” He shrugged.

Mike sighed. “Dude—” Boomer stopped listening to what Mike had to say as a bunch of other guys across from them were talking loudly over what they were watching on their phones. Boomer could hear the familiar music they were blasting; it was a live video.

“Damn man, these girls rock! What are their names again?”

“They’re the Powerpuff Girls! They’re from Townsville.”

“Dude, these girls are hella cute!”

Boomer wanted to pay attention to his friend was talking about, but it was so hard to ignore these guys to his right. Okay, Boomer, calm down—

“Oh man, that bunny girl with the pigtails is hottest one! You said they’re from Townsville—OOFF!!”

It was exactly like that moment at Princess’s Halloween Party when Bubbles being man-handled by that weird thug. His brain was overridden by his dumb instinct, and without another thought, Boomer just acted. He acted without thinking—even more so that normal.

And that’s exactly what happened here.

Boomer punched one of boys on the cheek causing shock and confusion in the entire classroom. The poor boy was knocked out of his desk as Boomer grabbed his phone and in a rage, threw it against the wall as planned—but he missed and threw it out the open window of a three-story building.

And then Boomer realized error of his ways.

“HEY KID WHAT THE HELL?!” He turned around and noticed the three boys he picked a fight with were bigger, taller, and more intimidating. And while Boomer had survived his fights with his other brothers, he was still a pretty scrawny kid. He was built for running—not fighting. 

But that’s okay. Because his best bro Mike was right—where did he go…?!

“Oh…shit…”

**POW!**

* * *

*A Flower Named You*

“OH NOOOOO!!” Blossom screamed throughout the entire house causing her father and her sister to rush to her aid.

“Sweetheart! What happened?!” The Professor ran up the stairs to see his second eldest daughter holding her uniform skirt in both hands; a huge tear across the middle was hard to notice.

“M-my skirt got caught by the door and it ripped apart!” Blossom explained frantically. Bubbles and Buttercup ran upstairs to see what had happened. “Bubbles can you fix this?!”

Bubbles assessed the situation. “Yeah totally, but Blossom we have to hurry and leave or we’ll be late!”

“What about your spare?” Buttercup asked.

“It’s in the wash! Oh what am I going to do?!”

Bubbles put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Blossom. Blossom, calm down. It’s okay. You can borrow one of my skirts.”

Blossom froze. She could borrow Bubbles’s skirts with no issues. They’re sisters; they borrow each other’s clothes all the time, but Bubbles’s uniform wasn’t one of those that Blossom was willing to wear.

Buttercup sensed Blossom hesitation and jumped in. “Blossom we don’t have time to think this over. You and Bubbles are the same hip sizes anyway, so it’ll have to do.”

Buttercup was right. She didn’t have time to worry about it. “Okay. Yeah sure. Thanks Bubbles!”

~

Oh this was a bad idea.

Oh this was a very bad idea.

Blossom couldn’t stop pulling down her skirt as far down as possible—IT WAS TOO SHORT!!

If she pulled it from the front, she quickly became too self-conscience, and pulled it from the back to make sure no one saw her underwear. This was too embarrassing! How could Bubbles and other girls at school manage to wear skirts like this?!

“Woah! Blossom.” Robin exclaimed. “Showing off some leg today, I see.” Robin giggled.

“Robin! This isn’t funny!!” Blossom nearly cried. “This is Bubbles’s skirt, because mine got torn! It was even worse when I couldn’t find my stockings in time!” Blossom was forced to stick with her simple knee-high socks, making her feel even more exposed.

“Oh relax. You look great! It totally suits you. Not to mention, you are gaining a lot of attention.” Robin winked.

Blossom turned her head to see that other students, mostly males, had also averted their eyes from her all at once. It wasn’t very convincing.

Blossom wanted to die. “Robin! Give me your jacket or something to help me cover myself!!”

Robin sighed. “I wish I could. But I left my sweater in my locker. I’ll give it to you after our next class okay?”

Class…Wait. Blossom just remember what day it was.

She just realized she was in her Physics class. The class after this was—

“No Robin! I need it now!!”

“Okay. Okay. Calm down! I’ll run to my locker and get it.”

There goes the bell, and Blossom’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Robin left to run to her locker. “I’ll meet you at Mr. Jojo’s class, okay?”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!!” And she’s gone. Great.

Blossom sighed miserably and slowly walked to her next class. She tried to calm down. Maybe nobody noticed her change in uniform. She wasn’t that popular anyway. She was just an average student, like everyone else. Nobody was even looking her way—oh GET REAL! EVERYBODY WAS STARING AT HER!!

Blossom never wore her uniform skirt so short. She always kept it long and modest; something appropriate during school hours. She understood that students altered their uniforms for creative individuality and that was totally fine—but Blossom was not one of those people!

Oh man! Now it was completely obvious that people were staring at her. This was getting uncomfortable. Without paying attention, Blossom bumped in Ben in the hallways.

“O-OH!! B-B-BLOSSOM!!” Ben stammered, his face beet red.

“H-hi Ben…” She could tell he was trying his best not to look down or at least at her.

“Uh…uh…di-di-did you do something with you…your...hair?!”

“Um….no—”

“IT LOOKS GREAT!! WELL I GOTTA GO!! I’LL CATCH YOU LATER!!” Ben nearly screamed as he nearly ran in the opposite direction and far away from Blossom as possible.

Even though they go to the same class.

And he was walking in the wrong direction.

Blossom sighed and continued to class. She turned the corner in time to see Mr. Jojo stepping out of his classroom to greet the students heading inside. He was taking a sip from his coffee mug when he made eye contact with Blossom.

And dropped his mug

**CRASH!**

The sound startled several students in the hallway, and Blossom was hiding her face in her sweater vest from sheer embarrassment.

Mr. Jojo was quick to clean up the mess, and telling students to continue to class, there was nothing to see here. Blossom went into the girls’ restroom and retrieved several sheet of paper towels to bring to her teacher.

“H-here you go, Mr. Jojo…”

Brick took the paper towels from Blossom’s hand all while not looking at her direction. Both of their faces were beet red. He cleared his throat. “Th-thank you…”

“…Do you need help…?”

Yes. He did. He needed serious help.

“Please no. Just get to class.” He said. Blossom nodded her head and turned around to the classroom.

“BLOSSOM!!” Robin shouted from down the hallway waving her orange sweater up high. Blossom wanted to cry. Her best friend was there for her when she needed it!

In her excitement, however, Blossom forgot that she was standing over a wet floor from Brick’s coffee and slipped as she took her first step.

And fell.

Forward.

Mr. Jojo tried to stand up and catch her, but from his couched position on the floor, the teacher was paralyzed by the blinding sight in front of him. For a second, Brick thought about Medusa, and her ability to turn people into stone with a mere gaze—that was exactly what he was definitely feeling right now. His body was pure stone, unable to move, or breath; nor could he pry his eyes away from Blossom’s exposed underwear as she plummeted face first to the to the ground.

Nothing but tiny printed red and pink strawberries clouded his vision. 

It was right then and there that Brick knew he was going to hell.

“OH MY GOD!! BLOSSOM ARE YOU OKAY?!”

“What happened?!”

“AHH! Mr. Jojo!! Your nose is bleeding!!”

“I’m gonna call the school nurse!”

Blossom wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

* * *


End file.
